Baby Baby
by halli-halliwell
Summary: Piper and Leo are teenagers and very much in love until dissaster strickes and all seems to be lost for the couple as Piper atempts to move on from her past. Will they ever be together again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any thing to do with it.

_a/n:_

_I need to tell you a little about my inspiration for this story, I am obsessed with children and I am always baby sitting for people in our village._

_I have to dedicate the character 'Cassy' to my five little muses Steven, Harriet, Elena, Polly and Josh, and my big muse Naomi who inspired this story._

_My little muses' mischief has given me some great ideas._

_I would like to dedicate this story to my tutor Avril Jewel who has always encouraged me with my school work and writing and brightened every Monday morning and will be greatly missed by her tutor group in the spring term. _

"Hello," She picked up the phone. "Harris residence. Piper Halliwell speaking. Can I help you?"

"Very nice Piper." Her obnoxious little sister's voice said. "When did you become a receptionist?"

"Phoebe. It is ten in the morning. You're supposed to be in school. You're skipping class again, aren't you?"

"No. Piper how could you think so little of me? I'm, cough, chough, sniff, sniff, atishoo, ill."

"Have you called me to gloat about the fact you tricked Grams into giving you the day off school? Or is there another reason?"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Having a pointless conversation on the phone with my baby sister. I'm trying to study here."

"Why Piper? You don't have to. You're so lucky Grams let you leave high school."

"Yes, Phoebe, she did let me leave high school. On the condition I carried on with my studies via home learning course, remember? Which you are stopping me doing right now. How many times do we have to have this conversation?"

"Until I leave school."

"You never go."

"That's beside the point. It's not fair."

"Do you plan on getting to your point any time soon?"

"Err …. No."

"Do you have one?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, let me put it another way. If you don't get to your point inexactly thirty seconds I am going to hang up on you."

"Grams wants to know what time you'll be home."

"Is she in?"

"No."

"She does know you're off school right?"

"Yes. Greg's taken her to the market to get food for dinner. She wants you to pick up some medicine for me on the way home."

"I'll drop some in, in a few hours time."

"Leo called for you."

"When?"

"Just after Grams left."

"What did he say?"

"He wants to know if you still want to go out for dinner tonight."

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing."

"Phoebe."

"Okay, well I might have said some thing to him. But only a little some thing."

"What?"

"I don't remember. Shall I call him back for you?"

"I'll call him back my self thank you very much. I don't trust you to pass a message on to my boy friend. I know what you're like Phoebe Halliwell. Have you got a pen a pen and paper to take a message?"

"Uh-huh. For Leo?"

"No. I just told you I Didn't trust you with that. Grams, tell here that I've agreed to sit for Mr and Mrs Harris for a few days, a week, a week and a half tops. Mrs Harris' mother is ill, very ill. So I'll be staying at their hours to look after Cassy. I'll call her and tell her more latter. Got it?"

"Yhea. When Are you going to drop off my medicine?"

"I'll swing by the drugs store on my way to the nursery. I'll drop them off on my way back home with Cassy. Could you find me a bag out of the basement before I get there please? I want to get Cassy home quickly."

"Okay. What time are you coming here?"

"About three."

"I'll let you get on."

"Thank you."

"But can I ask one question first?"

"Can I say no?"

"No."

"Go on then."

"Are you going to ask Leo to stay the night?"

"You have a very dirty mind Phoebe Halliwell. Mr Harris said I could have people around when ever I wanted. But there is a chance Cassy's Grandma might die. She's going to be very upset. I might have him around. But I' not sure yet."

"See you later."

"Good buy Phoebe."

_a/n:_

_Hope you enjoyed it. A bit of a weird first chapter but the plot will revile it's self. The title is a clue also the mention of a certain store._

_Haven't decided if Paige is in it yet. Opinions would be useful._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any thing to do with it.

_So this is product of my madness. In an attempted to get a hyper active kid to sleep._

_This chapter was written as a bed time story for Polly._

Piper laughed as she clicked off the cordless phone.

She knew Phoebe was jealous of her not having to go to school.

But school had always been difficult for Piper. She had always been a bright child. She never had any trouble with the work and had been a straight A student for as long as any one could remember.

No it hadn't been the work. That wasn't the problem.

Unfortunately she had been a complete social misfit. Especially in high school. It had been hell on earth for her. Her teachers had spoken to her grandmother, Grams, saying that they didn't think she'd be able to achieve her full potential. So as result of several long and emotionally draining chats, they, Grams, Piper and a team of welfare officers, had decided that Piper could study like this.

So now Piper sat at the Harris' kitchen table surrounded by her books.

The Harris' were a lovely couple and their daughter, Cassandra, was a bubbly five year old.

Piper had sat for Cassandra, Cassy, since she was six weeks old. When she had been 12 years old.

Baby sitting had been Piper's escape.

She had met Mr and Mrs Harris when their agency baby sitter had stood them up. Piper had been baby sitting since just before her 11th birthday. Mr and Mrs Harris had supposed to be having dinner with the brother of one of her regular customers and his brother had recommended her, desperate for them to still make the dinner.

She'd hit it off with them immediately.

They gave her regular work, highly recommended her to all of their friends and business acquaintances, and the money they were paying her wasn't half bad either.

When she was 14 she did all night sitting for them and Mr Harris would drop her home or at school the next morning. Then when she turned 15 she had Cassy for entire week ends, well only occasionally.

Since she had left school she would even do a week at a time, seeing as she could drive.

She'd always been mature for her mature for her age, which was why Grams had let her baby sit, even though her older sister, Prue, who was 19, had only just been aloud to get a part time job.

Mr Harris was the best employer in the world. He respected her maturity, and because of that he had given her a Saturday job at his law firm, as he was a very successful human rights lawyer, answering the phones and making tea.

Mrs Harris worked very hard as well. She was involved in law too; she dealt mainly with corporate law suits.

Piper hadn't worked at the law firm for a good six months now. As she was usually spent the weekends sitting for the Harris' or one of their friends.

They were the most generous people she knew. They had brought her a car for her 17th birthday for crying out loud.

She'd been devastated to hear about Mrs Harris' mother. She was a wonderful woman. Mr and Mrs had just come back from a romantic week end away to celebrate their anniversary when Mrs Harris had received the phone call.

It was a shame Cassy hadn't seen them. But it couldn't be helped.

She worked tirelessly until lunch time, with only a few minor interruptions from the telephone. She took the message down carefully each time and then carried on with her work.

Now it was time for a break.

She didn't feel like eating so she decided to take a long hot bubble bath.

She picked up a note pad; for any messages, a pen; to write the messages with, the address book; that had all the important numbers in, like for Cassy's doctor and school, and finally her cell phone; she wanted to have a long mushy conversation with Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews, glad your all enjoying it._

_Alyssa the answer to all your questions is yes._

_Here's the next little bit, thanks to Naomi sitting me down and forcing me to take a break from revision._

_Enjoy......_

She slipped off her towel gown and eased her self into the bath tub.

She planed to soak for about an hour, get dressed, do another hours work, well just under so she'd have time to go to the drugs store; to get Phoebe's medicine and some thing that was slightly more important to her at this moment in time.

She pushed that particular thought as far away from her mind as possible. It couldn't be true.

The thought however niggled at the back of her mind.

She picked up her cell phone and speed dialled Leo's number.

"Hi," She said when he answered. "It's me."

"Hello me. Who's me?"

"How many mes do you know?"

"Lots."

"Well, have you missed me?"

"I've missed you so much. I can't wait to see you Piper, I want to kiss you, hold you, and do some other stuff I can't speak about here. What are you doing?"

"Lying in a deep hot steamy bubble bath."

"Keep talking."

"Is this turning you on?"

"Just keep talking. I've missed the sound of your voice."

"What else do you miss?"

"The feel of your lips against mine, touching your skin, your touch, your sent, I've missed you so much."

"I miss you too. What's happening at the hell hole?"

"Do you mean school?"

"Where else would I mean?"

"Good point. Well the cheer leaders are being their usually bitchy selves, there has been yet another food fight in the cafeteria, I'm covered in, I have no idea what and some one took all the frogs from the biology labs and let them lose in assembly this morning. So the same old same old."

"Sounds like a blast." Piper laughed into the reviser. "You know, because your all dirty, I feel like I should ask you to home here and get cleaned off with me."

"Don't you even tempt me Piper Halliwell."

"I know you can't resist me."

"Your right there, definitely right. Aren't you supposed to be studying or looking after Phoebe?"

"Oh, so you've heard Miss Phoebe, Queen of the skive, is off school today then?" She didn't expect him to answer, so continued straight on. "And I've been studying hard all morning, with the minimum amount of interruptions , after I hung up on Phoebe."

"Wait a minuet, your not at the mannor?"

"I'm at the Harris' sweetie."

The cordless phone rang.

"Sorry, I have to answer that. I'll call you back as soon as I can. If not. Be at the mannor by three if you can."

"Love you."

"Love you too." She said smiling as she disgraced her cell and picked up the cordless. "Hello, Harris residence," She said in her best telephone voice. "Piper Halliwell specking. Can I help you?"

"How's every thing going Piper?"

"Fine Mr Harris. Like a dream."

"Are you sure you're alright to sit for us? Mrs Harris wanted me to make sure your Grams wasn't up set."

"Trust me." Piper said. "I'm grateful to be out of the house, it sounds like world war three has broken out over there. Grams will get over it if she is mad. But she's shopping all day, and I know she won't mind in the slightest."

"Any messages?"

"Plenty. Is there any news on Mrs Harris' mother?"

"No. We haven't got there yet and we wanted to cheek in with you. Do you have a pen and paper?"

"Of course I do."

"Organised as ever I see. Write down this number. It's the fax number for the place where we'll be staying. Fax the messages through to us tonight."

"Okay," Piper scribbled down the number he gave her, exchanged a few pleasantries, and wished Mrs Harris' mother well.

She discarded the cordless phone on the bathroom floor and snack down into the bath letting the warm water wash away all her cares. Unfortunately this included calling Leo back but she was too relaxed to care.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any thing to do with it.

_Loving the reviews._

_Piper and Leo are meant for each other but the course of true love is never going to be smooth. _

On her way to the nursery, San Francisco's most popular and expensive school, Piper went into the drug store.

"Can I get some strong flu medicine please and is this the most accurate test you stock?"

"No ma'am." The girl behind the counter said. "This one is much more accurate."

"Good." Piper said. "I'll take 4 of them. I want, no I need, a flu medicine that will knock out my 14 year old little sister."

"This one ought to do the trick. Is there any thing else?"

"No, just that, thank you."

"Your sister got this bug that's going around?"

"Just complainingitus."

"Ha!" The assistant laughed as she gave Piper her change. "Sounds like my little girl at that age, a normal teenager. Give her a double dose of the medicine if you want some peace. It's perfectly safe."

"I'll tell my Grandmother. Thank you for your help."

Piper existed the store quickly and got back into her car, tuned the radio to her favourite station and drove to the nursery in a strange numb daze.

After a brief whispered conversation with Cassy's teacher, Piper took Cassy out to her car and started to drive towards the Halliwell mannor.

"Piper." Cassy said with puppy dog eyes. "Can we stop for ice cream?"

"That's a fab idea Cassy. I would love to. But I have to drop Phoebe's medicine off at the mannor. Leo's gona be there too."

"What time are mommy and daddy coming home tonight?"

Piper bit her lip; she'd been dreading this question. She most certainly did not want to answer it while she was driving, or until they got back to Cassy's own home. Where she could control any possible temper tantrums.

"Leo's going to be at the mannor." Piper said again. "Let's keep him waiting. Wana go shopping? Then get some ice cream?"

"Yhea. You really like Leo don't you?"

Piper nodded instantly going bright red.

"Do you love him?"

"Mmm-huh." Piper blushed even more.

"Are you going to marry him?"

Piper laughed nervously.

"Are you?"

Yet more nervous laughter escaped from Piper's lips.

"Are you?"

"We'll have to wait and see what happens Cassy."

"Do you want to marry him?"

Piper stared at the red light will it to change, her knuckles tuning white as her grip tightened on the steering wheal. She had no idea how this little five year old was making her feel so uncomfortable. It was now impossible for Piper to stop the nervous giggles escaping from her lips.

"Do you?"

"Are you going to help me pick out some new clothes?"

"Yup." Cassy nodded. "What do you want to buy?"

"Some stuff to make Leo's jaw drop." This conversation Piper could handle. Clothes were a wonderful distraction, even a god send today. "Some low cut tops, tight ones, really tight, hipster jeans,"

"Tight?" Cassy smiled knowingly.

"You know me far too well child. The tightest."

"What else?"

"May be a sexy dress or however many we find, some dazzling bits of jewellery, and some funky little belts."

"New ear rings?"

"But of course sweetie. I have all that money from my birthday and work burning a whole in my bank account."

"And some bracelets?"

Piper nodded as she navigated her car towards the mall.

"A night dress and laundry?"

Piper's jaw hit the floor. Where on earth had Cassy, a 5 year old, picked that up from?

"You ever say any thing like that in front of your parents," Piper said still in deep shook. "And I am dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Piper and Cassy stumbled, or more precisely skidded into the Halliwell mannor on socked feet laughing uncontrollably.

"Piper?" Phoebe crocked.

"How you feeling?" Piper scooped a sticky ice cream covered Cassy into her arms and walked into the living room.

"I'm dying." Phoebe whined.

"Oh quit your moaning!" Piper chucked the medicine at her. "And take that."

"Where's Leo?" Cassy asked.

"He swung by here." Prue said walking into the living room smiling. "I told him Piper dumped him."

"Very funny Prudence." Piper put Cassy down. "And just for that you can clean up the sticky five year old. I'm going to pack."

"You going some where?" Leo asked slipping his arms around Piper from behind. "You're late."

"Yes I am." Piper turned around to kiss him. "We went shopping."

"Window?" Prue and Phoebe asked together.

"No." Cassy said. "The bags are in Piper's car."

"Cassy!" Piper hissed. "We can have pizza for dinner if you don't drop me in it."

"You mean about you and Leo-" Cassy began to ask.

Piper took Leo's face in her hands and kissed him, to stop him from asking any questions.

"Come help me pack." She whispered into his ear as she pulled away from him.

"You trust your sisters to look after Cassy?" He asked quietly.

"No," She replied eyeing her two sisters. "I trust Cassy to look after my sisters."

She took his hand and the bag from the end of the sofa and led him up stairs to her bedroom before he could protest.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any thing to do with it.

_Okay this becoming an addiction now._

_This was written when I was in , you guys don't want to know where I was, in a very weird mood, and talking about my adorable little baby cousin Sebastian, with Naomi, so if this doesn't make much scene, that's the reason._

_Prue's lines have to be dedicated to my auntie Katie the world's best manipulator._

"So," Prue put Cassy on the kitchen unit next to the sink. "What doesn't your auntie Piper want us to know?"

"I can't tell you." Cassy said firmly, she put a finger to her lips. "I'm zipped."

"Yhea." Prue said. "But I'm your auntie Prue. You can tell me. It's not the same. You're not breaking your little being zipped thing."

Cassy gave her a suspicious side long glance.

"Do it for a lolly pop Cassy babe?" Prue produced a red rather sticky piece of candy and held it out to the girl.

"Piper brought new pyjamas, a see through nightie and some saucy lingerie."

Prue's jaw dropped.

"Cassy, where on earth did you pick that up from?"

"Mommy took me shopping for daddy's birthday."

"She did, did she?"

"Yes, she did. It was fun. They went away. Piper got to stay for a whole week."

"No wonder Piper loves hanging out at your place so much. You are the cutest little thing ever. I like being able to chuck Phoebe out of our room too."

"Daddy said she might move in with us. He said she'd be my nanny."

"Really?"

Cassy nodded enthusiastically.

"Yhea," She said brightly. "He told me it would be like now. That Piper would still sit for other children, and have to do her studies, but that she'd be living with us and would stand up and help them with me when they were busy. So I wouldn't have to be left at school when there's no one to pick me up if they have to work late or if some thing came up. Mommy said they'll have more time for me because they won't have to worry about the little things so much."

"You're a little angle." Prue said. "I think that deservers another lolly pop."

"I know some thing else."

"Wana tell me for another lolly pop?"

"Piper loves Leo."

"Really?"

"Yhea."

Prue handed over the candy.

"And," Cassy said smiling.

"There's more?"

"Lots more."

"Do tell."

"Leo loves Piper."

"Really?"

Prue handed over another piece of sticky sugar coated candy.

"He told me so."

"Keep talking. I've got a whole lot more candy where that lot came from girly."

"He said it was a secret."

"Who?" Prue asked. "Your daddy?"

Cassy shook her head violently.

Prue thought for a moment.

"Leo?" She asked.

Cassy's eyes lit up.

"Leo? It was Leo wasn't it?"

"I can't tell you." Cassy said with a small nod. "I could whisper it to you."

Prue leaned in towards the small child, and she whispered into her ear.

Prue let out a small squeal of excitement.

_Can any one guess Cassy's little secret she just told Prue._

_Alyssa, I know you know but please don't spill the beans._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any thing to do with it.

_I can't tell you if any of you have guessed right._

_But do you think you know what's up with Piper?_

_Here's your next chapter._

Upstairs, Leo had convinced Piper that Prue could keep an eye on Cassy for a few minutes so he could have a cuddle with his girlfriend for a little while. Because he hadn't seen her for days.

So now he and Piper lay on top of her bed covers cuddling up to one and other.

"What time do Cassy's parents get back tonight?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Not tonight though. Mrs Harris' mother has been taken ill; they've gone to see her. I've agreed to stay at their house until they come home."

"Which means no romantic evenings together for us."

"No," She turned in his arms so she was facing him. "Not really, you can come see me, spend the night. Go out for lunch, in the week, and you can spend the weekend with me and Cassy. It could be kinda fun. You'll just have to deal with competing with Cassy for cuddle time and attention."

"Mmm," Leo inhaled her comforting sent. "I think I can deal with that. Providing I get some of your attention, and some time alone with you."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." She kissed the tip of his nose. "Any way, like I said, you can spend the night, or how ever many I end up staying."

"Your Grams will hit the roof."

"What Grams doesn't know won't hurt her." Piper whispered to him softly. "And it's not like we haven't spent the night together before. Or I haven't spent the night at your house."

"In so called separate rooms."

"Details!" she hit his chest with the palm of her hand. "Let's not get side tracked here."

Leo shook his head and laughed.

"And if, no, when I become the Harris' nanny, I'll be living there full time and we could make it a little more permanent."

"If your Grams could hear you now-"

She cut him off with a nice long kiss.

"Okay," She said. "That's long enough. The kitchen's probably been destroyed by now. Then Grams would really kill me."

"Err who says I'm letting you go?"

"Well," She glanced at her alarm clock. "Grams will be back any second and if she catches us like this she'll swing for you."

"Yhea, she's scary when she's mad."

Leo pulled Piper to her feet.

"I need to finish packing."

"Didn't you just buy a load of new clothes?"

"Yhea. But they're hardly suitable for baby sitting. I need old jeans and a baggy t-shirt for that. I may earn a lot. But I'm not a millionaire."

_That's for personal experience; I have a whole different wardrobe for going out sitting, full of kid proof clothes_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi, look I'm suffering horribly from writers block for this story, know exactly where I want to go with it but have no idea how to get to there._

_So if any of you have any ideas please let me know._

_Any way, here's your next chapter._

"Grams!" Prue exclaimed at the top of her voice, almost walking on air, happy from what Cassy had told her inn the kitchen; she couldn't wait to spill her guts to Grams and Phoebe when Piper went back to the Harris'. "Your home!"

"You're in a good mood." Grams gave her a hug. "Why?"

"Yes I am." Prue's smile only widened. "And I can't tell you why. It's a secret."

Prue of course was going to blurt every thing to her grandmother as soon as Cassy, Piper and Leo were out of the mannor.

"Really," Grams said. "What's his name?"

"Your not gona catch me out that way Grams." Prue said. "I already told you it's a secret."

"You know I'll get it out of you my girl." Grams said.

Prue new she would and a lot sooner than she'd ever think and it was going to shook her to no end when she found out what it was.

"How's Phoebe?" Grams asked when Prue only stared off into space.

"Unconscious on the sofa." Piper said coming down the stairs with Leo and a bag. "The medicine I got her has really knocked her for ten. Where's Cassy Prue?"

"I'm right here." Cassy skidded into the hall, even sticker than before.

"Prue!" Piper hissed. "I told you to clean her up. Not give her more candy."

"Opus!" Prue said pocking her tongue out at her little sister. "Sorry sis. I wasn't thinking mom."

Piper laughed and shook her head.

"Grams my plans have sort of changed," She explained pointing to her bag. "There's a note around here some where explaining in a little bit of detail, but I'll call you later to explain."

"Come on." Leo scoped Cassy up into his arms. "Let's get you cleaned up little Miss Cassandra."

"I'll come with." Piper said following after him. "So Cassy, shall we continue our girly afternoon. How does dinner at McDonalds sound? I can not be bothered to deal with a cocky pizza delivery boy tonight. We'll order pizza another time; maybe we'll even make our own."

"Okay." Cassy said washing her hands and face. "Can I get an ice cream?"

"No!" Piper through her hands up wildly above her head, causing Cassy to fly into a wild fit of the giggles. "You've had far too much sugary junk food today."

"I'm sweet enough already." Cassy said.

"Yes you are. You get any sweeter and you'll be sickly or be sick." Piper agreed. "That's why tomorrow you're going to eat lots of green stuff and I do not mean of the gummy variety."

"Ahwwww!" Cassy said loudly.

"That's no fun." Leo said. "She's five."

Cassy stuck her tongue out at him and made a face.

"And you're just charming." Piper said putting the girl on the floor.

"I know." Cassy said proudly. "Daddy said I am."

"Yhea," Piper said. "But I know you don't make horrible faces at your Daddy," She knelt down so she was at Cassy's level and tickled her. "And you don't stick your tongue out at him either."

"You shouldn't do that, you know Cassy." Leo said pulling Piper to her feet and in towards him. "If the wind changes you'll be stuck like it."

"You should tell that to Prue." Piper teased.

Leo wrapped his arms around her tightly from behind.

"She always sticks her tongue out at me." Cassy said with a controlling tone in her voice.

"Nah," Leo said laughing. "It would probably be an improvement on her looks."

"Hey!" Piper socked him on the shoulder. "That's my big sister you're talking about!"

"I know." He held her more tightly in his arms so she wouldn't pull away from him. "That's why I said it. Any way, you know I've only got eyes for one woman." He looked her straight in the eye. "The most beautiful woman in the world."

She blushed bright red.

Cassy giggled as she watched them, she liked seeing Piper and Leo together, after all Piper was a much softer touch when Leo was with her. She loved it even more because she knew what Leo was going to do soon.

"You." Leo said softly.

Piper melted into his arms and tilted her head back to let him kiss her.

"All other women are nothing compared to you."

He kissed her and she smiled her lips lingering against his.

"Told you so." Cassy teased Piper.

"Any one see where I put my keys?" Piper asked pulling away from Leo and going into business mode.

"Purse?" Leo suggested.

"Jacket pocket." Cassy smiled knowingly. "Prue was going through your stuff; she said you'd kill her if you found out."

"I won't." Piper replied retrieving her car keys. "I'll just stop cooking for her."

"But Prue can't cook," Leo protested. "I know, I've tasted her failure and it wasn't very nice at all."

"My point exactly." Piper chimed with a nod. "Cassy, she didn't happen to find my keys to your house, did she?"

"No."

"Good, so they'll still be in my purse." Piper gathered her stuff together. "Leo sweetie, if you wana come with us you can, we're going to make a run for it now, so I don't have a run in of my own with Grams."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any thing to do with it.

_Hey everybody,_

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update, every thing,_

_A little secret if you want updates sooner nagging emails will work wonders._

_Any ways, here you go._

Prue slammed her hand against her head.

"I am not going back to that place!" Paige yelled at the top of her lungs, slamming the door with vengeance. "And you can not make me Grams."

"Paige," Prue hissed. "You stupid little brat. Go home. We don't want you here."

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked groggily woken by Paige's yelling.

"She's run away again, the little Matthews' brat!" Prue replied walking over to sit with Phoebe.

"Now, Prue," Grams said. "Be nice she's your sister."

"No, she's only your granddaughter; she's got nothing to do with us." Phoebe said.

"You know you shouldn't be here Paige," Grams said calmly even though Phoebe and Prue both knew her blood was boiling.

Both Prue and Phoebe had a big problem with Paige, she had broken up their parents' marriage and they now had no idea where their dad was. He had left just after he had discovered their mother was pregnant with Paige and that she wasn't his child. They hadn't seen or heard from him since.

So the three actual sisters, Prue, Piper and Phoebe usually chose to ignore Paige's existence. A little difficult to do when Grams had her over every other week end and of course when the stupid little brat, as Prue and Phoebe had chosen to call her, barged into their house after running away from her father yet again.

Phoebe and Prue absolutely loathed Paige and always locked them selves in their bed room when ever they knew Paige was coming over. It tended to be the one thing they agreed on. They would fight over most other things bet, the hatred of the evil one brought them together. Lucky, as they had to share a room as nearly, 15 year old Phoebe and 18 year old Prue probably had the ability to kill each other, being forced to share. Because Piper needed a room to her self for her studies, space and peace was essential for this.

Piper was the only sister who was half civil to Paige, on actions, acknowledging her presence but nothing more no love or friendship.

"Make her go away." Phoebe said. "She stayed all week end it's our time to be a normal family with out her tagging along. She is not our family."

"Am too." Paige spat. "I 13. You can't tell me what to do."

"You're only just 13 brat." Prue spat straight back. "I'm 19 and Phoebe is 15 in 8 days and you're not wanted here ever."

"Yhea!" Phoebe pulled her self up to glare at Paige. "No one likes you here or at school and Grams only puts up with you because she has too!"

"Girls!" Grams scolded. "That was uncalled for."

Paige stuck her tongue out at them.

"And you're going home right now." Grams told her. "Your dad's on his way. Prue you had some thing you wanted to tell us."

"For get." Prue said. "I'm going over to Andy's. His mom's a nurse Phoebs. You can come with. I'll get her to take a look at you. Wana?"

"Okay." Phoebe stood up. "Shall I change?"

"Nah." Prue put her arm around her shoulders. "Let's just get out of here. We'll go see Piper on the way home. No one will mind if you're in your pyjamas."

"You can give Paige a lift home." Grams said. "It's on your way."

"We don't think so." Prue and Phoebe said together.

"Then you can't use the car." Grams said.

"You can't stop us." Prue said. "You don't drive and I've got the only set of keys. Mom left it to me. So you can't tell me what to do with it."

"Prue." Grams voice told them she was about to hit the roof, and that one more thing was going to push her over the edge.

Paige provided that thing all too willingly.

"You can't make me go back there. I don't want to go. Only my mother has the right to make me go. She's dead. So if I want to stay here with my sisters I can and I will." Paige said, thinking she was very cleaver standing up for her self the way she was. "I can do what ever I want like Piper can. None of you can stop me."

Grams blew her top.

Big time.

"Paige you are 13 years old, you have a mental age of about 3. Piper is 17 and the most responsible person I've ever known. She has held down regular work since she was 12, younger than you are and she has always gotten good grades at school." She yelled. "Now you on the other hand. You are rude, disobedient, immature and spoiled. You have failed to achieve any thing above a E- for years and you never even try to study or improve your grades. Me and your father are at our tethers end with you young lady."

"Sorry Grams." Paige said hanging her head. "It won't happen again."

"Yes it will Paige." Phoebe said. "I'm not denying that I'm a bad kid. Because I can be. But what you do at school pushes the limits. You smoke all the time, beat people up, steal money and you even break in to other people's lockers."

"Prue will you take Phoebe to Andy's now." Grams said. "Me and Paige need to have a serous word with her father. I don't want any of her behaviour to rub off on you girls."

_Secrets will all be revealed very soon._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any thing to do with it.

_One or two of oh lets say three or so secrets is about to be let out the bag._

_So here goes._

Hours later, after several unsuccessful battles with the little demon that was a hyper active five year old, Cassy, Piper finally managed to get her to stay in bed long enough to get to sleep.

It had been a long night and she knew it wasn't over yet.

The nightly war of bed time had only been the start of worse things to come.

Piper forced her self to leave Cassy's room.

It was late for the five year old to be up, but hours until Piper could justify going to bed, alter all it wasn't even nine o'clock yet.

But she knew tonight was going to drag on for ever.

Part of her loved the fact she was going to get to spend it with Leo. The rest of her just dreaded it.

She lingered in the door way watching Cassy's chest rise and fall with her gentile breathing.

This was a child who hated the dark.

Even went to the extent of having night terrors about the time when there was no light.

Piper remembered the hours she and Mr and Mrs Harris had spent with doctors and therapists trying to work out the root of the problem.

They had given up on them several months ago.

She pulled the door to. Just leaving a gap s o a small strip of light to enter the room and dance on Cassy's face.

Cassy was petrified of the dark.

This was the best method of dealing with that fear.

Every child was afraid of the dark. She didn't need any doctors to tell her that.

She only wished she could sort out her problem with some thing as simple as leaving a light on and a door open.

No, some thing like that wasn't going to help her.

No thing was that simple for Piper, not when she felt so scared and confused.

She pushed the thought aside and made her way down the stairs to finally give her boy friend the cuddle time and attention she had promised him earlier that evening.

"Hey," Leo's face lit up the moment he saw her and he patted the sofa for her to come and sit with him. "I was beginning to think you'd done a runner, you've been up there for an age."

"Sorry." Piper said as she joined him on the sofa, cuddling up close to him. "Cassy just didn't want to go to sleep. Prue must have put some thing in all of that candy."

"Well is she asleep now?"

"Yes and if she knows what's good for her she'll stay that way too."

"So do I have you to myself now?"

"Oh for at least the next five minuets or until I can't stop the will to study from taking over any longer."

"You want to study?" He asked a little confused. "You'd rather study than spend time with me?"

"No. I'd much rather be with you. But you know what I'm like."

"I do and I still love you any way."

"Hey!"

He fully expected her to hit him but her lips contacted softly with his instead.

"Mmm….." He murmured deepening the kiss.

Piper loved being with Leo and enjoyed being cuddled up with him like this.

But her mind kept flickering back to much earlier that evening, when she had left Leo and Cassy down here reading a story and she'd been off doing her own thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood in the bath room leaning heavily against the locked door.

"Alright," She told her self. "Just look down. You can do this. It doesn't take much. A simple movement of the neck. That's all it is. All it takes. Just look down."

Her hand shook uncontrollably.

All she had to do was look down a little way, and then she could end this awful uncertainness that was consuming her.

"Breath." She told her self as she realised even this simple process had been forgotten in her blind panic.

She forced her self to look down, but screwed up her eyes so she couldn't see.

"So, I can't do this."

She finally admitted it.

This was one thing the supper strong Piper Halliwell couldn't do, couldn't handle on her own.

She flew across the bathroom floor and shoved the test into the chest off draws that held the bath towels, making sure the dreaded test was concealed from view.

She had never been so scared off some thing in her entire life, even when she had been bulled to with in an inch of her life at high school.

She knew it was totally irrational.

But she honestly couldn't help it.

"It has got to be negative." She said quietly sinking to the floor. "I am not pregnant. I can not be pregnant. It is not possible for me to be pregnant. I do not have to worry about any baby. Because there is no way on earth I am pregnant."

She sat for a few moments, consumed with denial for a thing, that's all she could bring her self to think of it as, a thing that may or may not be there with in her.

For all she knew, this thing was not there. It couldn't be.

Because it wasn't.

Was it?

"But I do have worry about my job." She said on hearing Cassy's wild hyper active laughter and realising story time with uncle Leo was over. "Namely Cassy."

She glanced in the mirror doing a quick image cheek before walking out to wage the nightly war of bed time and unleash the monster that was an over tired over sugared Cassandra Penelope Harris.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She pulled back from kissing Leo with a dreamy smile on her face as she snapped back to reality and out of the horrible memory of her activates earlier that evening.

"Wow!" Leo said smiling at her. "I've missed that."

Piper smiled back at him remembering even more of the reasons she loved him so much.

"Me too." She told him giving him a tight squeeze. "Thanks for your help with Cassy this evening. You were amazing with her. Are you always that good with kids?"

"Only when I'm trying to impress my girl friend."

She laughed warmly almost forgetting all her fears.

"You think I'm amazing with her. You should try looking in the mirror baby. You must have the patience of a saint."

"No." She replied. "I just have sisters."

"Oh yhea," He winced. "Your sisters."

"What's happened?"

"Well your Grams phoned while you were upstairs."

"Did she get mad at you?"

Piper knew full well her grandmother most certainly didn't of approve her spending the night with Leo in the same bed.

Fortunately Leo's parents didn't have the same problem, they weren't that old fashioned.

Thank god.

Piper would have killed her Grams by now if they weren't.

"No. It's still early. She must have thought I was going home." He said staring deep into her eyes. "Which I'm not. Beside she was a little distracted."

"With what?"

"Yelling at Paige."

"Oh god. That kid has some major problems. She ran away again?!?!?"

"Yhea and showed right up on your door step again."

"You would think her father would have learned to keep tabs on her by now. She is always doing this. Tell you what as soon as I'm 18 I am going to stop seeing her."

"She's your sister."

"No, not really. We may have the same mother but that doesn't make her my sister. Phoebe's my baby sister. Not her. She never will be. She's too much of a self important little brat for that. As Prue always says she's a Matthews, not a Halliwell. But in the interest of peace I have to put up with her for a while."

"I know you and your sisters really don't like her, but she's only 12 and it's not her fault her father is the man he is. Can you really blame her for that?"

"I don't hate her for her father. I hate her; no I don't hate her, hate's a little too strong. I don't like her because she is so much like him and is such a little brat. Can we change the subject please? I don't want to talk about her any more."

"Okay. What ever you want."

"Thanks sweetie. Oh wait; did Grams say how Prue and Phoebe were?"

"Ran to Andy's I believe. I think Prue had just bundled Phoebe and a duvet into the car. Prue was pretty mad at Paige."

"Oh that will make for a lovely phone call tomorrow."

"Okay you said no more Paige so don't start ranting."

She smiled, he knew her so well, and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Piper," He said after several more kisses. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it sweetie?"

"Well…………."

He handed her an open box containing a diamond ring.

_Okay, okay, okay,_

_I know the secrets weren't completely reviled._

_But I'm sure your all clever people and can work out Leo's question to Piper._


	11. Chapter 11

"Well…………."

Leo handed her an open box containing a diamond ring.

"Piper, I love you more than I'll ever be able to say and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Piper stared at him in shook for a moment, then down at the ring then back up to meet his blue eyes.

"What?" She asked, swearing this was all a dream or some kind of nightmare.

"Piper, I want you to marry me."

"No. We can't do this. You can't do this to me. We're too young. Leo, please tell me you're not serious about this."

"I really am serious. In five years time I picture myself with you, in ten, twenty, thirty, fifty years time. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Every day, every morning I want to see you, wake up next to you, be with you. We can make this work. We can make any thing work together if we just try. Because we love each other."

"And we'll still love each other, even if we don't get married. We are both too young to commit to something like this. A long term relationship, yes. But marriage. There is no way we're ready for something as big as that."

"All I know is that I love you." Leo said firmly. "And it's not like we have to get married straight away. We're not as young as you think."

"We're 17."

"I'm turning 18 in three month's time, and your 18 in five months time. We're older enough to know what we feel for one and other is love, you told me that not long after we started dating. So why aren't we old enough to get married and tell the rest of the world that?"

"You're still in high school. No one gets engaged when their in high school."

"We've always been different."

She was silent for a long time, still in his arms but her whole body was cold towards him.

I could be pregnant a little voice in her head screamed and if I am Leo's the father this is a sign he really wants to be with me.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked.

"Yes." She said not listening to his question.

"Fine."

"I thought you'd have been happier than that."

"Because I asked you to marry me and you told me to leave?"

He rose, tears in his eyes, closing to box and begging to walk away.

"No," she grabbed his hand to stop him. "Because I said yes."

"I thought you wanted me to go."

"No. You have to stay. I want you here. Ask me again."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Leo took her into his arms overjoyed and kissed her warmly.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any thing to do with it.

"Hey Cassy," Piper shook the young girl the next morning in an attempt to rouse her. "Come on Cassy. Sweetie you have to get up now. It's time for school."

"Don't wana go." Cassy pulled the covers up over her head. "Tired. Wana stay in bed."

"Well you can't little missy. You have to go to school. I have to study and we have to drop Leo off at his big school before all that."

"Not going."

Piper began to tickle her.

"Up. Up. Up." She said. "Up an' at em."

"No." Cassy said stubbornly.

"You better get up or me and Leo will have to eat all the pancakes I made."

"Only if I can have a cuddle."

"Okay." Piper relented. "But you have to go brush your teeth first. I'll make your bed. Deal?"

"Deal." Cassy finally got out of bed.

She looked at Piper for a moment and then pointed at her finger.

"What's that?"

"It's a ring. Now go wash up. I'll be in the kitchen."

"What's it for?"

"I said go wash up Cassy."

"Is it new?"

"Cassy. Bathroom."

"Is it special?"

"Cassandra. I won't say it again."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Yes, alright, it is new, it is special and Leo gave it to me."

"Are you getting married."

"Yes. In the future we are. Now go wash up quick."

Cassy let out an excited scream and hugged Piper, as she jumped out of bed.

"That's enough now. We need to get you dressed."

Cassy went to brush her teeth and wash her face.

Piper made her bed and got out Cassy's clothes.

It took her several minuets to wrestle Cassy into bubble gum pink jeans and a white fitted tee.

But she managed it some how.

They went down stairs to join Leo.

"Hey." He said. "I thought you two had gone back to bed."

"No," Piper leaned down to kiss him. "Cassy was just giving me the third degree."

"Told you she'd like the ring." Cassy said sitting down at the table and tucking into a pancake.

"You were on this plan little miss Harris." Piper put her hands on her hips. "How dare you conspire against me."

"You know I'm hopeless at shopping." Leo pulled her down on to his lap. "I needed help."

"Mommy knew too."

"How many people knew?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"Me," Cassy said. "Leo, mommy, daddy, Prue and probably your Grams and Phoebe by now."

"Prue!" Piper demanded.

Prue would tell Grams for sure then she and Leo would be dead as soon as the stepped through the front door.

"I swear," Leo said as she jumped off his lap. "I never said a word."

"Cassandra?" Both adults asked suspiciously.

"Prue gave me candy." Cassy said defiantly. "She made me tell her. I'm five, I'm easily corrupted."

"Do you even know what that means?" Piper asked.

"Daddy said it's what lots of judges are."

"Like when some one gives some one information for something?" Leo asked.

"Candy." Cassy nodded. "Lots of candy."

Piper laughed.

"We are so dead." She sat back down on Leo's lap. "So Cassandra Harris. You've just lost your nanny."

"Aw," Cassy stuck out her bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

"Never mind Cass." Leo said. "Grams will probably only kill me, so you'll only have a heart broken nanny."

Piper's cell phone rang.

Leo looked at the caller id, before he handed the phone to Piper.

It said, 'Home'.

"She must be phi-kick." He joked.

"Not funny." Piper elbowed him sharply in the ribs as she answered the phone courteously . "Grams?"

"No, it's me."

"Me?" Piper asked.

"Prue silly."

"Yes Prue you are silly, school run, remember? What's up?"

"School run?" Prue asked quizzically. "This early."

"Yes, school run, this early," Piper lied smoothly. " I have to talk to Cassy's teacher, and Mrs Harris was meant to have a meeting with the head."

"I'll get straight to the point then."

"That would be much appreciated. What is it then?"

"I need a lift." Prue was actually whining. "The car won't start and Phoebe and me need to get to school."

"You called a mechanic?"

"It's gona talk a week to fix, minimum."

"Well your going to have to call your college and tell them you'll be late. I'll have to sign Phoebe in. She all better?"

"Yhea, she's fine, still suffering from whinny-itus, but other wise she's fighting fit."

"Careful Prue, sounds like the whinny-itus is catching."

"Just come and pick us up." Prue whined. "Now."

"School run."

"But if you picked us up now, I wouldn't be late."

"I'm paid to get Cassy to school on time. Not you."

"But she won't be late for school if you leave now."

"I have to talk to her teacher, any way I have an errand to run on the way there. Sorry."

"You're not."

"I know."

"I gotta go now."

"Wait."

"What is it Prue?"

"Just out of interest, Is Leo with you?"

Piper hung up the phone going bright red.

"Didn't you want to tell her baby?" Leo asked. "About us."

"No. If she already knows I'm going to keep her in suspense." Piper replied.

"Which she does." Cassy said. "What did she want?"

"A lift to school." Piper felt Leo rubbing her backed and stopped his hand because he was making her skin tingle. "But she's going to be late because we need to drop Leo off at big, big school before I take you. Then I get to deal with a Prue-Grams-Phoebe screaming fit. Her car won't start."

"Can't see catch the bus?" Leo asked.

"Prue Halliwell on a bus?" Piper asked. "You have got to be kidding. Besides she's got Phoebe too. She's going to school today, for a change."

She lent back in to his chest watching Cassy finish her breakfast.

"Lets give Mommy and Daddy a call." Piper suggested brightly. "You can tell them the good new Cassy."

She picked up the cordless phone and speed dialled Mrs Harris' cell phone, knowing she like Mr Harris always had it on, and handed the phone to Cassy.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any thing to do with it.

It had taken Piper ages to get Cassy off the phone with her parents, she didn't blame the child, the poor girl loved them, and they were her world.

Then they had insisted on congratulated Piper.

All the time Leo had been gesturing wildly towards the clock and his watch to let her know time was most defiantly of the essence.

Unfortunately, Piper had been unable to find the correct moment to end the conversation, even when she had pointed out to Mr Harris Cassy was going to be late for school.

Both he and Mrs Harris had wanted to say how happy they were for Piper and Leo over and over, then to tell Cassy to good at school and do every thing Piper told her to.

Mrs Harris, bless her, had told Piper not to worry about Cassy being late because it was their fault they had kept her so long.

Piper had felt incredibly guilty after hanging up because she had forgotten to ask about Mrs Harris' mother, but they would have told her if there was any thing pressing.

"Sorry you're going to be very late sweetie." Piper said to Leo who sat in the passenger seat next to her, quickly glancing at Cassy who sat humming behind her in the rear-view mirror. "Hope you haven't got any important classes."

"Nothing at all until third period." He said smiling sweetly. "I'll only have missed registration."

"Good because then I can pick up Prue with out her getting too mad and get Phoebs in at the same time as you." She said. "Unless you have any objections."

"None at all." He said. "But that's only on one condition."

"Oh no. What's that?"

"That you have to stay at school with me until third period. I want to show you off to my friends. Or they'll never believe you agreed to marry me."

"At the hell hole?"

"No it's called high school."

"Hell hole, high school. Same thing in my book."

"You have to get over this irrational fear of yours some time."

"Irrational?" She asked raising her eye brow, turning her head to look at him, stuck in a traffic jam. "Leo those people made my life a living hell. You think that's an irrational fear?"

"Alright," He touched her hand as her knuckles turned white, gripping the steering wheal. "It isn't irrational. But you survived all that baby. You don't have to be scared of them any more. Any way, I'll be there with you."

She smiled at him, before tuning back to the road, willing the cars in front of them to move the hell out her way.

"So what you doing today at school?" Leo asked leaning back to talk to Cassy.

Cassy shrugged and thought for a moment.

"We're making pictures using blood potions, my teacher's a monster and she sucks blood from cows and animals and lets us make potions with them." She said her eyes lighting up. "It's fun."

"Yuck!" Leo said. "It sounds disgusting."

"It translates as painting with powder paints." Piper said as they began to move again. "So, you going to paint a picture to send to Grandma Cass?"

Cassy nodded.

"What you going to paint?"

"Rummy." Cassy said decisively.

"You mean Rupleteaser," Piper said.

"Who?" Leo asked. "I don't speak five year old."

"Grandma's cat." Cassy said. "School!" She squealed seeing the well cared for building.

Piper parked her car laughing.

"See if we're going to hit any more traffic on the way over to the mannor." Piper said to Leo, tuning the radio to the traffic station. "I won't be too long."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any thing to do with it.

Piper was true to her word and returned to Leo quickly.

He informed her they should have a clean run to the mannor and insisted on kissing her before starting off to the mannor.

"So you will stay with me, right?" He asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes." She confirmed, laughing. "I will."

"You're so beautiful when you laugh." He commented absently.

She laughed some more blushing beet red.

"Stop it." She said. "I hate it when you make me blush."

"Uh-oh." Leo pointed to the pavement out side the mannor. "Prue looks pretty mad."

He was right, Prue was standing there smoke pouring out of her ear bright red with rage.

"Yhea," She agreed pulling over. "Ready for some fire works?"

Prue opened the door as Phoebe scooted around to the other side of the car and climbed in.

"Morning Piper!" Phoebe said brightly. "Hey Leo."

"Where the hell have you been?" Prue demeaned.

"Good morning Piper." Piper said sarcastically killing the engine. "How are you? Thank you so much for helping me out. Oh that's alright Prue, any time, you just have to ask. I am fine."

"I stick with my original question." Prue snapped.

"I was stuck in traffic." Piper said.

"There was some big pile up." Leo offered as Prue gave him a withering glare. "Or at least that's what the radio said."

"Why aren't we moving?" Prue demanded even more indignantly. "Why are we just sitting here?"

"What's bitten her?" Leo asked Phoebe.

"She's Prue." Phoebe shrugged. "She doesn't need a reason to be mad."

"You know I don't have to do this." Piper said. "I'm not your personal chauffer you know. I have a life to go live."

"You mean like that sparkler on your finger?" Phoebe asked pointing at Piper's left hand.

Piper reached her hand into the back of her people carrier to let her little sister get a closer look at the so called sparkler.

"Or like explaining to Grams why that sparkler is on your finger." Prue said. "Now drive." Then curiosity got the better of her and she felt a sudden need to cheek the reliability of her source Cassandra Harris. "Why is it there?"

"Because Leo asked me to marry him," Piper began.

"And Piper said yes." Leo finished.

"Aw," Phoebe said. "That is so cute the way you guys finish each others sentences."

"Yes." Prue said. "And it's really good new that Grams will murder you for but can we please drive now, so my professor doesn't murder me too."

"Okay." Piper agreed as Prue had softened so much. "But you'll need to tell Phoebe to give me my hand back."

"Phoebe." Prue snarled.

Phoebe let go of Piper's hand instantly.

"There you go." Prue said. "We can drive now."

Piper laughed happily starting up the engine and begging to drive.

"So what do you think of the rock Prue?" Leo asked as she visibly relaxed.

"I think you have good taste in five year olds who have mothers with the best taste in the world." Prue replied. "I like it a lot."

"Well I think it's the coolest" Phoebe said. "I'm going to be the only girl in my year with a brother-in-law."

"And I love it." Piper beamed. "And I'm glad you girls are happy."

"Hey lady!" Prue gestured dramatically towards the wind screen. "Eye off of the rock and on to the road thank you very much. I for one will not be happy if you drive us all to our deaths because of that ring."

"I know Grams is going to murder you and all," Phoebe said. "But can I be a bridesmaid?"

"Well if we don't die at the hands of Grams and I don't die at the hands of my tutor," Piper said. "I'm sure we'll be able to work some thing out."

"Yay!" Phoebe said. "I think Grams is going to die when she sees that ring. Please say I can be in the room when you tell her."

"I think I might break it to her gently down the phone." Piper informed her. "I kinda like the idea of living until my wedding day and having Leo live too."

"This is mega cool," Phoebe babbled. "This is like the best day of my life. I'm going to be so late for school. I have a free period after lunch. And my big sister's engaged. You're not pregnant too our you?"

That hit a nerve with Piper.

She almost swerved in to another car.

"Are you?" Prue asked.

Piper's mind kept flashing back to the closed draw in the bathroom last night and her activities before she put Cassy to bed.

"You're not, are you Piper?" Leo asked.

His voice grounded Piper and she made sure she gained complete control of the car before she answered the question.

"Baby," He spoke when she didn't answer straight away. "Are you?"

"Of course I'm not pregnant Phoebes." Piper replied fully regaining her wits although she couldn't get that pregnancy test out of her mind, the one she had done to set her mind at ease and not looked at. "What makes you think I would be?"

"I don't know," Phoebe shrugged. "I just thought it would be kind of cool, that's all. It's what you read about in glossy teen magazines all the time. It looks kinda glamorous. It's would be like the coolest typical teen wedding if you were."

"There is nothing cool or glamorous about teenage pregnancy Phoebe." Prue said sternly. "We're going to have to get Grams to have a look at what you're reading young lady. And of course Piper's not pregnant. She's not stupid."

A lump rose in Piper's thought.

If I'm pregnant, she thought in a panic, that means I'm stupid.

How could I be so stupid as not to look at the test.

What if I'm pregnant?

Then I'm stupid, a voice in side her head screamed, it means I'm stupid.

"Then what's with the car swerving sis?" Phoebe asked intently enough.

"You hit a never that's all sweetie." Piper answered truthfully it was the next part that was a lie. "Cassy just asked the question the yesterday."

"The sex question?" Leo asked.

"No." Piper laughed. "She's too young for that. The sex question will come when she's eight or nine." Piper knew this, one of the course she was studying was child development and another was child psychology. She study so many course. She was set to get more qualifications than she would have got if she stayed in school by the end of the year. At high school she would still have had a full year of studying before she could apply for college. She was going to have triple the amount Prue had archived and that Leo was going to achieve the time he did. "Am I going the right way Prue?"

"Yup." Prue confirmed. "You're going the right way. What question did she ask?"

"The where do babies come from question." Piper said. "You just gave me the worst flash back Phoebs." That wasn't a lie. The bathroom draw still filled her mind. "Just don't ask me how I answered it or I will really crash this car."

"Okay." Phoebe said. "I won't."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any thing to do with it.

After dropping Prue off at college, Piper had driven Leo and Phoebe to their high school.

They were walking into the reception area, which was inconveniently positioned in the centre of the school, in the heart of the middle floor.

It was the start of morning break and the place was unbelievably busy.

They were having to fight their was through a sea of teen-agers and Piper was finding it increasingly difficult to remain calm and collective in this place that brought back so many terrible memories.

Phoebe was also becoming a problem, knowing Piper could only sign her in if she was with her and that if she could get away from Piper she could catch a bus back home and quite happily miss another day of school, as no one would phone home because she was off sick yesterday.

Piper was aware of this fact too, so was carrying Phoebe's bag which contained all her money because of course, Piper being as organised as she was had already checked her younger sister's pockets for change and was holding on to the hood of Phoebe's jacket.

Phoebe had of course complained that Piper was treating her like a toddler to which Piper had snapped back that she would stop doing so the moment Phoebe stopped acting like a toddler.

Phoebe had not and had complained some more until deciding to focus on her escape instead.

She unfortunately was not succeeding with that.

A group of cheer leaders began to snigger at her when they walked passed.

"Piper," Phoebe hissed trying to struggle away from her. "Stop it. You're embracing me."

Piper instantly froze up, instantly assuming the cheer leaders were laughing at her not Phoebe as they actually were.

Piper felt like a insecure social misfit all over again.

Even her own sister was too embarrassed to be seen with her.

She couldn't image Leo wanting to be seen with her now, he still had a reputation in this place to think about.

"Piper please." Phoebe begged in a shouted whisper. "Stop it. Stop embracing me. Please stop it now."

"Oh be quiet Phoebe." Leo hushed her highly annoyed, he knew what she was doing was only making this worse for Piper. He hated that. "Come on." He took Piper's free hand. "Let's go get Phoebe signed in so she can't escape and every one will stop laughing at the fact you're having to treat her like a toddler to get her in here to try and learn some thing for a changed."

Leo's words brought the truth to Piper that the girls weren't laughing at her, they were laughing at Phoebe, she gripped Leo's hand and continued down the corridor now not having to physically drag Phoebe every step of the way.

Just every other step.

After two more flights of stairs and many more kids sniggering at Phoebe the three of them made it to reception.

This was the inner sanctum of the school, where none of the kids were aloud with out permission and there always had to be a good reason for them to gain permission to enter the peaceful, haven sent environment.

It was the favourite place in the school of most teachers.

Piper dragged a highly unwilling Phoebe over to the reception desk as Leo followed close behind.

"Oh Phoebe," The lady behind the desk said standing, sounding highly disappointed. "I am disappointed. No police escort today. This is going to be so boring."

"There's still time." Phoebe said with a cheeky smile.

"You go sit down." Piper hissed. "And do not even think of moving. There will be no police escorts to or from school today. Do you under stand me?"

"Oh alright." Phoebe sighed taking a seat next to Leo while he waited for Piper.

"How's every thing going with the studies then Piper?" The woman asked retrieving the appoint stack of paper work Piper was going to have to fill in.

"Good." Piper replied. "Really good thanks Hazel." Piper was on first time names with most of the staff in the high school.

They all knew of her because of her studying at home and most of them knew her personally as she had had and still did have a strong interest in all areas of the curriculum and any thing that was remotely academic.

"You not getting behind with any of it?" Hazel inquired as good naturedly as she always did. "Not getting too distracted by work?" She handed Piper a pen and eyed her finger. "Or other things?"

"No, like I said, it's good. All going really well. The Harris, the family I've been working for most recently are taking me on as a full time live in nanny soon for their daughter, only child, Cassy. Which is going to be so much fun." She chatted as she filled in the forms. "And I'm ahead with all the course I'm doing, I'm taking on extra units and more courses than I ever hopped for."

"That's good." Hazel still eyed the ring waiting for Piper to spill.

"Leo quick," Phoebe hunched up in her seat seeing the teacher she knew she had her next lesson with aproching."Hide me."

Piper turned around to glaze at her.

"Phoebe get your feet off of the chair this instant and just behave like a normal human being." She instructed.

"Miss Halliwell," Phoebe's teacher said. "I believe you are in my chemistry class next."

"Yes Mr Law." Phoebe said cringing.

Mr Law turned to Piper and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Morning Piper." He said. "How's my favourite student?"

Piper smiled warmly as she sighed her name at the top and bottom of the tenth form.

"Very well thank you."

"No," Mr Law said. "You've just made my next lesson interesting. Mind if I take your sister to her next lesson? She can help me set up."

"Please do." Piper replied. "She'll only try to escape if you don't."

"Come on Phoebe." Mr Law summoned her to his side. "Congratulations Piper."

"What?" Piper asked taking her eyes of the form she was filling in t see a miserable Phoebe.

"Congratulations." Mr Law said again, tapping her ring with his pen.

"Oh thanks." Piper went bright red tuning her attention to Phoebe. "Here's you bag, now go. Make sure you behave your self and for goodness sake, try not to look so miserable."

She watched Phoebe and Mr Law walk away before retuning to the form.

"So?" Hazel demanded the moment Piper had sighed her name on the last form taking her left hand. "What's this?"

"A ring." Piper said.

"A engagement ring"

"Yes," Piper confirmed. "A emend ring."

Leo walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waste, holding her close.

"You and Leo?" Hazel dashed around her desk as Leo nodded.

"Mind if I go show her off to my friends?" Leo asked when Hazel realised Piper from a vigorous hug.

"Of course not." Hazel said shooing them away from her desk. "Go. Go on. Get out of here."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any thing to do with it.

"I think we should start a partition to bring Piper back to school." Darryl said.

Leo laughed warmly, rubbing Piper's side.

"No. I'm serious here." Darryl insisted. "We don't see enough of you any more Missy Halliwell."

"Well I for one thought I'd never see you in here again." Rick commented.

"You used to loath this place." Nathan added. "With a vengeance if I recall."

Darryl, Rick and Nathan were Leo's best friends.

They had always had a soft spot for Piper and had been really kind to her in high school, especially when she and Leo started dating.

They were all sat in the common room, situated on the top floor of the school, sprawled on various chairs and bean bags.

Common room took up the entire top floor, minus one tiny office space that was their year head's office, but she was a good woman and hardly ever bothered them.

No matter how much noise they made and they made a lot.

It had taken Leo ages to convince Piper to come and sit with him and his friends until he had to go to his lesson.

She had agreed some what reluctantly, after he had refused to let her leave and taken her car keys so she couldn't.

"Yhea," Natalie agreed. "It's good to see you and the rock. But what did Leo have to do to get you up here?"

"Other than ask you to marry him." Rachel added.

"Come on," Leo told them. "Piper's a lot stronger than you think."

"So that's why you practically dragged me up here." Piper said. "Took my bag and my car keys. Thinking of which." She held out her hand. "Keys."

"Some times you just need a little help to face your fears." Leo said handing over her car keys. "Any way I asked you to marry me last night. Not today."

Piper put her key safely in her bag and kissed him smiling against his lips before remembering they were not alone.

"That was forcing some one against their will Leo." She said.

"Oh come on Halliwell," Rick said. "Don't tell me you regret coming to see us."

"Well it's nice to see you and all," Piper replied sarcastically. "But I could be studying right now."

"I swear she's not human Leo." Darryl said.

"If I didn't have to come here every day," Nathan said shaking his head. "I wouldn't study half as hard as you do Piper."

"Same here." Natalie agreed.

"Ditto." Rachel raised her hand.

"And that's the reason I don't have to come to this place any more," Piper said smugly. "and all you lot do. Instead I have a cushy job, high-Tec phone and lap top, my own car, a very nice pay packet and will be moving out of the mannor away from evil sisters permanently very soon."

"You don't have to rub it in." Rick said. "My dad won't even let me get a Saturday job I have to live off parental hand outs."

Piper laughed at his oh so pathetic tone.

"It's not funny." Leo said tickling Piper.

"So what exactly do you do for all of this money of yours?" Sheila, Darryl's girlfriend asked.

"Look after kids." Piper nudged Leo. "Like you saw last night."

"And take them shopping, spending God knows how much on designer dresses." Leo added. "You've got money to burn compared to all of us put together."

"So have you by the look of the sparkler on her finger Leo." Maria, Rick's latest girl commented. "May I?"

Piper held out her left hand for her to get a closer look.

"You holding out on us mate?" Nathan asked.

"No!" Leo said defensively. "My parents let me use some of the money my great uncle left me."

"You see this," Maria waved Piper's hand in front of Rick's face. "I want some thing like this."

"Y-Y-Y-Yo-Yo-Yo-You think we're that serious?" Rick stammered.

"No," Maria planted a kiss on his lips. "I just wanted to see the look on your face when I said it."

Piper snuggled a little closer to Leo.

"You alright baby?" He asked.

Leo knew this place always put her on edge and he worried since he was the one who had forced to come up here.

"So how's your love life going Nathan?" Piper asked running her finger over her ring.

"From crap to crapyer." Nathan replied.

"That's why his counting on you to introduce him to some hot signal women Missy Halliwell." Darryl said.

"Well then," Piper told the entire group, stroking Leo's arm. "You all better come to the next nursery back sale, spend lots of money and I'll see what I can do for a good friend here, the insistent singleton."

"Just no cheer leader types." Nathan turned to glair at a large group of the despicable women then yelled. "I'm fed up with all the self obsessed blond bimbos in this place!"

One of the cheer leaders, clearly pissed at Nathan, walked over to him and dumped her orange soda over his head.

She was swiftly followed by another, who poured thick banana milk shake over his head, as slowly as she could.

Leo laughed as Rick and Maria leapt in opposite directions to avoid the banana-orange-milk-soda-shake splashes.

"See," Natalie said triumphantly. "That's the reason he can't get or keep a girlfriend."

"Aw, Nathan," Piper said. "I did always tell you those girls were evil. It's not my fault you didn't listen."

Nathan shook the liquid from his hair and wiped his face with his hand.

"I will have my revenge." He said with a menacing glance towards the group of now giggling women.

"Ewe!" Shelia moved away. "I hope I don't have to sit any where near you today."

"I have to admit it you know guys." Piper said pushing her body away from Leo.

"Hey!" Leo said pulling her back down. "Where do you think your going?"

"Just stretching." Piper told him letting her head rest gently on his shoulder. "That alright with you?"

"I suppose so." Leo's arm pulled her a little closer.

"You have to admit what?" Rick asked.

"How much you regret leaving us?" Darryl suggested.

"That you want to come back to this place?" Nathan asked eagerly.

"No." Piper smiled. "I don't regret leaving this hell hole for so much as one second. I have to admit how much I'm enjoying being up here with you crazy, crazy lot."

"Gezzs thanks." Natalie said.

"Yhea, we've missed you too." Shelia added sarcastically.

"Too right we have." Rick said. "We never see you now. We really do miss you."

"What seeing me in tears?" Piper asked.

"No. Just seeing you in general. You've just forgotten about us." Nathan complained.

"I haven't forgotten about you." Piper assured them. "Any of you. I just work incredibly anti social hours."

"Too right." Leo agreed. "I was begging to think I was dreaming about having a girlfriend."

"Doesn't stop us missing you." Natalie said, pulling a lock of Piper's hair.

"I know." Piper decided she had to admit it. "I've been neglecting you all recently."

"Come out with us then." Sheila said. "Friday night. We'll go see 'The Dirty Dozen' at the revival house. It'll be fun."

"If I knew my plans I would say yes." Piper admitted. "But the likely hood is I'll still have Cassy. I'd love to. I really would. Just I can't say yes, because I'll probably have to let you down."

"Baby." Leo sounded disappointed.

"Doesn't mean you can't spend the night." Piper told him. "You could all come over though to mine, I mean what will be mine soon. Rent a video instead."

"That could be fun." Natalie said. "But knowing you you'd get out your books and start studying."

"Or," Piper remembered the promise she'd made to Cassy yesterday afternoon. "I said I'd take Cassy to the park. I'll need some adult company or I'll go clinically insane on the child. We should all meet up. Cassy would love it and having different people around will keep her occupied for hours."

"Yhea." The whole group agreed after a moment's thought.

"Good." Piper smiled.

Her cell phone rang and she struggled to fish it out of her bag.

"Hello." She said.

"No. I can't sit tonight. Sorry. I have to sit for Cassy."

"Oh, yes it would be a shame for you to miss it. I could have the kids over at mine."

"Yes. I am sure it will be fine."

"No. Don't worry. Mrs Harris said I could have people over."

"Yes, I am positive about it."

"Totally sure. Where do I need to pick them up from and when? And when can I pick up their stuff?"

She took out a note pad and noted down some times.

"That will be fine. I really will enjoy tonight."

"I think I may have some news that will distract them if they get too hyper."

"I'll tell you when I come over."

"Yes see you soon Mrs Ringway."

"I know the Harris' won't mind."

Piper laughed, double cheeked the details she had taken down and hung up.

"You know what I hate?" Leo asked her.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Half hearing conversations." Leo replied nudging Piper. "Especially when they concern you."

Piper ignored him and held the note pad out to Shelia.

"That is how I make my money."

"A sleep over for how many kids?" Shelia asked.

"Five. Mrs Ringway's kids, three girls and a boy, and Cassy." Piper replied. "Then getting them to school in the morning."

"How old are these kids?" Darryl asked.

"Well Lilly is 13, Damian is 8, Lucy and Rebecca and Cassy are all 5." Piper said shrugging against Leo.

"Insane." Maria said simply.

"No." Piper corrected. "Easy money. Damian will play on his game boy for hours, Lilly will help me control the little ones and I can guarantee they will all be asleep by 8.30 tonight and I will be able to put my feet up and study."

"Five minuets until period three guys." Miss Williams, the year head popped her head around the door of the common room to warn them as she always did.

"Walk me to class?" Leo asked pulling Piper to her feet.

"What you got?" Piper asked him.

"Um… English, with Miss Vanier." Leo replied.

"I may as well put my head around the door while I'm here. Let the English department know how I'm doing." Piper said lancing her fingers with Leo's.

"Not before you give us all hugs." Natalie said.

"Oh alright then."

Piper hugged Darryl, Shelia, Nathan, Rick, Maria and Natalie before Leo pulled her away from them to walk to his English class room.

"Oh good God Piper!" Miss Vanier exclaimed hugging her the moment she laid eyes on her out side the class room. "How are you child? How is every thing going for you?"

"I'm very well thank you." Piper replied. "And life is being pretty good to me." She held up her left hand. "I'm engaged."

"Oh that is wonderful news congratulations." Miss Vanier said. "I best get to the rabble in there. I would love to talk some more."

"Yes and I will do soon." Piper promised. "Have a proper catch up wit people around here."

"Are you coming Leo?" Miss Vanier inquired.

"Yes." Leo planted a soft kiss on Piper's lips. "Call me. Soon."

"Is any one in the office?" Piper asked before Miss Vanier closed her classroom door.

"I think Mr Read is free." Miss Vanier replied. "He'd like to see you. Well, any of us teachers would. Hope you don't mind if I gossip about you at lunch time."

"Not in the slightest." Piper replied. "They'll all find out eventually. Aright if I go see him?"

"Go right on in."

Piper smiled warmly walking off to inform a few teachers of her progress with the home leaning before she had to go see Mrs Ringway.

She was not going to get any studying done until late tonight.

Even then she might just make a long mushy phone call to Leo.


	17. Chapter 17

Piper's eyes screamed in protest at the bright light as her cell phone shrieks to be answered brought her quickly to conciseness.

She pulled her unwilling body up from the soft sofa cushions and leaned towards the coffee table to answer her cell.

"What?" She asked in her irritated sleepy state.

No one should ring this time of night.

"Nice way to talk Piper." Leo commented. "Are the kids driving you insane?"

"What?"

She leaned back rubbing her eyes, still becoming accustomed to the light.

"The kids you're baby sitting for. Are they giving you any grief?"

She let her eyes wonder around the spotless living room.

"No." She answered honestly. "We were all passed out here. What sort of time is this to ring?"

"Sweetie," He said. "It's only just seven o'clock."

"Oh."

She was silent for a moment.

Cassy, Rebecca and Lucy were passed out on the sofa opposite her.

Damian was curled up in an arm chair.

Lilly was asleep too.

Her head near Piper's shoulder.

"Piper? You still there?"

"Yhea I am Leo. Just waking up. Did you have fun at the hell hole?"

"Not really, it wasn't so much fun after you left. I missed you. How long you guys been asleep there?"

"Oh an hour or two. I must have worn them all out at the swimming pool."

"You took them swimming?"

"No. More like sat at the side of the pool while they splashed each other. Then there was this one supper hot life guard. He was fun to hang out with and a good kisser too."

"Piper."

"I'm only teasing. I only have eyes for one guy."

"And who's that?"

"Brad Pit."

"Hey! I thought I was the only guy you had eyes."

"Oh no, it's only Brad. You did know we're only together until I can get with my dreams. But you'll do for now."

"How am I meant to take that?"

"Well. Because I'm using you as a fill in. But that means you have me for now."

He laughed warmly.

Piper forced her self to stand up and stretch as she listened to Leo talk.

"So you're using me as a substitute?" He asked.

"Uh-huh."

"That's good."

She pulled out the kids sleeping bags and began to cover them up.

"And why's that?"

"Because you're never going to get with the guy you really want. That means I'm always going to have you for my self."

"Mmm." She murmured. "It sounds good to me."

She walked out of the living room, turned the light off and headed towards the kitchen.

"How is my beautiful fiancée?" Leo asked, knowing she would be smiling at his words.

"Tired. But happy to be talking to you."

"I miss you so much. I'm going crazy with out you here."

"You alone?"

"Yes." He lied.

"I know you're lying to me Leo Wyatt. Who've you got with you?"

She sat down at the kitchen table.

"I've been invaded, by a group of strange very, very crazy people."

"That's nice for you. Who are these people?"

"Rick, Nathan, Maria, and Natalie. Darryl said he might come over later."

"Having fun?"

She pulled her lap top from the draw behind her and turned it on.

"A little. Alright if I put you on speaker phone?"

"Um-hmm."

She clicked onto the internet logo as soon as it appeared.

"Piper!" Rick's voiced boomed.

"Hey!" She recognised Natalie's voice.

"Hi." Maria said.

"How you doing Piper?" Nathan asked.

"Hi guys." Piper said. "What you all up to?"

She logged on to a chat room she was forever going in to.

She and a few of the other of the other nanny type people who looked after children from the nursery used it to gossip when they'd put kids to bed or just any time thy fancied it really, even when teenagers were being hell to live with or generally be with in a billion mile radius off, so basically with in the same universe and little children were bouncing off of the walls.

It was the way they kept sane and balanced.

They were a very tight nit bunch after all.

Any one who was involved with children had to be as they often needed back up, support and advice from each other.

Some parents had even braved the technology they didn't under stand to use it.

"We're studying." Natalie sounded pathetic. "All our year has a big compulsory general knowledge test soon."

Piper laughed, but not at her friends' plight.

The chat room was bussing tonight.

Someone had posted a message about the fact she was engaged.

Now every one was talking about it.

"Oh you're so supportive of us Halliwell." Rick said sarcastically. "I knew we could rely on you."

"Always. So whose bright idea was it?" Piper asked smothering her giggles unsuccessfully.

She clamed the phone to her ear as she used her hands to type and announce her presents to the gossiping women.

"The test or the study party?" Nathan asked.

"Both."

Piper hit enter and made sure her computer was on mute.

Partly so it wouldn't wake the kids in the other room and partly because she didn't want to be rumbled by her friends.

If they found out about this chat room they'd never be off it and she'd never be able to discuses those delicate issues that only nannies and parents ever needed to know about.

Like how to explain to a five year old Cassy where babies come from.

Besides, this was a different side of her life, and she didn't want Leo to know how much she talked about him to other woman he'd never met.

"The study party was my idea." Leo said. "Hence them all descending like vultures."

"Bet your mom and dad our pleased." Piper tried desperately to sound engaged in this conversation despite the fact her eyes refused to leave the lap top screen and her concentration was becoming more and more involved in what was on the screen.

"I'm gona be grounded for the rest of the century." Leo said dully.

Piper burst out laughing at what one of the woman from her chat room had just posted, in complete hysterics.

"Hey Piper!" Leo protested. "I thought you might actually see me some time before your Grams kills me."

"I do honey." Piper tried to prevent the hysterical laughter from escaping her mouth and failed miserably. "I'm not laughing at you guys. I promise. I'm bummed for you lot really."

"That would sound so much more convincing if you weren't laughing your head off Piper." Maria said.

"Just keep talking to me." Piper leaned back and grabbed a random book from her large pile of course books behind her to distract her self. "I'll calm down now."

"A evil, evil, evil student teacher set the idea for the test in the headmaster's mind." Natalie informed her. "He only got pelted with flour once."

"We didn't deserve this." Rick said.

"It was the cheer leaders." Nathan said. "The evil women of the school. They did it."

"You just have a vendetta against those girls." Piper said, now fully distracted by the book and able to focus on both the conversation she was having with her friends and the internet chat room gossip which was highly important.

"Yhea." Rick agreed all too willingly.

Piper heard Nathan sock him on the shoulder.

"Ever since that Sally May dumped you for me." Rick teased him.

"No," Maria corrected. "Sally May dumped Nathan for the college guy she's still going out with."

"You lot are just so like high school students." Piper commented.

"That would be because we are." Leo said.

"Listen I would love to chat all night." Piper wanted to get them off the phone.

Unless she could have a one on one mushy conversation with Leo she wanted to go back to sleep.

Or be incredibly girly and get Prue and Phoebe to come over.

But, damn, they didn't have a car this week.

It was probably best she avoided any possible run ins with Grams.

The grandmother was tomorrow's problem.

"Oh please baby." Leo hushed his voice slightly and took her off speaker phone. "Don't go. I like the sound of your voice."

"I gotta. I need to study. You do too. Call me later, when you're alone. Okay?"

"Okay." He agreed.

"Love you." She said before hanging up and turning her attention back to her beloved chat room.


	18. Chapter 18

Piper sat in the living room surrounded by the sleeping children.

She stared at her cell phone, willing Leo to ring her.

After hanging up on him earlier she had spent 45 minuets gossiping on in the chat room.

Lilly had woken up and she and Piper had spent a girly half hour together.

Then Lilly had fallen asleep again curled up with her head on Piper's shoulder.

The TV was playing quietly so the silence didn't swallow Piper up.

It was some old black and white film.

Piper gave her cell phone another longing glance before dragging her eyes back to the book she was studying from.

It wasn't long before she looked up from the child development book again.

The kids were all still asleep.

It was a miracle.

"Some one should call the news papers." She muttered looking back down to the book.

She glanced up sharply with prison, looking from child to child to make sure they were all actually asleep and not faking it.

None of them showed any signs of waking or not being asleep in the first place.

She stood up and stretched out her weary muscles restlessly.

She sat looking at the page and repositioning Lilly's head before rereading the page in question.

She stared at it blankly.

This was making no scene what so ever.

The TV must be distracting me, she though angrily flicking it off.

She looked back to her book.

This book was English.

She looked at the cover to cheek she hadn't picked up one of the books from her modern languages courses.

No, there it was as bold as brass, in English the title that announced this was indeed her child development study guide.

She went back to the page in side.

There was a large table with stuff that she had highlighted when she was on the phone to her friends.

She remembered it.

She read her highlighted notes from her note pad.

It made scene.

Perfect scene.

She just wasn't absorbing any of the information.

She looked up and around at the kids uneasily.

They were all still asleep.

This is called for drastic action.

She grabbed her cell phone and hit the redial button having no idea who she was calling.

"Help." She said as soon as some one picked up the phone at the other end.

"Piper what's wrong?" A woman's voice asked.

"Oh Jessica thank God."

Jessica was a nanny Piper knew from Cassy's school.

"Help." She cried again.

"What is it?"

"I'm going crazy."

"You're already crazy."

"Alright then. I'm going crazier."

"Why don't you explain it to me?"

"Okay so I have the Ringway kids at the Harris place with me because I'm sitting for Cassy."

"Yhea, and?"

"It kinda a sleep over."

"So, you do that all the time."

"I know."

"You losing your temper with them or something?"

"No. They're asleep. All of them."

"That's good."

"No. that's not good."

"It's not?"

"well I'm highly suspicious of them. I can't take my eyes off of them."

"Why's that a bad thing?"

"Because I can't study."

"Oh."

"Not oh. It's oh no Jessica. Oh no and uh on. In a big way."

"But you're ahead in all your studies, right?"

"Yhea and I'd like to keep it that way."

"What exactly is your problem? Don't even think about lying to me."

"I've just read a page and I don't under stand a word of it. I've read it before and it made scene then. It is in English. I know the stuff I'm reading about. It's like second nature to me. It should be simple."

"You study too hard."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"The ingredients for cracker bread are wheat flour, vegetable oil, salt, and sugar beet fibre."

"Did I need to know that?"

"you told me to tell you some thing you didn't know."

"You read it off a box."

"Hey sue me. I have snakes on the brain. What about you?"

"I haven't studied at all today."

"Really?"

"Really."

"What have you done with the real Piper Halliwell?"

"Well may be I kinda sorta studied for an hour this afternoon. But that's all I did. An hour is all. I swear before I picked up five hyper active demons from school."

"It's Tuesday afternoon. Kids aren't meant be hyper until Friday afternoon. The rest of the week is just meant to be a drudge for them. Why were they hyper?"

"Because I'm kinda sorta….." She trailed off.

"You're kinda sorta what?"

"Engaged."

"You're what?"

"Engaged."

"Again, I ask what?"

"I'm engaged. To Leo. Hasn't the news reached you via the gossip grape vine yet?"

"No. When?"

"Last night."

"Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"I know."

"That is just so……… Oh my God!"

"Yhea," Piper agreed loving her friend's reaction, so girly. "I was pretty shooed. I never expected Leo to do any thing like that. He was so sweet and romantic. He got the most gorgeous ring ever. I love it. I love him."

"Well maybe you're distracted then."

"What?"

"The reason you can't study. Maybe the rock Leo gave you is distracting you."

"Maybe it is."

It suddenly dawned on Piper what was really distracting her.

"So," Jessica was a God send and moved her mind away from the terrible thought. "How did your Grams take the news?"

Not such a God send after all, she through Piper's mind head on into other problem and major distraction.

"Yes. Grams." Piper searched desperately for the right words. "Um…. Well Grams. Well I should probably call her and confirm any roomers she may of heard and see how she's taken the news."

"You haven't told her?"

"It's more like I'm working up the courage to confess this horrible thing that she's never ever un a million billion years going to like and stair certain death in the face. I am going to tell her."

"Really?"

"I have to even though I think it would be safer to elope."

"I'm sure she'll be pleased for you sweetie."

"Or she'll start screaming about how I'll be toughing my life away if I marry Leo and most probably start thronging stuff at me."

"True."

"I know I'm right I don't want to be told I am I want to know what to do."

"But."

"But what?"

"You're far too tense."

"Tell me some thing I don't know."

"Sugar, glucose syrup, gelatine, modified maize starch, citric acid, E153, E104, E112, E110 and E142 are the ingredients for jelly babies."

"Another useless fact I will never need to use in my life."

"Told you. Snakes on the brain."

"A very serious medical condition, I'm sure. Now what were you saying?"

"I was reassuring you about your Grams and your engagement."

"Right."

"You love Leo, and Leo, well he worships the ground you walk on."

"Really?"

"You know its true Piper. You have to admit it."

"Alright," Piper agreed in surrender. "It's true. I will admit it. Was there meant to be some reassuring point to that particular comment? Or was it just distraction?"

"Yes. There was a point to that comment."

"Which is?"

"Which is, your grandmother has to be able to see that fact. She may be a bitter twisted old woman who has said 'I do' a billon or so too many times. But there is absolutely no way she can deny the fact that you and Leo are made for each other. You are soul mates."

"We are?"

"Oh for crying out loud Piper Halliwell! Yes you and Leo Wyatt are made for each other! Yes you and Leo Wyatt are soul mates! Even super dumb marches trillions and trillions and trillions and trillions and trillions of billions and billions and billions and billions of infinitive light years away who are death, blind and blind folded shut in a supper high-tech detestation chamber can see that. Can't you?"

"I don't know. I think so."

"Look. Piper. Do you really need reassuring of that?"

"Probably not."

"Well then, try to sound a little more positive. Because I'm going to reassure you any way. Weather you need it or not. Leo, not hat I've ever actually met him although I feel like I know him better than my self from every thing you always tell me about over and over and over and over, is always phoning you and you're always phoning him too. So you must both constantly be pining after each other when ever you're apart. Bet some part of you wants him there with you right now."

"Yes, you are right I would love for Leo to be here with me."

"Not finished ranting yet." Jessica said. "do not interrupt me. I am on a role. You finish each others sentences or are both incredibly rude, forgetful or both. Fro what my little spy, Cassandra Harris tells me, you are forever cuddling. I know Leo better than I know my self. You have Leo on the brain, which for the record is much worse than having snakes on the brain and you always, always, always talk about him. I know more about Leo than I do about my self. Did I mention that already?"

"A couple of times. You finished ranting yet?"

"No! I still have lots of stuff to rant about."

"Pick your favourite rant. I have to call Leo soon. I mean soon as in three and a quarter hours ago soon."

"You so just totally proved my point. Okay. Favourite why Piper and Leo are perfect for each other point to rant about. Got it."

"What is it?"

"When Leo proposed I bet you freaked out, didn't you?"

"Yes. I freaked."

"Even though your first instinct was to say yes and screw any consequences that might arise from your decision. Correct?"

"Correct. It was."

"But then you head over rode your heart and you panicked."

"Big time."

"And you had a million and one reasons why the two of you getting married was the worst idea in the history of history and how it would never work."

"I think I had a few more than that."

"But Leo knew exactly what to say to invalidate each and every one of your reasons and for each reason you had he had at least 15 more of his own why getting married had to work and that it was going to work."

"Where you there?"

"So when he'd calmed you down you went with your heart and said yes."

"Of course."

"You want to go phone Leo now?"

"More than any thing in the world." Piper lied.

She was going to resolve an unresolved issue.

She wanted to sort out what was distracting her.

Once and for all.

She was going to go find out the result of her pregnancy test.

"Alright." Jessica said. "I'll let you go. Tell him I said hi and you have to let me meet him soon."

"Soon." Piper promised.

"Go on then. Go talk to your boy."

"Just one question first."

"Oh no. What is it?"

"Since when did you become a shirk?"

"Since I had to spend all day every day stuck in the house with a dog a cat and d a two year old. I eat lot of snakes and watch Opera. I can't study like you do that would require too much patience. Are you going to go or what? Or do I get to start ranting about how you and Leo are soul mates again?"

"Good bye Jessica."

Piper hung up the phone.

She eyed the sleeping children even more suspiciously than before.

"Could it be possible for the lot of you to stay asleep and not wage war on each other if I leave you alone down here with no adult supervision?" She whispered to the sleeping kids.

She pulled the sleeping bags up around the sleeping children and removed a bowl of sticky half eaten pop corn.

She sat on the coffee table watching them.

She finally decided she needed to get some studying done.

This meant she had to know the answer to one question for certain.

She had to know whether the pregnancy test she had taken was positive of negative.

She dragged her sceptical body towards the bathroom.

To find out the truth.

She made sure to take her cell phone.

Leo had promised to call her and she didn't want him waking the kids when he did.

She could no long keep living on blind faith.

She could not do it for a second longer.


	19. Chapter 19

Piper stared down at her hands in complete shook.

"This can not be happening to me." She muttered frantically. "This isn't happening. No. No. No. This is not happening to me. It can't be. Not me."

Her hands were shaking and she had no control over her body, she was trembling uncontrollably.

She sank down to the ground leaning heavily against the wall.

"Calm down Piper." She told her self. "Calm down. You're a sensible girl. You can deal with this. It's not like your dying. You're just pregnant. This isn't the end of the world. You only took a pregnancy test that gave you a positive result."

Tears welled in her big brown eyes and she had no way of stopping them from flowing down her face.

The test was positive.

She was pregnant.

She was pregnant.

She was pregnant.

She'd ruined the rest of her life.

She was going to lose her job.

The Harris' were going to fire her.

She would lose her job with them and there was no way on earth they would give such an irresponsible child like her a reference.

It would be impossible for her to find any other employment.

Then she was going to have a baby to care for.

A little person that she would be sourly responsible for.

Her family, her Grams, Prue and Phoebe were going to disown her.

She'd lose them.

They'd never want to see her again.

Not ever.

Then Cassy.

Poor Cassy.

She would be dumped on some agency.

People who didn't know about her, didn't care for her, would be looking after her.

Cassy would be so disappointed.

It would kill Piper.

When Mr Harris had sat Cassy down with his wife and Piper and told her all about their plans to make Piper a live in nanny and explained to her what it would mean Cassy had been over the moon.

She'd been happy and excited ever since that afternoon.

Piper was going to have to break the child's heart.

She was going to have to sit Cassy down and tell her, tell her that she was going to have to leave and that they'd never be able to see each other again, no matter what.

Then she would have to watch Cassy cry.

Watch disappointment and pain on her face.

This wasn't right.

It wasn't fair on Cassy.

Piper looked at the test.

It was positive.

No two ways about it.

She was defiantly pregnant.

Her cell phone rang.

The caller id told her it was Leo.

She went to press the busy button, but automatically answered the phone.

"Hello." Leo said. "I finally got them all to leave. All your charges still asleep?"

"Uh-huh." Piper muttered trying not to sound tear chocked and failing miserably.

He noticed the shakiness in her voice and was instantly worried about her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked his voice full of concern. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing Leo." She lied knowing it wasn't even in the slightest bit believable. "I'm fine."

"Piper you're crying. What's happened?"

"Nothing Leo. Really." She insisted. "Nothing's happened. Nothing's going on. Every thing is fine here honestly."

"No. No. No." He said. "Piper, you're not doing this. I'm not going to take this. Some thing has upset you and I want to know what it is."

"Leo. I'm fine. Look I've gotta go now."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes I do. But could you do some thing for me?"

"Any thing."

"No matter what happens remember that I love you more than I'll ever be able to say."

"I love you too Piper."

She hung up and let even more tears fall from her eyes.

Leo was a good man who loved her.

She couldn't do this to him.

She started to sob loudly, praying the noise wasn't going to wake the kids.

Her cell phone rang again.

It was Leo cheeking to make sure she was alright.

She let the phone ring, not being able to deal with him again.

"Piper." A timed little voice said.

Piper looked up to see Cassy through her tear blurred vision.

"I can't sleep. Why are you crying?"

Piper sobbed a little louder and tried to pull her self together.

"You need a hug." Cassy said decisively. "The doctor says so."

"And which doctor would that be?"

Cassy sank down on to Piper's lap and Piper wrapped her arms tightly around the child.

"I'm a doctor." Cassy said. "Your doctor."

"So doctor Harris," Piper sobbed. "What's wrong with me?"

"You've got a bad case of weapy-sob-titus." Cassy informed her.

"Brought on by a serious lack of boy fried." Lilly added from the door way.

"Oh God." Piper hurriedly got up and washed her face. "You kids aren't meant to see me like this. Are the others up? Go on back down stairs and I'll be down in a minuet."

"It's only us to who are up." Lilly said. "The twins and Damian are still asleep."

"Are you alright Piper?" Cassy asked walking to Lilly's side.

"I'm alright Cassy." Piper had regained control of her voice but not of her tears and was still crying hard.

"You're not alright." Lilly said. "Don't lie to us. Or I'll tell my mom."

"No." Cassy picked up Piper's cell phone. "We'll call Leo. He won't be happy if you're crying."

"I'm not crying." Piper said despite the tears pouring uncontrollably down her face.

"Naughty Piper." Cassy scolded. "It's wrong to lie. You're a very bad little girl."

"No." Piper said. "I'm a very stupid, stupid, stupid girl. I' am really, really, really stupid."

Lilly's eyes feel on the pregnancy test.

"What's this?" She asked picking it up.

Piper thought for sure she was rumbled.

A large lump formed in her through making it impossible for her to speak.

Cassy answered Piper's cell phone when it rang.

"Hello," She said.

"Hello Leo." Cassy said brightly.

"Yes, Piper is here. She needs to talk to you. She's crying."

"I don't know why she's crying."

"She is crying a lot."

"She won't tell us why."

"Us is me and Lilly."

She held out the phone to Piper.

"It's Leo." Cassy said. "He wants to talk to you."

Piper took the phone and then she did some thing she never did.

She turned the phone off compliantly.

"That was Leo." Cassy said shocked.

"I know sweetie." Piper picked her up.

"Are you going to call him back?" Lilly asked.

"Not now." Piper said. "Later."

She partly lied to the kids.

"Do you promise?" Cassy asked.

"I promise I'll talk to him before I go to bed."

Piper knew she would, but not in person.

"Now let's get you girls back to bed."

"I don't wana go." Cassy whined. "I'm not tired."

"Well," Piper began to walk down the stairs, still crying but beginning to feel numb. "You have to because I little miss Cassandra Penelope Harris have to go grovel to Leo tomorrow after I drop you kids off at school so you can't stay in bed and we can't be late."

"But I don't wana……" Cassy trailed off, falling asleep on Piper's shoulder before she could complete her complaint.

"She was saying?" Lilly asked. "Now you going to tell me what this is or what?"

She held up the pregnancy test and stubbornly held her ground in front of Piper.

"Take her back down stairs for me please Lilly." Piper said manoeuvring the sleeping Cassy off her shoulder and into Lilly's arms.

"I want you to tell me what this is." Lilly insisted shoving the ghastly test under Piper's nose. "If you don't tell me I'll take it and ask my mom what it is."

"You don't need to do that." Piper said weakly.

"Then you'll tell me what it is?"

Piper snatched the test from the child and considered her options.

Lilly was 13 and a bright kid.

Piper thought that she might actually know it was a pregnancy test and be waiting to see if she would confess it all, including the result.

Or the other option was that Lilly didn't know and wouldn't know if Piper was telling lies.

Piper decided to go for the direct approach.

"Lilly," She said taking a deep breath, still some how managing to keep her self from sobbing out loud. "It isn't important. But you have to be truthful for me. Do you know what it is?"

Lilly shrugged and admitted to her lack of knowledge.

"I don't. Is it what up set?"

"No, it's not that sweet heart. You don't have to worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'll come down and explain what upset me."

"You promise?"

"I promise Lilly."

"Good."

"Could you take her down stairs and wait for me there please. I'll be down in a few. I just need to pull my self together first."

"Okay."

Piper watched Lilly go and walked back into the bath room.

She sank down against the edge of the tub and gave in to all her emotion, letting her self cry quietly.


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Piper looked into her lap top's screen at the message telling her the email had been sent.

Lilly had fallen asleep so Piper didn't have to explain her self to the 13 year old.

Damian, Lucy, Rebecca and Cassy were all still fast asleep.

Piper sat in the middle of the five sleeping children and resigned her self to her fait.

There was no going back now.

There was going to be no more crying.

She was going to have to learn to survive by her self.

Just her and her baby.

* * *

Leo refused to believe his eyes.

They weren't telling him the truth.

This was some sort of a sick joke some one was playing on him.

Piper would never do this to him.

He knew her.

She just wouldn't do it.

She wouldn't.

He stared down at the piece of crumpled paper in his hand in complete denial.

He had been on one of the computers in the common room computers at the start of break, about twenty minuets ago, and had been delighted to find that he had an email from Piper.

After she'd turned off her phone last night, which she never do that, he'd been worried sick about her and had hardly slept.

He was glad to know she was safe.

Other people had needed to use the computer and Piper had written a lengthy email so he had printed it off and distanced him self from his friends in a quite corner to read what she had written in piece.

It was horrible.

He wished he'd never checked his emails.

Piper couldn't have written this.

He leaned forwards and cradled his head in his hands.

"Five minuets until second lesson people." Miss Williams informed them in a sing song voice. "So you all better get moving. I don't want to hear that any of you were late. If you have a free period would you proceed to the dining room please? You are all going to receive some important information about the forth coming year test."

A loud grown went up from the common room and students began to move complaining loudly to their year head as they departed the room.

Leo sat motionless.

"Hey Leo," Rick walked over to him. "Come on, we're going to be late for class man."

Leo looked at them.

"Oh no Leo." Nathan stood behind Rick. "You aren't going to cry on us are you?"

"Leave him alone Nathan." Natalie said. "Guys who are in contact with their emotions are the nicest."

"Oh," Rick cringed seeing Maria's face of thunder. "I'd better go before Maria's PMT gets the better of her and she kills me."

He darted off to join his girl friend as she began to give him some big speech about how he was neglecting her for his friends and how she wasn't going to take it much longer and that if he wanted to stay with her he was going to have to sit up and listen to what she was saying.

"Poor guy." Nathan commented. "You alright Leo?"

Leo shook his head.

He wasn't going to be able to explain this to them.

"What's up?" Natalie asked.

"Piper." Leo said a little tear chocked.

"Have you two had a fight?" Natalie asked. "Was it about last night?"

"Ah, trouble in paradise." Nathan mocked.

He ducked as Natalie cuffed his arm.

"Can we get moving please you three." Miss Williams said walking over to the group.

Natalie looked up and around the room, realising every one else had left for class already.

"Can we have a few minuets please Miss Williams?" She asked. "It's important."

Miss Williams eyed the three teenagers cautiously and saw that Leo was near to tears.

"Are you ill Leo?" She asked.

"No Miss." He replied not looking up.

"Can we stay in here for a while?" Nathan asked moving the teacher to one side. "He can't go to class like that. We want to talk to him."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"That's what we want to find out."

"You're right. He can't go to class like that." She crouched down in front of Leo. "Leo," She said softly. "Do you want to talk to some one? Me? The school nurse? One of the councillors? You parents?"

Leo shook his head, not daring to look up and let her see that he was crying.

"What are you guys meant to have now?" Miss Williams asked sighing and running her hands through her long platinum blond hair.

"Biology, with Mr Anderson Miss." Nathan said. "All of us."

"Okay." She pushed her self to her feet. "You can skip his class. I'll get him to make some notes up for you just this once and I'll get you a copy of the information you're meant to be receiving. But I'm only doing this because I genuinely believe there is some thing seriously wrong here and if I find out you've been playing me for a fool I will make the rest of this year a living hell for you."

"Thank you so much Miss Williams." Natalie said.

"That's alright Natalie." She said. "But you can't stay here. The principal has an important meeting scheduled in here in a few minuets. You can use my office to talk in if you like."

"That would be great." Nathan said now highly concerned for his friend. "It may take a little while, would it be the end of the world if we missed third period?"

"I won't say any thing if you do." She said. "But you'll have to explain it to your teachers your selves and make up any work you miss."

"We will." Natalie promised.

"Alright then." Miss Williams handed them her keys. "I'm teaching until lunch so when you've finished will one of you lock up and get some one at reception to put them in my pidgin hole please."

"Of course." Nathan said. "I'll do it for you my self."

"There are a couple of boxes of tissues in the top left hand draw of my desk if you need them and I'll give you a form to sign out wit if you want to go home Leo. We'll say you're feeling a little under the weather and you mom or dad can come pick you up." She said kindly. "No one should bother you but if any one does just tell them that I gave you permission to be in here and if the phone rings let the machine. But I'll call up between periods to check on you so answer that if you're in here still okay?"

"You're an angle Miss Williams." Nathan said.

"Thank you for the compliment Nathan." She said. "Try not to let the principal hear you."

She led them out to her office and signed a slip to say Leo was "ill" before she went down to teach her drama class.

"So," Natalie closed the door behind their year head. "It only us now Leo. You're with friends."

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

Leo lifted his head, showing them his tears and handed Nathan the email.

Nathan read the email and looked sympathetically at his friend.

"It must be a joke." He said.

"What is it?" Natalie asked.

Nathan gave her the email and sat down on a chair knowing Leo had every right to be crying after what he had just read.

Nathan him self felt like crying and the matter didn't even effect him.

It was fair on his best friend.

Natalie retrieved the box of tissues from the draw Miss Williams had told them about and then turned her attention to the email.

Reading it aloud what Piper had written.

* * *

Re: I want you to know ……

My darling Leo,

I want you to know ……

I want you to know how much I love you.

I adore being around you and every moment that I have spent with you has been like a moment spent in heaven.

I love you with all of my heart, my soul and with ever fibber of my being.

I want you to know that I will always love you.

Our love is strong and my love for you will never change or be broken.

You will always be a part of me because of every thing you have done for me.

I promise I will never stoop loving you, not for one second, no mater what has happened or what is going to happen in my future.

I want you to know why I love you.

Our love has always been strong, and felt like it should be placed in a warm childhood fairy tale or a dream or in a romanticized version of love in a television show or in one of those soppy romance novels every one know will never happen to them but some how you can't help dreaming about it.

You are my soul mate Leo.

I know our love will last forever.

I have found true love with you.

I love your smile, your hair and your cheeky grin. I love the way you talk to me on the phone and know what I'm doing when you make the sweet little comments that you always do. I love all the little comments you make. I love the fact you proposed to me and that you are always so supportive of every thing that I do. I love your sense of humour and how you have never put me down. I love how you are always there when I need you and that I know you'll never let me fall. I love the clothes you wear, the smell of your after shave and how your hair feels between my fingers when it's wet. I love that fact that you would run a thousand miles just to make me smile and that I'll always be able to rely on you to give me every thing I need. I love the way you can turn any thing in to a romantic remark and no matter where I am with you, at work with a kid who doesn't know what the words sleep or bed mean that you can make the entire evening together romantic. I love you kiss, your touch, the feel of your cheek against mine, how you kiss me and the way you hold me. I love how I can get lost in your eyes, almost drown in your love for me. I love the sound of your voice and how you can talk so softly. I love how it feels to be close to you. I love every thing about you.

You are the sweetest, most sensitive and loving person I have ever met.

I have never felt as safe with any one else as I do with you.

I love the way you ca make three little word, 'I love you', sound so true and can make them mean the world to me when they come from your lips.

I want you to know I can not believe I am doing this to you.

I never wanted for this to happen Leo and it has nothing to do with you.

I know it is the worst thing for me to say, but it is true.

It's not you. It's me.

Writing this I feel like I'm in a dream.

Watching my body from a distance as it does some thing I have no control over and I don't want to ever happen.

But this is me and I am doing this.

Even though it is destroying me and ripping my heart out with every word I write.

I don't want this to hurt you.

I know it will and I am so sorry for that.

I hope I wake up from this nightmare soon and find you lying next to me so I can tell you about this horrible dream I've been having.

I really wish I wasn't dong this.

I want you to know this isn't me.

Leo, you know me better than any one on this planet does and you know it is not my style to write Dear John Letters.

This is some thing I promised my self I would never do.

You could never have seen this coming.

I want you to know that I can not do this to you.

I am not talking about leaving you, because that is what I am doing.

I can't hurt you like I know I will if I stay with you.

I can't be the cause of all the pain I know is going to came in the future.

Very soon.

I want you to know that I will not let you ruin you life.

You are young and you are free.

You have the whole of your life ahead of you.

If I stay with you I know that I will only hold you back

I won't let that happen to you.

I will only drag you down and stop you from achieving your full potential.

We are too young for a relationship as serious as we have.

I lied when I said that we're older enough to know what we feel for one and other is love, because we don't know for sure that this is love.

I know in my heart one day you are going to make the world's best doctor.

But I also know that if you stay with me you won't have a hope in hell of ever qualifying as a doctor or any thing for that matter.

I want what is best for you and for your future.

I have already ruined my life and destroyed any prospects of hope in the future, I will not be held responsible for doing the same to yours.

I have your best interests at heart.

That is the truth.

I want you to know that you will always be in my heart.

You have played such a vital role in my life.

You saved my life.

You got me through high school you made me fight, you made me strong and you have made a large part of who I am today.

You have given me the will to survive and shown me I can do any thing I put my mind to and can do it well.

For this I truly thank you.

I will be eternally grateful for every thing you have done for me.

For all you have done for me, every time you picked me up when I fell, every time our eyes met, every smile, every whispered word, every time you've held me when I've cried, every time I've been down and out and you were there to help me out, every gentle touch, your unconditional trust, your unconditional love, the truth in your eyes, every time you've said nothing, every time you've said I love you, every caring kiss, every time you have stopped me losing my way, every time I've heard your voice on the other end of the phone when I've been having a bad day, every dream you've helped me achieve, every time you've made me smile, every time you've made me laugh, every time you given me uncontrollable giggles and made me sound like I was totally insane, every time your touch has made my skin tingle all over, every time you've given me goose bumps, every time I've felt your breath on the back of my neck or with parts of my skin, every second I've ever spent with you, every second I've ever spent thinking about you.

All of these things will keep you deep in my heat forever.

I want you to know that I never want to hear from you again.

I never want to see your name displayed on my caller id ever again.

I never want to hear your voice on the other end of a phone ever again.

I never want to see your email address in my in box ever again.

I never want to see another letter in your hand writing ever again.

I never want to hear you've been bothering my family ever again.

I never want to hear that you have been near any of my family ever again.

I never want to hear you've been near any of the families I work for ever again.

I never want to hear that you have called some one looking for me ever again.

I never want to hear you've been near Cassy or any of the other children I baby sit for ever again.

I never want to see near Cassy or any of the other children I baby sit for ever again.

I never want to see you with the other nannies or parents from the nursery ever again.

I never want to receive another Valentines Day card from you ever again.

I never want to receive another card from you of any description ever again.

I never want to see you ever again.

I never want you to contact me ever again.

I never want to hear any thing from you again.

I never want to hear any thing of you again.

I never want to see your face ever again.

I want you to know that I will miss you.

You are like the air I breathe.

I'll miss the security and safety of your love.

I will miss the comfort that I get from knowing you love me.

I will miss having your arms wrapped around my waste and protecting me from every thing life through at me.

Losing you like this has created a hole in my head and a hole in my heart.

I'll miss the fact I'll never get to wake up to your handsome face ever again.

I will missing being around you more than word will ever be able to say.

I love you more than I'll ever be able to say using words and I'll never be able to show in the union of our lips.

Doing this to you has broken my heart.

My love is eternally yours.

All that I am,

Love Piper.

* * *

Natalie found she had tears flowing down her face.

Leo sat with is head hung looking as though some one had ripped his heart from his chest.

Nathan was speechless.

All of them knew this is something Piper would never do.

"I don't under stand." Leo whimpered. "How could she do this to me?"

"May be her grandmother found out." Natalie said.

"Piper would never let her Grams stop her from doing any thing she wanted to do." Nathan said softly.

Leo was devastated.

He loved Pipe more than word could ever tell her.

He'd been trying to show her how much he loved her ever since they'd started dating.

Now, he wasn't even going to get a chance to try and show her any more.

"Alright," Nathan said gently. "Let's get you off home buddy."

"Go home and get your head down for a few hours Leo." Natalie said. "I'm sure you'll feel better once you're home and have had a rest." Her voice was tear chocked. "After all, every thing always looks better in the morning."

_This made me cry quite a bit when I wrote this. _

_I hope you enjoyed it._

_But never fear._

_This isn't the end._

_I've got a lot more planed._

_Please review and let me know what you think._

_I also need suggestions for names of some kids I'm going to use._

_Will dedicate a chapter to any one who helps out with it if they want._

_Or little brothers and sisters._


	21. Chapter 21

It was Monday morning and Piper sat at the Harris kitchen table after dropping Cassy off at school, studying hard.

It had been six days since she'd sent Leo the email that told him every thing was over between them.

The reason for her finishing with him was defiantly no false alarm and the morning sickness, well 24/7 sickness was making her suffer terribly.

She had stayed true to her self though.

She'd resisted every temptation to call Leo, go see him and she hadn't let her self cry once since she hit the send button.

He'd listened to her and she hadn't heard a thing from him.

That was a good thing, because if she heard his voice or saw something sweet he had written just for her eyes she wouldn't be able to cope and would give in and go back to him.

She wanted to go back to him and have him hold her tight in his arms, no, that was exactly what she didn't want to happen.

It was never going to happen.

Not ever again.

She didn't need him.

Piper knew she could cope with this on her own.

She was pregnant, which meant she was going to be a mom, she knew she could do that, it was natural to her.

But the only thing that scared her was not knowing where every thing was going to come from for their future.

Of course she had saved some of the money she'd earned over the years.

But babies were expensive and the money wouldn't last long, especially when she didn't have more coming in.

She had decided she was going to tell everything to Mr and Mrs Harris as soon as they got home, they were due back soon.

They were the nicest couple she knew and she would have loved to work for them and live with them and she knew they deserved a truthful explanation of why she couldn't.

She hadn't spoken to her family since she'd dropped Phoebe off at high school on Tuesday with Leo.

They were going to be the next problem for her to face.

She heard a key turn in the lock and the front door open.

"Piper," Mr Harris called. "We're home!"

"I'm in the kitchen." Piper called.

"Oh congratulations dear." Mrs Harris walked in and through her arms around Piper. "Can I see the ring?"

Piper gave a small sad half smile and shook her head.

"Me and Leo are over." She said in a small voice. "I'm not getting married any more."

"Aw, sweet heart," Mrs Harris' jaw dropped. "What happened?"

"I need to talk to you, the both of you," Piper said. "Seriously. You should sit down."

"Piper," Mr Harris took a seat next to his wife. "This doesn't sound good."

"It isn't." Piper took a deep breath and began. "I have loved working for you so much over the past few years and your daughter is the brightest most bubbly child I've ever met and I've loved being able to watch her grown and change into the wonderful sweet little girl she is today. I'm really going to miss spending time with her."

Mrs Harris started to look worried.

"I don't think I like where you are taking this." She said.

"I don't either." Piper confessed. "I can't take the job you've offered me as you're live in nanny."

"Why not?" Mr Harris asked. "Is it because of your Grams? Because if it we can challenge her decision. You're nearly 18 and God knows you're mature enough to cope with the reasonability."

"No. It not because of Grams. It's because of me. I'm pregnant and I want to keep the baby. I would never forgive my self if I got rid of a child."

"Is that why Leo dumped you?" Mrs Harris asked. "He has responsibilities towards you and the baby as the father."

"No. Leo would never leave me. I left him and he doesn't know that I'm pregnant and I'd like it to stay that way. If I'm going to have a child of my own there is no way I can continue looking after Cassy, not when I'm pregnant my self and I'm sure you won't want a baby around your house when Cassy's here and you're paying me to look after her."

Mr Harris shot his wife a deceive look.

"Piper would you mind if me and Mr Harris had a quite word alone?" she asked.

"I'll be in the living room." Piper said. "Take as long as you need."

She waked in to the other room and took a seat on the sofa.

Part of her wished that they'd hit the roof and screamed at her for being so stupid.

But then again that's what Grams was going to do when she found out.

She sat with her hands on her stomach mentally reassuring her baby it was all going to be alright.

The Harris walked in a few minuets later, both smiling warmly.

"Piper," Mr Harris said. "We would like you to stay on as our nanny please and move in as soon as possible."

"You know it is difficult for us to have children," Mrs Harris said smiling sadly. "And that we don't want Cassy to grow up as an only child."

Piper got to her feet and backed away from them her hands flying defensively to her stomach.

"You want to buy my baby?" She asked.

"Oh no." Mr Harris said. "You misunderstand Piper. We don't want to buy your baby.2

"Not when you're going to be such a great mother." Mrs Harris said. "Let me put it another way. Cassandra loves you and she'd never forgive us if we let you leave. The theory she would need would bankrupt us. We have discussed it and we will hire what ever extra help you need while you're pregnant and would love for you and your baby to live with us."

"You can have a couple of rooms upstairs and you will have what ever you need." Mr Harris explained. "We will pay you're medical bills and make sure you and your child want for nothing."

"It will be like Cass has a little cousin." Mrs Harris added. "After all, she calls you Aunty Piper."

Piper smiled and hugged her self.

"Cassy would love it wouldn't she?" She asked.

"She really would." Mr Harris said. "So, what do you think?"

"I need to tell my Grams what is going on." Piper said. "I'd love to be able to say yes. But I have to talk to her first. You're the only people I've told."

"Well I'll go pick Cassy up from school today." Mrs Harris said. "I can wait to see my baby and tell here that every thing is alright. You go talk to Grams and you can move your stuff in tonight if you like. Because your sister are likely to let Leo in if calls, here we won't unless you want us to."

"Thank you so much." Piper hugged Mrs Harris.

"It's okay Piper." Mr Harris said. "We love having you around here. I'll get one of my assistance from the office to give you a hand when you want to move your stuff. Just call me."

"And pick up some catalogue." Mrs Harris said touching Piper's stomach. "Start planning for this little one."

Piper placed her hand over Mrs Harris'.

"I'm going to enjoy having a nursery in the house again. Don't you worry about a thing. We'll sort it all out together." Mrs Harris said. "Go tell your Grams. I'll be here when you get back I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

Piper sat on the floor of her empty bed room surrounded by paint colour charts.

She was a little weepy and it was bugging her because she had no idea why she felt that way.

This pregnancy stuff was so different from what she'd ever felt before, some times she had cravings for weird food combinations and other times them most basic of foods made her feel nauseous and she wouldn't eat a thing.

Grams hadn't taken the news that she was pregnant too well.

No, that was the under statement of the century.

Grams had been furious with Piper.

She had yelled and screamed and told Piper she had to get rid of the baby.

Piper had spoken to her in nearly four days.

Grams was far too pissed to be reasonable at the minuet.

Piper wanted to tell her sisters, especially Prue, but Grams had said she could go near them or speak to them until Grams her self had told them about Piper's baby.

Piper knew it was tonight that Grams was planning to do it tonight.

Friday night, would be there too Paige would be and most probably her dad.

She couldn't wait to go see her sisters and explain what was going on and why Leo couldn't find out about this, ever.

She even found her self missing Paige.

She hoped her sisters would be as under standing as the Harris' were.

Cassy loved the idea of Piper having a baby.

The Harris were being so supportive of every decision she made and helping with every thing.

Even Piper's tutor had been supportive.

Anna Hayes, that was Piper's tutor had said she was so far ahead that a baby shouldn't affect her achievement in the course she was already taking.

She had also said that Piper was such a bright young lady that she saw no reason, because of all her experience she already had with studying and working, with children, that a baby of her own was going to affect things.

Grams was really the only person she had told so far that had been mad at her.

It was late.

Mr and Mrs Harris had had to go to some stupid dinner at work with some one who was looking to buy into Mr Harris' firm.

Piper had put Cassy to bed hours ago and for once the child had gone to sleep straight away and stayed that way.

She couldn't sleep.

The rooms Piper was going to have, both of them, one as her bed room and one as a nursery for her child were being painted and that's what she was having to decide, what colours she wanted them painting.

Then she had to plan how to furnish both rooms.

Mrs Harris had said this would be a new start for Piper.

So for Piper had decided on a bluey white colour for her room called heaven but was unsure about what she wanted in the nursery.

Her cell phone rang.

"Hello." Piper answered it with out even checking it wasn't Leo calling her.

Luckily it wasn't.

"Hey stranger." Prue's voice said. "So how's my little niece doing?"

"Prue." Piper's voice filled with a warm appreciation for her older sister.

"So?" Prue urged.

"You think it's going to be a girl then?"

"Hello! How can she not be? Family of completely head strong women here."

Piper laughed and wiped at the tears that were flowing down her face for no arrant reason.

"Is Leo excited about being a daddy?"

Piper was silent.

Grams hadn't told them about her finishing with Leo.

She was going to have to do it her self.

"Piper you still there?"

"Yhea, Prue I'm still here. Just feeling a little sick. What you doing?"

"I'm stuck sitting for Phoebs and the brat."

"I wish you wouldn't call her that." Piper said getting even more weepy. "She's our sister. You don't have to be so horrible about her."

"But it's what she is. She has her own family. I don't why she has to muscle in on ours too."

"We are her family."

"What, because our mom got drunk out of her head one night and slept with her dad we have to be nice to her?"

"Still makes her family."

"Not in my book. Please Piper let's talk about you or I may not be able to stop my self from slaughtering Paige."

"Okay." Piper knew her voice sounded tear chocked.

"Are you crying?"

"No. I'm just very weepy and over emotional. Where's Grams?"

"She said she needed a good strong drink."

"Ah crap!" Piper stood up needing to stretch. "So I've turned our grandmother in to an alcoholic."

"Looks that way."

"You're not meant to say that Prue. You're meant to be nice to your pregnant little sister."

"Sorry."

"Do you think Grams would kill you if you came to visit me?"

"I think she's going to kill me when she sees the state of the house."

"Want to come over?"

"When?"

"Like maybe now."

"You sure? Aren't expectant moms supposed to get lots of rest?"

"Yes. I am sure. I want to see my big sister. And you know I'm not dying. I'm only pregnant. Besides, I'm not tired and even if I was, I'm too nauseous to sleep."

"What should I do about Phoebe and the brat?"

"I told you not to call her that. She has a name. Her name's Paige."

"Yes, Paige the brat."

"Prue."

"Alright then hormonal one, Paige. What shall I do with Phoebe my angelic little baby sister and Paige my fake baby sister who is demonic and from the gates of hell?"

"Prue please. Be nice."

"Hey look I'm being as nice as I can here. This is Paige we're talking about here after all."

Piper sighed, Prue was about to make her throw up, even forgetting about the morning sickness.

"Paige is the devil incarnate." Prue insisted. "And there's no need for you to sigh like that you should be happy."

"Is it my fault pregnancy screws up my emotions?"

"We haven't spoken in over a week. Since last Tuesday morning to be exact. You shouldn't be crying. You should be all bright, bubbly and smiles."

"And I shouldn't have laughed my way through Titanic last night when I was watching it with Jessica but I did."

"You laughed through Titanic?"

"That's what I said."

"But you always cry through that film."

"I was crying over laundry the other day. What do you expect?"

"So you laughed when Jack died and all those other people drowned?"

"Down to the last frozen corpses in the sea."

Prue was lost for words.

"God that sounded bad." Piper wept.

"Back to the brat." Prue said.

"Prue please, I don't like the way you keep calling her that. Will you just try to be civil for my sake?"

"Okay. But I'm gona have to suppress one hell of a lot of issues and when I get the bill for all the therapy I'm going to need it'll be your door I'm knocking on."

"Thank you."

"So what do you think I should do with Phoebe and the bra- I mean Paige?"

"Well done Prue. Bring them with you. I've missed you guys all so much. There's so much I want to tell you."

"Can you hold it for twenty minuets?"

"You're coming?"

"See ya in twenty sis."


	23. Chapter 23

Leo's handsome face was drained of all its colour.

His eyes were sore and blood shot.

He sat in his bed room, on his bed cross legged staring into the space in front of him.

He missed Piper.

She meant every thing to him.

The world.

He couldn't function with out her.

He didn't want to.

Not with out her.

At school he stumbled through the day in a numb daze of pain, barely being able to concentrate in lessons, not eating, talking to no one, doing only the barest minim of what was asked of him, feeling nothing but pain and loss.

When he got home thing were no better.

He would go straight to his room with out saying a word to either of his parents.

Then he would sit alone, without a friend in the world, for hours on end, staring at the phone, willing for it to ring and Piper's voice to be there when he answered it.

She had left the biggest hole in his life.

In his heart.

He needed her back.

His mother would bring him mugs of tea and sit with him stroking his hair, like she had done when he was a little boy and ill off school.

Piper had used to do that.

Run her fingers through his hair and stroke his hair when they kissed.

When his mother did this it reminded him of her.

He would imagine he had Piper wrapped tight in his arms and could feel her lips warm and comforting against his.

He refused to speak about Piper to any one.

He hadn't said a word about her since that morning when he'd been with Nathan and Natalie and he'd received the email from her.

He had told them he didn't under stand, and asked how she could have done this she to him.

It was the last thing he had said about her and he still felt that way.

He didn't understand why or how she could do what she had done.

They'd been happy.

He knew that.

He'd been the happiest he'd ever been.

Then it had all gone wrong, she left him with no reason, leaving him wondering what he'd done wrong.

Leo loved Piper and he'd always shown her that, always.

Every moment, every second he was with her.

Always.

Losing her had reduced him to nothing.

He was empty and had nothing left to give to any one else.

Each heart beat brought more pain and every breath he took felt like it would crack his chest wide open.

He had pictures of Piper, lots of pictures, all around his room.

They showed her radiant smiling face that had always lit up the darkest corner of his life.

When Rick and Darryl had found out about Piper, when Nathan told them, they had tired to make a joke of their entire relationship, him and Piper together.

What he wanted more than any thing else in the world at this moment in time.

Any moment in time.

Every moment in time.

She was a pretty and could have her pick of the guys, but she had chosen him.

But now every part of him screamed that she had been cheating on him and she had picked another guy over him.

He missed her.

His heart was bleeding for her.

Every beat, every breath being more painful than the last.

She had left some of her clothes in his bed room, from the last time she had stayed over.

These were his only comfort.

A worn pair of jeans that were worn ragged at the bottom, a baggy printed t-shirt, one of her favourite polo neck jumpers that she had snuggled close to him in and a light cotton night shirt that she always slept in when she stayed, had stayed at his house.

Large black bags had formed under his now dull blue lifeless eyes due to lack of sleep.

Why had she chosen to do this to him?

How could she?

They'd always chosen each other over what ever odds they had to face, bullies at school, even Piper's Grams and sisters.

What had changed this time?

Had Piper changed?

Had he changed with out knowing it?

Who had made her do this to him?

What had made her do this to him?

Was it some thing he had done?

Some thing he had said"

What had he done wrong?

He couldn't help but blame him self.

They'd been happy.

They had been happy, hadn't they?

-

Down stairs Mrs Wyatt gave her husband a serious look as he read the evening paper.

"The school rang today Mathew." She said her tone even more serious than her expression.

He didn't look up from his paper.

"They said he failed a test he should have aced."

Mathew still didn't look up from his paper despite knowing his wife was shooting him daggers from across the front room.

"Damn it Mathew this is serious." She said walking over to him and through the paper to the floor, sending the pages hurtling dangerously to the burning open fire. "Leo's grades are dropping too. At this rate he won't make it to the end of the term, let alone pass his final exams."

"He had an off day that's all Linda. It's nothing to worry about." Mathew said.

"His been having a lot of those recently."

"He'll bounce back. He always does."

"But what if he doesn't this time?"

"What's this really about Linda?"

"Our son. Leo. That's what this is all about. He hasn't been the same since Piper sent him that email."

"The email that told him their relationship was over, and that she wanted nothing more to do with him. The boy's heart broken. He thought she was the one. She even said she'd marry him. The kid just needs some time to get over it."

"How much time does he need?"

"As much as it takes. We just need to let him be for a while. I know it's hard to do but he needs to be alone."

"He needs his father."

"He needs his space. He'll move on in his own time."

"But his already so behind at school."

"Leo's a bright kid he'll make up the work."

"Piper always motivated him to do his best."

"His ambition motivated him. That son of ours is going to make a fine doctor one day. It all his ever wanted to do."

The door bell rang.

"Leo's going to be fine Linda." Mathew assured her. "You go get the door," He got down on his knees to pick up the scattered paper. "I'll tidy up in here."

-

"Leo darling," Linda knocked lightly on her son's bed room door. "Your friends are here to see you."

Leo heard his mother's voice but didn't react.

Unless it was Piper he didn't want to see any one.

His six friends, Nathan, Natalie, Rick, Maria, Darryl and Sheila stood out side the room with his mother.

"Go on in." Linda told them. "It will do Leo good to see you." She smiled sadly. "He needs his friend at a time like this." She felt tears begin to well in her eyes. "You are all good friends to him. Excuse me."

The group watched her exit sharply, flying down the stair before they went into Leo's bed room.

"Hey man!" Rick sat down on Leo's bed heavily, causing the whole matures to vibrate due to his weight.

"Leo." Natalie said.

"Hey." Nathan said.

"Um… hi Leo." Maria said.

"How you holding up?" Sheila asked sympathetically.

Leo chose not to respond to any of them.

"Earth to planet Leo." Darryl waved a hand in front of his face. "We're all really here you know."

He reached out for a photograph of Leo and Piper.

This was one of Leo's favourite photographs.

It had been taken when he and Piper had been mucking around in the summer by the pool, Piper had been sat on a sun lounger caching some rays, Leo had come and pored some ice water over her head and then they'd started kissing.

That's when the photograph had been taken, when they were kissing, their lips locked together, both happy in each others company.

His reactions were lighting quick and he snatched the beloved photo out of Darryl's reach.

"I was just looking." Darryl said.

"Okay," Natalie rolled her eyes. "Look I know how much you're enjoying your self sitting here like this getting all depressed but you can't do this for ever. A club down town has a under age night next Saturday. I have seven tickets and you're going to come with us and you're going to have fun and love the evening weather you like it or not."


	24. Chapter 24

_You're right Alyssa; I am on a role today._

_Here's another chapter for you all._

_ENJOY!_

Phoebe jiggled up and down on the balls of her feet uncontrollably excited as she, Prue and Paige waited for Piper to answer the front door.

"Grams is going to kill you when she finds out about this." Paige said smugly making a face at Prue. "And then I'm going to get all your stuff."

Prue's blood began to boil and she felt like making a good hard swing for Paige.

She took a deep cleansing breath through gritted teeth and suppressed her anger for Piper's sake making a mental note to smother Paige while she slept that night.

"Come on, come on." Phoebe said pressing the bell over and over again.

"Give her a chance to get to the door Phoebe." Prue said swatting her hand away from the bell. "It's late. Piper will go mad if we wake Cassy up."

Phoebe folded her arms across her chest and pouted theatrically stomping her foot.

Prue flashed her a look to bring her right back into line very fast.

The front door opened and bright light come flooding out onto the gravel drive.

Piper stood in the door smiling but with slightly watery eyes from her weeping when she had been on the phone to Prue.

Nothing she was glad to admit to her self to do with Leo.

She brightened her smile and stepped back to let her sisters come in.

She didn't say any thing due to her mouth being full of cracker bread.

Her sisters steeped in and Prue and Phoebe wrapped Piper in to a vigorous hug.

Paige stood scowling at them darkly, angry because she wasn't the centre of attention.

"You look good." Prue said pulling back. "A little watery eyed but good."

"You're glowing." Phoebe said. "And I'm going to be an aunty."

Piper beamed noting her little sister's point of view happily.

"I wish I felt as good." She said. "I have no control over my emotions, I cry and laugh or both at the slightest thing, constantly feel sick and the only things I have managed to keep down today was by breakfast of cornflakes, hot fudge sauce, mustard, yogurt and pickle and then just plan polystyrene cracker bread."

"I'm still going to be an aunty." Phoebe beamed and reached out to touch Piper's stomach. "Nothing as gona rain on my parade." She glared at Paige and added some thing under her breath. "Not even Paige." She whispered.

Prue had given her a stern talking to about how they had to act about Paige in front of Piper so as not to up set her.

"Oh yay for you." Paige said rolling her eyes. "Yay for the stupid teen age screw up who went and got her self pregnant."

Prue gave Paige a warning glance that said to stop what she was doing this instant.

Paige ignored her.

She'd over heard Prue's threatening talk with Phoebe and knew Prue wouldn't do any thing to her in front of Piper.

Prue didn't want Piper getting up set.

Paige began to clap slowly a small giggle creeping into her voice.

"Lets give her a big hand. Only seventeen and she's already ruined the rest of her life and the poor kid that inside her life too."

Prue might not do any thing, but that didn't mean that Phoebe wouldn't.

No one was going to get away with insulting Piper like that in front of her.

Even if Prue had said not to react to any thing Paige said.

What Paige was saying, what she was doing was low, even for her.

Phoebe whirled round in range and delivered a sharp hard slap to Paige's cheek.

Paige let out a pained whimper and began to cry bring her hand to her cheek, looking for Prue or Piper to defend her and scold Phoebe for her childish immature behaviour.

Prue was mad at Paige, that was a second score had to steal with her and just wait until she told Grams about Paige's actions; all hell was going to be unleashed on the young Miss Matthews.

Grams may not like the fact that Piper was pregnant but she would never let any one take cheep blows at her like Paige had just done.

After all Piper was carrying her great grandchild and Prue knew that Grams was secretly warming to the idea of being the doting great grand mother, even if she wasn't going to let any one see it yet.

Piper certainly wasn't going to come to Paige's aid after what she just said about her.

It had hurt Piper and every word Paige had said had been cruel and aimed to do that.

"Just wait until I tell Grams what you did Phoebe." Paige said completely lost. "She'll ground you for the rest of your life."

"No Paige." Prue didn't quite yell as she was afraid of waking Cassy. "Just you wait until I tell Grams about your behaviour to night. You'd better start watching your tongue and check missy."

Paige scolded and became silent knowing Prue was going to tell Grams and that the old lady would be more than furious with her.

She shut up as so not to make things worse for her self.

"Sorry Piper." Paige muttered in a half hearted attempt to smooth things over.

Piper didn't except the apology, knowing Paige was only making it to get her self out of hot water.

She wiped the tears Paige had caused from her eyes, a few still building there and carried on.

"Come on upstairs," She told them. "I've got some stuff I want to show you." She nudged Phoebe's hip. "Got your birthday present up there too Phoebes."

"Cool!" Phoebe's face lit up a lot more. "Oh this is just the best day of my life ever! What is it?"

"An expensive surprise. Just don't get too used to it Phoebs okay? You're not the only people I have to think about now." Piper said. "Not when I've got a baby on the way and I'm going to be a single parent."

"Hey," Prue grabbed the top of Piper's arms. "You're going to be a teen age mom, not a single mom. You've still got Leo."

Piper didn't want to tell them yet.

She'd only told Grams and the Harris' about her finishing with Leo.

"You have still got Leo right?" Prue asked.

Piper shook her head a little.

"I don't want to talk about it right now guys." She said quietly. "I'll explain later. I want to show you around first."

Prue wasn't quite sure what Piper meant.

Had Leo finished with her when she had told him?

Didn't Leo want a kid?

Did Leo even know he was going to be a father?

Or was it just purely the fact Piper didn't want to talk about her husband to be right now and focus on her baby?

"We've seen in here before." Phoebe said rolling her eyes. "I can't wait to see my present."

Piper laughed good naturedly,

"Come on Paigey." She put her arm around the sucking girl. "You can't stay down here all by your self."

"Can to." Paige said.

"Paige." Prue warned.

"Alright." Paige snapped. "But I don't need your arm around me."

Piper was silent until they had passed Cassy's room.

"One sec."

She put her head around Cassy's door.

Cassandra was still sleeping soundly.

"She's so excited about the baby." Piper told her sisters. "God." She wiped her eyes. "My emotions are far to irrational these days."

"Aw, Piper." Phoebe hugged her.

Piper laughed at Phoebe pathetic expression.

She was pouting, her eyes wide, like a puppy dog and cast down slightly.

"Phoebs," She wiped her tears away and tried to prevent them from building again. "I want you to see my room and the nursery."

Paige snorted a laugh.

"Well maybe you should have gotten your self pregnant sooner."

Prue grabbed Paige's wrist and closed her fingers around it digging her fingers into Paige's snow white skin, smiling sweetly the whole time.

"In here," Piper opened the door to the large room that was going to be hers. "This is going to be my bed room."

She waited for their reactions.

"Wow." Paige said her jaw dropping.

"It sure is big sis." Prue said.

"I love it." Phoebe said. "Have I told you how mush I love you lately? Can I come live with you? Pretty please with lots of sugar and a cherry on top Piper."

"Cool isn't it?" Piper said chewing her bottom lip.

"Cool isn't the word." Paige finally gave in to what she was really feeling and let rip. "This is the coolest ever." She ran to the bay window seat and sat. "I mean just look at that view and this window seat. All of it."

Piper smiled.

"See," she gave Prue a little nudge. "She not all bad. She's still a little girl at heart."

Prue laughed and looked out the window too.

"She's right there Piper." She said. "This view is amazing it's still night."

"Glad you like it." Piper picked up the paint chart. "Look, I'm going to have it painted this colour."

She pointed to the colour called haven on the chart.

"I am so jealous of you now." Phoebe said.

Prue and Paige walked over to join them.

"Wana swap lives?" Prue asked. "I could sure get used to this."

"Piper would've to be brain dead to give all this up." Paige said.

"You three haven't seen the best bit yet." Piper said. "But let me show you the nursery first."

"There's more?" Phoebe asked. "Wow Mr and Mrs Harris are sure cool people to work for."

"They're the best." Piper said.

She led the way across the hall to what would be her baby's nursery and opened the door.

"Oh pretty!" Phoebe raced into the middle of the room and started to twirl. "Pretty! Very, very pretty! I love it! Can I live in here?"

Prue's jaw had already dropped and she was looking up at the stars through the sky light.

Paige stood at her side tucked under Prue's arm.

The both of them were smiling.

Not trying to kill each other for once.

Piper placed her hands on her stomach and reviled in the perfect moment.

Her baby had already built so many bridges.

Her sisters had found some mutual ground because of her child.

She may have lost Leo, but she had all her sisters back.

Phoebe hugged her tight seeing tears falling down sister's face.

"Honey." Prue said.

"My niece is going to be the luckiest girl in the world." Paige said. "And she's going to have the best mom ever."

She tugged Prue in towards Phoebe and Piper and the three sisters encircled in a group hug.

"Okay guys." Piper pushed them away. "Crushing the mommy and the baby here. Suffocation is not good for unborn children."

"Sorry." Prue pulled back and gave Paige a hug.

"We must have gotten a little over excited." Paige said returning Prue's hug. "I really am sorry for what I said earlier. It was really cruel."

Piper nodded and smiled.

"So," Phoebe pulled at Piper's arm. "What was the other thing you wanted to show us? And where is my present?"

"Come with me." Piper took Phoebe's hand. "I'll show you."

Piper led them back into her bed room.

The room was 'L' shaped like one side of the house and could have very easily made two if not three very good sized bed rooms.

Piper walked over to a set of flimsy off white muslin curtains and opened them to reveal a set of French widows.

Paige gasped and then squealed excitably, gripping Prue's hand.

Piper opened the windows and walked out on to the large balcony that protruded.

Phoebe, Paige and Prue stood in the room starring at her.

"Are you guys coming out or what?" Piper asked.

"Oh wow. Oh wow." Paige pulled her sisters out after Piper. "This is amazing."

"Where do those steps go?" Phoebe asked pulling her self away from Paige's grasp.

Phoebe hated her little sister.

She didn't want to be touched by her.

Prue on the other hand was warming to Paige.

She was still a sweet little girl at heart and Prue thought she might actually be quite a cool person to get to know.

Prue kept hold of Paige's hand matching Paige's excitable squeals with her own little squeals of joy.

"Up to the terse." Piper said casually.

"Can we go up?" Prue asked.

Piper nodded and she and Phoebe led the way up.

"This is what I wanted to show you." She said.

"I like it a lot." Paige said.

"Is that a hot tub over there sis?" Prue asked smiling.

Piper nodded.

"What colour are you going to paint the nursery?" Phoebe asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Piper replied. "Gezzs I feel sick. You know where the kitchen is right Phoebs?"

Phoebe started back down the steps.

"What do you want?" she asked before she set off down them.

"Water." Piper said. "Still water. Ice cold and ginger tea."

"I'm on it."

Piper signalled for Paige and Prue to come and join her on the floor, which was covered in squishy bean bags.

"Paige," Prue said gently. "If it's alright with Piper I'll for get about what you said tonight and I won't tell Grams."

"That's fine by me." Piper said.

"You do know I really didn't mean what I said." Paige said. "I'll make it up to you. I promise. You two are the coolest big sisters in the world."

"We all say things we don't mean some times Paige." Prue said. "Now, Piper, do you want some help choosing a colour for the nursery?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Piper said. "Paige could you do me a favour?"

"Sure." Paige said.

"Go cheek Cassy's still asleep for me," Piper said. "And grab the paint charts from my room on your way back up."

"Her room is the one you checked in before right?" Paige asked.

"That's the one." Prue said.

"You're a star." Piper called after Paige. "And you, Prue. I'm proud of you. Very proud."

"What for?" Prue asked.

"Paige. You've been really good with her."

"She's not all that bad." Prue admitted. "You're right about her. She is really just a little lost kid at heart."

"She just needs her sisters."

"More than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Her dad's leaving. He got a job in London and he isn't taking Paige with him. She's coming to live with us. It's the reason I was so pissed at her when I phoned you. Grams told us about her when she told us about baby."

"Oh the poor child."

"I know. I'll tell Grams she can share my room when she gets back. Phoebe would kill her."

"You're a good big sister Prue."

"So, lets talk about you and Leo. I want to think about happy things for a change today."

"We can't really do that. It's not happy."

"Doesn't he want the baby?"

Piper shook her head sadly.

"He doesn't know about the baby Prue." She said. "And he can't find out."

"I think he might notice when his girl friend gives birth in nine months time."

"I'm not his girl friend."

"His fiancée, wife. What ever."

"Not going to be his wife. I'm not any thing to him any more. Only his ex."

"Did he dump you?"

"I dumped him."

"Why?"

"Because of the baby. He can't find out about the baby. As far as I'm concerned his nothing to do with us."

"Are you worried that he won't support you? That he won't want the baby?"

"No. I know Leo would. That's the problem."

"Why?"

"Because he'll ruin his life for us. I want the best for him. He wants to be a doctor and he'll be a good one, one day, but not if he doesn't pass his exams. If he supports me, if he supports us he won't. I know him. His easily distracted. He'll want to spend all his time with me and the baby."

"But it's his child too. He has the right."

"No. I'm the one who's carrying the baby. It's my decision. It would be fine and we'd be able to stay together and have kids in the future because I know Leo wants them. Now's too soon for him. He'll be distracted and fail. I don't want that for him. He'll find happiness with some one else."

"Piper-"

"Prue. I've already made my decision. Don't try to change my mind."

"What about you?"

"I have security for the future and I love my job and I'm going to have my baby."

"Sweetie." Prue hugged her.

"Hey guys."

Piper spotted her two younger sisters coming back onto the terse.

"Come sit down. I was just telling Prue about Leo."

"He loves the idea of being a dad doesn't he?" Phoebe asked sitting next to Piper.

"Yes he does." Piper confirmed putting her arm around her little sister. "But he doesn't know his going to be one."

"Why not?" Paige asked.

"Because Piper doesn't want him to know." Prue pulled Paige down for a cuddle to include her in their family moment, discussion. "And his not going to find out from us. Okay?"

"Okay." Paige echoed.

"Phoebe?"

"Won't he notice?" Phoebe asked her eyes burning into Piper's.

"No. We're not together any more." Piper said. "You're not going to have a brother in law any more. Sorry sweetie."

The two younger sisters sat in a shocked silence.

"Alright." Piper said breaking the silence. "Present time little miss Phoebe."

Piper produced a small neatly wrapped box and handed it to Phoebe.

"Thank you." Phoebe said weakly.

She unwrapped the box and screamed happily.

"Oh thank you so much Piper!" she through her arms around her sister. "I love it. It's the exact charm bracelet I wanted."

"I know." Piper returned her hug. "I caught you eyeing it in the mall last time I took you shopping. Sorry it's late. I hope you had a good birthday."

"It would have been better if you were there." Phoebe said. "I missed you."

_Thanks to every one who has reviewed._

_And thanks for all the name suggestions, there going to be very useful for my some what evil plan._

_I've really enjoyed reading them all._

_If any one wants to chat about this story, email me and we'll talk._

_I will not be giving any thing about the plot away._

_So don't ask that!_

_But never fear._

_Piper and Leo are sure to meet again._

_Some time……………………_

_Please review and you'll get even more chapters a lot sooner._


	25. Chapter 25

"Piper!" Mrs Harris' voice called out.

"In the bathroom." Piper called back gagging and covering her mouth.

"Alright if I come in?" Mrs Harris said softly as she was now close to the door.

Piper nodded.

Then she realised Mrs Harris couldn't see her as a closed door separated them.

"It's open."

She made the mistake of taking her hand off her mouth.

She leached forwards throwing up.

"Your Grams is on the phone." Mrs Harris said looking at Piper knelt on the floor. "But now's not the best time for you to talk."

She lifted the cordless phone to her ear.

"I'll get Piper to call you back later." She said before hanging up.

She discarded the phone on the carpeted floor and scrapped Piper's long brown hair off her face.

"Oh sweetie." She said sympathetically. "How long you been in here?"

"Too long." Piper said. "No one ever told me pregnancy would be like this."

"They never do." Mrs Harris said. "You be alright for a moment if I grab you some water?"

"Until I drink some."

Mrs Harris listened to Piper as she got up and ran the cold tap placing a glass under the running water.

"I know morning sickness is a normal part of pregnancy." Piper was saying. "But th-"

She got cut off lurching forwards again.

"I got your back." Mrs Harris pulled Piper's hair from her face swiftly.

"But this," Piper continued sitting back on her heels. "Is just ridicules."

"At least it means you have a healthy baby." Mrs Harris said. "Or at least that's what every one kept telling me when I was suffering in the first trimester when I was pregnant with Cassy."

"How long until the first trimester is over?" Piper asked. "I feel like I want to mark the day after it finishes with lots of smiley faces and sticky sparkle stars on my calendar and have a big party. I'll call it 'hope'. I can see a light at the end of the tunnel, I feel hope."

"You know, I think I spent about three months camped out in here when I was pregnant. I'm so glad you haven't taken a leaf out of my book, or maybe I shouldn't be giving you ideas."

"Oh no please do. That is a very good idea, or bad because then I'd be admitting defeat by the morning sickness. I have no idea. Is it always this hard to make up your mind when you're pregnant?"

"Not a clue." Mrs Harris said. "I think if it is it's an on going syndrome of motherhood with me. Although I think I read some where that the early stages of pregnancy, meaning until about 25 weeks are almost identical to clinical depression. Drink some water."

Piper took a mouthful.

"Now that's depressing." She commented. "The water," She leaned over the toilet again. "Not such a good idea."

Mrs Harris held Piper's hair off her face again.

"Any idea on that date?" Piper asked.

"Unfortunately trimesters don't tend to stick to the dates their supposed to."

"Hope. Diminished."

"Hey, if it's any constellation this pregnancy thing only last 40 weeks."

"That long?"

"Yhea that long. That sounded more depressing than I intended. Sorry."

"You know," Piper said softly, not really willing to admit the fact to her self. "Last night, or early this morning, I forget which; I think part of me was actually considering an abortion."

"Do you want to have one?"

"Never."

Piper's hand flew straight to her stomach, to her baby, defending it from the awful facts of life.

"I was only asking." Mrs Harris assured her. "I know you'd never be able to go through with an abortion."

"You see, I knew that and I felt disgusted at my self for even allowing part of me to even consider, no, that's the wrong word, think about it. It's just that I was lying in bed with a migraine, awake feeling sick beyond all belief and part of me was just crying out 'is this really worth all this?' and then screaming out 'it's not, it's not, nothing is worth going through all this for'. Then the question just wouldn't leave my mind. Is this really worth all this?"

"Oh Piper my dear sweet child." Mrs Harris said. "I promise you it is all worth it in the end. The moment you hold that little baby of yours in your arms for the first time every thing, all the pain and all the memories of morning sickness disappear and the only thing that matters is your child."

"That's real sweet and sentimental and all but you got any thing that will help me with this morning sickness I have now?"

"May be."

Mrs Harrison tipped some of the water from the glass down the drain so it was half full and put two tablets in it from the medicine cabinet.

"Try this." She said. "I promise you it will taste like the most discussing thing on earth but it'll stop the morning sickness."

Piper took the glass.

"Drink it all." Mrs Harris instructed. "All in one go."

Piper downed the glass and made a very disgusted face.

"Yuck!" she said loudly. "I think that might make me sick."

"Do you feel sick?"

Piper thought for a moment.

"Surprisingly no. What was that?"

"Two alker salts and half a glass of water. Works wonders."

"You have just saved my life Mrs Harris."

"I keep telling you Piper. It's not Mrs Harris, its Ali or Alison. Okay?"

"It just feels wearied calling you that Mrs Har-" She corrected her self in mid word. "Ali."

"You'll soon get used to it. As for the mood in here, we need to go put on a good tear jerker."

"Why? So I can laugh the entire way through it?"

"Exactly. Martin," that was Mr Harris. "Has taken Cassandra to the office with him for the morning so she can see where daddy 'works' and I don't want to do any more house work. We should veg out in front of the telly until they get home. We deserve the break. We could watch Titanic again. I cry sob you laugh. Or I have Ghost, Love Story or best of all Evita close to hand."

"Evita as in Don't Cry For Me Argentina Evita?"

"The one and only."

"That's all the convincing I need."


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh no," Mr Harris said carrying his daughter in to the living room. "I think mommy and auntie Piper have been drinking."

Cassy giggled.

Piper and Mrs Harris, Alison were sprawled together on the sofa in front of the tv both women laughing their heads off.

"Ali's been drinking, a little," Piper said. "But me, I'm just pregnant, Mr Harris."

"Please Piper, call me Martin."

"Mommy!" Cassy ran over to her mother.

"hello baby." Allison said beginning to cry at the end of Titanic. "have fun at work with daddy?"

"yes. I got to rip up lots of paper." Cassy said. "There was a cute boy there too."

"she was very helpful." Martin said. "She kept Dan entrained for me all morning."

"His hot." Cassy said.

Martin turned off the video.

"Sorry about that ladies." He said. "it's just far too disturbing seeing Piper laughing at all those poor people drowning."

Piper laughed as Cassy slipped on to her lap smiling.

"You'd like Dan." She told her. "His very cute. He likes base ball and he likes you too."

"Do you want to tell me exactly who this Dan character is little miss Cassandra Penelope Harris?" Piper asked.

"Um…" Martin looked very guilty. "Go wash up for dinner Cassy."

"Okay daddy." Cassy said. "Can Piper put me to be tonight? I want to finish our story tonight, see what happens."

"Oh me too." Piper said. "We might finish it tonight."

"I'm putting you to bed tonight Cass." Martin said.

"Really Mr Harris." Piper said. "I don't mind at all. I'd enjoy it. There's nothing good on tv any way tonight."

"Me and Piper are best friends." Cassy said.

"Want to choose baby names tonight?" Piper asked.

"Yhea!" Cassy said.

"Okay," Piper stood and stretched. "Now go wash up like daddy told you to."

Cassy went to do as she was told.

"Piper-" Martin began.

"Mr Harris I really would like to spend time with Cassy." Piper told her. "It's my job."

"Not tonight." Martin replied. "I am going to look after my daughter tonight by my self."

"You're going to look after Cassandra?" Alison asked, clearly amused by the idea.

"Deal with the battles of bed time?" Piper asked "On your own?"

"She's my little angle." Martin said.

"No she'll be your little demon when you make the first move to get her any where near her bed." Piper said.

"When was the last time you put her to bed on your own?" Ali asked.

Martin thought and shrugged.

"Never." She said.

"Well now's the perfect time for me to start." Martin said. "I've watched Piper put her to bed more times than I care to remember. She never gives you any trouble."

"I can't wait to see you try." Piper said.

"Well you, the both of you won't be here to see it," Martin said. "You two are going out."

"We are?" Piper asked.

"Yes you are." Martin said. "Clubbing."

Piper burst out laughing.

"Hello, under aged teen age kid here." Piper said. "And I'm pregnant."

"Yes you're 17 and Dan Gordon is 17. There's an under age club night tonight, the three of you have tickets you two are going to look after him for me and his farther talk business." Martin said. "You are going out, the both of you, and you are going to have fun. Piper Dan doesn't have to know you're pregnant. He could be a good friend to you."

"What?" Ali asked. "You want me to go to a teen age clubbing party?"

"Yes." Martin said. "You haven't had a night out since your mother was ill. So I'm going to sober you up with some black coffee and Piper is going to go get her self dressed up."

"What do you mean about Dan?" Piper asked. "Who is he?"

"His in high school." Martin said.

"You're setting me up?" Piper asked slightly taken a back.

"No, not really." Martin pulled his wife to her feet. "Dan's finding life pretty tough at the moment. His father has moved down here, away from Dan's mother and Dan was forced to move with him because his mom's ill. So I'm setting Dan up. Not you. It's one night of freedom Piper, before you get to bogged down in becoming a mother your self. Go out with Alison and have some fun with Dan. If you don't ever want to see him again you won't have too. I'll pay you, because you'll be working for the firm. Just forget about the baby for one night."

Piper wasn't sure she wanted to forget about her baby.

But it did sound fun to get out of the house for a while.

Alison was a fun woman to be around and Dan would give her some thing new to gossip about with her sisters and Cassy.

Instead of them all having baby on the brain.

It seamed to be the substitute for having Leo on the brain.

"Well-" She began.

"Dan's going to be starting at your old high school." He said now begging her. "You could introduce him to some people and then just lose him. You'll have fun."

"Okay." Piper said. "I've been dying to ware one of my new dresses out some where. It might actually be good to get out of the house for a while. Could I ask Prue to come?"

"She'll be a little busy." Alison said. "We asked her to come with Paris with us."

"She is very excited. We leave tomorrow after noon." Martin said. "Dan said he'll come keep you company after school while we're away if you want. He likes my little angle."

"So that's why Grams has asked me to sit for Phoebe and Paige while she's away because Prue will be gone is it alright for me to have them here for the week?"

"Yes, of course." Martin said. "We'll be away. They'll be good company for you."

"Thank you Mr Harris."

"No thank you Piper."

"Martin," Piper said as he turned to leave. "Thank you. I could do this with out you and Alison here."

"You're a lot stronger than you think Piper." He said. "You are doing this on your own strength."


	27. Chapter 27

"Oh my God!" Piper leaned against her bed room door heavily extremely breathless and smiled at Cassy her jaw dropped. "Dan is so hot!"

"You like?" Cassy asked.

"Why didn't you tell me Dan looked that hot?"

"I did." Cassy said from Piper's bed. "I knew you'd like him."

"His no Leo. But, oh my God. He isn't half hot."

"You really like him don't you?"

"I like the way he looks." She admitted walking over towards the bed. "But I was meant to be marrying Leo. There's no way we could start a relationship Cassy babe. I'm having a baby."

"You could be friends. He likes you. I can tell."

"And I love Leo."

"What you going to wear?"

"I have no idea. I'm going to need your help."

"Yay!" Cassy said. "You have lots of pretty dresses to try on."

"Hey Cass, if I start to fall for dad just remind me that I still really want to be with the guy I love, 'kay?"

"Okay. You miss Leo don't you?"

Piper fort back her tears upset and admitted the way she really did feel about her ex boy friend to the small child.

"More than I can say my little friend. I know how much he loved me and I know I've probably broken his heart. I just miss him so much, I do wish it was possible for us to be together, but you know it isn't."

"Piper I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. You really must love Leo lot."

"It's more than I can ever say sweet heart. It kills me not to be with him, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, and I only realised how much I wanted to be with him too."

"It's my fault." Cassy said starting to cry too. "If I hadn't told Leo what you told me about how you felt about him you'd still be together."

"We wouldn't, I'd still be pregnant, and I'd still have broken up with him. I can't let him know about us remember. No matter how much I love him and just want for him to hold me one last time. Please don't blame your self."

"But it's my fault."

"Don't say that. You made me happier than I've ever been for that one day. You remember when I told you about Leo and me and when I got to think about our future for that one day. Together."

"It's making you cry though. That isn't okay."

"I'm very emotional Cass. No one can do any thing about that. Look on the bright side for me please honey." She placed Cassy's hand on her stomach. "I still have part of Leo with me and I always will."

"The baby?"

"Yhea, the baby sweetie, me and my baby, mine and Leo's baby."

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

"We'll have to see what happens. You never know what's going to happen in the future. We're just going to have to wait and see what happens."

"Doesn't Leo want to be a daddy?"

"No, he wants to be that. He wants to be a daddy but he wants to be a doctor too. It's some thing that's very important to him. His wanted to be one since he was a little boy. It's always been his dream. I can't take that away from him before his had a chance to live it."

"So he would like to be a daddy?"

"He would hon. He'll find another woman he loves and he will be one day. When it's the right time for him. Right, help me chose some thing to wear before your daddy fires me."

"Now is the right time." Cassy muttered as Piper walked in to her closet. "He has the right to know."

Cassy knew exactly what to do.

She was going to get Piper and Leo back together.

For their baby.


	28. Chapter 28

"Leo," Linda said. "Your friends are here. Are you ready to go out?"

"Nearly mom." Leo replied with his new fake happiness. "I'll be down in a minuet."

"Okay baby. I'll tell your friends. Don't be too long."

Leo didn't reply this time.

He continued to get ready.

He wasn't happy.

Not truly.

He was just trying to make every one think he was, so they would leave him alone with his thoughts instead of fuss around him and treating him with kit gloves all the time.

He caught sight of Piper's picture.

"I hope you know what you've done baby."

He reached out this hand and gently stroked her face.

No one needed to know about this.

"You have no idea how much I miss you." He told the photograph. "I hope you're happy. You deserve to be my darling."

Tomorrow he was going to go to the mall.

He'd ask his friends to go with him.

They'd enjoy that.

They were so worried about him; it would show them he was keeping it together with out the woman he loved.

He'd been to the mall by him self today.

To get a picture of Piper blown up.

"Leo!" His father called.

He smiled gently at her smiling image.

"On my way dad."

He leaned in to kiss Piper's lips.

Piper pulled back from the kiss breathless.

She couldn't believe she was doing this.

Was she really doing this?

Or was it some wearied hormone induced dream?

She took a moment to catch her breath.

Where had Alison got her self to?

She was meant to be here with her, to stop Piper from doing some thing like this.

She shouldn't be doing this.

She was having a baby.

She couldn't be getting her self into some thing like this.

A warm pair of loving green eyes smiled down at her.

Dan pulled her in for another kiss.

Natalie bumped into a kissing couple as she and her group of friends moved towards the bar.

"Sorry." She called over the loud pounding music.

"Don't worry about it." The guy said running his hand through the young lady's long brown hair and smiling down at her before looking up at Natalie.

"I really am sorry." Natalie said waiting for the rest of her group to catch up.

Darryl moved his hands down to Sheila's hips guiding her nearer to the wall, as a few women brushed by.

Nathan and Leo stood behind Natalie watching a cute young woman at her side.

Rick and Maria were fighting again.

Yelling at each other was a sport for them now.

"It's alright," The young woman that the guy had been kissing turned around to reassure Natalie. "It was an accident."

"It wasn't your fault." The guy told her. "No harm done."

"Piper?" Natalie asked.

Piper peered into the dark.

She saw Natalie, Nathan, Darryl and Sheila, Rick and Maria, and Leo.

She pushed Dan away from her, freaking out big time.

"Leo…" She began. "This isn't how it seams. Honestly Leo…"

She began to feel highly queasy.

She couldn't handle this.

She couldn't see Leo right now.

Not when she had been kissing Dan.

"I can't handle this," She cried. "I can't do this…. Leo… I'm sorry."

She raced off to the bathroom.

Leo grabbed the top of her arm.

He had to talk to her.

"Piper you just can't leave." He said.

"Take your hands off her." The guy she'd been kissing said.

"And who are you?" Nathan demanded.

"I'm Dan." He said.

"Leo," Piper began tears burning her eyes.

Leo looked down at her.

She was almost in tears; this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

He longed to pull her close and comfort her.

"Piper are you alright?" Dan asked.

"I can't do this." She said feeling sicker than ever. "I'm going to go find Alison."

"Piper!" Leo called after her. "You can't just walk away from me!"

"Don't you dare touch her again." Dan said.

Piper ran away from him.

Rage and anger took over Leo.

This guy must have been the reason Piper left him.

He was the one who'd distorted his life.

He was going to sort him out.

Leo started to throw punches.

He pinned Dan up against the wall, letting all his anger take him over completely.

"Leo!" Rick yelled trying to pull him off Dan. "Leo calm down his not worth it."

Leo turned around and hit Rick.

Rick reeled back his nose bleeding.

"This," Hit. "Is," Smack. "For," Whack. "Ruining," Punch. "My life." Leo yelled taking every last bit of rang that had built up since Piper had left him on Dan.

"Leo," Nathan said easing him away from Dan with Darryl's help. "Come on Leo. You don't have to do this, Piper's gone."

"You've lost her already," Darryl said. "You've lost Piper."


	29. Chapter 29

"You've lost Piper."

Darryl's word rang in Leo's ears and he stormed out of the club.

"Are you alright?" Natalie asked Dan.

He had blood pouring down his face and what looked like a black eye.

"Oh my poor baby." Maria was fussing over Rick.

"I'm fine." He assured her with a genital kiss.

"We should go after Leo." Nathan said.

"After what he just did?" Maria asked.

"His our friend." Rick said. "He needs us."

"He hit you." Maria ran her hand over Rick's face. "And just look what he did to Dan."

"We'll go find him." Darryl said. "Can you sort thing out here girls?"

"I think Natalie has every thing under control." Sheila said. "I'll come with you."

"I think their maybe some boy talk needed." Nathan said as they left.

"You kids are all the same." A security guard pulled Maria and Sheila forcefully to one side. "We should never have let any of you in this place in the first place."

Natalie was helping a bartender to mop up Dan's face.

She liked this guy.

He was hot.

"Is Piper alright?" Dan asked.

"She'll be fine." Natalie said. "I'm Natalie I used to go to high school with Piper."

"I start there on Monday. I've just transferred." He said. "My dad and I just moved from across state."

Natalie smiled shyly.

"Maybe you should see if Piper's alright," She said. "She did seam to be pretty upset."

"I barely know her," Dan said. "It's probably better if I leave her to Mrs Harris."

"Mrs Harris?"

"Alison Harris. Her boss,"

"Cassy's mother?"

"Yhea, that little kid's the sweetest thing on earth. I had to spend this morning with her at her father's office."

"Really?" Natalie fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Tell me more about your self."

"Actually," Dan got to his feet. "I probably should go find Piper Cassy would kill me if I let any thing happen to her nanny."

"I'll come with you," Natalie took his hand. "She could probably use a friend. Like you say, I've known her for years, you only met her today. I'll be able to help more."

Piper raced into the bathroom of the club crying.

Of all the places on earth Leo could chose to show up he had shown up at the place Mr Harris had begged her to go with another guy.

Why had she let her self kiss Dan?

The pain in Leo eyes was unbelievable.

How could she of hurt him so much?

He was the guy she loved.

It was the worst thing on earth for her to have done to him.

Why had she done that?

How could she have let her self kiss Dan?

She hardly knew him.

She locked the cubical door and attempted to stop the tears from flowing.

Leo was her soul mate and she'd lost him with no hope of getting him back, ever.

She'd hurt him far too much for that to ever happen.

But she had just stuck the dagger in deeper.

"Oh God this morning sickness is bad." She whispered. "I have to get home."

She was going to have to unlock the door and walk back into that room full of horrible people.

It was just like being back in high school.

She needed to get home a curl up in bed; she couldn't handle all the emotion seeing Leo had brought back.

Mix that with all the hormones she had in her body from her baby.

The baby was probably the reason she'd kissed Dan.

She'd wanted to be close to some one.

She'd wanted to be close to Leo.

Dan had been the only available source of comfort when Alison had wondered off, wherever she'd gone to.

Leo was who she'd been thinking of when she'd let Dan kiss her.

She didn't even attempt to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks.

She gave in to all the emotion that had been building in her since that fatal night when she'd found out the result of her pregnancy test.

She'd promised her self she wasn't going to cry for Leo, but she couldn't help it now.

She'd already given in.

"You've lost Piper."

The words were the only thing in Leo's mind as he stormed out of the club.

It was true.

He had.

He'd lost the only woman he truly loved.

He hadn't wanted to believe it.

He'd refused to believe it was true, he and Piper weren't over.

But they were.

It was true.

He had lost her.

He kicked over a trashcan.

Even thinking it killed him.

He loved Piper so much, with all his heart and more.

He sank down against the cold wall of the dark damp ally.

"Leo!"

His friends were looking for him.

"Leo! Leo! Where are you at man?"

"I'm over here." He said weakly standing up.

Rick, Nathan and Darryl walked over to him.

"Rick are you alright?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine." Rick promised him. "It's nothing I promise."

"I'm so sorry." Leo insisted. "I was just angry and lashing out-"

"I just got in the way." Rick filled in. "I do the same if it was Maria that guy was kissing."

"Same with Sheila." Darryl said. "I'd kill any one who laid a finger on her."

"But Piper and Leo aren't together any more." Nathan pointed out.

Leo closed his eyes wounded by the words.

"I'm sorry Leo." Nathan said. "I had to say it."

"It's the truth." Leo said. "I just have to learn to accept it."

"I know it's got to hurt." Darryl said.

"There's nothing you can do about it guys." Leo wanted to cry, but he couldn't let himself.

He couldn't let him self cry over her again.

He'd cried over her far too much.

He wouldn't let him self cry over her again.

"Piper's moved on," He told them. "I have to move on as well."

"We're here for you buddy." Rick said.

"All of us." Darryl added.

"What ever you need." Nathan said. "Day or night."

"The guy in there," Leo nudged his head towards the club door. "Is he alright?"

"Best not go back in there," Rick said. "We'll take you home."

"And we won't say any thing to your parents." Darryl said. "They'll flip out huh?"

Leo nodded.

"Okay then," Nathan said. "I'll stay behind and help out the girls."


	30. Chapter 30

"Hello Hazel." Piper tried to keep her tone even as she entered the reception area of the high school. "I got a phone call about my sisters. What have they done this time?"

"Piper." Hazel smiled warmly. "How are you my dear? I haven't seen Leo around recently."

"I'm very busy."

"Well I'm afraid your sisters have gone and got them selves suspended."

"Suspended?" Piper demanded.

It was Monday morning, 11 am on Monday morning.

She'd only given them the lecture about behaving a couple of hours ago.

This was the busiest day she had all week.

She had to go to a doctor's appointment, take Cassy to the dentist at lunchtime, and meet with her tutor.

She didn't have time for misbehaving sisters.

Not today.

They were conspiring against her.

"Yhea, suspended." Hazel confirmed.

"Both of them?"

"Yes, they were fighting, nearly killed each other, in the dining room, and caused a massive seen."

"How long for?"

"What?"

"The suspension. How long have they got them selves suspended for?"

"Two weeks." Hazel replied gravely. "It could be longer, I don't know all the details. The principal wants you to see him before you take them home."

"And murder them in cold blood." Piper hissed. "Or I might let them die at Grams' hands when she gets home. Did they give a reason for their fighting?"

"They never have done before."

"Why would that change now?"

"They are both in with the principal right now. Take a seat and I'll send you in when his ready for you."

"Is this going to take long?"

"Have you got to be some where?"

"Only every where but here. I've got a busy day today. Too much stuff to do and not enough hours in the day."

"I know that feeling. But I'm sure Leo's helping you to relax."

"Ha! The old gossip grape vine has fallen down this time."

"What do you mean by that comment Miss Halliwell?"

"Me and Leo, it's not on any more. We're off. It's over between us. I finished with him."

"Oh Piper, what happened?"

"It's complicated. I haven't got the time to talk about it and I don't want to talk about it."

Phoebe and Paige were suddenly thrust out of an office, yelling at each other.

"If I don't kill you by the end of this week," Piper yelled at them. "Grams is going to murder you by the end of your suspension. Why did you do it?"

She didn't give them a chance to answer.

"Go sit down. I do not want to hear any of your silly little excuses."

"Pi-" Phoebe began.

"Phoebe if I hear another peep out of you I am going to do some thing I'll seriously regret. That goes for you as well Paige. I'll rat the both of you out to Prue and Grams. You know Prue is only just starting to trust you Paigey this will destroy all the faith she has in you."

Paige hung her head.

"It was her fault." Phoebe mumbled.

"Phoebe!" Piper screamed. "Not another word!"

"The principal will see you now Piper." Hazel said.

"Thank you." Piper said.

She put down her books on the chair next to Paige and took off her bag and jacket.

"If either of my sisters put so much as a little toe out of line Hazel please tell me." Piper said. "I want to make sure their punishment is fitting for their crime."

"Okay." Hazel said. "Go on in."

Piper went in to the principal's office, intending to kill Phoebe and Paige for every minuet she was late for her meetings.

Phoebe and Paige sat in silence together.

"Hazel," Natalie walked into reception. "Miss Williams has some papers she sent me down to pick up."

"They're some where in the back office Natalie." Hazel said calmly. "I can't go find them right now."

"They're Piper's little sisters aren't they?" She gestured towards the sulking Paige and Phoebe.

"Yes they are. Gone and gotten them selves suspended. Did you know Piper and Leo have split?"

"She dumped him by an email." Natalie said. "I was there when it happened. It was the lowest thing I could ever imagine doing. He was heart broken, but his picked up a little now. Is their grandmother coming to pick them up?"

"Mrs Halliwell is staying with a friend at the minuet. We haven't been able to contact her. They're staying with Piper at the Harris' until she gets back."

"So Piper's on her way? I know Leo would love to see her. He just wants to be able to say good bye."

"She's in with the principal at the minuet. I don't think she really wants to see him though. Did Miss Williams say she wanted the papers now?"

"As soon as possible."

"I really shouldn't be doing this but if you watch the sisters I'll see if I can find them for you."

"Please. I owe her a lot of favours."

"Just don't let them kill each other Natalie. I could be a while okay?"

"Okay."

"Tell Piper she can take them as soon as she comes out."

"Will do."

Hazel existed swiftly.

Natalie watched Paige for a moment.

She seamed to be the most guilty of the two.

Natalie took the seat next to Paige, moving Piper's belongings onto her lap.

"So she said, you're Piper's little sister then?" She inquired sweetly.

Paige nodded.

"She must be pretty mad at the both of you." Natalie leaned over to look at them both of them in the eyes.

"She's going to kill us." Paige said quietly. "We've really abused her trust."

"Shut up Paige." Phoebe said. "Piper wouldn't want us to talk to her."

Natalie shook her head and ignored Phoebe.

"Don't worry Paige. Piper wouldn't mind. We're friends. I'm worried about her. Is she alright?"

Paige shrugged.

Natalie began to look through the sketchpad that was on the top of Piper's books.

"Are these yours?" She asked Paige. "There really good."

Paige leaned over to look at the sketches Natalie was admiring.

"I've never seen them before," She told Natalie pulling the sketchpad on to her lap. "They must be Piper's."

"Wow. She must be proud of them. The art teachers would kill to see some of these."

"Natalie you shouldn't be touching those." Phoebe hissed. "There Piper's, not yours."

"Well," Paige said. "There really good. Maybe we should put them away though. She's in a bad enough mood with us as it is."

"She won't mind me taking a peek." Natalie assured her. "Your sister was never one to show off her talents."

She continued to flip through the sketchpad.

"Oh good God!" She whispered under her breath.

Her eyes almost jumped out of her head.

She slipped the sketchpad into her bag and turned to Phoebe.

"Could you tell me why your sister broke Leo's heart?" She asked.

"That's really none of your busyness." Phoebe said.

"Well as one of your sister's friends I am really worried about her." Natalie said. "I want to make sure she's okay. This is some thing that she would never normally do. Is she alright?"

"She is fine thank you very much." Phoebe said. "And she doesn't need Leo for any thing."

"But she does miss Leo." Paige said. "Not that she'll actually admit that. But Cassy said she keeps crying all the time over him."

"Cassy?" Natalie asked.

"Cassandra Harris." Phoebe said.

"She's the girl Piper's being paid to live with." Paige said with a warm smile. "She loves the job."

"Live in nanny right?" Natalie asked.

Paige nodded.

"I remember she was really excited about that." Natalie said getting up to stretch and move her bag away from Piper's stuff. "I'm glad she's enjoying it. Do you know if she ever wants to see Leo again?"

Phoebe covered Paige's mouth with her hand stopping her from specking.

"Well if Piper wants to talk to Leo I'm sure she will in her own time. But if she does and if she doesn't I really do think that is between her and Leo. It is absolutely none of your business. She knows her own mind. Frankly that Leo Wyatt is completely blind because he can't see what's going on under his own nose and should really have his eyes tested." Phoebe said. "You Natalie should learn to keep your nose out of other people's business. You know normal people don't like busy bodies."

"Phoebe." Paige flashed her a wild look. "You've said too much."

"Do me a favour Natalie," Phoebe said getting to her feet and almost yelling as she stood in front of Natalie. "Tell Leo that he is truly stupid and ask him what it feels like to watch your dreams walk away from you."

"You little -" Natalie began.

Phoebe gave her a look sour enough to turn milk.

"Okay, I'll pass on the message for you." She said her voice dripping with sugar. "Is there any thing else?"

"No." Paige said. "She's all done."

"All done." Phoebe said innocently.

"Good."

Piper walked out of the principal's office and walked over to her sisters.

"Natalie," She said. "I hope my little sisters haven't been giving you too much trouble."

"None at all." Natalie said. "How have you been keeping Piper? All well in the world of nannying I hope."

"It's good fun thank you Natalie." Piper said. "You?"

"Oh it's not that bad." Natalie said sarcastically. "You know, just picking up the pieces of my friend's broken heart, the normal. Average kind of life."

"Good." Piper attempted to smile. "Tell Leo I hope he feels better soon. I would love to stay and chit chat all day but I have to get my sisters home and murder them."

"I don't blame you." Natalie said. "You'd better go."

"Is Hazel around?"

"She had to go find some stuff for Miss Williams."

"Do I need to sign them out?"

"No. But I would like to have a word with you before you leave."

Piper glanced at her watch.

"Natalie honestly I would love to but I don't have the time." Piper said. "But give me a call and we'll talk."

"I haven't got your new cell phone number." Natalie said.

"Oh yes, sorry. Well I'll call you then. I've got your number; I'll call you tonight. Okay sweetie?"

"It'll only take a minuet," She said. "I promise. I won't take too long."

"Well as I said Natalie I would really love too but I have to get to a doctors appointment. I can't miss this one, and I can't miss any thing else I have planed today."

"Just give me two minuets." Natalie said. "Away from your sisters if you don't mind."

"You can have 90 seconds and that's really pushing it. Okay?"

"90 seconds will be plenty of time thank you Piper."

"That's okay. Now evil little sisters I love you both very much but if either of you mutter one word I will have to ring your pretty little necks."

Piper eyed her sisters sternly.

"They'll be fine." Natalie said pulling Piper to one side. "When does my time start?"

"Now."

"How the hell could you do that to Leo?" Natalie asked. "He loves you. You distorted him. His lost all his hope in life. His purpose. All he does is sit around and talk about you. His misses you. You just dumped him by an email. Nothing personal about it. It was cold harsh and unfeeling. You calm to love him. But seconds after you dump him you're sticking your tongue down some other guys through. It killed him to see you do that."

"Natalie," Piper said tears burning the back of her eyes.

"Come on Piper don't cry." Natalie tormented Piper. "You're the one who dumped him. The guy who wanted to marry you. Spend the rest of his life with you. You were the one who through that all away. Not him. You were the one who cheated on him. You cheated him out of his dreams of a life with the one person he's ever wanted to be with."

Piper wiped furiously at her eyes.

"Okay girls," She said to her sisters gathering up her belongings. "We're going to go now because my doctor will flip if I'm late and we can't through the rest of my day off course any more than you already have." She choked back a sob and grabbed hold of Paige's hand. "We'll talk about your punishment later."

Phoebe got up and followed grabbing hold of Paige's arm to keep up with Piper's pace.

Piper's vision was blurred by her tears she didn't notice Nathan coming down the corridor and ran straight in to him.

Her books and bag were knocked out of her arms.

The books and their contents scattered across the floor.

"Piper are you alright?" Nathan asked. "You're crying."

"I'm fine Nathan." Piper said kneeling down to pick up her stuff. "Just fine."

"Here let me help you." Nathan said.

"It's okay." She said. "I've got every thing. Come on Phoebe Paige let's go."

Natalie came down the corridor as Piper and her sisters were walking away.

"Hey Piper wait up." Nathan called after her. "You dropped this."

He picked up the catalogue and a few pieces of paper she had left behind.

"Is she alright?" Natalie asked. "She looked kinda upset."

"Yhea," Nathan agreed. "Looks like some one really put the fear of the gods in her. She left her stuff behind."

Natalie looked at the floor feeling more than a little guilty about upsetting Piper so much.

Leo would kill her if he knew what she had just done.

"Her sister got into a massive fight and got them selves suspended." She said with a sweet smile to cover her actions. "She isn't happy with them. They must have upset her. Her Grams is away, she's responsible for them, she might feel like she's failed."

"I miss that girl as much as Leo does I think."

"You should see her sketches, they're really good."

"She showed you?"

"Nope. She left her sketchpad in reception. I'll have to take it back to her."

"Here," Nathan said giving her the rest of Piper's stuff. "You should take this to her too."

"I will do. Do you want to see her sketches?"

"Nah. She'd show us if she wanted us to see them."

"You're probably right. If we ever get to see her again. She and Leo made such a good couple."

"They did."

"At least his moving on with is life."

"I hope he really is this time. Coming back up to the common room?"

"Yhea. I've got those papers for Miss Williams."

"Come on then." Nathan put his arm around her. "Dan's up there."

"Is he now?"

Natalie walked off with a demure smile on her face.


	31. Chapter 31

Cassy was determined to make Piper happy.

She knew what was going to make Piper happy.

Getting Leo back.

Paige and Phoebe would have to help with that.

They were her only contact to Leo.

She'd have to get them on side.

She was at school, it was playtime.

Every Monday at the nursery they had a free lesson before lunch for all years to interact with each other while the teachers had a big staff meeting.

She knew the Ringway twins and Lilly would help her.

Lilly was going to be most useful to her plan.

She was the oldest and would have the best idea.

Lilly was over with some of her friends.

"Lilly," She said walking over to them. "I need your help."

"What's up Cassy?" Lilly asked casually.

"It's Piper."

"Is she okay?"

"She's very unhappy."

"Why's that?" One of Lilly's friends asked.

"And who's Piper?" Another asked.

"Piper's Cassy's nanny." Lilly said.

"Who are your friends?" Cassy asked.

"I'm Jasmine." The girl who had asked who Piper was said with a warm smile.

"And I'm Lizzy." The other girl said. "Hi."

"Why's Piper upset Cass?" Lilly asked.

"She misses Leo." Cassy said. "Piper misses Leo and she's going to be a mommy."

"She's having a baby?" Lizzy asked.

"She's pregnant?" Jasmine asked.

Cassy nodded.

"When did she and Leo break up?" Lilly asked.

"The day after she had us all over," Cassy said. "When we found her crying in the bath room."

"So who's this Leo character?" Jasmine asked. "How serious were they?"

"They were engaged." Lilly said. "Leo and Piper, for all of about 24 hours if that."

"Ow," Lizzy said. "So you want to get them back together?"

"Cassy is that what you want?" Lilly asked pulling Cassy onto her lap and avoiding the helper's eye. "Don't look at the woman over there." She instructed. "We don't want her to come over."

"I want Piper to be happy. She went on a club trip for daddy with this guy, Dan and she got really upset when I was helping her get ready." Cassy whispered. "I don't want her to be unhappy."

"Okay adults and love lives they're complicated." Damian said bounding over.

"Damian you're not meant to eves drop!" Lilly yelled at her younger brother.

"Hello Lilly Ringway the whole school can hear the lot of you." Damian said. "Bet any one who's met Piper will want to help make her happy."

"So what's the plan?" Jasmine asked.

"I have an idea," Lilly said. "Alright every one who wants to help listen up."

"We can get mom to help." Damian said. "She'll help for sure."

"I think we need to get Piper and Leo talking again." Lilly said.

"But she doesn't want any thing to do with him." Cassy said. "She cringes or bursts into tears every time some one says his name, but it's usually a cringe."

"Don't you worry Cass." Lizzy said.

"We'll get Piper and Leo back together." Jasmine said.

Lilly passed them a piece of paper with a small idea of a plan scrawled on it.

"You missy," She said to Cassy. "Just need to do a little snooping for me."

"Tell me more." Cassy said.

"All in time my little friend."


	32. Chapter 32

Natalie walked down the long gravel drive to the Harris residence.

She rang the doorbell and stood on the doorstep waiting for Piper to come answer it.

She knew Piper would be there.

Miss Williams had found that out for her.

Piper's grandmother was away until Friday and Piper was responsible for her sisters until then.

It was 2.15, Cassy's school didn't let out for another hour and a quarter, so Piper wouldn't have to leave for a while longer.

Paige and Phoebe were on two-week suspension so Piper had to be at the house supervising their studies.

Natalie's plan was to confront Piper.

She knew her secret.

Piper was carrying Leo's baby and she didn't want him to know.

It was taking Piper too long to get to the door.

Some thing else must of come up.

She began to walk away thinking no one was home.

"Natalie?" A male voice said stopping her in her tracks.

Natalie turned around to see Dan standing in the doorway.

"Dan." She said smiling sweetly. "Is Piper home?"

"In the kitchen." Dan replied. "The Harris' wanted me to cheek in with her while they were away."

"Can I see her?"

"Dan!" Piper called. "I'm going over to Jessica's for a little while." She walked over to the front door. "Natalie?"

Piper visibly paled at the sight of the other woman.

"You come to have another go?" She asked.

"No." Natalie smiled sweetly at Dan. "I come to make sure you're alright. Are you?"

"Let me see," Piper rolled her eyes. "It's Wednesday afternoon. I've been stuck with my little sisters all morning who are driving me up the wall. So I guess I'm fine."

Natalie laughed warmly.

"We need to talk." She said. "Can I come in?"

"I've got to get back to school." Dan suddenly said. "Alright if I leave you with the little shop of horrors?"

"No." Piper whined. "Take them with you."

"Sorry." Dan said. "They're suspended. No can do."

"If I kill them you're to blame." Piper warned him. "Go on off you go. I didn't want to go see Jess any ways."

"Okay." Dan said.

"We'll talk more about this girl you've got your eye on tonight." She called after him.

Dan turned and stuck his tongue out at her.

"So you two aren't an item?" Natalie asked.

"No," Piper actually managed to smile. "Dan's just a shoulder to cry on and some adult company."

"Oh."

"You best come in."

"So your sisters are driving you crazy huh?"

"Insane." Piper closed the front door behind them. "They've been fighting none stop."

There was a loud screaming from the dining room.

"I see what you mean." Natalie said. "You want me to go separate them?"

"If you like, I'll go get us some tea."

Piper walked into the kitchen.

"It feels good to see one of my friends again." She said secretly talking to her baby.

She spent five or so minuets making four mugs of fruit tea.

When she walked into the dining room Phoebe and Paige were sitting quietly beside one and other working hard.

"Wow!" She said. "What did you do to them Natalie?"

"Not much. They saw scenic when I told them why I was here." Natalie said. "They didn't want to risk spilling their pregnant big sister's big secret to the father of her child."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Piper asked trying to keep her tone even.

"Oh nothing." Natalie took the tea from her and sat down. "Don't worry about it."

Piper sat down and gave her sisters a mug of tea each.

"She knows." Paige said.

"Knows what?" Piper asked brightly.

"Give it up sis." Phoebe said. "She said she's going to tell Leo."

"Tell Leo what?" Piper tried to swallow back her tears and smile innocently.

"That you're pregnant." Natalie said.

"What?" Piper asked.

"You're pregnant Piper." Natalie said again.

Piper took a deep breath and smiled at Natalie.

"You must have your facts confused." She said. "I'm not pregnant sweetie."

Natalie tried a different approach.

"I wanted to return your stuff. You dropped it on Monday." She said placing the sketchbook and the stuff Nathan had gathered up on the table. "I think your drawings are really good and the stuff you've chosen for the baby is incredibly cute."

"Baby?" Piper asked. "You've lost me again."

"Piper," Natalie opened the sketchpad to reveal a sonogram picture. "You don't have to lie to me. I know."

Piper starred at the sonogram in disbelief.

"How could I be so stupid?" She asked. "I knew that was missing."

"Are you alright?" Natalie asked.

"I told you she knew." Phoebe said.

"Sis," Paige said. "You okay?"

"Fine Paigey." Piper said lifting her hand to her face. "Just a little tired."

"Can we talk?" Natalie asked.

"I need to sleep so no." Piper said a little more sharply then she intended. "You've done enough damage already."

"Why haven't you told Leo?" She asked.

"Will you go now please." Piper asked wiping her tears away. "I need you to leave."

"What? Isn't it his?"

"I asked you to leave." Piper said. "And I already told you I'm not pregnant."

"I'm going to tell him."

"He won't believe you." Piper said. "You haven't got any proof."

"Hello lady," Natalie gestured wildly towards the sonogram picture. "Sonogram. You think I didn't make a copy?"

Piper took a deep breath but didn't respond.

"Why haven't you told Leo?" Natalie asked a little more softly.

"She doesn't want Leo to ruin his future." Phoebe said. "He wants to be a doctor, he can't do both."

"Who says?" Natalie asked.

"Piper." Paige said. "It is her disjoin

"Can I talk to your sister alone for a minuet?" Natalie said.

"No." Phoebe said. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Not alone."

"Please." Natalie said. "Then I'll leave. I promise."

Paige shook her head.

"Go on." Piper said. "You to desire a break."

"Will you be alright?" Paige asked.

"I'll be fine Paigey." Piper said as her little sister gave her a hug. "I want to get rid of Natalie. I'll call you if I want any thing."

Paige and Phoebe left.

"Why haven't you told Leo?" Natalie asked.

"I'm not pregnant."

"I'm going to tell him."

"He won't believe you. I'm not going to let him find out."

"How about when you're walking around with a kid in, what, seven months time?"

"He's not going to find out."

"So he is the father?"

"What do you take me for?"

"Piper I'm just trying to work out why you haven't told him. The only reason I can think of is that the baby isn't his."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well tuff luck, I do. I know about your baby and I do want to talk about it."

"This is none of your concern Natalie."

"Leo is my friend and I hope you are still my friend too. He hasn't been able to function properly since you left him. He really does love you. You don't have to mange with out him. If your worried about him not wanting the baby I know he will. You just need to give him the chance to prove himself to you."

"It's what I'm trying to do." Piper whispered in tears. ""I'm trying to give him a chance at life."

"With out you he doesn't have a life."

"He'll learn to cope. He's young. He'll find some one else."

"He wants you."

"Dan said he has already got a new girl friend. What was her name, um, Autumn."

Natalie nodded.

"But he'd drop her in a second if he thought he even had a chance of getting you back Piper."

"He might be happy with her."

"She's not you."

"Yhea and no one else is going to be Leo."

"Just tell me what's going on."

"Okay," Piper relented. "Yes, this is Leo's baby and he can't find out I don't want him to. No matter how much I love him."

"Why don't you want him to find out?"

"Because one day his going to make a wonderful doctor one day. I don't want to hold him back."

"Being a dad wouldn't hold Leo back."

"We both know he's easily distracted. A baby would be far too much of a distraction. Please Natalie. This has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do. It took more strength than I ever thought I had to get my self together. You can't tell Leo about this."

"Why not?"

"Because it would destroy every thing I've worked for and I'd be forced to stop him ever seeing my child. It would be much worse if he knew about it."

"Piper you can't keep this from him."

"I have to."

"Promise me you won't tell him."


	33. Chapter 33

Cassy had done some major snooping in her mission to get Piper and Leo back together.

She had found Leo's address, home phone number, his cell phone number, and all his information about his high school day even down to what lessons he had.

She had also questioned Piper about Leo strongly.

This had told her about Leo and his friends.

Now she and the girls, consisting of the Ringway twins; Lucy and Rebecca, Lilly, Lizzy, Jasmine and a few of their friends.

There was Amy, Zoe, Willow and Haley.

Damian had said he'd help but given up pretty quickly as soon as he realised that there wasn't going to be a big car chase.

Piper didn't know any thing about this.

Cassy had begged her father to come let her play with the twins and Piper had been more than happy to let her go.

Mrs Ringway had been most accommodating to their plans.

She was probably the driving force behind their plans.

She was arranging an exchange program with the high school so Lilly and her friend might be able to confront Leo on his own ground.

"Mom," Lilly said. "Why don't we send Leo an email? We could try and arrange a meeting for him and Piper."

"I don't know Lilly." Mrs Ringway said. "Piper would probably freak."

"We have to do some thing." Cassy said. "Piper's getting more and more miserable by the day."

"Thought you said Leo had a new girl friend." Willow said. "Will he want to give her up?"

"Natalie said he'll give her up if he thinks there's even the slightest chance he can reconcile with Piper." Jasmine said.

Jasmine was Natalie's cousin and had met Leo a couple of times.

"The girl Autumn his with now is horrible any way." She added. "He'll never love her."

"Mrs Ringway," Amy had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Could you organise a sleep over at Piper's for us."

"Yhea!" Haley instantly agreed. "We could all work on Piper."

"You could go out with mom and dad." Cassy suggested.

"We could convince her to tell Leo about the baby." Lizzy said.

Willow smiled and whispered some thing to Cassy and Jasmine.

Cassy nodded and smiled.

"We have a better plan." She said. "If it doesn't work we'll try yours."

"Natalie will love the idea." Jasmine said. "It's going to work."


	34. Chapter 34

Leo stood in the play ground of the nursery.

He was waiting for Natalie's cousin Jasmine; he'd agreed to pick her up as a favor to his friend.

Part of him was hoping he would see Piper.

Just her smile would do.

Or hearing her laugh.

He missed both those things.

Jasmine was 13 and a sweet kid from what he remembered of her.

They'd met once at Natalie's.

"Leo! Leo! Leo! Leo!" A small voice yelled. "Leo! Leo!"

He turned around slightly startled.

"Leo!" Cassy yelled.

Leo recognized her instantly.

"Hey Cassy." He said gently.

Cassy hurtled into him and hugged him.

"I don't think Piper would like you doing that." Leo said trying to ease him self out of the little girls grip. "We don't want you to get in to trouble."

Cassy clung to Leo's back.

"Don't wana." She said stubbornly. "Piper isn't here yet."

"Come on Cassy." He said. "Be reasonable. Maybe we can talk until she gets here huh."

Cassy let go of Leo but clung on to his hand.

"Why did you and Piper break up?" Cassy asked.

"I don't know Cass. You'll have to ask Piper why. I miss her a lot. Is she alright?"

"She missies you too." Cassy said. "She doesn't like having fun so much. We don't go shopping like we used to."

Leo laughed.

"I think Piper might have run out of money. Stopping our relationship wouldn't stop her from shopping. You know that."

"I know why she broke up with you." Cassy said very quietly.

"Why's that?" Leo asked.

"It's a secret. Piper said I can't tell any one."

"Well if you promised Piper. I'm meant to be picking up my friend's cousin, Jasmine. Do you know where she is?"

"Jasmine is one of Lilly's friends." Cassy said. "She's got pretty hair."

"Really?"

"Yup. She'll be out in a minuet she has club today. You're early."

"Natalie didn't tell me that. What time does that let out?"

"In about ten minuets."

"Cassy!" A woman's voice called.

It wasn't Piper's voice.

Leo would have recognized that instantly.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Jessica." Cassy said. "She's Piper's friend."

"Cassy," Jessica walked over. "Honey your teacher's been looking for you."

"Hi Jessica." Cassy said with a small smile pressing closer to Leo. "This is my friend Leo."

"Hey." Jessica said to him. "Leo as in Piper's Leo?"

Cassy nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Jessica shook his hand.

She knelt down to Cassy's level.

"Sweetie," She said softly. "Piper called and said she's caught in traffic and is going to be a bit late. You need to go back in side until she comes."

Cassy looked to the floor and scrapped her feet.

"Come on." Jessica tried to take her hand.

Cassy screamed.

"I want to stay with Leo!"

"Come on Cass." Jessica said. "You're causing a seen. I've only got your teacher watching the baby for a minuet."

"She can stay with me." Leo offered. "I've got to wait for Jasmine any ways."

"Could you?" Jessica asked.

"Sure." Leo said. "I'd like the company."

"Yay!" Cassy clung to Leo's leg.

"Hey I haven't said yes yet." Jessica protested.

Cassy stuck her tongue out at her.

Jessica shook her head.

"Thanks Leo." She said straightening up. "Piper shouldn't be to long. Don't be a brat Cassy."

Cassy made a face as Jessica walked away.

"So is she a teacher?" Leo asked.

"Nope a nanny like Piper. She's funny."

"Do you like having Piper as your nanny?"

"We get to read lots of bed time stories. Dan's fun he comes over a lot."

"Dan?"

"He goes to your school. He comes to keep Piper company, when mommy and daddy are out. He lets me watch cartoons."

Leo felt a pang of jealousy and decided to integrate Cassy in the least suspicious way.

"Do Piper and Dan kiss and cuddle like Piper and me used to?"

"No. They don't. Dan likes a girl at school."

"Who?"

"Natalie. He says she's a babe."

"Oh really."

Cassy nodded.

"Does Piper have any other special friends she cuddles?" He asked.

"No, she doesn't want to kiss or cuddle any boys."

Leo kind of felt bad for Piper.

He missed her a lot but he did have his new girl friend.

"You know the ring I gave her." He said.

"The sparkly one." Cassy said nodding.

"Does she still wear it?"

"Nope she said she can't because it's not saying what it's meant to any more. Can I tell you a secret?"

"What is it?"

"It's a very secret, secret you can't tell any one."

"Okay."

"Do you swear?"

"I swear I will not tell a soul."

"Piper's going to have a baby." Cassy said.

"What?" Leo's voice wavered.

"Piper's going to be a mommy."

"Hello Cass." Jasmine bounded over. "Leo."

"Jasmine." Leo said. "We just have to watch Cassy until her nanny comes to pick her up."

"'Kay." Jasmine said. "Want to see what I made at club?"

Cassy looked in to Jasmine's bag and smiled.

"Cool." She said.

"What did you make?" Leo asked.

Jasmine produced the start of a patchwork quilt.

"It's going to be a baby blanket." She said. "It's a present for-"

Jasmine was cut off by Piper walking over to them.

"Cassy," She said a little breathless. "So sorry I'm late honey. Want to go for an ice cream."

Jasmine looked at Piper then at the blanket then urgently towards Leo.

"It's okay." Cassy said. "I was talking to Leo."

"Oh." Piper kept her tone even as she could and smiled at Leo. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her."

"She was no trouble." Leo said. "She tells me you're going to have a baby."

Piper laughed defensively.

Leo eyed her.

She didn't look pregnant.

Just as beautiful as she always did.

Radiant.

"Is she spinning me a tall story?" Leo asked.

Piper nodded.

Thank God Leo was the one who suggested it.

"Yes." She said firmly. "I've told you about making things up Cassy."

Cassy hung her head.

Piper was going to mad at her.

She knew she wasn't supposed to tell.

Her parents would be upset if Piper told them.

"Sorry." She said. "Didn't mean to."

"There's no harm done." Piper said scooping Cassy on to her hip. "Where's your kit?"

"Opus. I forgot it."

Piper put Cassy down.

"Go grab it and tell your teacher I'm here." She instructed.

"I'll come with you Cass." Jasmine said. "I'll be back in a minuet Leo."

"Jasmine's Natalie's cousin right?" Piper asked.

She wanted to keep things as friendly as possible.

It was so wearied seeing Leo like this.

"Right." Leo confirmed trying not to get lost in Piper's eyes.

"Sorry about you getting lumbered with Cassy." Piper said. "The story must have scarred you."

"No not really."

"She's desperate to get us back together." Piper said. "She'll try any thing."

Leo smiled.

All he wanted to say to Piper is I love you.

But he couldn't.

He could never say that again.

"It's been lovely seeing you." He said drawing out the phrase.

He wanted to spill his heart out to her.

Cassy and Jasmine came back too soon.

"ice cream." Piper said taking Cassy's hand. "Thanks again Leo. Jasmine tell Natalie I'll phone her tomorrow."

"Okay." Jasmine said.

Leo watched Piper and Cassy walk away.

"you want to stand here all day?" Jasmine asked.

"Come on." Leo said. "Don't want to miss the bus home."


	35. Chapter 35

"Cassy honey," Piper decided to talk to Cassy alone that evening about the days events. "We need to talk about something very important."

Piper knew they wouldn't be interrupted as Mr Harris had had to jet off to some hot country half way across the world to help out one of his clients and Mrs Harris was working on one of the biggest cases of her career, so she and Cassy were defiantly alone.

"I am sorry for what I did today." Cassy said.

"I know you are sweetie." Piper said softly pulling the covers up around Cassy's body. "But we still have to talk about it."

Cassy was very quiet.

"Honey why did you tell Leo about my baby?" Piper asked.

"Because."

"You know I don't want him to know and you know why I don't want him to know."

Cassy didn't look at Piper.

Piper decided she wasn't going to get mad at Cassy and tried to reassure her of the fact.

"I'm not going to get mad Cass. I just want to know why."

"You'll get mad."

"No I won't. I promise."

Cassy hunched up in bed and shook her head.

"You know, I'm really not going to get mad because there was no real damage done. Leo still doesn't know about the baby. It's still just mine. I'm not showing yet so Leo hasn't got any reason to suspect I'm pregnant. But you have to promise me that you won't pull another stunt like that again."

"But you miss Leo."

"I know I do. But look, I have a little part of Leo in my heart and I always will and when the baby comes I'll always have Leo with me."

"You still love him."

"You don't just sop loving people. I'll never stop loving Leo, just like I'll never stop loving you or my baby."

"If you love Leo why are you letting him hurt?"

"Because little one of the hundred questions if Leo stayed with me he'll get hurt much more in the long run. I know what my future is going to hold, being a mommy and staying here with you. I know Leo's going to have a good future too. He's going to pass all his exams and become a world famous doctor. Then he'll meet some girl when he's had a chance to experience life and they'll steal down, get married, live in a quant little house with a rose garden because roses are her favorite flower and have kids."

"I miss Leo."

"Sweetie. We've got new friends now. Natalie comes to hang out with us all the time and Dan's like a bad smell we can't get rid of."

"Dan's cool. I like watching cartoons with him. He does all these really funny impressions, they're really rubbish but he's so paretic looking you have to laugh."

Piper smiled.

"Is Dan going to be your new boy friend?" Cassy asked.

"Nope, we're just going to be friends. I'm holding out for Brad Pitt remember."

"Oh yhea."

"Any way," Piper decided it was time for some good old fashioned girl talk. "Natalie told me she wants to marry Dan."

Cassy squealed.

"I think its bed time now." Piper said. "Do you want a story tonight?"

"I'm too tired."

"Night, night then Cassandra. Mommy said she'll come give you a kiss when she gets in. I'll be down stairs or in my room if you want any thing."

"Okay." Cassy said yawning.

"Sweet dreams."

Piper turned off the light and left the door a jar.

Cassy closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

She tossed and turned for fifteen minuets trying to get comfortable.

Her brain was too busy to let her drop off to sleep; she needed to talk to Piper.

Cassy climbed out of bed rubbing her eyes and slipped on her dressing gown.

She padded down stairs to the living room to find Piper in her bright pink flowery slippers.

"Piper," She said reaching the living room. "I can't sleep."

Piper put the television on mute.

"Come sit with me then." She said. "Have a cuddle. The news was just depressing me any ways."

Cassy stumbled towards Piper's arms and sat on the sofa with her.

"What's up?" Piper asked.

"I can't get comfy." Cassy complained.

"Don't you feel well?"

"No. I'm just tired."

Piper stroked Cassy's hair from her face.

"Piper," Cassy said quietly. "Do you want to know why I told Leo today?"

"Do you want to tell me?"

Cassy nodded.

"I want you and Leo to be together again." She whispered.

"That's not going to happen."

Cassy sighed and closed her eyes.

"Honey, why do you want that?"

"Leo makes you happy."

"He used to make me happy." Piper said. "But he doesn't any more. Thinking about Leo hurts and makes me feel very sad."

"Because you miss him."

"I do a bit. But even if he was here I'd still be sad. Me and Leo can't be together, we weren't meant to be. Leo's given up on us. There would have been more of a reaction when you told him what you did if he really believed in our relationship. That's what makes me sad."

Cassy looked at her with big very sad eyes.

"But lots of things make me happy." Piper said wanting to cheer them both up. "Life's never all bad. I like sitting talking to you. Going out for ice cream. Shopping makes me really happy. I cook; doing stuff with my hands is the coolest thing ever to do. Like when we made chocolate cake with Paige. It makes me happy when my sisters' get on, which they all are at the minuet. Do you know why they are?"

"Why?"

"Because of the baby. My Baby. She makes me the happiest of all. We've got a lot of stuff to do. We're going to get to watch daddy put up the cot or maybe we'll get Dan to do it. That's going to be so funny. There's lots more as well. Lots of shopping."

"She won't get to know her daddy."

"I know but she's got lots of other people who are going to love her. Me, Prue, Grams, Phoebe and Paige are both over the moon about being aunties and you're going to be like a big sister to her. Right?"

"Right."

"I grew up with out my daddy and I've always been happy."

"She's going to have all your friends too. Natalie, Jessica and Dan."

"Exactly." Piper chimed. "Then we've got all those relatives that aren't really my aunties and uncles and I can't usually stand to be with in the same room for more than a minuet. They'll spoil her rotten. Like your Grandma does for you."

Cassy was quiet for a long time nearly falling asleep there and then.

"Come on then Cass," Piper said gently shacking her. "You're exhorted honey. Lets get you back in to bed now."

"Not just yet." Cassy said. "I want to ask you a question."

"What's that?"

"Are you and Leo ever going to get back together?"

"Never. He's given up. I won't risk my heart for him again."

"Do you want him back?"

"Not any more."

Piper's heart screamed at her as she lied.

But nothing gave her away.

She was too used to lying.

Especially about her feelings.

Her heart screamed, yes, yes, yes, I do want Leo back.

But he'd already given up on them and she couldn't do any thing about that.

She didn't have the strength or energy to try any more.

She'd given up.

Only part of her possessed hope in Leo.

But she'd closed that part of her off the moment she'd hit send and sent him the email telling him it was over.

It was still always there, constantly trying to break though.

It never was going to though.

Leo didn't want or need her any more.

She wanted him, she needed him but he didn't want her.

She'd never have him again.

She swallowed back the well of emotion with a bright smile.

"I don't want to see him again sweetie. It's as simple as that."

She touched unconsciously reminding her self about her child.

That was what she had.

That was what was keeping her strong.

"Nothing more to it. Nothing more than that."

"Okay." Cassy masked her disappointment well. "I'll go back up to bed."

She let go off Piper's hand.

"Good night Piper."

"Night sweetie." Piper said. "Want me to come tuck you back in?"

"No. I'm a big girl. You don't have to."

"Sure?"

Cassy nodded.

"Well at least give me a kiss good night." Piper said.

Piper leant down and Cassy kissed her cheek.

"Good night baby." Cassy said giving Piper's stomach a little rub.

"Aw!" Piper gasped. "That is so sweet Cassy."

Cassy gave her an electric smile and walked off.

Her face however dropped the moment she closed the door.

Piper didn't want to be with Leo any more.

There was no point in them trying.

Piper didn't want it to happen.

So it never would.

No matter how much they schemed and planed.

She crawled back in to bed.

Cassy was determined to put all this silliness to an end and make Piper happy.

Piper would never have to worry or think about Leo again.

That was what would make Piper happy.

Cassy reached in to her night stand draw and pulled out the cell phone Lilly had told her mother she 'lost'.

She hid under the bed clothes just incase Piper came to cheek on her while she was talking.

Piper always came to cheek on her.

Cassy knew she'd be in big trouble if Piper caught her.

She turned on the cell phone and dialed Lilly's new cell phone number.

"So?" Lilly said answering the phone.

Her voice was egger.

She'd been waiting for Cassy's call.

"It didn't work." Cassy said dully. "Our plan failed."

"Oh well. We've got other ideas."

Cassy sighed.

"Cheer up," Lilly said. "One of them is bound to work."

"No." Cassy said firmly. "Piper doesn't want Leo back. She just wants her family and her baby. We won't try any thing else. We want to keep Leo away from her. He makes her unhappy."

She hung up with out another word.

She turned off the phone and let it fall under the bed.

Miserably she curled up and went to sleep.

_Okay, I know this chapter is depressing._

_But this is not the end there is much more to come._

_Just because Cassy's given up, it doesn't mean every one has._

_The next chapter is going to get the ball rolling._

_Natalie, cough, chough……………………_


	36. Chapter 36

Leo wanted to believe what Cassy had told him.

He wanted Piper to be pregnant.

For them to be having a child.

If it was his child.

But Piper had never been unfaithful to him.

Right?

She could never lie to him.

He knew her far to well.

Piper's eyes were always a little far off when she lied, she could make perfect eye contact but they were glazed over and her voice would be uneven.

She would never lie to him.

He knew she would never lie about being pregnant.

She was a natural born mother.

If she was pregnant, which Leo knew she wasn't, she would want to shout it from the roof tops and he would be happy for her.

God, he'd be happy for them.

If she was having his child he might actually have stood a chance of winning her back.

But she wasn't.

She had told him her self.

No, she hadn't.

She just laughed defensively.

Yes.

Then confirmed that Cassy was lying to him, about her being pregnant.

There was no reason for him to doubt that fact.

She looked as beautiful as ever.

Probably more so because he had longed just to hold her for a moment and think she was his again.

She always looked beautiful to him.

Today had shown him how much she'd moved on with her life.

She was smiling and happy.

He's got lost in her eyes.

She'd just acted normally.

There'd been no longing in her voice.

He knew his voice had dripped with longing.

It had been awkward for her.

He had come on to her ground.

She hadn't lost it.

She was being her self.

Sweet.

He loved her so much.

He needed her more.

More than he missed her.

He needed to be with her and now he couldn't.

He never could.

He wished he could.

But it was never ever going to happen.

She'd defiantly moved on with her life.

She was beyond his reach.

Too far away from him.

He had to move on.

He had to move on too.

Just like she had.

She'd moved on giving up on them.

Some thing he would never let him self do.

No mater what.

She'd always wanted him to do well with his education.

He dived in to his school bag head first.

He pulled out all his book and spread them on his bed.

He was behind with his school work.

He had three over due assignments that counted towards his final grades in their respective subjects and countless peaces of home work that he'd neglected to do since he lost Piper.

Piper would be proud of him if he finished high school with the good grades she'd always told him he was capable of achieving.

He was determined to make Piper proud of him.

If he made her proud she might consider giving him another chance.

He might be able to win her back.

There was no two ways about it he was going to do every thing with in his power to get her back.

He was never going to give up.

Never.

No mater what happens.

The best way he could think of doing that was to get his grades back to what they should be.

He pulled a book towards him and opened a folder containing his most over due assignment.

He retrieved a pen and began to write, thinking of Piper and how he was going to win her back gave him all the inspiration he needed.

Soon thoughts of Piper sipped from his mind and he was fully focused on the assignment.

Who was Piper again?


	37. Chapter 37

"I worry about you some times Piper." Martin said.

He, Ali and Piper were all in the kitchen.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"What you're eating." He said. "It can not be normal."

Piper looked down to her plate and then back up at him.

"I've always eaten raw limes." She said. "I know it's wearied, but they taste so delicious."

"It's better than the pickle and cornflakes she was eating the other day." Ali said. "I don't think that was normal. Even for a pregnant woman."

"I know," Piper cringed at the thought. "No wonder I was throwing up so much."

"Do you have to talk about throwing up while I'm eating my breakfast?" Martin asked.

Piper and Alison fell about laughing.

"Now you're laughing for no reason what so ever." He observed. "I must attract total lunatics. Is it tatted on my forehead?"

"No." Piper said. "It's just a signal you give off. You're a beckon to us loonies."

"Just so long as I know." He said.

"So have you invited people over for tonight?" Ali asked.

"I told you I don't want a fuss." Piper said firmly. "I just want to curl up in front of the TV with a bag of pop corn and watch Titanic and some old soap reruns. I don't want to make a big thing of it."

"Well tuff luck Miss Halliwell." Martin said. "We're going to make a big thing of this weather you like it or not."

"I vote for not." Piper said.

"You don't have a choice," Ali said. "You're 18 today."

"And I'm also 22 weeks pregnant." Piper said. "I really don't feel like having a big party."

"If we can't celebrate your 18th birthday what can we celebrate?" Ali asked.

"I gotta go to work." Martin said. "Happy birthday Piper and have a good day." He kissed his wife. "I'll see you both tonight. Give Cassandra a hug from me when she wakes up."

Piper inhaled sharply and rubbed her side.

"Alright?" Ali asked.

"Fine." Piper said. "Just a kidney shot."

"Oh, gotta love the sharp shots."

"I'll tell you what you can celebrate."

"What?"

"The birth of this child. Not my birthday."

"And we will I promise. But you only turn 18 once."

"Yes, I know that, but you can throw me a late party. When I am not pregnant."

"Oh." Ali pouted.

"That doesn't work for Cassy and it won't work for you. All I want to do tonight is put my feet up. Spend the night with people I'm comfortable being around."

"You're going to have a very boring night with me, my hubby and my daughter."

"No, Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Grams are coming over too." Piper smiled. "It will be a proper family celebration."

"So you don't want any parties until after the baby's born?"

"Yes. No parties, no rooms full of people and loud music."

"Not even a baby shower? Because it's like the best part of being pregnant."

"You serious?"

"Completely."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes. Baby shower in the near future or an 18th birthday party tonight."

"Well then bring on the baby shower."


	38. Chapter 38

Leo knew it was Piper's birthday today.

At school, of course he was going to pretend as if he didn't remember.

That way his friends wouldn't worry about him.

He had moved on from Piper.

Or at least that's what he had told them.

And Autumn too.

But the truth was he was still deeply in love with Piper and was missing her more every day.

His grades at school had rapidly improved and he was doing very well academically.

This meant his parents had stopped worrying about him and left him to him self a lot more.

He enjoyed being alone.

Especially up in his room.

He could sit there and think about Piper.

She may have moved on with her life but he hadn't moved on with his and he wasn't planning to any time soon.

He was going out with Autumn, but he hardly spent any time with her and when they were together they were very separate.

Not like with Piper.

With Autumn there were no long cuddles.

Longing kissing.

Passionate kissing.

There were no mushy phone calls that Piper had specialized in.

They just were.

He had barely kissed Autumn let alone done any thing else with her.

He was a little sad.

He'd wanted to be with Piper on her 18th birthday, he'd had a whole romantic lunch planed for them.

It wouldn't have been some thing they'd have remembered forever.

"Hope you're happy baby." He said to Piper's picture. "I miss you a lot. Happy birthday. I love you. Have a great day.

Even if he wasn't going to tell his friends he'd remembered Piper's birthday, he was going to let one of her sisters know.

He'd got a card and a present for Piper and he was going to get Phoebe to deliver it for him.

Leo wanted Piper to know that he'd remembered.

He wanted her to know he was still thinking of her.

The present and the card would show her that.

He hadn't brought her much, just some of her favorite chocolates and a bead bracelet, she loved wearing those things, and he hoped these were thing that showed he knew her well.

It was the message in the card he was finding it hard to write.

Should he use love?

Or should he say from?

Because they weren't together any more but it didn't feel right for him to lie about his feelings for he.

He really still did love her.

"To Piper," He read aloud. "I just wanted to say happy birthday and tell you how much I miss having you as a friend."

He stopped.

Shouldn't he say girlfriend?

No.

He defiantly missed having her as his friend more.

At least he'd still get to see her if they were friends.

"I hope you have a wonderful day and that you are happy with every thing in your life. You are always with me," He trailed off.

This was where he was stuck.

"You are always with me, from Leo."

He shook his head.

"You are always with me, best wishes Leo."

That didn't work either.

"Your are always with me, you own my heat, you always will," He said as he wrote. "All for my love from a broken man, Leo."

He knew it sounded needy.

But he was needy.

He needed Piper.


	39. Chapter 39

Piper starred at her self in the mirror.

She'd been stood there in her pajamas for over half an hour now.

Thank God it was the start of the Easter holiday for Cassy.

She was still in bed fast asleep.

It was Monday morning, still really very early on Monday morning, only just being 8 o'clock.

Piper had been forced to get up early as sleeping for more than three hours at a time didn't seem possible recently as every time she was asleep her baby seamed to be wide awake, alive and kicking.

Martin had left for work and Alison had left soon after.

It was the first day of Cassy's holiday and Piper's birthday so she was letting Cassy sleep in to avoid the inevitable hyper activeness.

She couldn't really believe her eyes.

She'd never planed to be pregnant on her 18th birthday; she'd thought that she and Leo would have kids together one day in the future when he had his career established.

But she'd never dreamt she'd have a kid now and hid it from Leo, the father of her child.

It was just the way life chose to be some times.

There was nothing she could do about it.

She'd already made her decisions and she had to stick by them.

"Is this really me?" She asked her reflection. "Has so much time really gone by?"

Piper knew it was true.

That the pregnant woman she was starring at was really her self.

She was 22 weeks pregnant and so really showing it.

No room for denial now.

This really was happening.

"Just try to try to deny this bump now." Piper challenged her self. "Sure hope I don't bump into Leo over the next few months."

It had been getting increasingly difficult for Piper to hide the bump and people were starting to notice.

She'd even had to give in to wearing maternity clothes.

When she'd found that absolutely nothing she owned fitted her any more.

Every thing apart from a few old baggy t-shirts of Leo's that she hadn't been able to bring her self to give back.

They were comforting and still smelt a little of him.

She wanted to feel close to him because she missed him holding her.

She missed that a lot.

She had had to threaten Natalie with a fate worth than death, spending a day alone with all three of her sisters and Grams, if she let Leo do her another favor.

It was the start of Cassy's four week holiday.

Four weeks of pure fun.

It was going to be great to go hang out in the park and go baby shopping together.

Dan had promised he's help Martin set up the nursery for Piper's baby next week.

Piper wanted to be totally ready even though she wasn't due for another 18 weeks.

She knew this house hold and she and Alison wanted some video clips to send of to those tv shows.

It was going to be fun.

She had to go buy a cot at some point this week and all the other future she needed for the baby.

It was going to be completely hilarious.

Martin found it near impossible to put up a shelf and she didn't think Dan was much better with a screw driver.

Ali had already hired a handy man to put right all their bust jobs.

But that wasn't for about another 12 weeks, they wanted to let Martin and Dan suffer first seeing as they had been so insistent that they didn't need any help.

It was going to be their own fault when they failed.

Natalie was going to come watch too.

Cass had said she was going to help her dad.

That was so sweet.

Piper had been with Cassy the first time she'd felt the baby move, about five weeks ago, when she'd been in the playground at Cassy's school.

That had been magic.

Real magic.

Part of her wished she could tell Leo all about it.

Even more of her wished Leo had been their with her when it had happened, to experience it for him self.

She ran her hands slowly over her stomach.

"You're daddy is a good man." Piper told her baby. "He'd do the right thing if I gave him the chance."

The right thing for us.

But not the right thing for him.

"Would it really be the end of the world if I didn't get dressed today?"

Her baby kicked her in response.

"Okay I get the message little one. I'll take Cassy to the park when she wakes up."

She was about to start getting ready for the day when the phone rang.

It took her a few moments to find the phone.

"Hello," She answered the phone. "Harris residence. Piper Halliwell speaking. Can I help you?"

"Piper, hi," A male voice said. "How are you?"

"Confused. Who's speaking?"

"Mr Anderson, from the high school."

"It's a little early for Phoebe or Paige to be in trouble. What's happened?"

"Oh nothing like that. I need you to do me a favour please."

"I thought it was a little weird for a biology teacher to be calling its Hazel who calls when they're in trouble. What can I do for you?"

"I doubt Phoebe and Paige are even in school yet. So they couldn't really have gotten in trouble yet unless they've planted a time bomb together."

"I wouldn't put any thing past either of those girls. It might be the last thing you'll ever do if you do. They are cunning and sneaky and will do almost any thing to get out of going to school."

"Please Piper stop. You're making me panic."

"So what is this favour you want me to do?"

"I want you to come in for the day to help me with my lessons."

"To the hell hole?"

"Please. I'll be forever in your debt."

"No way. I hate that place."

"I know you're pregnant, I need some one to do some scans on and show my students about pregnancy."

"How do you intend on doing sonograms?"

"The hospital has lent me one of their ultra sound scanners for the day."

"Well you should be more organized."

"I did have a pregnant woman lined up but her husband's ill and she can't come in."

"No."

"No what?"

"I will not come in so you can use me."

"Please Piper. Oh please Piper. Please. Please."

"I said no and I mean no."

"It's one day. Only one day. That's all I have it for and all I'm asking you for."

"I'm the Harris' nanny; it's my job to look after Cassy. She's already broken up for Easter."

"She can play on my computer."

"Cass hates computer games."

"I'll get some first years to look after her."

"I wouldn't trust them as far as I can throw them."

"Then she can look after them."

"I trust Cassy to look after them, but that's beyond the point. I said no."

"I'll do any thing it takes to get you here just stop putting obstacles in the way."

"I don't want to."

"I'll pay you. Any thing I don't care how much."

"No. Bribery is so low. No."

"Phoebe's in my first lesson today. I'll tell her you said no. She won't speak to you for weeks. She's so excited about being an aunty. She'll be heart broken if you don't."

"Go bug some other pregnant woman."

"I don't know any other pregnant women, so I'm bugging you."

"Go away. I'll hang up."

"I'll tell Leo if you do. I'll tell him about the baby, his baby if you don't agree to come in. I'll tell him every thing. You know I will."

"Natalie told you?"

"She did."

"I am going to kill her."

"She's worried about you."

"I'm still going to kill her. She knows Leo can't find out."

"He has got rights to that child as well as you."

"I know he does. But I have rights as the mother."

"So are you going to do it for me? Or does Leo get the shook of his life when I let it slip out?"

"You're evil."

"Yes or no? I can see Leo coming towards my office."

"Don't tell him."

"Tick tock."

She heard a knock on the door and Mr Anderson call out.

"One minuet Leo."

"Alright then, yes. But you can't tell Leo."

"I won't."

"I want you to get Phoebe and Paige out of lessons all day today. I want them with me. Do you understand? I want to spend time with my sisters on my birthday."

"What ever you want and happy birthday."

"Thank you. But God help you if Cassy's cranky. I'd better go get her up."

"She can't be worse than the horrors I teach. Bring your other scans. You have had other scans right?"

"Yes, of course I have. Shall I meet you in reception?"

"Yes before the start of first period. I'll tell Hazel to expect you."

"See you then."

"Thank you." Mr Anderson hung up the phone. "Come in Leo."

"Hazel said the lady you had lined up for today had fallen through." Leo said. "Do you have to cancel?"

"No. I've found a willing volunteer."

"That's good. Is there any thing I can do to help?"

"I've got every thing under control."

"I can't wait until fifth period. This going to be such a good experience for me."


	40. Chapter 40

_Gezzs guys, thanks to all of you who have reviewed, I haven't said it in a while so thank you all so much._

_I write most of this on my lap top in advance._

_Here's another for you all._

_Read, review and enjoy……………_

"Finally, Piper." Mr Anderson said as she walked into reception. "Where the hell of have you been?"

Piper glared at him and decided not to explode.

"Do you have any idea how long it takes for me to get this little girl out of bed, feed, dressed and ready?" She asked indicating to the sleepy Cassy she was dragging behind her. "Then I had to get dressed. If you wanted me here for a set time I need at least 24 hours warning. I'm the one doing you the favor here remember."

"Yes you are and I'm eternally grateful to you for it. I just need to get down to my class room before it is completely destroyed."

"Well you're forgiven for snapping provided you don't want to do any blood work. I hate having that stuff done. I'm sick and tired of it. Because it makes me feel like a pin cushion. I'm fed up of having my blood taken. I swear that all doctors must be vampires. It's the only reason they could need so much blood and take so much pleasure in taking it."

"No." Mr Anderson laughed. "I'm not planning on doing that. I haven't got all the equipment I'd need if I wanted to do that. Besides I think you might kill me if I did."

"Wise chose."

"But, saying that, if you've got some of your blood work results with you they could be interesting to look at; my older classes will find them very useful for course work they're going to have to do."

"I've got them with me. I've got the whole baby file in my bag. You're welcome to look at any thing in it." She tugged lightly on Cassy's hand. "Come on Cassy. Chin up honey."

"I'm tired." Cassy complained. "I don't want to walk any more. I want to go home."

"Would you mind carrying her for me?" Piper asked. "It's only fair, you're the one who got her dragged out of bed."

"Sure." Mr Anderson picked her up. "The Harris kid, right?"

"Right, her name's Cassy."

"How many weeks are you now?"

"22, nearly 23." She ran her hand over her stomach. "I find it so hard to believe that this thing has gotten so big so quick."

"Well you seam to be doing alright."

"Providing Alison doesn't give in to her urge to throw me the world's biggest party tonight I am very good. I've got over the morning sickness and migraines which is the best thing ever and I have loads of energy. Which is amazing seeing as I only get sleep in blocks of three or so hours."

"Why's that?"

Piper held her hands over her stomach and stopped dead.

"This thing," She said. "Loves to kick mommy all of the time."

"Lucky you."

"It is actually really magical, but us pregnant woman we like to moan at people like you."

"That make you come to horrendous places like this?"

"Exactly. I probably should have told you why I was so late."

"That might be nice to know."

"There was a big, big, big, big, big, big, big traffic jam, some idiot decided to drive his car in to a juggernaut. It sounded pretty gory on the traffic report."

"I shouldn't worry; providing I locked them out of my class room it means the students are far less hyper. They blow off so much steam trying to knock the door down. Any one would think they actually wanted to learn. It also means we avoid being crushed in the corridors."

"Yes," She smiled and rolled her eyes. "You teachers getting danger money yet?"

"No, we came in to the deadly profession willingly and we'll either die or retire. They have us for life now or until some one takes pity on us and gives us enough money to do some thing safe instead."

"I know you love it really."

"I do, but some days it would be nice to do something different. So, tell me, how's every thing going with your pregnancy?"

"You can tell me that later."

"Oh mind games Piper Halliwell still your old self I see."

"But of course."

"What about the studying? You're not falling behind are you?"

"That would be a sign of the apocalypse. I am still way ahead and making great progress."

"Really? Even wit the baby on the way?"

"If any thing I'm more motivated to study because of it. I still want to go places with my life."

"Leo seams to have taken a leaf out of your book. His grades are better than ever. A bright kid that one. I'm sure he's going to go far."

"Me too." Piper said with a sad smile. "I know is he is."

"I shouldn't have said that."

"No I'm pleased that he's doing well. That's all I've ever wanted for him."

"Here we are."

The noise of the class was almost deafening.

"Alright you lot!" Mr Anderson said. "Enough! File in to the class room silently. We have a special treat for today."

"I'm a treat?" Piper asked following him in.

"I've been bribing them with this for weeks. When the baby's born you'll have to come in for a follow up visit."

"More bribes?"

"Yes, I'll tell them any thing to get them to be quiet."

Mr Anderson took Piper to the front of the class.

"Mind if I let them ask you some questions?"

He put Cassy down on his big soft sponge chair.

"Just kick your shoes off and hop up on the bed for me." He instructed.

"Are they meant to be this quiet?" Piper asked. "And I don't mind answering questions."

"Good."

Piper waved to Phoebe and Paige who were both waving at her frantically and jiggling up and down.

"Alright guys," Mr Anderson said. "Like The fact you've finally all leant how to be quite and I would like that to remember for my lessons in the future. Today you will be aloud to talk to me and Miss Halliwell here who has agreed to help us out, so you will be permitted to speck. Just let's keep thing orderly."

"Sir, sir, sir!" One boy called out.

"Yes."

"Is Miss Halliwell pregnant?"

"Well done genius!" Phoebe said condescendingly. "You'd have to be blind not to see that."

"Now, now Phoebe, there's no need for that." Mr Anderson said. "Would you like to tell them a little about your self while I set this contraption up Miss Halliwell."

"Okay," Piper said. "I'd prefer for you all to call me Piper. Yes, I am pregnant. I'm 22 weeks and there's not much more I can say."

Mr Anderson let them ask Piper a few questions.

Piper told them her age, what she did for a living, about Cassy and the Harris, and how she was looking forwards to being a mom.

She showed then the other scans she'd had done and explained to them about her blood work, god knew she knew the thing off by heart already.

Mr Anderson took a scan of Piper's baby and they even got to feel it kick.

The lesson flew by and it ended by every one singing happy birthday to Piper and each of them writing down a baby name suggestion for when the child was born.

Piper didn't know if she was having a boy or a girl.

She wanted it to be a surprise.

_So lets say the next chapter's going to be very reveling, the fast you guys review and the more you beg the faster I'll get your next chapter up (where Leo is going to have the biggest shock of his life) hee hee._

_Please review._

_Oh and just a note,_

_My cat is conspiring against us and making it impossible for me to type, so Alyssa please could you work that freaky mind control thing of yours again._


	41. Chapter 41

"Phoebe!" Leo called quickening his pace along the school hall. "Phoebe! Wait up Phoebes!"

Phoebe had to stop her self from running away from him.

She knew if she got talking to him she would spill the beans about Piper for sure, blurt every thing about Piper and the baby, every thing.

It would kill Piper if Leo found out.

She would be devastated.

Completely.

Phoebe wanted to tell him, but she couldn't, not when it would hurt her big sister so much.

"Phoebe!" Leo's voice was a little louder. "Phoebe! Slow down!"

He was desperate to see Piper.

Phoebe was his only form of contact to her other than Paige, she had a good relationship with Piper now, and she wasn't going to risk jeopardising that for any thing.

All he wanted to do was ………

He didn't know any more, he just wanted Piper back with him.

He'd been trying to find Phoebe all day.

It was a task that had proved near impossible.

Phoebe and Paige for that mater seamed to be trying to avoid him.

He was on his way to fifth period, the biology lesson he'd been looking forward to for weeks on end.

But he was willing to risk being late for the lesson, even miss it all together, willing to risk any thing to make Piper happy, even if he wasn't going to get to see her beautiful smile.

Phoebe could move any faster.

Leo was gaining on her.

He would catch up with her any second.

She took a deep breath.

"Leo," She turned with a fake smile plastered on her face. "What's up?"

Leo noticed her look him up and down.

"Hey Phoebs." Leo smiled delving into his bag. "I've got some thing for you to give to Piper. A birthday present."

Phoebe shook her head violently before she could stop her self.

"Please Phoebe."

"She said she doesn't want or need any thing from you. I'm late for English. I shouldn't even be talking to you. I don't want to. Leave me alone."

"Oh please, please, please Phoebe."

Phoebe wasn't lying.

She really was late for English.

It was the one lesson Mr Anderson hadn't been able to get her out of, which was fair enough, she was being set some big important assignment today, and it was all so going to be kind of fun to see her friends and gloat about Piper and the baby now they all knew.

"No." Phoebe said firmly. "Piper's happy."

"I'm glad she is Phoebe, I really am, she deceives it." Leo said. "I do want her to be happy."

"Then just leave her alone."

"I will. I promise. But please could you just give her the present."

"But don't."

"Phoebs, its just some chocolates and a card. It doesn't mean any thing."

"I though you loved her."

"I do," Leo breathed. "I mean I did."

He tried his best to forget the message he'd written in Piper's birthday card.

Phoebe felt like blurting every thing to him there and then.

He deserved to know about the baby.

His baby.

No.

She was wrong.

It wasn't in his baby.

It was Piper's baby.

Piper's baby.

Only her baby.

Leo had no right to that child.

Piper and made that crystal clear since day one.

He was not needed in her life.

Although Phoebe knew Piper defiantly wanted Leo back in her life.

Forever.

But she knew it wasn't going to happen.

Not ever.

Not ever, ever.

She wanted to be sympathetic to Leo, he was going to miss every thing to do with his child's life and the life by all rights he should be looking for wards to with Piper as a family.

If only her sister wasn't so stubborn.

Why did Piper have to be so stubborn?

Why?

Oh that's right.

Because she wanted Leo to have a future and a life of his own.

She wanted him to be a doctor.

Piper kept telling them she knew Leo was going to achieve his dream.

"Phoebe can you just do this one thing for me. I've done so much for you and your big sister."

Phoebe's heart broke for Leo.

He loved Piper so much.

He was perfect for her big sister.

He really dissevered to be with her.

Phoebe longed to see them together again.

"Not going to happen." She said quietly. "Forget about it."

"Phoebe."

In that moment Phoebe worked out just how easy it was going to be for her to be mad at Leo.

Her big sister was pregnant.

This guy had gotten her pregnant and was going to have to take on none of the responsibility.

Piper was going to have to do every thing by her self.

Alone.

Because he didn't care about her enough to fight for the relationship they had shared.

He was blind to the fact.

How could he be so stupid.

Anger and rage began to bubble in the pit of her stomach.

She had to take it out on Leo.

He was responsible for this whole sorry mess.

It was all completely his fault.

Every thing was his fault.

Piper being pregnant, her finishing with him, Piper ending up alone, her having to raise their child on her own, and, and, and Piper having no one to love her.

She felt like screaming.

He had to know what he had done.

He had to know what he had done to Piper.

He couldn't really love her.

If he did he wouldn't have given up on her.

"How could you?" Phoebe screamed at the top of her lungs. "How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"How could you do that to Piper?"

Leo went to speck.

But Phoebe was too mad to let him get a word in edge ways.

"You have to just leave her alone. Get it through your thick head that she doesn't want, need or have to take any thing from you." She took a deep breath and continued to yell, oblivious to the staring eyes all around her. "She and the, she and the, she and the," She stammered.

She was going to say 'the baby'!

She was about to blow Piper's cover.

She was going to tell Leo about the baby.

Don't say it.

Don't say it.

Think of some thing else to say.

"She and the…….."


	42. Chapter 42

_I know the last chapter I posted was the big revile I promised._

_I kinda went off on a tangent._

_But is coming soon, very soon, I love keeping you guys in so much suspense._

"You have to just leave her alone. Get it through your thick head that she doesn't want, need or have to take any thing from you." Phoebe took a deep breath and continued to yell, oblivious to the staring eyes all around her. "She and the, she and the, she and the," She stammered.

She was going to say 'the baby'!

She was about to blow Piper's cover.

She was going to tell Leo about the baby.

Don't say it.

Don't say it.

Think of some thing else to say.

"She and the…….."

She couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

She couldn't say 'the baby'.

There was no way she could do it.

She took a deep, deep, deep breath.

She had to clear her mind and think of something coherent to say and quickly.

Leo thought she was mad.

She was just stammering at him.

Phoebe was mad.

Totally mad.

"She and the Harris," She breathed a great inward sigh of relief. "Have never asked you for any thing. She and the Harris." She repeated for emphasis. "She and the Harris."

Now she'd finally managed to get that out a new bout of anger took hold of her.

"And frankly," She kept her voice menacingly calm. "Leo, you've given up on her and any one who gives up that easily doesn't deserve to be with her."

The Phoebe remember what Piper had told her.

About all the clues Leo had had about her pregnancy and how she thought he should have worked it out from them.

Unfortunately she forgot the part Piper had said about being relived that he hadn't worked it out.

Phoebe was too mad at him to think about that.

Far too mad.

"If you can't see what's been going on with Piper, right under your nose, what's been happening with her, you don't know her at all and that, and that, and that, that you are never going to get her back and you're going to miss out so much of her life and some thing unbelievably special and magical and precious and perfect that is, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean to say that. You're going to miss out so much of her life and some thing unbelievably special and magical and precious and perfect that could have happened between you. You could have had the perfect life with her. But by being so blind you've thrown that all away. It is all your fault. You've made some thing so awful happen to her, to us. She'll never forgive you for this and I'll never ever for give you for this and Prue and Grams are completely pissed with you."

She could stay with him for a moment longer.

In his presents.

Not after what he had done to her big sister.

If she stayed she knew she'd tell him about the baby and make him face up to his responsibilities.

She would do the one thing Piper didn't want.

The one thing that would destroy Piper completely.

Leo starred in shock for a moment at the spot where she'd been stood.

He shook his head to clear his brain and released he had to move off to his lesson now before he got in even more trouble.

That was no way to make Piper proud.

He knew Natalie and Dan were both in his lesson and that they were still very friendly with Piper.

They were practically living at her house.

He wanted Piper to have the present he'd brought for her and the card.

For her to receive his special message, to let her know he was still thinking of her that he still loved her, needed and missed her.

He knew they would do it for him.

Even if it would make all his friends start too worry about him again.

It was something he had to do.

He quickened his pace getting to the lesson he he'd so wanted to go to little knowing Piper was in side the room.

He reached for the door handle.

_Another cliff hanger I know._

_Just review and I'll post the next chapter._

_That is just sitting on my hard drive waiting for its moment, by the way._

_So review for its sake._


	43. Chapter 43

Leo reached for the door handle.

He turned it.

Slowly he opened the door.

It creaked.

The whole class turned to stair at him.

Nearly fifty pairs of wide eyes burnt in to his soul.

They all knew some thing he didn't know.

Natalie shot a wide freighted look to Dan, then Mr Anderson and then the woman sitting at the front of the class.

His jaw dropped.

He saw Piper.

Piper.

Piper Halliwell.

His Piper.

The one he loved.

The woman he adored.

She was sat at the front of the class and she was pregnant.

She was so obviously pregnant.

Just like Cassy had told him months ago.

That meant Piper had lie to him.

This meant Cassy was right.

Piper was having a baby.

She was having a baby.

His baby.

He knew that she'd lied to him.

Some thing he never thought she was capable of.

He wanted to yell at her.

Scream.

He needed to know how she could have done this to him.

He needed to know why she'd done this to him.

And to their child.

He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Piper." He said in complete shook. "What is this?"

His voice was quite, only just a whisper.

He couldn't gather him self enough to rage at her like his head and his heart were screaming at him to do.

She was still after all the woman he loved.

Piper looked up and saw Leo.

She'd forgotten about him.

She couldn't stay in the same room as him.

He wasn't meant to know.

He couldn't know about their baby.

No.

That wasn't right.

Her baby.

Just her baby.

He had no right to her child.

None what so ever.

This was hers.

No thing to do with him.

Her breathing became ragged.

She refused to stay.

Paige rushed to her side.

Piper wanted to be alone.

She needed to get out of here.

She had t be alone.

To pretend this wasn't happening.

"Look after Cassy." Piper choked tears poring down her face. "Please Paigey."

She ran out of the room.

She slammed the door.

Leaving a shocked Leo behind her.

The noise of the door slamming reverberated in Leo's head.

The sound was deafening.

He hit the ground.

Fast and hard.

Every thing went black.

God, I've just written this chapter and now have tears pouring down my face and there's so much more of this to come.

_Hope this doesn't make you cry too much._

_I have to take a break before I write the next chapter for you._

_ Wiping lots of tears from my eyes _

_Please review._

_It'll give me the courage I need to write more through the tears._


	44. Chapter 44

Leo slowly came around to the sound of Mr Anderson's voice.

"Give him some room to breath." The teacher was saying. "Some one go get the nurse for me."

Leo slowly let his eye open against the bright light.

"Hey Leo," Mr Anderson was leaning down over him. "How you feeling? You just had a bit of a shock that's all."

Leo sat up fast.

Too fast.

He fell promptly back down to the floor.

"Take it slow this time." Mr Anderson said helping him to sit up. "That's it, nice and easy."

Leo's eyes desperately scanned the crowed of face peering down at him, trying to find Piper.

He couldn't see her.

Where was she?

He had to talk to her.

"Piper?" He asked. "Where is she? Where's Piper?"

Then he remembered.

His mind flashed back to what had just happened.

Piper's breathing had been ragged.

Paige had rushed to her side.

"Look after Cassy." Piper had choked tears poring down her face. "Please Paigey."

She had run out of the room.

She'd slammed the door.

Then Leo had hit the deck.

He could see Piper in his minds eye.

Just as she had been when he walked in.

Sitting at the front of the class.

Sitting at the front of the class and pregnant.

He knew she was having his baby.

He knew she had lied to him.

He was going to be a daddy.

They were going to be a family.

Together.

They had to be together.

They just had to be.

They were having a child.

They were going to have to be together, because they loved each other.

Or at least Leo knew he loved Piper.

More than the air he was breathing.

"Where is Piper?" He demanded a little louder. "Where is she?"

He knew full well that she had run out but he wanted to know what had really happened.

Or more precisely if his teacher and friends were going to lie to him about it.

"Tell me." He insisted. "Tell me. Tell me now!"

"She's okay." Rick said, kneeling at his side. "She's perfectly fine."

"Just a little tiny bit pregnant." Darryl said. "Nothing that big."

Autumn's flashing green eyes were burying in to his.

Horrible to him.

Scolding his vision.

Like rubbing salt or acid in to his once sparkling blue eyes.

Now a dull, dull, dull shade of gray.

They weren't loving.

Not like Piper's warm loving hazel brown eyes.

That was all he wanted to see.

"Are you alright?" Autumn asked.

She pressed her body in to his unwilling arms.

Leo closed his eyes, whishing he was holding on to Piper.

It should be her in his arms.

Not Autumn.

He should really be holding the mother of his child.

Why wasn't it her in his arms?

He buried his face in the mass of peroxide blond hair that covered Autumn's head.

Why hadn't she told him about their baby?

"Piper!" Cassy screamed.

She was struggling against Paige, trying to run away.

"I want Piper!" She screamed. "I want Piper! Piper! Piper! Let me go! I want to go after Piper!"

"Stay still." Paige said trying to sound soothing.

Cassandra was near historical.

Just like she assumed her big sister to be.

"Piper's going to be fine." Paige promised. "But you need to be a good girl for me now."

She starred at Leo in Autumn's arms.

She glared at him.

He should be going after Piper.

Not, doing what he was doing.

"Piper's gone to gather her thoughts." Mr Anderson said. "Maybe some one should go after her."

Leo pushed Autumn away.

He had to go after Piper.

He was going to have a baby with her.

It was his place to do it.

His mind screamed at him to tell Autumn it was over there and then.

But she was kind of sweet in her own way.

He couldn't do this in front of all these people.

He certainly wasn't going to be as low as Piper and dump her by email.

Face to face was the only way to do it.

"I'll go." He said firmly.

"She'll freak." Natalie said.

Leo defiantly saw the look she shot Dan.

They knew about this he realised with some horror.

They knew and they hadn't told him.

How could they?

"Big time." Dan agreed.

"We'll go." Natalie said. "Keep a good hold on kido there Paigey."

Paige nodded.

Cassy looked like she was about to make a run for the door.

Natalie and Dan left.

Mr Anderson scoped Cassy up on to his shoulder as she ran for the open door.

"Not so fast there girl." He said sitting her down on his desk.

Natalie reentered and cleared her thought.

She grabbed Rick by his shirt and Maria's hand.

"Big school you know." She said pulling her towards the door. "Help needed. You two have to come now."

Rick protested, saying he had to stay with Leo.

Natalie moved her hand to his ear and pulled him out.

"Mr Wyatt," Mr Anderson said. "Take a seat and let's get on with the lesson."

Leo starred down at the sheets his teacher handed out.

Piper was pregnant, having a child.

How could he possibly be expected to process this?

Mr Anderson stool some glances at Leo as she went on with the lesson.

Leo tried to listen.

Mr Anderson was saying some thing about the blood work.

That Piper had suffered with a mild form of anemia in early pregnancy and he couldn't concentrate much beyond that.

"We may have lost our scan volunteer for now," Mr Anderson apologized. "But I'm sure Piper will be back. We have some scans from before you can look at."

The class began to pass Piper's 'baby book' around.

Leo held the book close.

He ran his hand over the scan.

That was his child.

The picture was amazing.

His baby was beautiful.

Perfect.


	45. Chapter 45

_So here it finally is the next chapter._

_Sorry it's taken me so long to up date, I'm and am only just got out of bed._

_It's a good long one._

_Please review._

"Oh God!" Piper sobbed. "Oh God! How can this be happening to me?"

Her chest was heaving.

Tears poured down her face.

Her eyes already burnt.

Red and sore.

Blood shot and puffy.

"Why is this happening to us?"

She let her hand travel slowly over her stomach.

The us she refused to, was her and her baby.

The two of them.

No one else.

Just them.

Alone.

Alone forever.

Always.

She had run out side, to the courtyard, after fleeing from the fateful biology class.

Where Leo had seen her.

Where Leo had seen her and the baby.

Her baby.

Just thinking about it made her tears come thicker and faster.

Burning as they made their way down her tear streaked checks.

Leo knew now.

He knew about the baby.

He was going to want rights to, to, to

No.

She refused to think it.

She refused to.

It was not going to happen.

Ever.

Leo was never going to get her baby.

She also adamantly refused to think what she was thinking.

Unfortantly she did.

She thought it.

Against what every fibre in her body was screaming at her to do, she thought it.

She actually thought it.

The horrible thought.

Discussing.

Pitiful.

Low.

Evil.

He was going to want rights to it.

It!

She refused to the baby, her baby, the child inside of her, the presses little baby she was carrying, her presses little baby as it.

It!

She sobbed out loud from the pure mental pain it was causing her.

The mental pain the tiny little simple word caused.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

She'd always despised parents, mothers, fathers who refused to their unborn children as it.

Like that child was a thing.

An unimportant thing.

An unwanted thing.

An unimportant, unwanted thing.

Like the fact, maybe not a true one, but one that rang true never the less, that they didn't want the child to exist.

Like they couldn't say they wanted the baby, the new life, the new magical life not to be there, just they couldn't bring them selves to say that, so saying 'it' just rolled off the tongue a little easier.

Subconsciously willing the child not to be there.

The child was not wanted.

Unwanted.

Unloved.

But not her baby.

She wanted her baby.

She really, really, really wanted her baby.

The existence of her child may have been an accident.

Some thing she had done with Leo.

A consequence.

A life changing consequence.

But the truth she knew was still true.

The baby had been conceived in love.

Passion.

Not lust.

True love.

Her and Leo being deeply in love and wanting to show it t one and other.

Exactly the way they felt.

There'd been nothing wrong with that.

Nothing at all.

Not to Piper.

And she hoped not to Leo.

She'd enjoyed lying in Leo's arms and having him kiss her.

Warm kisses.

Kisses that enveloped her very being.

Thinking about him and what they had done together, what their love had made made her sob a little harder.

More painfully.

Tearing her soul apart.

She did want her baby.

Even if the creation of the little life she was carrying had been accidental.

Still didn't mean she had the right to even think of her little one as it.

She felt sick.

She had thought as her tiny little baby as it.

It made her feel sick.

Really sick.

Physically sick.

Worse than her morning sickness had ever been.

Worse than she had ever imagined.

Her head began to spin.

Faster and faster.

Spinning out of control.

Fast.

She had to sit down.

Tears blurred her vision too much.

She sat down on the hard concrete step.

She didn't trust herself to stay on her feet.

She couldn't trust herself to stay on her feet.

If she fell and hurt the baby she'd never forgive her self.

She didn't care about herself.

She only cared about her baby.

Her baby was the most important thing in the world.

The only thing that mattered.

That was ever going to mater to her again.

Leo had made her think of her baby as 'it'.

She hated him.

Truly hated him.

How could he make her think of that?

She took a deep breath and released it slowly.

She was trying to calm her self down.

It wasn't working.

It really wasn't working.

"Well, dur, of course it isn't working," She told her self. "You thought of your child, your own flesh and blood, as 'it'."

Grams called the baby 'it'.

She always called the baby it.

Some times it was even 'that thing'.

Or 'what that boy did to you'.

Piper had hardly seen her since she'd seen her since she'd confessed about being pregnant.

It hurt Piper more and more every time Grams said what she did about the baby.

Piper's baby.

Her great-grandchild.

Grams was the one who didn't want the baby to exist.

Not Piper.

Grams was the one willing the little baby into nothingness.

Piper did want her baby.

More than she could ever, ever, ever say.

Grams had wanted her to have an abortion.

Even booked an appointment and every thing.

Got Prue to drive her to the hospital too.

Piper and Prue had sobbed the entire way there.

Grams had chosen not to come.

Piper hadn't been able to go near the entrance of the hospital.

She'd got to the parking lot and made Prue take her home.

Before she even left the car.

Killed the engine.

Now Grams had it in to her head that 'it' was going to be adopted.

But Piper wasn't going to let that happen.

No one would ever be able to look after her baby the way she would.

She was 18.

18 today.

It was her right to decided.

The baby was hers.

Not Grams'.

Grams was going to love the child as soon as she cradled the presses little bundle of love and joy in her arms.

Piper knew she would.

She knew her.

She tried to the think about the positives.

Positives about Grams.

That was hard.

What were the positives about Grams?

One thing came back to her.

More that the others.

Stronger.

A lot stronger.

Almost over powering.

A fight they'd had.

Strange thing to be thought as a positive.

It had been a big fight.

After she'd refused to have an abortion.

Run away.

It was the biggest fight they'd ever had.

With any one.

She could still hear Grams screams.

It had been about the baby.

Not about the abortion.

Not about Piper's refusal to have an abortion.

The lack of one.

Getting rid of the child.

Ripping it from her body.

Not even about having the baby adopted.

Which was never going to happen.

Not while Piper was still breathing.

But about the baby.

What about the baby?

Grams had made talked about the baby as if the life actually existed.

It had made her talk about the baby as if Piper's child actually existed.

As if the baby was some one she actually wanted to meet.

Some one she could love.

Some one she did love already.

A baby.

A wanted baby.

A baby that was wanted and loved by it's great grandmother.

The argument was all it bit hazy.

No.

It was a complete blur.

Now that she was wanting to remember what had been said she couldn't.

Not for the life of her.

Even the baby.

Her baby.

There had been a been a lot of screaming.

They'd both screamed.

A lot.

Grams had screamed.

Piper had screamed.

Then Grams had screamed some more.

Right at Piper.

In her face.

Yelled.

Yelled at her about the baby.

What about the baby?

About what she was doing.

Not to her self.

But to her baby.

What she was doing to her own child.

What was she doing?

Depriving her child of a father.

A loving father.

A caring father.

A good father.

Her child's father.

Leo.

Then Grams had yelled some more.

Even more.

Prue and Phoebe had joined in too.

The three of them together.

The three of them screaming together at Piper.

Ganging up against her.

Screaming.

All screaming.

There'd been so much screaming that afternoon.

Just screaming.

No one had just been able to talk.

They'd all only been able to scream at her.

Every one had just screamed.

No.

That wasn't true.

Piper hadn't screamed.

Well she had at the very start.

When it had just been her and her Grams.

She'd screamed then.

She'd been mad.

Grams had wanted her to kill her baby.

She'd been pissed.

She'd screamed a lot then.

But Grams had fought back.

Hard.

She'd gone red.

Then nearly blue.

She refused to stop screaming at Piper.

Piper covered her ear as if she could hear her grandmother yelling right now.

When it had happened Piper had started to cry.

Heart broken.

Grams had comforted her.

As best she could.

Just for a little while.

Then, just like that, started to shrike, scream and yell again.

It had made Piper worse.

More and more and more then even more upset.

Then it had been the three of them against Piper.

They'd come when they'd heard the Grams screaming fit.

All she'd been able to do was sit in front of them and sob.

What had happened was…

What had happened?

She couldn't stop her self from crying.

Then.

Or now.

"Leo," She whispered. "I'm sorry Leo. I really am Leo."

She wasn't mad at him.

Not really.

She loved him.

It was just easier to be angry at him.

Only part of her heated him.

Her mind.

Not her heart.

No.

None of her heated him.

It was the only way she could service.

To hate him.

To be angry.

It was easier than admitting what she really felt for him.

Still felt for him.

Love.

Deep, deep love.

All she wanted to do was have him hold her and promise her every thing was going to be all right.

That's when she remembered.

Remembered the thing she and Grams had been fighting about.

Grams had hit the roof when Piper had said she didn't want to tell Leo about the baby.

She'd actually refused to tell him.

About their child.

Grams had gone on about the rights of the father and how Leo had to have say.

What ever happened.

What ever was going to happen.

Be given the chance to do the right thing.

Piper knew that he would.

Given the chance.

She knew he was going to want to look after them.

"Oh God no." She gasped through her sobs. "Please God no. He knows now. He is still going to want to look after us."

The idea horrified her.

Completely.

He was going to give up every thing for them.

His hopes and dreams.

Every thing.

Fail his exams.

End up in some dead end job.

A job he would hate.

He wouldn't achieve his dream.

He'd give up on it.

He wouldn't become a doctor.

He wouldn't get in to the different training courses he needed.

He wouldn't get to live his dream.

He'd blame her for that.

Blame the baby.

No.

He wouldn't.

Leo was too sweet for that.

She couldn't let him do that.

Not for her.

Not for them.

Not for their baby.

Not even for their baby!

Certainly not for their relationship as a couple.

It was the reason she hadn't told him.

But he knew now.

He'd found out.

Seen.

"I can't talk to him." She whispered to her self. "Not about this."

She leaned forwards and cried.

For her self.

For Leo.

But most of all for her tiny little baby.

Daddy was not going to be in her baby's life.

At all.

It meant Leo had to be out of her life too.

She loved him.

So that was killing her.

Slowly.

Eating her up from the in side out.

Slowly.

Slowly.

Slowly.

Slowly dying.

Dying in side as it killed her spirit.

Each breath breaking her heart a little more.

Not that she was ever going to let Leo or her child see that.

Ever.

"Piper? Is that you? Are you alright?"

She looked up and saw a blurred form that vaguely resembled Nathan through her tear filled eyes.

He sat down on the step next to her and wrapped both his arms tightly around the top of her body.

She leaned into him and sobbed.

"Hey, hey, hey." He whispered. "It's alright."

He rested his head on top of hers and rocked slowly back and forth with her.

He remembered it was supposed to be soothing.

Calming.

Consoling.

Easing.

Assuring.

Reassuring.

Comforting.

Some thing like that.

Or at least that's what he through she had told him.

Her and her psychology.

He'd never understand.

"What's wrong?"

She pressed closer to him sobbing.

She squeezed her eyes tight shut.

Just so she could imagine that it was Leo holding on to her.

Comforting her a little bit.

She inhaled Nathan's sent.

He smelt a little like Leo.

Although wasn't really enough to comfort her.

Only calm her a little bit.

"Have your sisters gotten them selves in trouble again? Phoebe? Paige? What have they done this time? Decapitated a teacher? Each other? Set fire to some thing? Or some one? A cheer leader? Set a time bomb some where to kill the lot of us?"

She smiled.

With her sisters any of those things were possible.

"It's not them." She confided.

He pulled away from her.

To take a better look at her tear drenched face.

He opened his bag up and produced a bottle of water.

He unscrewed the lid.

"Com'on," He said gently closing her trembling fingers around the bottle. "Drink." He instructed. "Slow. Take some nice deep breaths while you're at it too please. Don't want you passing out on me."

She took a few slow sips of water.

"What's up?" He asked. "You can tell. Some one has to look out for my little niece."

"Your what?"

"My niece."

"You think I'm having a girl too?"

"Your family tradition, not mine."

She put his hand on her stomach and placed both her hands over his.

The baby kicked.

"Wow!" He said. "Amazing huh?"

She nodded.

"Gona tell me what's up?"

"It's Leo." She confessed. "He, he, he, he…."

"What?"

"He, he, he…."

She collapsed back into her guy's best friend's arms sobbing heavily.

No.

That was wrong.

Leo.

He wasn't her guy any more.

He was her ex-guy.

Thinking that hurt.

That hurt a lot.

Too much.

She pushed it far, far, far from her mind.

It didn't bare thinking about.

Now she knew …

Now she knew she should have told him.

Every thing.

The first time she even had the inkling she was pregnant.

A full three weeks before she knew for sure.

Full three weeks before she knew she was pregnant.

Pregnant with his child.

With Leo's baby.

"He knows," She said softly. "He knows."

She attempted a small smile.

Unfortunately she only ended up crying harder.

"He knows?" He asked.

She nodded against his chest.

"About the baby?"

She nodded into him again.

"How?" He rubbed her back a little. "Did you spill?"

She shook her head.

"Did Natalie?"

She cried harder.

"She did?" He demanded. "She told Leo about the baby. Your baby! The baby you said that Leo was on no account to find out about! And she told! She couldn't just let it lie. Like we all promised we would!"

He jumped to his feet.

"Nathan, please."

"I'm going to damn well kill her!" He yelled. "I'm going to strangle her. I'm going to squeeze every last breath from her body. I'll have blood on my hands by the time I finish with her! And no one is ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever going to know about it!"

"Nathan!" She sobbed.

She couldn't let him do this.

He was pacing behind her.

"I'm going to kill that bloody bitch! Don't even think of trying to stop me Piper, I don't know your middle name, Halliwell."

"Venus Amanda Dawn Maria."

"What?"

"My name, Piper Venus Amanda Dawn Maria Halliwell."

She was desperate to distract him.

She was still sobbing but just about managing to speak.

"Piper, it means pipe player in Anglo-Saxon. Venus, the Roman goddess of love and beauty in mythology. Amanda, Amanda is Latin, it means loveable, Dawn," She attempted to slow her rapid, panicked breathing. "Means what it says, daybreak. Maria, Latin form of Mary. Then Halliwell, I haven't got a clue what that means."

"Pipe player, Roman goddess of love and beauty, loveable daybreak, Latin form of

Mary, haven't got a clue." She laughed.

Well it was more like a giggled sob.

At the lame joke.

He on the other hand did not feel like laughing.

He was not amused.

Not amused at all.

"Still gonna kill her!"

The rage flashing in his eyes scared her half to death.

She was shaking.

He was about to storm off.

She knew she had to stop him.

But how?

She pulled her self onto her feet.

Except her legs had other plans for her.

They gave way before she was standing.

She fell.

Down to the hard concrete floor.

Down the steps.

Fortunately Nathan caught her.

Stopping her from falling.

Stopping her from being hurt.

Stopping the baby from being hurt by the hard fall.

"Okay, okay," he said softly. "Let's sit back down and take some nice deep breaths."

He gently lowered her back down.

So she was sitting on the step again.

"Okay, sweetie," He said. "We're okay here."

"She didn't tell." Piper wept into him. "Natalie –"

"Piper we made a promise all of us, your friends, to support you whatever you decide to do about Leo and the baby."

"He saw, no one told."

"What do you mean? He saw?"

She continued to cry.

A lot harder.

Very hard.

She pulled back.

"Oh, your shirt, it's wet. Sorry"

"Don't be. You're not a cheer leader, so you're forgiven."

She knew he was about to make another lame attempt at a joke.

She was right.

He did.

"Were you a cheer leader in a past life?"

It only made Piper cry more.

"Tell me what happened."

"What?"

"Tell me what happened," He placed the bottle of water in her hand. "But drink first."

She did as she was told.

She took several long sips of the water.

"Well?" He prompted.

She remained silent.

"Piper Venus Amanda Dawn Maria Halliwell, I've seen you upset more times than I care to remember. But I've never seen you cry like this. I want to help you. Please just talk to me. It might help."

"It won't."

"Please, come on. Just try it."

"Okay," She reluctantly agreed. "I had to do a favour for Mr Anderson, or more like I was forced to."

"Forced."

"Blackmailed."

"How?"

"He rang me up this morning, he knew about the baby and said he'd tell Leo if I didn't help."

"Help with what?"

"This scanning thing he's doing. He wanted to take some sonograms."

"Keep going."

"Only what he didn't tell me that Leo was in one of his lessons."

"Oh sweetie."

Piper let herself go back to just crying.

"How did he react?" Nathan asked. "How did he take it?"

Piper shrugged.

"I don't know." She whispered quietly, her voice child-like due to the tears. "I couldn't stay. Not with him there. Not with Leo there. I had to get away."

Natalie, Dan, Rick and Maria suddenly came rushing over to them.

"Oh Piper," Natalie knelt in front of her. "I am so sorry."

She cupped Piper's face in her hands.

"This is all my fault."

Piper shook her had and tried to turn away.

"I shouldn't have told Mr Anderson." Natalie said.

Tears were threatening to spill from her own eyes.

"We shouldn't have told." Rick said.

"No." Piper pushed Natalie's arms away. "You guys were worried. It's not your fault."

Her five friends all huddled close to her. In an attempt to comfort her.

"What am I going to do?" She asked.

She honestly had no idea what to do.

Someone needed to tell her.

She needed guidance.

"I have the solution," Maria said "Chocolate."

"Strawberry laces." Dan said at the same time. "And think about Titanic."

Piper instantly began to laugh.

"Good move Dan my man."

Rick slapped him on the back.

"Feel alright now?" Maria asked.

She nudged Piper's leg.

"I've just destroyed the love of my life's life." Piper sniffed. "So about as alright as that."

"Aw!" Natalie said.

Piper buried her face in her hands.

Crying.

Crying again.

Pitifully sobbing.

"Please don't be nice to me." She whispered hoarsely. "I'm a horrible, horrible person. I don't deserve your sympathy."

"You aren't a bad person." Maria said. "Don't go beating yourself up."

"You're just doing what's best for you," Natalie reached out and stroked Piper's stomach. "And this little one."

"By depriving my baby of a loving father?" Piper asked.

"Yes." Natalie said. "It's a well known fact that men are hopeless. You're doing this kid of yours a favour."

Dan began to hum 'My heart will go on' from Titanic.

He was desperate to make her smile.

Laugh.

Anything.

Anything that showed her heart hadn't completely shattered.

That she still felt love.

That she still felt loved.

"Ah my ear drums" Maria said. "My poor ear drums. Somebody please shut him up."

Rick clamped his hand over Dan's mouth.

"Much better." He said triumphantly.

"What am I going to do?" Piper whimpered. "What am I going to tell Leo?"

"Fortunately your friends have a cunning plan planned for just such situations." Nathan said.

"We have?" Natalie, Maria, Rick and Dan asked together.

It was the first they'd heard of it.

"Yes. Because I just thought of one." Nathan said. "We do now have the most cunning of all plans."

They all leaned in close together.

Nathan whispered his oh so cunning plan to them.

Dan's jaw dropped.


	46. Chapter 46

"I'm sorry. You've always known I'm still in love with Piper and I always will be. That's never going to change. If I've lost her I'll never ever get over her and now I think I've got her back. We're going to have a baby together, me and Piper. I can't be with another woman I want to be with the mother of my child and my child. I'm sorry I'm doing this to you. I want to be with Piper and I can be. This is just the way it has to be. It's over."

Leo sat with Autumn at the back of Mr Anderson's class whispering intently to her.

He'd wanted to wait to finish with her.

But his heart wouldn't let him.

Not after seeing his baby.

He had to dump Autumn to be with the mother of his child.

To hold her.

Autumn was close to tears.

She raised her hand and ran out of class.

A few minuets later Piper reentered the room.

Cassy instantly ran to her clinging to her legs.

"Piper!" She squealed.

"It's alright now honey," Piper loosened Cass' grip on her. "It's all alright now. Sorry if I scared you running off like that. Why don't you go sit with Leo?"

Cassy scampered over to him and began to tell him all about how he was going to be and daddy and how he and Piper were going to get married.

The dream Piper had described.

Steal down together, get married, live in a quant little house with a rose garden because roses are her favorite flower and have kids.

He instantly recognized the dream.

The dream he and Piper had shared.

He was going to be a doctor.

Pediatrics.

That's what he wanted to do.

Piper, she was going to run a day care center from home.

Their home.

When they had kids.

But, before than she was going to be a teacher.

A first grade teacher.

Until they desisted to steal down together and have lots of kids.

A big family.

She was nearly qualified as a teacher now.

He wanted to live that dream with her still.

Only Cassy left out the part about Piper teaching.

He watched Mr Anderson scan his baby, mesmerized by how perfect his child was.

Their child.

His and Piper's.

The lesson ended all too soon and so did the scan.

Mr Anderson dismissed the class.

Cassy ran to Piper.

Piper was sat awkwardly on the bed wiping the gel for the sonogram from her stomach.

Mr Anderson turned to her.

"Piper, Miss Halliwell. Please don't sue me, don't set your grandmother on me, Prue, your younger sisters. Please. I'll do any thing. I am so sorry about," The teacher was highly aware of Leo's present. "I never men-"

"Not now." Piper cut him off sharply. "Not in front of Cassy. Not ever. I don't want to hear what you want to say. I'll stay here until the end of the day. I gave you my word. It seams to mean a lot more to me than it does to you," Her voice told the people in the room she was struggling to fight back tears. "Then I'm never going to come to this hell hole ever, ever, ever, ever, ever again."

Leo couldn't help but smirch.

He loved the way she referred to the school as a 'hell hole'.

He always had.

Why hadn't he told her that when he'd had the chance to?

Thank God he was getting a second chance with her.

He was going to make sure he told her how much he loved her every morning when he woke up with her and every night before they went to bed together.

He had her back now.

That was all that mattered.

Piper looked up and saw Leo was still sat at the back of the class room watching her.

"Take Cassandra to get some ice cream." Piper ordered the teacher.

Mr Anderson knew it would be idiotic to argue with her and took Cassy.

Hushing her many loud protests with the promise of more ice cream than father Christmas would ever be able to eat.

To which Cassy of course pointed out that father Christmas didn't eat ice cream.

He only ate mince pies.

On Christmas eve.

It was going to be Easter soon.

"Paige, track down Phoebs. I want to talk to Leo alone please."

"'Kay."

Paige kissed her sister's cheek.

"Love you." She whispered.

"Me too."

Paige made a face and left.

Leo got up and gently wrapped his arms around Piper holding her tight and close to him, caressing her stomach.

Their baby.

Piper nestled against his chest.

She knew it was wrong.

She shouldn't be doing this.

Not when she was about to ……

She didn't want to think of it.

Not just yet.

She was protected by his love.

Safe.

They were all safe.

All three of them.

Safe for now.

She wanted to let him hold her before she ……….

She wanted to let him hold her first.

He planted a light kiss on her forehead then spoke.

"We're going to be alright now. We're together. It doesn't mater what people think. I'm going to look after you now. Both of you."

"I'm sorry Leo."

Piper pushed him away.

"You don't have to be sorry."

She sat down.

Leo knelt in front of her.

"You've got no thing to be sorry for. I'm going to look after you and our baby. I've got responabities and I have to face them."

Piper dropped her head.

She was determined not to cry.

Not in front of Leo.

She was not hurt by any thing of this going on.

She was Piper Halliwell, cool, calm and in control of what was happening to her and her baby, she couldn't be.

She couldn't be hurt.

She was too strong.

Just Leo made her weak.

Only Leo did.

He made her feel lost and out of control.

"Your Grams must of flipped when you told her." Leo said softly.

"She did. She tried to get me to have an abortion, I couldn't go through with it, I never intended to. I don't speak to her too much any more."

"I'm sorry baby."

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

"Baby."

"Okay."

"It's alright. She's too busy trying to get the baby adopted."

"Oh. Are you?"

"I am not going to let that happen."

Piper inhaled sharply and sat up adjusting her position and painfully rubbing her side.

The baby was kicking a lot.

"Are you alright? The baby?"

"Fine. Just doesn't like mommy being so on edge. I'll be back to normal in a minuet."

Leo sat up on the chair next to her and rubbed her stomach.

His touched seamed to sooth the baby as much as it did Piper.

She didn't want to use the plan.

She wanted to be with Leo.

She could be with Leo.

She closed her eyes and leaned into him.

Leo continued to rub her stomach.

He'd just felt their baby kick.

For the first time.

He wondered how long she'd been able to feel it for.

He wanted to ask her.

"You don't have to worry about your Grams." He promised her. "You don't have to worry about any thing any more."

Piper leaned her head on his shoulder.

She was safe now.

She knew that.

She didn't have to worry.

But only she did.

Leo continued to talk.

What he said scarred her.

"I'm going to look after you. My parents will be cool with the idea of the baby, they'll probably freak at first. But we'll win them around. You can come live with us."

"I'm working for the Harris sweetie." She said.

She couldn't quit.

The family had been too nice to her.

She loved working for them.

Leo wanted her to leave them.

To leave Cassy.

She couldn't do that.

She wouldn't do that.

New baby were expensive.

The Harris were being so good to her and giving her every thing she needed.

Leo would never be able to give her that kind of security.

Not while he was in school.

Training to become a doctor.

He couldn't make her leave her job.

"You're having my baby. You're going to be a mom. You've always said that's a full time job in it's self."

"We need the money. You've got no idea how expensive a new baby is."

"My parents will help."

Then he said it.

What Piper had been dreading he was going to say.

"I'll quit school. Get a full time job. Work."

"No."

"Piper I have to look after you and the baby. I'll do what ever it takes."

"No, you won't. I won't let you. You can't do this for me."

"I can Piper. I'm doing this for us. The three of us. We'll be a family. Together. Like we always said we would be. Only it's just come a little sooner than we thought it would."

"Leo."

"Piper you and our baby. You're all that maters to me. You. Us. Our baby."

"Leo. We're not having a baby."

She couldn't believe the words were coming from her mouth.

She was flouting above her body.

Watching her self make the biggest mistake of her life.

Screaming at her self to stop.

She was following the plan.

Doing what she never wanted to do.

"There is no us. We aren't having a baby."

"What?"

He starred at her in disbelief.

She couldn't be saying this.

Not his baby.

He'd held her.

He held her close in his arms.

Less than five minuets ago.

She was still so close to him.

There was still an us.

They were still together.

They were together and having a baby.

Together.

He was going to be a daddy.

"There is no us Leo. There is no baby."

She pushed his had away from her stomach.

"I just felt the baby kick." He said. "There is a baby. You can't say there isn't."

He knew she couldn't deny it.

She was at least 20 weeks.

He could tell by looking at her.

That was five months.

"Yes." She struggled to keep her tone even and not to let her self collapse into his comforting form crying. "There is a baby. But not our baby. My baby. Not yours. I'm having a baby. You felt my baby kick. Not your baby. This isn't your baby. You're not the father."

"What? Who is?"

She had to be lying to him.

This was his baby.

He knew it.

"Dan." Piper's voice lifted.

The man in question had entered the room.

Piper ran to him.

"Dan?" Leo asked her. "Him? His the father?"

Piper didn't answer.

Leo looked up to see Dan had his hands protectively on Piper's stomach and she was leaning back in to him.

Leo was completely jealous.

He should be the one holding Piper.

Not Dan.

He shouldn't.

It should be Leo.

He should be having the baby with Piper.

Piper's beautiful eyes burnt in to him.

Expectant.

Unsure of what he was going to do.

How he was going to react.

He looked at her stomach.

Her fingers were lanced through with Dan's over the baby.

They were protecting their baby.

The baby wasn't his.

The baby had never been his.

He'd made a mistake thinking that it was.

He and Piper had always been so careful.

Every time.

It wasn't possible for it to be his baby.

He walked over to his bag.

He retrieved the present and card.

"I got this for you." He told Piper. "Happy Birthday."

He pulled her in for a hug.

She didn't resist.

He was going to have to remember her by that hug.

She was going to have to remember him.

He realised her.

Before they were both ready.

He wanted to hold her forever.

Regardless of weather the baby was his or not.

She wanted him to hold on to her forever.

To forget the lie she had just told him.

Be together.

Her.

Leo.

Their baby.

Forever.

Leo held out his hand to Dan.

"Congratulations."


	47. Chapter 47

Grams was pissed.

"We're going for a drive Prue." She said the moment her eldest granddaughter walked through the front door. "Phoebe. Paige. We're going to pay the no good Wyatts and their boy a visit."

"What's going on?" Prue mouthed to her sisters. "We're meant to be going to Piper's place tonight for an hour or so. Remember?"

Phoebe and Paige had suddenly both taken a great interest in the floor and let Grams drag them out the house.

"Grams?" Prue asked quietly. "I'm taking the girls and Andy to see Piper tonight. You're a little mad. Too much to go out with out being arrested. You should stay here and cool off. I'll take you out for a drive in the morning."

"We're going now Prue. Argue and I'll ground you for ever and stop you seeing Piper and Andy."

Prue got in to her car swallowing hard and drove to Leo's house in science.

"We're sorry." Paige and Phoebe mouthed when Prue caught sight of them in the rear view.

Prue killed the engine.

Grams hammered on the front door.

"Mrs Halliwell do come in." Linda said.

Penny, Piper's grandmother had just shown up on her door step with Piper's three sisters and a face like thunder.

"It's Miss Halliwell." Grams corrected sharply.

"Can we help you Miss Halliwell, Penny isn't it?" Mathew stood next to his wife.

He saw Prue give an affirmative nod.

She desperately tried to apologize with her eyes.

Paige and Phoebe were cowering behind Prue.

None of the sisters had ever seen Grams this mad before and she was scary when she was mad.

"It's Miss Halliwell to you." Grams snapped. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Linda asked.

"Your son. That boy. The good for nothing low life that got my grand daughter pregnant and is now refusing to take any responsibility for the baby."

"Grams," Paige whispered. "You don't know that. You should be talking to Piper."

"I will talk to who I damn well like and your sister is not talking to me at the moment." Grams full on yelled.

"I'll just go see if Leo's finished his home work." Linda said. "And then may be we can talk this out rationally."

"It's your fault Piper doesn't want to speak to you." Prue snapped.

She'd been wanting to yell at Grams for weeks.

"Not now Prudence." Her grandmother scolded her.

"You're a mean old witch!" Phoebe screamed. "you wanted to kill Piper's baby."

"That is quite enough Phoebe." Grams said. "I never knew you girls could be so rude. I'll deal with the three of you when I get you home."

Mrs Wyatt and Leo came down the stairs.

"So you've gotten Piper Halliwell pregnant." His father said setting his jaw. "When exactly were you planning on telling me and your mother this?"

"I-i-i-i-i…………." Leo stammered.

He was taken a back by the accusation.

"That's exactly what that boy of yours needs, some good strong discipline. If he had had some a little earlier he might not of led my grand daughter astray and then she wouldn't be in this mess. I have a good mind to have him done for rape."

Leo gasped.

This wasn't even his kid and he was getting in trouble for Piper's mistakes.

It was Dan's baby.

The no good low life had stolen his girl.

His Piper.

His life.

His future.

"It's Dan's brat not mine."

He had no idea why he'd said that.

He looked sheepishly at the floor and then at his parents.

A key turned in the front door.

The door opened.

Grams, who had been on the verge of exploding before turned around and gasped.


	48. Chapter 48

Piper sat on the sofa and glared at Mrs Harris.

Cassy was holding her mom's hand and giggling.

Piper had said she didn't want a fuss over her birthday.

Truth be told all she wanted to do at the moment was go up to her bed room, curl up and cry.

She didn't want to be sitting here with all these people.

Even if they were her friends.

Natalie.

Nathan.

Darryl and Sheila.

Rick and Maria.

She didn't want to be around them.

It reminded her of what it had been like before too much.

Leo should be sitting with her.

Holding her.

Loving her.

He must hate her now.

Dan and Martin walked in to the living room from the kitchen.

"Hey Piper," Dan sat down on the arm of her chair. "Cheer up. This is meant to be a party."

Piper shrugged and sank into the chair.

"Presents." Cassy said brightly. "That'll make you smile."

"Oh, I got one." Nathan said. "Open mine first."

Piper reluctantly took the large box he handed her and began to open it.

She felt so much like crying.

It was taking all her energy not to let lose the tears and whimper and sob pathetically in front of them.

"Want to give me a hand here Cass?" She asked struggling to keep her tone even.

"You need a hug." Cassy said.

She left here mother's side and walked over to Piper and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You're all better now." She told her.

Piper laughed bring the tears dangerously closer to spilling over.

Cassy ripped off the wrapping paper.

Piper opened the box and tears got lose.

The box had male shirts in it.

Shirts she recognized instantly as Leo's.

She picked one up and hugged it close to her cheek.

"It's appalling," Nathan said with a mysterious glint in his eyes. "School security is so slack these days."

"You stole the shirts." Ali said. "And they say the youth culture are getting better."

"Piper needs them a lot more than Leo right now." Nathan said simply.

"Alright Cassandra," Martin clapped his hands together. "Bed time. Mommy and daddy are both going to put you to bed tonight. Let's leave Piper alone with her friends."

"But dad." Cassy whined.

"I'll come see you when I come up Cass." Piper promised.

"But the present." Cassy protested pulling on her father's arm.

"What present?" Piper asked.

She was going to stop the tears and put on 'the every thing's alright with Piper so please don't worry show' until Cassy was out of the room.

"This." Cassy said.

Martin pulled out a giant teddy bare and Cassy handed Piper a card.

"Wow!" Piper exclaimed.

"He's your new friend." Cassy said. "You can call him Leo. He'll be able to hug you now when you're lonely."

"Or Brad Pit." Natalie suggested.

Cassy laughed wildly.

"And we paid for you and your sisters to go have a day at the spar when you feel like it." Ali said. "Now daughter of mine give Piper a kiss good night and get up those stairs to bed."

"Okay." Cassy hugged Piper. "Night Piper." She kissed her stomach. "Good night baby. I can't wait to meet you."

"Night, night angle." Piper said softly. "Put Brad on my bed for me."

"Okay." Cassy said. "See you in the morning. Good night Piper's friends."

"Good night." The teenagers said together.

"Sweet." Sheila said. "Is the only word."

"Don't," Darryl said. "She's the same age as your little cousin. Demonic is the only word to describe kids of any age."

"Hey!" Piper protested. "That's my little charge you're talking about."

She scrunched up some wrapping paper and hurled it at him.

"So you like?" Nathan asked.

Piper nodded.

The tears began to spill again.

"Come on," Nathan wrapped her in to his arms. "I gave you those to make you smile. Not cry again."

"And again." Natalie said.

"And again." Dan said.

"And again." Daryl said.

"And again." Sheila said.

"And again." Rick said.

"And again." Maria said.

"Look I can't help crying." Piper snapped. "My emotions have been pertinently screwed since I got pregnant."

"No," Rick grinned cheekily. "That's how you got pregnant."

Piper couldn't help but smile.

"Bad joke," Rick held his hands up above his head. "But in my defense it did make you laugh."

"Thanks Nathan," Piper said putting a positive tone in to her shaky voice. "You're such a loveable rouge."

"I aim to please." Nathan said.

"Okay," Natalie produced a bag full of presents. "More presents."

"Aren't your sisters meant to be coming?" Dan asked.

"Yhea," Piper dabbed at her damp cheeks with the back of her hand. "But they weren't as found of the wonderful plan that Nathan thought up as we all were."

"Speak for your self," Dan said. "If a word of that ever gets back to my dad I'll be in for it. You know a slow painful death."

"Nothing compared to what Grams is gona do to me." Piper said the tears starting up again.

"You told your sisters?" Sheila asked.

"Not about the plan." Nathan hid behind the sofa. "Prue used to be a cheer leader. She'll set the demons at school on me now. She was the head cheer leader, complete evil. She must be stopped. I'm dead."

"You insult the girls so much I can already hear the gates of hell creaking open." Darryl said.

Natalie hushed the others.

"Come on Piper open up these presents. We've gotta be up for school in the morning."

"Then I get to go lock Mr Anderson in a small room with Phoebe." Rick said. "Or I might just throw him in a pit full of crocodiles."

"I love, love, love, love, love, love all your evil ideas Rick." Piper beamed. "You should set the kids from the nursery on him. Yes, before you ask Natalie, I do know you were behind that evil little plan. Cassy spilled her guts."

"Hey!" Natalie protested. "That was her idea, not mine. They were all conspiring against you. They had this little group, the lets get Piper and Leo back together because Piper's so miserable and depressed and weepy and is always crying group."

Piper burst out laughing.

"They never did."

"They did too." Natalie insisted. "I don't want to tell you about my cuisine Jasmine threatened to do if Leo didn't pick her up from school."

"Okay," Rick said. "Let's not talk about Leo for now."

Piper desperately wanted to talk about Leo.

She wanted to break down crying.

To tell them how she'd made the biggest mistake of her life.

Scream at them about how she should have told Leo.

Screamed at them about how they should have told Leo.

How they should have forced her into telling Leo.

They shouldn't have let her lie to him today.

Dan should have lay down and taken it.

Admitted to being the father of a child that wasn't his when all he'd done was kiss her.

Weeks after she knew she was pregnant on the night she had met him.

On a night when she'd been alone and desperate for Leo warmth.

For Leo's comfort.

For his arms wrapped tight around her.

For him to promise him every thing was going to be alright.

She wanted to start crying in front of them.

Sob.

Sob until one of them called Leo.

Until one of them called Leo and made him come over here.

Leo would come over and wrap his arms around her and hold her close and hug her and cuddle her and kiss her and tell her all about how he was going to take care of her _and_ their baby no mater what happened.

That's all she wanted to do.

But she couldn't do that.

That afternoon she had prayed for some one to tell her what to do.

Make her decisions for her and make her stick to them.

That is what her friends had done for her.

They'd done exactly what she'd needed.

No.

It hadn't been what she needed.

It had been what she'd wanted.

No.

That wasn't true either.

It had been what she thought she had needed.

What she thought she had wanted.

What she had wanted was Leo.

He was still what she wanted.

To be in Leo's arms.

Pressed against his chest.

Close to him.

But now she had made her decision.

She had to stick to it.

She was going to stick to it.

So fighting back tears she plastered on a large fake smile and turned her attention to her friends.

They all seamed to put the teary eyes down to the whole pregnancy thing she was going through.

She began to open her presents.

Dan had brought her a stack of CDs.

All sound tracks from the films that made every one cry but Piper thought were hysterical riot laughs.

Ghost.

Love Story.

Evita.

A few other tear jerkers.

And of course, Titanic.

She was given make up from Darryl and Shelia.

Rick and Maria gave her bubble bath, nice cozy jumper, some scented candles and a good book.

"You need to read some thing other than your study guides." Rick said gently. "You're all my mom talks about. She keeps asking me why I can't be more like you."

"Mine to." All the others agreed at the same time.

Piper buried her head in to a cushion.

She couldn't stop her self laughing.

Unfortunately the laughing also caused her tear to escape in their hoards.

She through the cushion at Rick.

Her friends all looked worried.

Natalie the most.

With Dan and Nathan being a close joint second.

Dan was sat on the arm of her chair.

He cradled the back of her head in his hand.

Her whole body tensed.

He was holding her head the way Leo always did.

The way Leo did when they vegged out together, cuddled up on the sofa watching some old black and white film or western with Phoebe and Prue.

Just like he did when they lay in bed together.

His not Leo.

She had to remind herself of that fact.

His Dan.

His Dan.

Dan.

Dan.

Dan.

Dan.

She chanted mentally.

She shook her head pretending to laugh knocking Dan's hand away.

Natalie closed Piper's fingers around a small neatly wrapped box.

Piper opened it.

She found a love heart silver locket.

"Open it." Natalie said softly.

Piper looked around her and suddenly realised how close her friends were to her.

Natalie and Maria were knelt at her feet.

Rick sat on the coffee table just behind them.

Darryl and Sheila stood behind her.

Nathan and Dan sat on either arm of the chair she was sitting on.

She had their support.

She knew she could do the single mom thing.

She always had.

But with their support it was going to feel a little easier to face with out Leo.

Now that he was defiantly out of her life.

Now that she was having another man's child.

Or at least she was in Leo's eyes.

That's all that mattered.

Piper's eyes slowly traveled from Natalie's back to the locket.

In side their was a picture of Piper and Leo cuddled up together.

The other side was empty.

"For you to put a picture in when the baby's born." Natalie explained.

"Thank you." Piper said.

She put the locket around her neck and held it in her fingers for a moment.

"Also," Natalie produced a bag. "When I brought that I kinda saw these and couldn't resist."

"Jasmine's present." Dan reminded her.

Natalie explained how the kids from the nursery had pooled their pocket money to buy Piper a foot spa.

It was sweet of them.

A few moments later her friend all realised how late it was, nearly 11 o'clock on a school night and how all their parents would decapitate them.

"Oh wait a minuet please." Piper said. "My sisters have obviously disowned me."

"Sweetie." Maria said.

"Could you just take some letters in for me?" Piper asked.

Natalie nodded.

"Of course." Sheila said.

Piper quickly scrawled three notes.

One for each of her sisters.

Prue.

Phoebe.

Paige.

She didn't write one for Grams.

She wasn't talking to her.

She'd tried to kill her baby.

"Just give these to Paigey please." She instructed.

All her friends left, each leaving a kiss on Piper's cheek and whishing her happy birthday.

She looked down at the bag in her hands and pulled out a baby grow.

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

She didn't try to stop them.

_Sorry this has taken so long to update._

_I've been suffering with writers block with this chapter._

_Please review and I'll update as quickly as possable._


	49. Chapter 49

Leo lay flat on his bed.

He could hear the drama unfolding down stairs.

Between his parents and Piper's Grams.

They'd been fighting for over two hours now.

It was late.

Well for a school night.

Leo was exhausted.

Mentally.

Physically.

Emotionally.

Piper's body was wrapped tightly in his arms.

She was close to him.

She was safe.

Nothing was going to hurt her.

He wasn't going to let it.

Dan couldn't get to them here.

Her Grams couldn't.

Her sisters couldn't.

His parents couldn't.

No one could.

The baby…..

The baby was some thing he didn't have to worry about.

It was his.

Or it wasn't there.

It didn't exist.

It never had.

Earthier way Leo didn't care.

He had Piper.

That's all that mattered to him.

He couldn't see her face.

Not quite being able to make out her fetchers in the dark.

She wasn't asleep.

How could she be at a time like this?

They were finally back together.

Her and Leo.

Piper and Leo were lying together on Leo's bed.

Every thing was right with the world.

She smelt sweet and her skin was soft against his.

This was heaven.

"I love you." Leo said as Piper's amazing eyes met his.

"I love you too." She replied instantly.

She snuggled up against him.

Her face edged towards his.

He closed his eye in anticipation of the kiss.

Soft.

Sweet.

Genital.

Loving.

Her face was millimeters from his.

Edging ever closer ………………..

"Leo!" Anna's voice instantly snapped Leo out of his dream.

Anna was Leo's older sister.

She went to university in New York.

NYU.

She'd come home form school for Easter.

She'd been the one who'd started the fight down stairs.

"Sorry." She sat down on the end of his bed. "I did mean to wake you."

Leo ran his hand over his face and sat up.

Anna cringed at the noise of the fight.

It didn't sound good down there.

Not at all.

She remembered how she'd come in.

As bold as brass.

Opened the front door.

Used her key.

Told no one she was coming.

She'd walked in and dropped her bags to the floor.

Put her hand on her hips.

A reasonably large teddy bare still under one arm.

The she'd demanded why no one had told her she was going to be an aunty.

That's when it had all kicked off.

Her father had started to yell.

Her mother had started to cry.

Mrs Halliwell began to scream.

Piper's sisters had all sank to the ground.

The two younger ones hiding their face in Prue.

Presumably crying.

Mrs Halliwell was screaming about Leo not taking responsibility for his child.

Her father was shouting that Leo didn't have responsibilities to another man's child and Piper.

Then they were all saying how their respective teenager wouldn't lie about something like this.

Piper had told Grams that Leo was the father of her child.

Grams was convinced he was.

Leo's parents were convinced he wasn't.

Leo wasn't stupid.

He wouldn't get Piper pregnant.

Dan had.

It was his mistake.

Her mistake.

Not Leo's.

"I hate hearing them fight like this." Anna said. "I've caused so much trouble."

"Yhea." Leo agreed.

"I mean I just assumed the kid was yours when I spoke to Jessica. She said it was. She never mentioned his Dan character and when I spoke to her a minute ago she said she'd never heard of this Dan. She said that Piper told her that it was your baby and that you weren't meant to find out because Piper knew you'd take care of them and she wanted to let you become a doctor. Not struggle in some job you hated to support her and your child. She wanted you to live her dreams."

"Jessica?"

"Yep. She's a friend. About 22. Pretty. Straight blond hair. Pale skin. Tall. She's a good friend with Piper. Knows more about you than I do."

"Does she work at the nursery or have kids there?"

"Yep. She's a nanny. A two year old and a nine year old. The nine year old goes to the nursery."

"I've met her."

"Oh."

"She told you Piper was pregnant."

"Uh-huh, it all over the chat room."

"What chat room?"

"The chat room all her friends use. Kids life line. It's for nannies and parents. She and Piper are on there all the time. Piper's pregnancy is over it. When I asked her she told me every thing. She said you found out today but every one else had known for month. Including mom and dad. She said that they were the ones who said Piper should keep the baby from you. So, you know, you could get the grades you need for med school. But she was obviously wrong about that."

"Well the brat in Piper isn't mine. She chose to screw around behind my back and got her self pregnant. The bitch deserves every thing that she gets. That bastard Dan too."

"You don't mean that."

"I damn well do. I love, loved Piper. But she didn't love me. Why should I care about her now? I actually thought we might have a future together. Today I thought we were having a baby and she let me hold her and promise her I was going to look after them. Both of them. Then she took pleasure in shattering every thing I just said and my heart with it. Why shouldn't I speak about how I fell? How I really fell. She's a bitch and whore. Every one should be told. She a slut and she uses people and she's vindictive and, and, and, and, and," He trail off his tear that he had fought for so long taking over.

"And what?"

"And I love her. I still love her. After every thing she has done I still love her."

Anna hadn't seen her brother cry so openly since he was about five and broke his leg.

"I know you do." She said softly welcoming him into her arms. "I know you do."

"I thought she was having my baby." Leo told her. "I thought I was going to be a dad. I thought me and Piper were going to be together forever."

"I did too."

They were quite for a very long time.

The shouting and screaming and crying from down stairs echoed through the entire house.

"Every one thinks it's your baby." Anna said. "They think Piper's having a baby, your baby and you've just disowned them."

"It doesn't matter. I don't have Piper any more. They can think what they like. I don't care."


	50. Chapter 50

Piper willed her digital alarm clock in to oblivion.

The big green numbers read 03:04.

Piper had finally managed to pull herself from the sofa an hour ago and make her way up to bed.

After the prolonged cry jag Natalie's second present had caused.

The baby grows and bootees and mittens and stuff had been bad enough.

With making her cry that was.

She loved them.

They were some of the most adorable things she had ever seen.

Hard to imagine they would be on her baby soon.

The cry jag had been made worse by her sister not turning up to celebrate her eighteenth birthday with her.

They had promised they would.

She rolled uncomfortably on to her side tuning her back on the cursed alarm clock.

She wanted to sleep.

She had lay in bed for the last sixty odd minuets tossing and turning trying to get to sleep.

Sleep wasn't coming easily tonight.

Not for Piper.

Poor Piper.

She couldn't stop thinking about Leo.

She'd lied to him.

Really lied to him.

Lied to him big time.

She'd told him she was having a baby.

Which she was.

She was most certainly having a baby.

He'd seen that much for him self.

It was there, her bump, not the baby, plain for the whole world to see.

She'd told him.

She'd told Leo that she was having a baby.

She'd told Leo that she was having a baby and that Dan was the father of the child.

But it wasn't Dan's baby.

It wasn't her and Dan having a baby together.

The baby was Leo's.

It was Leo's baby.

She and Leo were having a baby together.

It was Leo's baby.

Leo was the father of her child.

No, he wasn't.

Her child didn't have a father.

Not Leo.

Not Dan.

No one

Just a Mother.

Piper.

The baby just had Piper.

Leo was her baby's biological father.

But he wasn't her baby's father.

He wasn't a daddy.

He wasn't going to be to this kid.

She couldn't stop her self from crying out and sobbing in pain a little.

Leo had been devastated.

She'd seen it in his eyes.

But he'd been so sweet.

He hadn't got mad.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much as it did now if he'd have gotten mad at her.

Yelled.

Screamed.

Shouted.

Hit out.

At her.

At Dan.

Any one.

But he'd just been sweet about the whole thing.

Heat broken.

But sweet.

For her to be as pregnant as she was, 22 weeks, she'd have had to have slept with Dan, the supposed father of her baby, before she was finished with Leo.

It would have been an affair.

God and it would have been before they got engaged.

She must have seemed like such a slut.

Screwing a guy, getting pregnant and then agreeing to marry a totally different guy.

He hadn't got mad at her.

She'd wanted him to yell at her.

Like Grams.

But he hadn't.

He'd given her a card and a birthday present.

Both still unopened in her bag.

He was the sweetest guy ever.

He'd hugged Piper and congratulated them.

That was the part that had killed Piper.

He'd been close to tears, heart broken, and he'd still said 'congratulations'.

If it had been the other way around it would have killed Piper.

She'd have never of been able to say it.

Not in a million years.

She saw it.

Every time she closed her eyes.

The exact moment his heat had broken.

Pin pointed.

"Piper you and our baby. You're all that maters to me. You. Us. Our baby." He'd promised her.

"Leo. We're not having a baby." She'd told him. "There is no us. We aren't having a baby."

"What?"

"There is no us Leo. There is no baby."

She'd pushed his had away from her stomach.

"I just felt the baby kick." He had insisted. "There is a baby. You can't say there isn't."

"Yes." She'd struggled to keep her tone even and not to let her self collapse into his comforting form crying. "There is a baby. But not our baby. My baby. Not yours. I'm having a baby. You felt my baby kick. Not your baby. This isn't your baby. You're not the father."

"What? Who is?"

"Dan." She'd seen Dan enter the room and had felt relief wash over her.

She could collapse in to him.

Into his arms safely.

Piper had run to him.

"Dan?" Leo had demeaned. "Him? His the father?"

Piper had not answered.

Leo had looked up to see Dan had his hands protectively on Piper's stomach and she was leaning back in to him.

Then.

That was it.

The moment Leo's heart had broken.

Piper had been looking straight in to his eyes.

His soul had been crushed.

His heart shattered.

She slipped out of bed and headed to her dressing table for tissues.

On her way back to her bed she picked up her bag.

She slipped back between the sheets and her bag spilled out on to the bed spread.

She put every thing away apart from the present and card.

First she opened the present.

She was afraid of what the card might say.

Of the message in side.

Of what he might have written.

Slowly she pulled back the wrapping paper.

When she had the paper off she saw a box of her all time favorite chocolates.

The ones Leo knew she loved.

Also a bead bracelet fell out.

She always wore bracelets.

Leo used to buy them for her.

They only cost a couple of cent.

But she loved them all the same.

She slid the bracelet on to her writs.

"Thank you Leo." She whispered softly as if he could hear her.

Tears were in her eyes.

But she had control of them.

For now.

Then she made a big mistake.

She opened the card.

She opened the card and read it.

'To Piper,

I just wanted to say happy birthday and tell you how much I miss having you as a friend.

I hope you have a wonderful day and that you are happy with every thing in your life.

You are always with me,

You own my heart,

You always will,

All my love from a broken man,

Leo.'

Tears spilled from Piper's eyes.

This wasn't good.

He could he be doing this to her?

They were over.

He was talking like they were still together.

Sob after sob built in Piper's chest.

They were all trying to escape at the same time.

After many seconds of fighting it one large sob escaped Piper's lips.

She looked at the front of the card.

There was a picture of a bottle of Champaign and a bunch of red roses.

"The girl of my dreams on her 18th birthday." She read the printed message quietly to her self.

The room suddenly felt very cramped.

Her cell phone was by her bag.

She grabbed it.

She pulled on her dressing gown and flung open the French windows.

The air out side on the balcony was cool and calming.

In her bare feet she walked out and leaned against the metal railing.

Her trembling hand still held the card.

She leaned over the railing.

The card fell.

It flouted down to the ground.

All the way down.

Piper thought if Mr or Mrs Harris or Cassy walked in and saw her right now it might look like she was about to jump.

The thought of jumping crossed her mind for a second.

As a stupid idea.

Leo was out of her life now.

But she had her self and her baby to live for.

The night and darkness was soothing.

Piper didn't want to go back in side.

She climbed up the steps to the terrace.

She slumped down on to the bean bags and starred up at the stars.

She could speak now.

People wouldn't be able to tell she was crying.

She hit the redial button on her cell phone.

She didn't care who she was ringing.

It was just a thing she did.

When she was in a sate like this she couldn't make decisions.

"Hello?" A sleepy Prue answered the phone.

Piper spilled her heart out to her.

And Prue listened.


	51. Chapter 51

Anna Wyatt was intent on causing trouble.

She was going to make Piper's life a living hell.

Well it was what she had done to her brother.

She was no longer studying in New York.

Much to her parents' dislike she'd transferred to SFU.

Leo was delighted to have his sister around.

She was the only one he could really talk to.

If he wanted to talk about Piper she'd listen and not judge him for it.

Anna was sat in SFU cafeteria.

As usual seething over Piper Halliwell and that thing, the baby she was going to have soon.

The baby that had destroyed Leo.

"Cassy!" A woman yelled. "Cassandra Harris come here now!"

Anna looked up and saw the very woman she was busy hating over coffee and muffins.

"Cass please." Piper's voice was weary.

Anna had been posting messages every where, even on Piper's favorite chat room, her only life line saying that Dan was the father of Piper's baby and that Piper was nothing more than a cheep hooker.

Under a code name of course.

Leo would kill her if he found out it was her.

He despised the low life that was trying to hurt Piper so much.

He loved her and was highly annoyed.

He'd gone on the chat room that Anna told him about to see what Piper had been posting.

But he'd seen the messages Anna had posted and freaked before he got to any thing Piper had written.

He nearly smashed the computer.

Then he'd locked him self in his bed room.

Cassy ran past Anna.

Bumping in to the table.

"Hey," Anna grabbed the back of Cassy back pack. "Not so fast there little missy."

"Oh thank you so much." Piper said walking over to them.

Cassy was on the last week of her Easter holiday.

So she was as hyper as ever.

Her friends all were back at school and Mr and Mrs Harris were both at work.

She wasn't speaking to her Grams and Phoebe and Paige weren't talking to her at all.

Piper had run out of distractions.

She'd come to the university to find the welcome distraction of Prue and her photography.

But then Cassy had been let lose.

Prue had class but she was using Cassy in one of her assignments so said she'd baby sit while Piper went to have her blood work done.

Cassy had actually bitten the doctor last time Piper had taken her to one of her appointments.

She was alright when Piper had the scans done.

But when it came to having Piper's blood taken Cassy went a little of the rails.

She was over protective of her nanny.

"It okay Piper." Anna said looking up.

"Hey." Piper said warily.

This was Leo's big sister.

She had no idea how she'd react to seeing her.

"This yours?" Anna asked interacting towards Cassy.

"Yes." Piper said. "The hyper Cassandra is mine."

"I heard you were a nanny now. Enjoying it?"

"Most of the time." Piper replied.

Anna interacted to the seat next to her and pulled Cassy on to her lap.

"Thanks." Piper sat down. "I could do with a rest."

"Are you studying here?" Anna asked.

Piper pulled a bottle of water out of her bag and shook her head as she drank.

"Thought you were in New York." She said.

"Transferred. I wanted to be closer to home. Leo's going through it all a bit at the moment. I want to be here for him. He misses you a lot."

"Piper does too." Cassy blurted. "She wants him……."

Cassy trailed off.

She had promised her dad she wasn't going to talk about Leo because Piper got so up set.

"What honey?" Anna asked.

"Don't matter." Cassy said. "Can we go find Prue now Piper?"

"Yhea we better." Piper said. "I can't be late for my doctor. Please stay with me this time."

"Nice to see you Anna." Piper said. "Glad there's no hard feelings."

Anna had to think fast.

Piper was obviously going to leave Cassy with Prue.

Cassy defiantly knew what was going on with Piper.

If she could get Cassy alone for a while she knew she could get her to talk.

"Are you leaving Cass with Prue?" Anna asked closing her arms around the little girls waste.

Cassy couldn't slip off her lap.

"Yhea." Piper said. "So I'd better get her over to Prue. I still want one of my sisters talking to me."

At that moment her cell rang.

Piper picked up.

She kept one eye on Cassy and Anna.

"Piper, honey its Prue."

"You okay?" Piper asked. "You sound a little flustered."

"I'm fine. It's just, I know you need me to take Cassy but I've just been told we're going to the Golden Gate on assignment."

"Prue. You promised."

"It's okay Piper. My professor said she can come with us. You just need to get her over to me pronto. Like in the next ten seconds."

"Where are you?"

"Photography lab. Third floor."

"Oh."

"Where are you?"

"In the cafeteria."

"Well just grab Cassy's hand and get the both of you out to the parking lot. I'll stall for you."

"We won't make it."

"Prue." Piper heard some one in the back ground yelling. "If we don't go now you're going to die."

"I'm sorry sweetie." Prue was highly apologetic.

"I'll just have to take her with me. Get one of the nurses to watch her or some thing."

"Sorry."

"You'd better go."

"Love you."

Piper didn't reply.

Prue tried again.

"Call me and tell me every thing."

"What ever."

"Promise."

"Prue."

"Just do it Piper."

"No. Prue just go."

"Love you sweetie."

Piper clicked off her cell phone.

She checked the urge to slam her cell phone on to the table and scream at the top of her lungs.

But she didn't.

Instead she closed her eyes and slid the phone slowly back in to her bag.

"Piper." Cassy pushed Anna's hands away. "What wrong?"

Piper took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Nothing." Piper answered far too sharply.

Cassy buried her face in Anna's skirt and let out a small scared cry.

Piper crouched down to Cassy's level as best she could with the bump using the table to support her self.

"Sorry," Piper sweetened her tone. "I didn't mean to snap at you baby-girl. Prue's just let me down at the last minuet. She can't watch you honey. You're going to have to come with me to my doctor's appointment."

"But his gona stab you and take your blood again." Cassy said her eyes were already teary.

Piper knew a temper tantrum was imminent.

It was going to be so embarrassing.

"It's just to make sure the baby's alright." Piper said. "You know that."

"I've got the afternoon free." Anna said. "I'm meeting Leo later but I could take her if you need. I mean me and Leo are just going to the park but I'll bring Cass with me. He'd like to see her. I can drop her home later on if you want. You could have a little time to your self. I'm sure you could use some."

"You know Leo?" Cassy asked excited.

"Yhea." Anna said. "I'm Anna, his big sister."

This didn't feel right.

"Thanks for the offer, but we'll be fine." Piper said.

Leaving Leo and Anna and Cassy alone could be really dangerous.

But then again Cassy hadn't told on her earlier.

It could be alright.

"But I want to go see Leo!" Cassy screamed.

People all turned to stair.

"It's really no trouble." Anna said.

Piper shook her head.

She knew she was going to regret this.

"Fine." She said. "I mean that would be a big help. I'll get some one to pick her up."

"From my house." Anna said. "I'm back with mom and dad. At about six."

"Okay." Piper pulled Cassy into her arms. "Be good. You know what I mean."

"I know." Cassy said. "I promise I'll be good."

Piper straightened up.

"Cass will be no trouble." Anna smile a warm evil smile. "We're going to have fun."

"There's an address book in her bag," Piper said. "It's got my cell phone number in. The hospital number's in there too. If you have a problem call. I'm Doctor Chapel's patient. She can have two ice creams as it's the last day of her holiday but no sweets. Keep your eyes on her and don't let her wonder off."

Anna nodded as she listened.

"It'll be fine." Anna assured her.

"I'll pay you some thing for this." Piper went on.

"Oh God no." Anna said. "I don't want your money. I offered to do this."

"Thank you then." Piper said.

"Love you baby." Cassy kissed Piper's tummy. "Your mommy too."

Piper smiled.

"Have fun Cassy," She said. "And don't be a brat. Do every thing Anna tells you. 'Kay?"

"Promise." Cassy said.

"Good girl." Piper said.

"Don't forget to pick up the video." Cassy said. "It's film night."

"Film night?" Anna asked.

"Ever since I got pregnant me Cassy and her mom through her dad out of the house on Friday night and have a girly night together and watch a film." Piper explained.

"We're gona watch parent trap." Cassy said.

"Maybe." Piper said. "I'll see what they've got at the video store."

"We should let Piper go now." Anna said. "Do you want some of my muffin?"

Cassy looked at Piper.

Piper nodded.

"Yes please." Cassy said.

"Hey, see you sweetie pie," Piper kissed the top of Cassy head. "Love you too. Prue or one of my friends will come get you tonight. Thanks again Anna."

Anna nodded and smiled.

She watched the pregnant bitch walk away.

Her eyes fell on Cassy.

She laughed evilly inside her self.


	52. Chapter 52

Cassy laughed hysterically as Leo swung her around and around.

Anna was watching them from a bench close by.

Try as she might she couldn't get Cassy to talk to her.

She couldn't get Cassy alone.

If she could get Cassy alone……

Well Cassy would talk.

One way or another.

Leo had the afternoon free of lessons and he'd asked Anna if they could spend it together.

But now he just seamed interested in having fun with Cassy.

Cassy ran over to Anna laughing.

Leo followed close behind.

He was laughing to.

"That was fun." Cassy said. "Let's do it again."

Leo collapsed on to the bench.

"In a minuet Cassy." He said. "I hope you don't do this with Piper. You need to let her rest."

Leo suddenly realised it was the first time he'd mentioned Piper.

He'd been thinking of her constantly.

When wasn't he?

He was mad about her.

But it was the first time he'd said her name.

Cassy laughed.

"You're no fun." She said pouting. "Rick and Nathan spin for much longer."

"Rick and Nathan?" Leo asked.

"Yhea." Cassy nodded.

She sat down at his feet and played with Anna's stilettos.

"Who are Rick and Nathan?" Anna asked.

"Friends of mine." Leo said.

"And Piper's." Cassy said. "They come around every night to study with Piper and they play with me too. All of them. Lots of them."

"Who else?" Leo asked generally curious.

"Dan, we watch cartoons, Natalie, she does my hair, Maria, she took me and Piper shopping with Rick, it was fun Rick got grouchy and she pushed into the fountain, Darryl, he makes Piper laugh a lot, all the time, Shelia, she makes me chocolate milkshakes. Then when mommy and daddy come home we all eat dinner together. Piper and Natalie and Maria and Shelia make it together and cookies. They're yummy."

"You've told me what every one else does. So what do Rick and Nathan do?" Leo asked.

"Rick complains all the time and gives me piggy backs. Nathan is fun he plays with me and tells really funny stories. His set up head quarters for lets rid the world of evil. He has al these stupid plans of how his going to banish all the cheer leaders to Pluto. There are all these pieces of paper every where with all his drawings on. They're silly. But they make Piper laugh so much she cries so it good. Like Titanic. Yhea, yhea, yhea, Rick and Nathan act out scenes from Titanic."

"How 'bout Piper?" Anna asked.

"I'm not aloud to tell you that." Cassy spat. "It not your business. She has a right to her privacy with out horrible people telling her what to do and making her cry and, and, and, and," Cassy stood up and stomped her foot. "Being horrible about the baby. It's her baby. She's going to be a good mama. People she leave her alone. They are trying to take control."

She stopped her feet more and more getting angry.

"I want to go home!" She screamed at the top of her voice. "I want Piper!"

Anna was shocked.

She had no idea children could turn so quickly.

"You know Piper's no angle." She snapped angrily. "She telling lies to every one. Making people think the worst of good people. Lying to Leo making him think they were going to have a family together. Having sex with a bastard like Dan. Screwing him and god only knows how many other guys. Taking away my little brother's dreams. Making him cry. Destroying him. Letting him get close to her. Think they were going to have a life together. Letting him hold her and promise her the world. Making him think he had her back. Then pushing him away. Kicking him while his down. The stupid scheming little bitch deserves to burn at the stack. I hope a bus hits her and that she and that brat of hers get killed. I want her to lose every thing like she made Leo. To lose the peruses little demon she's going to give birth to. To feel like her hearts been ripped out while it's still beating. She should suffer for what she's done. You shouldn't love her. You shouldn't love that thing. The baby. You tell her exactly who she is. A prostitute. A cheep hooker. Some one who shouldn't be aloud near children? She shouldn't be aloud to work with you. She shouldn't be aloud to have a baby."

Cassy bottom lip quivered dangerously.

She loved Piper.

Anna was lying to her.

She could love Piper.

Piper was wonderful.

Piper was going to the world's best mother.

Better than her mom.

Cassy did love Piper.

She loved her baby too.

She didn't understand half the things Anna was saying but she knew they weren't nice.

Cassy knew that Piper had lied to Leo.

That she had hurt him.

But Piper had her reasons.

Leo had confirmed that she was doing the right thing when he said he'd drop out of school for her and the baby.

Tears threatened to spill.

Anna was still yelling at her.

Towering over her.

Leo starred at his sister in shook.

"Piper's the devil Cassy. Do you hear me? She's evil and vindictive. She isn't capable of love. All she does is use people. She uses people and throws them away. Kills them. She's blood thirsty. She sucks the life out of every thing she touches. Don't you ever trust her. She'll do it to you. Take every thing away from you. You can never ever trust her. Run away from her. Call the police. 911. Just keep away from her. Get her out of your life. She'll leave you eventually. Don't listen to any thing she says. She'll break all her promises to you."

Cassy didn't want to listen any more.

She screwed up her eye and pressed her hands over her ears.

Tears streamed down her face.

Piper had told her to be good.

Do what Anna told her.

But Anna was scaring her.

She was being mean.

Cassy knew she was going to be in trouble.

But she had to stop Anna.

Anna was being horrible about Piper and the baby.

Leo's baby.

The one Piper was giving up every thing for.

Cassy screamed.

She flew at Anna in a rage.

She pulled at her hair and ear rings and stamped on her feet kicking and hitting.

Cassy wanted to get away.

She ran away.

"Stop! Come back!" Anna yelled giving chance.

She was closing on Cassy.

But she fell to the ground.

Tripping over her own feet.

Cassy disappeared from view.

Leo ran after.

He was cursing his sister under his breath.


	53. Chapter 53

"How could you say some thing like that?" Mathew demanded. "She's a child. She's barley six! How the hell could you yell at her like that?"

"Me and your father never yelled at you when you were her age." Linda said. "I'm so disappointed in you Anna Wyatt."

Cassy had run away.

Got lost.

For hours.

Leo had freaked out.

Screamed at Anna and called their parents.

They had found the hysterical girl thank God.

Leo was sitting with her now.

She was being very quiet.

Un-Cassy like.

Not normal.

Anna gave her mother a death glare.

"But that Piper-" She stopped her self.

"Piper is a wonderful sweet girl. You made plenty of mistakes when you were her age." Mathew said. "But unlike you Piper is facing up to the responsibilities of those mistakes."

"And not dragging Leo down with her." Linda said. "She could have told him the baby was his and no one would ever have known any different. She could have lied to all of us and played some poor pregnant teen. She could have made Leo support her and her child, Dan's child. But she hasn't. She's been mature enough to say that she made a mistake and has done some thing wrong in her life and now she is supporting her self, holding down a good job and studying. She is going to be able to cope on her own because from what I've heard the Dan guy who got her pregnant wants nothing to do with the child. Moving again apparently."

"So," Mathew took over. "You said you were doing her a favor. One from what Cassy said she was reluctant to except. Then you go and bad mouth her to an innocent child. So much so Cassy gets so upset and out of character she runs away. Piper Halliwell is going to have enough stigmas in this community over her name and more than enough problem with out you adding to them. Just think if Cassy had listened to you. If she had called the police. Got Piper fired."

Anna looked like she was sucking lemons.

* * *

In the living room Leo was sat with a still semi hysterical Cassy.

"Come on," Leo tried to calm her. "Piper will have a fit if she sees you like this."

"Piper's not a bad person." Cassy said quietly tears still making their way down her cheeks.

"I know she's not. I whish I could tell her that. Is that what she thinks?"

Cassy looked up at him with big teary eyes.

"Does Piper think she's a bad person?"

She nodded slightly.

"Why was Anna being so mean?" She asked.

Cassy didn't want to talk to Leo about Piper.

Even though she was only six Cassy knew they were meant to be together.

But their baby had driven them apart.

"I don't know." Leo said simply. "I think she's just very upset and angry at Piper."

"Why?"

"Well, you know that me and Piper were going to get married,"

She nodded.

"Then Piper said we weren't and she didn't tell me why. I didn't know what to think and it made me very sad. Anna's my bigsister and she doesn't like to see me sad."

"But Anna was really nice to Piper and me when we saw her at lunch time. She let Piper go to her doctor's appointment."

"She wanted to hurt Piper. Make you hate Piper."

"But I love Piper. I don't want to hate her."

"Me too."

"You're not mad at her."

"Never. Will you tell her that for me?"

"Why aren't you mad at her?"

"I could never be mad at Piper. I just couldn't. It's horrible when you get to my age Cass. Every thing just gets so complicated. I love Piper and I want to be with Piper, but I can't be with her."

"Why not?"

"Because Piper's too good for me. She deserves some one who can give her a lot more than I can. It's just adult stuff honey."

"That's what Piper says. I don't want to grow up. I don't want to cry like Piper does all the time."

"That won't happen to you. Things with Piper are just complicated. You've got both your parent and they love you and Piper's mom's dead and life with her sisters has never been easy."

"She doesn't cry because of that."

"Why does she cry then?"

"Because she says her baby will never know her daddy and it makes her sad because he would be such a good daddy to her baby. She doesn't like that her life's so messed up. She cry's her self to sleep she doesn't think I know but she does. Every night. We have cuddles in the morning and she cry then too. Doesn't say why, mommy says it because of what the baby's doing to her body but I think it's because she misses the baby's daddy."

"Dan?"

Cassy shook her head.

"Not Dan. He isn't the baby's daddy. Nathan just told Piper to say he was."

"Leo. Jessica's here to pick up Cassandra."

"Okay mom. We're in the living room." Leo called back.

Jessica walked in and Cassy ran straight to her.

"Hey." Jessica said. "Leo right?"

"Yhea." Leo said. "We met before at the nursery."

"That where I remember you from other than Piper's none stop babbling."

"I wana go to see Piper now." Cassy said clinging to Jessica.

"Did you hear what happened?" Leo asked.

"Yhea can't believe Anna would actually do that." Jessica said. "She must have lost it big time."

"She did." Leo agreed. "I mean I was hurt by Piper. But I always knew I was going to lose her at some point. That she would find some one better for her."

"Ha!" Jessica loudly as she held Cassy close to her on her hip. "Not Dan that's for sure. Some father his going to be."

"His doing the nursery." Leo said. "Cassy told me so. And his around all the time."

"Yhea, playing no attention what so ever to Piper, but playing video games instead. He doesn't know a thing about the baby and he hasn't been to any of her doctor appointments." She said. "His only doing the nursery so Mr Harris will keep his mouth shut. I tell you Leo that guy is breaking Piper's heart."

"But the baby isn't Dan's." Cassy protested.

"Shhhhh." Jessica hushed her. "Well it's been nice to see you again Leo. We best not tell Piper about this missy. She's feeling crap enough as it is. We best get you home."

"But Dan's not the daddy." Cassy said.

Her eyes contacted intently with Leo's.

Willing him to understand.

But he just didn't get it.

"Piper wants the really father back." Cassy said.

Jessica didn't bother to hush Cassy.

Every thing she as saying was true.

If only Leo would get.

Jessica carried Cassy out to her car and began to drive away.

"Why can't we just tell him?" Cassy asked.


	54. Chapter 54

When Cassy and Jessica got back to the Harris' home they were greeted by Mrs Harris, Piper, Natalie, Maria and Shelia all with tears pouring down their face and in fits of giggles.

Cassy was still very upset about what had happened with Anna.

More so that she and Jessica had had a talk about why they could tell Leo that Piper was having his baby.

"We've been thrown out of the nursery." Ali announced.

Cassy went up to Piper and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs.

"Hey kido." Piper managed to say. "Did you have fun with Leo?"

Piper was amazed.

She'd said Leo's name with out chocking out a sob.

Seeing Anna today and having her be so kind had given Piper hope.

She knew Leo couldn't be evolved in his child's life, because of what he'd be giving up.

But maybe, just maybe her baby could know her auntie Anna.

Anna of course wouldn't be able to know about it, but it was giving the baby Piper loved so much some involvement with her father's side of the family.

Cassy was still clinging to Piper.

"It was nice to see Leo." She said faking a smile. "Can he come and play with me some times? Like he used to."

Natalie knew Piper wouldn't want or be able to answer this question.

"But you've got all of us now." Natalie said picking Cassy up. "We have fun."

"Way more fun than you ever had watching Piper and Leo kiss." Maria said. "Come on, I pushed my guy in the fountain, you thought that was hilarious. I kinda did too. Rick will never agree. But was so funny. Piper would never do that."

"And," Shelia took Cassy from Natalie. "You'd never get to see us because Leo's a big meanie and wanted to keep Piper all to himself."

Piper laughed.

It wasn't like Leo had stopped her going out, or seeing their friends.

She had just preferred to have him all to herself when ever she got the chance.

There was a loud crash from upstairs.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Alison shook her head and put her arm around Piper's waist. To offer her a little support and comfort. All this talk of Leo was a bad thing. It usually upset her so much. "Things don't seam to be going to well up there."

"What's happening up there?" Jessica asked. "I didn't know you kept elephants up stairs."

"Well I didn't know elephants could cruse." Piper said. "Elephants would be much nicer than the horrible animals we don't have captive upstairs."

"Oh I whish we did have them captive." Natalie said. "Then we could keep them locked up and away from screwdrivers and power tools."

"Or we could become an animal rights group." Shelia said.

"Yes and campaign for them to be realised into their natural environment." Maria said.

"Where would that be?" Piper asked.

"Oh the hard ware store." Ali said. "Or maybe the funny farm."

"Or planet testosterone." Natalie said. "Those men,"

"Boys," Piper corrected. "Teenage boy and human rights lawyer who's trying to feel young again."

"Alright," Natalie corrected her self. "Teenage boy and human rights lawyer who's trying to fell young again can not be trusted with any thing. They're hopeless."

"Luckily we've got the dreamy handy man coming." Piper and Ali said together.

"Alright," Jessica playfully cuffed Piper's arm. "Enough already. Stop with the drooling. You," She pointed to Ali. "You're married. And you," She reached out and rubbed Piper's stomach. "You missy, you're 25 weeks pregnant. Neither of you are aloud to do the whole drooling thing you've got going down."

"Bet you wouldn't be saying that if you could come drool over him with us." Piper said. "Hey you should come keep us company."

"What about the kids?" Jessica asked. "The hyper active little monsters that I have to look after."

"Bring them over here." Alison said. "They can come break stuff. Then our guy can stay longer to fix it and we all get to drool over him some more."

"Do you even know his name?" Shelia asked.

"Um…….." Ali trailed off.

"You kind of just get distracted looking at him." Piper shrugged. "We weren't really listening to what he was saying. He could have told us the house was burring down and we still would have nodded and smiled. Hell we so need to stop doing that. His going to sue us for sexual harassment."

Even more loud thumping, banging and cursing came from up stairs.

"Honestly," Jessica said. "What are they doing up there?"

"Trying to get the nursery stuff built." Piper said. "You know the chest of draws, cot, well both the cots I brought, wardrobe and other stuff together."

"They don't work well with flat packs." Maria said.

"None of them." Natalie agreed.

"Dan, Martin, Rick, Nathan, Darryl," Sheila listed on her fingers. "Not one of them."

"Not a single one." Ali said shaking her head. "Want to bet on who I gona have to take to the emergency room first?"

"I think it's best if you just call the doctor out here." Jessica said. "It will save on gas."

Piper laughed.

"What?" Natalie asked. "That was your evil laugh. What are you thinking?"

"I think I'm getting some really bad cravings for some stuff we haven't got in the house." Piper said. "Real bad cravings. I might need to ask some one to go out and get some stuff for me."

"Like what sort of stuff?" Maria asked.

"The sort of stuff you have to go all over the city to get." Cassy suggested.

"Exactly." Piper said.

"And us being so protective of our nanny we won't let her go out and get it all her self." Ali continued. "We'll have to send my husband."

"Then little miss Cassandra here is going to want to go with her father." Jessica said.

"You bet." Cassy said. "I want to make sure he gets every thing Piper wants."

"Then she is so very hyper active," Shelia said. "She bound to be a little pain."

"And run off." Maria continued.

"Martin will never be able to cope." Alison said. "The rest of his male gang will have to go with him."

"It won't work." Piper said.

"Why not?" Jessica demanded.

"It's a good plan." Natalie said.

"Yhea, it is a good plan." Piper said. "It just has a few floors. Like the fact Martin will just send some of you. Now if it was poor Piper alone in the house, he'd have no choose but to go. Because Jessica's had an emergency at home and Jasmine's done a runner so Natalie, Maria and Shelia have all had to go look for her and shook horror Alison's been called in to work with the big case she going to court with soon. And the Cass is being very awkward and wants her mommy."

"I want my mommy now!" Cassy said.

"Ah ha," Ali said. "I get it. Come on we all need to go hide."

"Should I cry?" Cassy asked her mother.

"Any thing it takes to get that father of yours out of this house and away from his power tools." Alison said.

"Come on then Cass." Piper held her hand out to her. "Let's do it."

Piper some what had to drag the fake strop that was Cassy up to the nursery.

"I don't wana Piper." Cassy whinnied. "I want mommy. She promised she'd read me a bed time story."

"Please Cassy," Piper said as they entered the nursery. "Not now I'm tired. Just be good for me." She looked up at the power tool brandishing men and sighed. "Hey," She said weakly. "How are you guys doing in here?"

"Not too well." Dan said. "I think we might have to admit defeat."

"Never." Martin said. "We can do this. We just need bigger tools."

"I want mommy to come home now." Cassy wailed. "I want her now."

Piper sat down in the rocking chair.

"You look tired." Nathan observed.

"Do you feel alright?" Darryl asked.

"I want my mommy now!" Cassy began to cry. Big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "I want my mommy."

"Hey gorgeous," Rick went down to her level and wiped away her tears. "What's with the water works?"

"Alison's had to go in to the office." Piper explained. "Some thing's come up, could cost her the entire case. Cassy and her mom were going to have some down time while we watch our film."

"Oh well," Rick said. "It's not the end of the world honey."

"Yhea," Darryl agreed. "You've still got the girls down stairs. You can play with them."

Piper shook her head.

"You haven't?" Dan asked. "Why on earth not?"

"Jessica has had to go. One of the kids she looks after is ill." Piper buried her face in her hands. "Natalie's cosine Jasmine has had some big fight with her parents and run away so the rest of the girls have gone to help look for her."

"You and Piper can still watch a film together." Nathan said. "It'll be fun, just the two of you."

"No I don't wana watch no stupid boring film." Cassy screamed. "Want mommy to come home. Want mommy to come home now!"

"Well if you don't want to watch a boring film," Martin said. "Then maybe Piper should put you to bed."

"No!" Cassy yelled. "Mommy!"

"She's still a little hyper from seeing Leo I think." Piper dropped her hands. "And Anna. She hasn't had her tea yet either."

"Want McDonald's." Cassy said.

"Could you boys take her off my hands for a little while please?" Piper asked. "I'll never get her to bed in this state. If you'd all just take her out and let her burn off some excess energy."

"But we'll nearly done here." Martin told her. "I'll stay. The boys can borrow my car."

"Daddy has to come." Cassy stamped her foot. "Or I won't go."

"Get some food in to your selves." Piper said. "You'll have better focus when you come back. Also I would love for you to pick me up a few things."

"Cravings getting the better of you again huh?" Nathan asked.

Piper nodded.

"What do you want?" Marin asked.

"Chinese." Piper said. "Lots of Chinese and some ice cream with mustard. We need more mustard and some more of the ginger and nettle tea."

"Any thing else?" Dan asked.

"Nope." Piper said. "Just get the food from that little take away in Chinatown. The one that doesn't deliver and get me some pickled eggs and limes."

"Okay." Martin said. "We'll see you later." He picked up Cassy. "Page me or Ali if you need any thing or you know want one of us to come home."

"Bye, bye Piper." Cassy said as they left. "Have fun."

Piper followed them down stairs and waved them off.

"It's safe." She called when she was sure that they had gone.

"How'd you do that?" Ali demanded.

Piper shrugged.

"You so need to start get Martin out of bed in the mornings." Ali said shaking her head. "His hopeless with out his caffeine fix."

Piper gowned.

"Oh sorry." Alison rubbed her back. "I forgot how much the stuff turns your stomach and the reason we banned it in the first place sweetie."

"That's okay." Piper said. "You lot better go start hiding the tools. I'm going to go make my self a snack. I'll come up in a few minuets. Do any of you want any thing?"

Alison., Shelia, Natalie and Maria left pretty quickly with out answering.

Piper went into the kitchen and made her self a sandwich.

As she was about to start up stairs the door bell rang.

"Hey sis." Prue said the moment Piper opened the door. "Do you want some company? I was getting lonely at home."

"Sure come on in Prue. Isn't Grams home?"

"Oh she and both our sisters are home." Prue said. "They just aren't talking to me because I'm talking to you."

"I'm sorry Prue."

"You? What are you sorry for? They're the one who need to apologize. And me for that matter. Sorry I let you down today. I did promise to look after Cassy. I brought you some chocolates. Am I forgiven?"

"Don't sweat it Prue. You're forgiven, Anna took Cassy for me. They had a good time by the sounds of it all."

"Anna as in Anna Wyatt, Leo's big sister? Are you sure that was wise?"

"Cass wouldn't tell and if she has I'm sure I would know by now. She's a good kid. She under stands why I don't want Leo to know or be involved."

"So, your doctor's appointment how did it go?"

"Good. He did some more blood work and every thing is fine. I've got a very healthy happy baby."

"Good. I wouldn't want any thing to happen to you or my niece."

"How come every one is convinced my baby's a girl?"

"Because she is."

"And you would know that how?"

"Woman's intuition."

"Oh." Piper took a bite of her sandwich. "Come up to the nursery with me. The guys tried to put every thing together. It was hilarious. You just have to see the video footage we got. The best ever."

"Sound funny. And can I just say ewwwwwwww!"

"Ew what?"

"Ewwwwwwww, that sandwich."

"What?"

"What do you mean what? It looks disgusting."

"But it tastes good."

"What on earth do you have on it?"

"Peanut butter and jelly, tomatoes, ham, strawberries, limes, salad cream and some hot fudge source. Want some ?"

"In a word no. How can that taste good?"

"I don't know pregnancy. You can ask the baby when she's born."

When they entered the nursery they found Ali and the girls sat on the floor.

"Why do men never read the instructions?" Natalie asked looking up at them.

"Because they're men." Prue replied. "They have no common scene. Hey. Hey, let's show them up and do it our selves."

"Cool!" Maria said. "I can't wait to see the look on Rick's face when he sees it."

"Darryl will flip." Shelia said. "He doesn't think women are smart enough to build flat packs."

"Well men aren't." Piper said.

"Let's do it." Ali said. "Piper you direct we'll build."

They spent the next ninety minuets together assembling every thing in the nursery.

It was perfect.

"We did it." Piper stood up and smiled. "You girls did it."

Just then Martin returned with Cassy and the boys.

"What happened?" He asked.

Cassy laughed.

"It was fairies dear." Alison said.

"Fairies called, Alison, Prue, Natalie, Shelia and Maria." Piper said.

"We could have done it." Darryl said.

"Of course you could have sweetie." Shelia said.

"We just beat you to it." Prue said. "How many hours did you say you'd been working on it?"

"Evil." Nathan said. "Cheer leader, head cheer leader. Must kill."

"No." Dan said. "I'm sure Piper would like her sister to stay alive. They've done a good job of it."

"And this means we can focus on building my summer house in the garden." Martin said.

"No!" All the women in the room said together


	55. Chapter 55

_Hello,_

_I have to say sorry it has taken me so long to update with this chapter._

_I had horrible writers block and then when I got over that I had no time to write it down._

_I had to work and revise for the GCSEs._

_Any way thank you all so much for your reviews._

_And here's the chapter:_

* * *

Leo spent most of that night in a daze.

He wasn't talking to Anna.

She'd just been too cruel to Cassy.

It was late.

Too late for him to be up on a school night.

The living room was deadly quite.

All he could hear was the notice of the dripping tap in the kitchen.

Cassy had said so much stuff to him, insistently before Jessica took her.

Now Leo couldn't get it off his mind.

"Not Dan. He isn't the baby's daddy. Nathan just told Piper to say he was." Cass's words rang constantly in his ears. "Piper wants the really father back."

Cassy had meant to say real, but she'd been upset.

Leo couldn't help but wonder who the real father was.

But then again Cassy could just be lying to him.

She wanted him to be back together with Piper.

Hell, that was what he wanted to.

He wanted Piper back in his arms.

Cassy knew his friends.

Well by the sounds of it.

Leo now only ever saw them at school.

Cassy said Nathan had told Piper to tell him Dan was the father of her child.

Nathan is, or maybe it was now, one of Leo's very best friends.

He'd been with him the day Piper had broken off their engagement for crying out loud.

He'd seen how much Leo was hurt by that.

But now he and the rest of the people Leo had considered to be his best friends, always seamed to be with Piper and Dan.

It wasn't fair.

Leo was going through it all and the people he considered his friends weren't here for him at all.

He'd never felt too comfortable talking through issues like this with them, but it was some thing he desperately needed to do.

As far as he knew the only person he ever truly trusted was having a child with another man, a man he hated for that and that was killing him.

He could only ever talk to Piper about some thing that hurt him so bad.

But it was her he was hurting over and she wasn't with him any more.

No mater what he did he was never going to get her back.

No mater what he did he'd never feel the security of being able to love her and having that love retuned.

Piper had such a pure heart and was so gentile.

She wasn't capable of lying to him.

He could always see straight through her and she never had any need to lie to him.

He'd never do any thing to hurt to her.

He'd never make her cry.

In their relationship they'd just fitted and they never really fought and if they ever did they never left the other to be hurt and upset and alone, they'd always made up.

But now, now he was starting to doubt Piper.

He was starting to doubt what she had told him.

All because of what some little six year old girl had told him.

Cassy loved Piper.

Not as much as Leo loved Piper because it wasn't possible for any one to love Piper as much as Leo did.

But she defiantly loved her.

A lot.

Was it really possible that Piper could have lied to him?

Could she have lied to him?

From the way Cassy had spoken to him and look at him so insistently almost pleading with him to listen to her Leo made a rash assumption.

Piper was having his baby.

He was going to be a dad.

He had to be involved in his child's life weather Piper wanted him to be or not.

He had every right to be with their child.

His child.

He was going to be a good father.

He reached for his cell phone to call Piper and tell her he'd worked out every thing that was going on.

That he knew that the baby was his and that he wanted them to be a family.

Together forever.

Just like it should be.

He flicked through his inbuilt phone book a look of complete horror and despaired forming on his face.

He didn't have Piper's number any more.

Autumn had deleted it.

All the contact numbers he had for Piper and her family.

Every thing that was relevant for Piper.

The numbers were imprinted on his brain but in his panic he could remember them.

He suddenly remembered he'd tried Piper's phone a few days after she'd left him.

The number was no longer in use.

She'd had it changed or had a new phone.

He wouldn't be able to find that out.

He felt hopeless.

Tears began to make their way down his cheeks.

He missed Piper so much.

He need her back.

To hold her close in his arms and kiss her and be with her and their baby.

He wanted her back.

If he could have her back his life would cease to be a chore.

It would become worth living again.

Because with out her it wasn't.

He needed to feel her lips against his.

Hear her voice every day.

Be with her.

Just like he used to.

"Not Dan. He isn't the baby's daddy. Nathan just told Piper to say he was." Cassy's voice persisted in his head.

"Nathan." He breathed.

Cassy had said something about Nathan.

Nathan had told Piper to lie.

That meant Nathan knew what was going on.

He flipped quickly up his phone book to Nathan's phone number and hit the dial button.

"What?" A sleepy Nathan demeaned. "It's two a clock in the god damn morning."

"I want to know about Piper." Leo said firmly. "I want to know if the kid she's having is mine and why you told her to lie to me."

"I never told Piper to lie to you and the baby is Dan's."

"Cassy told me it wasn't. She said Piper wanted the real father back."

"Cassy's six."

"She's close to Piper."

"Yhea and she was close to you."

"So?"

"It's like when parents get a devoice. The kids spin stories tell lies in an attempt to get them back together. She wants you and Piper back together. She knows your weak for Piper."

"She told me Piper was sad. Crying all the time."

"No. Piper's good. She's happy. Happy with her life and with Dan and with the baby coming. She's not crying all the time. Hardly ever. I mean some time she get a bit hormonal with the pregnancy. But she doesn't just cry. Not over the father of her baby. Dan's there with her all the time. His always there for her."

"Not what Jessica said."

"Who the hell is Jessica?"

"Another nanny."

"Then why would she know anything about anything to do with Piper. Look Dan's like the proudest father to be in the entire world. He'd quit school if Piper would let him so he could just be with Piper and the baby a little more."

"She's my girl."

"She's no one's girl any more Leo. I get that you love her. I get that this must be hard for you. But she and Dan are just having a baby. They aren't an item. They're not together. She doesn't want or need a man in her life at the moment. She's only just coping with her Grams and her sisters at the moment. Prue's the only one who's talking to her at the minuet."

"She taking it alright?"

"Fine. Just so long as she has Cass Prue an' the baby."

"I miss her."

"I know you do."

"I want her back."

"I know that too."

"I need her back. I need to have her back. To hold her. Tell her how much I love her. I just need to tell her that one last time. I need to say I love you."

"I'm touched. I had no idea you felt that way about me."

"Not to you. To Piper. I need to say I love you to Piper."

"You need to tell Piper that you love me? That might kinda sorta freak her out a bit."

"Nathan. You know what I mean."

"No, actually I don't. All I know is that it's very early in the morning and I want to be asleep. I need to be asleep. I need to sleep."

"It's just from what Cassy said………. I just thought. I just thought."

"You just thought what?"

"That she was having my baby. That we could be together. Have the family we always said we would."

"That girl like a drug to you. You need to get her out of your system. That's what we all thought you were doing when you got together with Autumn."

"But if the baby is mine, I just don't want to be one of those absent fathers. If it's my child I want to be a part of its life. Not watch another man raise my child."

"but you're not the father and as much as I wish you were you and Piper aren't together and having a baby together. It is Dan's baby. Nothing can change that."

"Cassy told me that you told Piper to lie to me. You told her to say that Dan was the father."

"I never!"

"That's defensive. You're always defensive when you lie."

"Leo its fast approaching half two. I am tired, I am cranky and I am on the phone to my friend who's going sico over his ex-girlfriend. Of course I'm going to be God damn bloody defensive when you accuse me of something I haven't done."

"Sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. You're going through it all here and none of us have really been around to help you out. The least I can do is be civil with you. Let me start again. I'd never tell Piper to lie to you, I know how much that would hurt you, and if I knew she was lying to you, about any thing I would tell you."

Leo sighed and hung up the phone.

Nathan was right.

He should have known that Nathan would never tell Piper to lie to him and then again Piper had never been able to lie to him.

If she was planning a surprise for him and had to lie to make it a surprise he always knew.

It was that fact that he loved Piper that was making him do this.

He was living in a dream world.

Not reality.

Dan and Piper were having a baby.

Not him and Piper.

He got up and went upstairs to bed to dream yet another dream of the love he'd lost.

_

* * *

_

_The next chapter will be up shortly tonight or tomorrow I hope._

_Things will all soon be reviled and my very horrible plans will be put in to action._

_Please review._

_It will get the next chapter up quicker._


	56. Chapter 56

Grams had grounded Prue.

She'd come home too late from when they'd set up the nursery at the Harris'.

Grams hated Piper at the moment, and Prue was the only person in the Halliwell household that was able to talk to Piper, so Prue got the majority of Grams' rage.

Now Prue was only aloud out of the house to go to college, she was banned from seeing Andy, Piper and basically anyone, she couldn't use the phone or internet, Grams had given her cell phone to Paige even though Prue had brought it herself, she wasn't aloud to watch tv and no one was aloud to come around to see Prue.

Prue was for all intensive purposes a prisoner in her own home.

Oh yes and there was that one other rule, Prue had to be with her Grandmother and sisters all the time in the mannor unless she was asleep.

Right now the four of them were in the sun room.

Prue was distanced from the group, sitting as far away from as she could with still being in the same room.

Her legs were drawn up and she was resting her chin on her knees as she starred out the window.

She was worried about Piper.

Try as she might she hadn't been able to tell Piper she was grounded.

She was 19 years old and her grandmother had still grounded her!

So Piper probably thought that she was just like the rest of them and found Piper and the decisions she had made about her future repulsive.

Grams had from the moment she'd refused to have an abortion and then tell Leo.

They hadn't spoken since.

Phoebe and Paige both refused to speak to Piper since Leo had seen her at their school and Piper had told him it was Dan's baby.

They wanted Leo to know the truth and didn't under stand why it was so hard for Piper to tell Leo and why he couldn't find out.

Because they wouldn't talk to Piper they didn't know what had really happened that day in the class room.

Only Prue knew that and every time she told them they said she was lying.

Prue wanted to talk to Piper and make sure she was alright and the baby was healthy and that she was still happy.

Grams, Phoebe and Paige were sat around the small wicker table all leaning over it.

Prue couldn't stop glaring at them.

She didn't care what they were doing to her.

But she did care what they were doing to Piper.

They were being completely evil to Piper.

They couldn't just let her alone to live her life.

"Come on girls," Grams coaxed her youngest two grand daughters. "We don't have all year to figure this out, we're talking weeks here and the paper work will take up a lot of time. We need to make a decision here. We're talking about the future of your niece. I want you two as my sane and sensible grand daughters, my favorites to have some say in it."

Prue was listening carefully to every word Grams was saying.

"Yhea,. Piper's baby, Grams," She said sarcastically. "Not yours. You have no right what so ever to make this decision for her."

"Prudence," Grams turned to face her. "I f you want to go make sarcastic little comments will you please go do it in your room. Your sisters and I do not want to hear them thank you very much!"

Prue tutted loudly and didn't move.

She couldn't with out breaking the rules of her being grounded.

"Can't go." She said. "It's against the rules."

"Yhea!" Paige agreed.

"You gotta stay here and watch us." Phoebe teased. "Because Grams doesn't want you to help."

Prue silently fumed to her self and continued to watch them now never taking her eyes off of the evil, evil, evil vindictive group.

"These people look nice." Paige suddenly said.

"Let me see." Phoebe instantly made a grab for the file Paige was holding.

"Girls!" Grams scolded. "I would have expected this type of behavior from Prue, not you, I would expect so much more from the two of you. You are young ladies, you need to learn to be civil with each other. Apart from Prue. Don't bow down to her level. She's already beyond help, despite my best efforts."

Prue wasn't going to be able to take much more of this.

"This is Piper's flesh and blood." She protested. "Grams, this is your great grand child. I don' t see how you can do this to Piper and her baby. It's cruel and heartless. How can you do this? Doesn't even thinking of it tear your heart out? Oh right, I forgot, you don't have a heart any more. You sold it to the devil when you sold your soul."

"I am thinking of my great grand child. I'm thinking about the happiness of my great grand child." Grams shoot back. "Which is a hell of a lot more than you're doing."

Prue had had enough now.

She wasn't going to take any more of this.

She didn't care how long Grams would add to her being grounded.

She couldn't let this happen.

Prue stormed over to her sisters and Grams and grabbed wildly at the folders on the table in front of them tearing them in to little shreds of paper and nothing more.

She now had large tears pouring down her cheeks.

She grabbed _her _car keys and ran for the door.

"You're going to be in so much trouble when you come back here my girl!" Grams screamed as the door slammed shut behind Prue.

Paige sighed loudly.

She loved her big sisters.

All three of them.

It was so difficult for her not to talk to Piper and now Prue too.

At first she had loved sharing a room with Prue.

She'd been able to use her make up and have all these really cool secret sisterly chats at night with her.

Now it was hell.

Prue was stropy and silent.

It always made Paige feel so uncomfortable.

Phoebe rubbed Paige's arm to bring her back to reality.

On some level deep inside they both knew Prue was right.

Piper was going to be devastated when she found out what they had done, what they were doing right now.

What they'd already done to her future plans.

But there was no going back now.

As Grams kept telling them, this was all for the best.

Best for Piper.

Best for the baby.

Even if Piper wasn't going to see it that way.

It was defiantly for the best.

For every one.

Sure it would destroy Piper.

At first.

But with time, she'd forgive her family.

Realize they had her best interests at heat.

And that it was really all for the best.

They would be together again.

They'd be a family again.

Like they had been before.

But this time with Paige too.

"Look at what she did." Phoebe said.

"Lucky I managed to save this one." Paige said.

She placed the folder she'd been holding when Prue attacked on the table.

Grams and Phoebe read it.

"They're perfect." Paige said. "They're the ones."

Grams smiled.

One grand daughter down, one to go.

Phoebe smiled too.

"Perfect." She agreed. "It's them. They have to be the ones. It's them. It just has to be them. Them."

"Them." Paige and Phoebe said together firmly.

Grams picked up the file and walked to the phone.

She dialed the phone number on the front of the file and waited for some on to answer.

It rang three times before a woman answered.

* * *

Mrs Johnson put down the phone.

She turned to her husband smiling.

It was finally happening.

"We're going to have a baby!"


	57. Chapter 57

Piper sat in the nursery surrounded by tones and tones of baby stuff.

She was 32 weeks now.

That meant she had about 8 weeks until the baby was born.

Just 8 weeks that wasn't long.

It wasn't long out all.

They very thought of it all scared her.

In 8 weeks she would have her baby.

And then again it could be less.

She was alone at home.

After six days of solid nagging from her and Cassy Ali and Martin had finally been convinced to take Cassy to visit her Grandmother.

Mrs Harris's mother.

They had left three days ago for the two week trip, not even caring that it was in term time and Cassandra was missing school.

They'd wanted Piper to come with them.

Cassy had practically begged her and Martin had gone on about how he didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone in the house while she was pregnant.

Alison had been equally uncomfortable.

She had left numerous emergency numbers and programmed so many new numbers in to her phone of all her friends and colleagues and some people she had literally held over balconies to get their phone numbers because they worked at a hospital and some med students she had met and numbers of complete strangers she had got of off the internet and even 911.

Piper had said she was going to miss them all.

Which she was.

A lot.

But as she had said when they had asked her about it, she was a woman in her third trimester of pregnancy and she really didn't feel like traveling any where.

So because Prue had finally come to her senses and disowned her for being the world's most horrible person ever she was pretty much stuck at home.

All of the time.

Apart from when she got to go out to her doctors appointments.

Joy to the world.

She'd have much rather stayed at home, in bed.

Any way, she had some cool stuff to look forwards to.

There was the baby shower in two and a half weeks time.

That was going to be fun.

Her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey. It's just me checking in Piper." Dan said. "Every thing alright with you?"

"Fine."

"Good. Martin hasn't come back has he?"

"Nope. Why? Did he threaten to?"

"Yup. He was desperate to build that summer house of his. I don't wana go through all that again. It wasn't much fun."

"But it was so funny."

"You are crazy."

"Only just noticed that? I thought you were brighter than that Daniel."

"I knew were crazy already. How else do you explain a pregnant mom to be who goes out and kisses a guy, me, the night she meets me because she's feeling low and wants her ex back that she's dumped because she's pregnant and her boss is paying her and his wife to take me out."

"Yhea. But what you did was funny. And I'm not talking in a Titanic kinda way."

She couldn't help but laugh at the warm memories.

The warm memories she had on video.

After the episode with the nursery Dan had sworn he would never attempt DIY again.

He would either hire a professional or leave it to the obviously superior sex, the females.

The rest of his friends and the ring leader, Martin didn't see it that way.

They had gone crazy over the idea of building Martin's summer house from scratch.

They being; Nathan, Darryl and Rick.

The ones who didn't learn from experience.

So they had started their little project in the best of spirits.

Piper, Alison, Cassy, Natalie, Shelia, Maria and Dan all watching from the side lines.

Two hours passed.

They were all starting to get mad.

Martin decided they needed bigger power tools.

It was then Dan decided he'd had enough.

He and the girls, excluding Piper and Cassy tackled the testosterone driven power tool welding maniacs to the ground.

Dan had taken Martin out.

Natalie had taken out Nathan.

Maria Nathan.

And Shelia Darryl.

Martin had been near hysterical.

Ali helped restrain him.

Piper and Cassy stood watching them laughing their heads off.

Cassy suddenly decided Daddy shouldn't do DIY any more.

He'd done enough damage to the garden already.

She and Piper hid the power tools.

All of them away safely.

Some where they couldn't fall in to the wrong hands.

Some where Martin would never think to look.

The cleaning cupboard.

Piper actually doubted he knew such a place existed.

He looked at any one very funny if they ever mentioned words like 'rubber gloves' 'bleach' or 'vacuum cleaner'.

Dan the angle that he was had talked Martin out of buying new power tools.

After only all of six and a half hours.

"Okay, Piper I know you find it completely and utterly side splittingly funny, but it's not nice to see a grown man cry like that for so long."

"At least you managed to talk him out of it. I swear Alison was going to murder him."

"Probably right there. Okay, okay, I'll ask her."

"You'll ask me what?"

"The rabble here wants to know if they can talk to you."

"The rabble. You mean as in those people who come round here to study but end up playing with Cassy and watching Titanic and Evita with me and eating the entire Harris' food?"

"That would be them."

"I don't know. Adam's coming around soon."

As if on queue the opened down stairs.

"Honey. It's only me. Where are you?" A man called.

"In the nursery Adam." Piper called back.

"So you want to go flirt shamelessly with the handy man instead of talking to us. That is just so you Piper."

Piper laughed.

"Ow!" She heard Dan complain loudly. "Hey! That hurt! Ow! Don't bite!"

"Hey hello hi," Natalie said. "Handy man?"

"Oh shush." Piper said. "And FYI I'm rolling my eyes here."

"FYI I want to meet this handy man."

"You bit Dan?"

"Yhea, I kinda had to. He was pissing me off and wouldn't give me the phone. All I can say is it worked."

Adam popped his head around the door.

"Want some company?" He asked.

Piper nodded.

"You know Natalie I'm kinda feeling a little bit sick here. I'll call you back some time."

"Don't lie Piper?"

"Who's Adam? The latest candidate for your baby's father?"

"No! Adam's the handy man Ali hired."

"The one you were drooling over?"

"Yes."

"You finally learnt his name?"

"No, it's the simplest name I could remember. I haven't got a clue what he's real name is."

Natalie laughed.

"I really am going to throw up Natalie." Piper said suddenly.

She thrust the phone in to Adam's hand.

"Talk." She ordered rushing for the door.

"Hello." Adam said. "Do you want me to give Piper a message?"

"Nope. What's your name?"

"Adam."

"No. I meant your real name."

"Adam." He said again. "Piper and Jess have been winding people up with that for a while now. Who are you?"

"Natalie."

"Pushy red head who found out about Piper being pregnant when you stole her sketch book and found her sonogram picture in it."

"That would be me. She alright?"

"Yhea I think so. She eats some weird stuff. No wonder it makes her throw up all the time."

Piper walked back in sipping a glass of water.

"You alright?" Adam asked.

"Me?" Natalie asked. "What sort of a question is that?"

"Piper?" Adam engorged the other woman on the phone.

Piper nodded and held her hand out for the phone.

Adam gave it to her.

"Hey Natalie." Piper said. "So what do you think of my boy?"

"I'm your boy?" Adam asked.

"Your boy?" Natalie asked at exactly the same time. "This is a development Piper."

"Oh shush." Piper hushed Adam. "Don't you have some work to be getting on with?"

"I'll be out side if you need me." Adam informed her.

He left the room laughing.

"So what's going on with you two?" Maria asked.

"Natalie?"

"She um, err had to go."

"Oh okay."

"Come on then. Spill. What's happening with you?"

"Morning sickness."

"Ewe!"

"You try it by all means. Ewe is just not the word. The word to describe the full horror of morning sickness has not been invented yet."

"You're getting me off track. You and this guy. What's with you? I need some gossip. This school is hopeless. Worse since you and Leo spilt. There is no gossip any more! I am holding you personally responsible. You caused the total lack of useless untrue speculations. So who is this guy and what state are you two in? Is he cute?"

"I'm 32 week pregnant. You do the math; tell me exactly what state we are in. And yes is a complete hottie. The cutest ever, drop dead gouges. A god. And his name's Adam."

"Talking about me?" Adam asked from the door.

"Ahhh!" Piper had to smother a scream. "You!" She mock spat. "You're not meant to eves drop! You're not meant to sneak up on people! You! You! You're supposed to be working! What are we paying you for?"

"To be your eye candy by the sounds of it." He replied with a cheeky grin. "Wana look some more?"

"Go away!" Piper screwed up her face. "Get out! Now!"

Adam just stood there and laughed.

Piper through a cushion from the floor at him.

He only just managed to doge it.

"Err Piper, honey," Shelia's voice cut. "It sounds like you're having fun. But could you come back to your friends in the hell hole for a few minuets. You can flirt with the handy man later when we're in lessons."

"You're not Maria."

"I know. Aren't you meant to be studying?"

"I've done three and a half hours already this morning." Piper replied. "Another hour I'll reach the quota for the week."

"It's Monday."

"I know I was up early and didn't go to bed until late. So, just so. That's all I'm saying. Any way I'm meant to cut down what I'm doing. Or that's what my tutor keeps telling me. She thinks I should slow down a little, well a lot. But I seam to be doing more and more. It sucks to be pregnant. But I love to study. I just thought I throw in that comment about you being big and sick and, and, and pregnant. Do you want me to go? I thought you wanted me to save you."

"We do. We do."

"So what did _you _do to Maria?"

"Nothing. She um err, err um kinda got a little distracted."

"With what?"

"Sorta smothering Rick for eyeing at one of the cheer leaders."

"What time does…."

"Adam." Piper filled in.

"What time does Adam clock off?"

"Later. He'll stay to keep me company for a while if I ask. Basically when his work is done."

"The eye candy should be wrapping up work at about five tonight." Adam said. "The eye candy will be going home to the eye candy's apartment and the eye candy's girl friend."

"You're no fun." Piper pouted at him. "You told me I was your girl. You never told me you were two timing me."

"I know," Adam held his hands up and looked Piper directly in the eye. "But you are the one I really want. You're the one I love Piper Halliwell."

"Bite me."

"Don't you tempt me missy."

Piper shook her head and glared at him.

"Earth to planet Piper." Shelia cut in again.

"Wow, the same person's talking."

"My phone now."

"I do not want to know what you did to get it. Is every one still alive?"

"All breathing, yes. But Rick's vital signs are looking a bit iffy. Maria's really pissed at him. I don't think his going to last too much longer."

"You guys are crazy."

"I know they are."

"So Adam says his going to finish about five today. Do you girls and Dan want to come meet him? I would invite the rest of the boys but Adam as power tools and power tools tend to send them a little sico crazier than they already are."

"You think we need an invitation?"

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"Yes. Now I gotta go. Break's nearly over. I'll give you back to Dan."

"Hey." Dan said.

"Hey." Piper replied. "You alright?"

"Bitten, but I'll live. I don't think Natalie's a vampire and Nathan's the werewolf, so I think I'm safe. You?"

"I'm not about to morph into any mystical creatures if that's what you mean."

"Seriously."

"Seriously, I'm kinda suffering with the whole pregnancy but other than that…."

"Hate to cut you short But I have to go to class. I'll call and check up on you at lunch. Okay?"

Piper nodded a little.

"Piper?" Dan asked. "Is that okay?"

"Oh yhea, sure. Sorry I spaced. Thought you were here. I was nodding."

"Okay. See you later."

"Yhea, see you." Piper said before hanging up.

"So?" Adam offered her his hand and helped her to her feet carefully. "What was the conclusion of that highly confusing conversation?"

"The semi sane ones are gona come meet you after school lets out."

"Oh yes, I remember the days of high school, almost."

"Funny."

"No not really. Okay, so you need to get you're coat on, and we'll go pick up my supplies from the hard wear store. Maybe you can take me shopping too. Give me some idea of what to buy Mandy for a present. Our anniversary next week."

"How long?"

"I wouldn't be having this problem if I could remember that."

"At least you remembered you had an anniversary coming up."

"Thanks to her mother ring up to ask if we were going to hers for it."

"Oh you're a bad, bad, bad boy friend."

"Tell me about it. I wouldn't want to put up with me. Come on. Movement. Now. Shoes. Coat. Bag. Chop, chop. We don't have all day."

"Why do I have to come out?"

"Because I promised Mr Harris I'd get you out of the house."

Piper glared at him.

"You can buy shoes."


	58. Chapter 58

Piper and Adam hung out together all morning and all afternoon.

Adam had given up on getting any work by lunch time.

Piper hadn't laughed so much in months.

She currently had tears rolling down her cheeks from laughing so hard and so much in such a small amount of time.

"And then the doctor said," Adam attempted to finish the joke he'd been trying to tell between their laughing fits for the past fifteen minuets. "Ah screw it. It wasn't that funny any way."

"I think we're going to make ourselves ill if we laugh any harder." Piper giggled.

"I want to see the shoes again." Adam said.

"Again? You are crazy. Which pair?"

"The ridicules ones you can't walk in."

"I'm pregnant, all the shoes are ridiculous and I can't walk in any of them. Why didn't we buy nice sensible comfortable flat shoes?"

"Because the nice sensible comfortable flat shoes were all nice comfortable flat back boring shoes. I want to see the electric green ones."

Piper laughed as she slipped her feet in to the pair of shoes Adam was talking about.

Now normally she would have loved these shoes and would have to be forced stop wearing them, but now she was heavily pregnant and these shoes were difficult if not impossible for her to wear.

Adam helped her to her feet and held her close to his chest as they laughed leaning heavily against one and other.

Piper pulled away and fell back on to the seat she'd just been sitting on.

"I love them but they're killing feet." She announced for no particular reason. "When I can wear them after baby here is born you and me and baby and Mandy have to go out me and you can show them off. All my new shoes."

"All your new shoes?"

"Yes."

"Every last pair?"

"Yes."

"We'll be here for years."

"There's not that many of them." Piper protested. "You make it sound like I brought enough shoes to sink a battle ship."

"Understatement of the entire history of man." He replied quickly. "You _only _brought enough shoes to defeat the hordes of hell, eliminate world hunger, buy twenty or so large houses and keep me for the rest of my natural and unnatural life because I plan to cheat death for ever."

"Don't over exasperate so much."

"Hello!" Adam gestured wildly to the two and a half dozen bags, thankfully not all containing shoes.

Some of them contained maternity clothes and yet even more, well just stuff Piper had felt like buying.

She always did that.

"Just lo-" Adam cut him self off as he fell to the ground, losing his balance form gesturing so enthusiastically. "Whoa!" He said before hitting the floor. "Like I was saying ……….." He trialed off as soon as he realised Piper and he were both laughing so hard.

"You fell." Piper stated. "You fell down."

"I fell." Adam said. "I fell hard."

"You sound like a little kid."

"I am a little kid."

"You're 23 years old."

"Exactly I am a little kid."

Piper snorted a laugh.

"It's not funny." Adam insisted.

"Yes it is." Piper instantaneously shot back. "You should have seen your self you were being so, just so, so I don't know it must just be who you are and then you just went over backwards in mid word. You went over and you looked so completely funny and now I don't think you're ever going to get up."

"I don't think I ever will."

"Great we're gona have a handy man who fell down and never got up in the middle of the living room floor. Martin and Ali won't pay you over time you know."

"Fine. I'll be calling my lawyer." He folded his arms. "I won't move form here."

Piper couldn't stop her self from laughing.

"You don't have a lawyer."

"I'll call 411." It suddenly dawned on him that he didn't have a phone. He looked up at Piper with puppy dog eyes. "Can I use your phone please oh beautiful woman of my dreams who I'm going to love forever and ever and ever and ever."

"Flattery will get you-"

"Every where?"

"No where."

"Can I please use your phone goddess of love and beauty and the propos of my very being is to worship you the perfect one. The beautiful Piper Halliwell."

"No where."

"Pretty please with sugar on top."

"Well seeing as you asked so nicely; no."

"Please Piper."

"The answer is still no Adam."

"But Piper. I love you. Just let me use the phone one little phone call."

"Nope."

The door bell rang.

"Want to go get that for me?" Piper asked.

"I'm on strike."

"I thought you just fell."

"No it was a clever plan."

"A cleaver plan for what?"

"To get a pay rise. I'm on strike and I'm not moving from this spot until I get…….. um……….."

"You don't know how much you want as a pay rise?"

"Not yet."

"There are distinct floors to your plan. Like the fact the couple that are employing you aren't here. They've gone on vacation not to mention the fact you don't knowwhat you want."

"I didn't say it was a perfect plan."

"You said it was a cleaver plan."

"Yes clever. With a few floors. Admittedly some quite major floors but it is still never the less a very cleaver clan."

"A plan with any type of floors is not cleaver."

The door bell rang again.

"If you're staying put I'm going to go get that. Don't you go going any where now."

"I don't intend to."

Piper walked to the front door as the bell rang repeatedly.

"Alright already," Piper called. "I'm coming."

She opened the door to be greeted by her friends with open arms.

"We were worried about you." Natalie said being the first to hug her friend.

"You didn't answer your phone since this morning." Shelia told her.

"We thought you'd fallen or something." Dan said.

"And where is this handy man of yours?" Maria demanded.

"What about Rick?" Shelia asked.

"You remember his your boy friend." Piper said.

"The one you were trying to kill in the common room." Dan clarified.

"I'm the only one with rights to the handy man." Natalie said.

"That would be alright if you and Dan weren't going to get together." Piper said.

"It's inevitable." Maria said.

"Just a matter of time." Shelia added.

Dan and Natalie went bright red.

"And his already got a girl." Piper said.

"You?" The three women asked together.

"His alright with the baby?" Dan raised an eye brow. "How much older is he than you?"

"Five years." Piper said. "He is going to be uncle Adam. Yes and there's me and Mandy."

"Mandy." They all said.

"Yes Mandy." Piper said nodding. "It's going to be a long running joke between us."

"So where is he?" Natalie asked. "And for the record me and Dan are _not _going to get together _ever_!"

"You will." Piper insisted. "Adam is in the living room."

They all followed Piper in to the living room.

"Why is he sitting on the floor?" Dan asked. "Isn't he supposed to be working?"

"I'm on strike." Adam said.

"What do you want?" Piper asked.

"My _very cleaver_ plan still has floors."

"Then it's not a cleaver plan." Natalie said.

Adam glared at her.

"Not if it has floors." Shelia agreed.

He turned his angry glare to her.

"His male what do you expect?" Maria rolled her eyes.

"I want a pay rise. I'm going to sit here until I get what I want." Adam informed them.

"But you don't know what you want and the boss hates you and would fire you first and he is not here." Piper filled in.

"It doesn't sound like a very cleaver plan to me." Dan said. "It sounds like an extremely cleaver plan."

Piper sat and through a cushion at him.

After a moment they all fell about laughing.

Piper introduced her friends to Adam.

Then they explained how Adam had ended up on strike and finally they went back to what Piper and Adam had been doing before.

Trying to tell dirty jokes.

_So I'm planing big drama for the next chapter or maybe the one after it._

_Please review and I'll get the next chapter posted._


	59. Chapter 59

Prue put down the phone.

Her hands were shaking.

Grams was going to kill her.

No.

It was worse than that.

She'd messed up big time.

Piper was going to kill her.

This was so messed up.

She was so messed.

"Why didn't I listen to Grams?" She asked the darkness. "How could I be so utterly stupid?"

She scratched the back of her neck irritated by her self.

"I'm dirty." She whispered. "So very dirty."

She needed to get clean.

She needed to get clean now.

She could scrub away her actions.

If only it was that simple.

"Can get rid of what you've done." She told her self. "You stupid little girl."

It was what Grams had said she was after she'd run out the other day.

Grams was right.

"Shouldn't have used the phone Prue. Bad Prue. Silly Prue. Stupid Prue. Evil Prue." She ranted as she made her way to shower room. "Shouldn't have done it Prue. Prue is a bad person. Prue is an evil person. Prue is a bad big sister. Prue is letting bad things happen to Piper. Prue isn't stopping bad things from happening to Piper. Prue is doing bad things. Prue is doing bad things to Piper."

"What are you ranting about?" Phoebe asked coming out of her bedroom followed by a pajama clad Paige.

"Go to bed." Prue said sharply.

"It's six o'clock." Paige protested.

"I know what time it is Paige." Prue blurted. "I'm in charge here. Grams has gone to bingo. Now get to bed! Don't you argue with me. Just do as you're told."

Phoebe and Paige weren't given the chance to snap back any more.

Prue raced in to the shower room and locked the door.

She couldn't worry about her baby sisters now.

She had to worry about Piper.

She didn't have time to worry about them.

They would have to learn to fend for them selves.

Piper was going to be destroyed.

She was a useless big sister.

She'd get them in more trouble than she'd get hem out of.

And then there was Grams.

You couldn't talk to her with out her losing it completely.

Prue pushed the thought of them away.

She turned on the shower as hot as it would go.

She pushed every thought in her head away.

She couldn't think at a time like this.

She needed to forget it all.

Then it would all be alright.

Because it never happened.

It _never_ happened.

She climbed in to the shower the water scolding her skin with heat.

She engorged it.

Hot water would clean her.

She tilted her head back and tried to relax.

It was hard.

Her mind kept wondering back to the telephone conversation she'd just had.

The telephone conversation she'd just had with Leo.

Leo Wyatt.

Piper's ex.

The father of Piper's baby.

Leo!

Why did she do it?

How could she do it?

What the hell had possessed her?

Her brain flashed back.

* * *

"Leo?" Prue asked nervously.

"Hello." Leo's voice replied.

"Leo, its Prue. Please don't hang up."

"What do you want?"

"I need your help."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I'm desperate and you love Piper. I know you do."

"What is it?"

"I need to know how Piper is."

"You what?"

"Don't talk. Just listen. Grams has grounded me and I'm the only one in the family who is talking to her and now she probably thinks I've disowned her too. This is one hell of a sorry mess Leo."

"Well Prue. It may have escaped your attention but she dumped me and is having another man's baby. So we're not real close at the moment."

"I know Leo and I'm sorry I have to do this to you. I know she is still very close to your friends and they know about her. They'd tell you if some thing was wrong with her I know they would."

"Then may be you should ring one of them."

"I don't have their numbers. Well I do but Grams gave my cell to Paige and deleted the numbers."

"All I know is that scum bag Dan stole my girl."

"They haven't told you that she's ill or any thing?"

"No. They all seam to be having a good time with Dan in toe."

"I'm sorry honey."

"Don't be. He took my girl. Why shouldn't he take my friends too?"

"Oh his not that bad a guy. He's been taking good care of Piper and your baby."

"Who's baby?"

"His."

"You said yours. As in mine."

"No. No. No. I didn't. I said his. As in Dan's."

"No you said mine."

"I said his. I-I-I-I-"

"The baby's mine. Piper's baby's mine isn't it?"

"No. Its Dan's baby not yours. Dan's."

"You said mine."

"No. He'll take good care of your baby and Piper. He'll take care of _his_ baby and Piper. Piper and _your_ baby."

She panicked and hung up the phone quickly.

She'd dropped Piper in it.

* * *

"No, no, no." Prue whispered. "Don't say it you idiot."

She snapped out of her daze.

Too late.

She'd already done it.

She told Leo about his baby.

About Piper's baby.

He was going to want what Piper didn't.

He was going to want them both back.

That was what Piper didn't want to happen.

What she wasn't going to let happen to her baby.

She wept as the water didn't wash away her problems.

* * *

Phoebe could hear Prue sobbing in the shower.

"Do you think she's alright?" She asked Paige. "Maybe we should call Grams."

"I think I heard her on the phone with some one before." Paige said. "She sounded pretty upset. May be it was Andy. He might have dumped her."

"One way to find out.." Phoebe walked in to the hall and picked up the phone. "Should I?"

Paige nodded.

Phoebe hit redial.

The phone rang.

Leo answered the phone……….

_

* * *

Short (ish) chapter I know._

_This wasn't the original chapter for this._

_Just filler I came up with and it fits so much better with the rest of my plot._

_So the chapter I had planed for this one will be posted in two or three chapters' time._

_Review and I'll update very soon._


	60. Chapter 60

Leo starred at the phone.

That conversation had not just happened.

The first one had been strange enough.

But it was nothing compared to the second one.

He pinched him self.

He needed to know this wasn't a dream.

Another dream.

Another desperate fantasy.

It was every thing he'd wanted for weeks.

No, longer than that.

Months.

Piper.

She was…..

Oh my god she was having his baby.

He was going to be a dad.

Piper was going to be a mother.

She was going to be such a good mother.

But, no.

He wasn't going to be a father.

That's what Phoebe had said.

The chat he'd had with Prue had been disturbing to say the least.

But okay it was Prue.

She didn't need an excuse to be like, well, her.

She'd slipped up.

Called to ask if he knew how Piper was.

He honestly didn't have a clue.

He wanted to know.

But he didn't.

And he wouldn't.

Ever.

Prue had slipped up.

She'd been trying to assure him that Dan had been looking after Piper from what she knew and then she'd done it.

She said 'your baby'.

Not 'his baby'.

But 'your baby'.

Not 'Dan's baby'.

'Your baby'.

Not even 'Piper's baby'.

She had said 'your baby'.

'Your baby'.

That meant Piper had lied to him.

Yes she had lied to him.

But she'd never cheated on him.

Never.

He knew her.

He had known she never ever would have done that to him.

She had really loved him.

On some level she still did love him.

Then he had been sat silent by the phone.

It rang again.

This time it had been Phoebe.

Another of Piper's sisters.

She had told him every thing.

That Piper had found out she was pregnant the night after they had got engaged and now she was having his baby.

His baby!

He loved that idea more than any thing else in the world.

They were going to be parents.

Or at least Piper was.

Phoebe had all so told him that if he went and confronted Piper with the truth she would never admit it.

She'd explained how she'd known for a long time and that Piper had made every one promise not to tell him.

Phoebe thought she was scared or well just scared.

Then she'd told Leo he'd never be evolved with the two of them.

Piper and his baby.

They were off limits to him.

Apparently she had a strong support network.

She was on her own now.

That was the way she wanted it.

The way she wanted it to be.

The way it was going to be.

The way Piper had told every one it was going to be.

Piper had told them she didn't want or need Leo.

They were the exact words phoebe had used.

Cold.

Harsh.

Bitter.

Unfeeling.

They would have sounded worse from Piper's mouth.

Piper.

That was who he wanted to be with.

Right now.

He wanted to hold her.

He needed to hold her.

He wanted to talk with her about the baby.

Their baby.

He could picture how it would go.

How he wanted it to go.

Down to the letter.

* * *

Leo rang the door bell of the Harris' house.

Piper answered.

Her eyes were slightly blood shoot from crying.

Crying tears over him.

Piper leaned in towards him.

Leo opened his arms for her and she fell forwards in to him crying.

He hugged her close.

She clung to his back.

She was frightened he was going to leave.

He wasn't going to leave her.

Ever.

They were going to be together.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. It's okay. I got you." He whispered leaning his face down in to her hair. "You're safe. I'm not going any where. I'm not going to leave you."

She still cried in to him.

Leo removed her from his arms and led her in to the living room.

Piper pushed her self back into Leo's grip.

He knew she needed to be there.

It was the only placed he'd have her right now.

"I know about the baby." He said softly. "I know she's mine. I know I'm her father and I know Dan never was. That you were scared and panicking and I don't care that you lied. We're going to be together. I'm going to be here for you. I promise."

"How?" She sobbed. "How do you know?"

Leo just smiled down at her holding her close.

"All that maters is that I know." He said. "And I'm not leaving you."

"Promise?" she asked her voice weak from crying.

"Completely." Leo said instantly. "I'm going to look after you I promise."

"I'm sorry."

"Hush now. You don't have to be."

"Thank you and I am sorry."

"Shush. It's okay. I'm here now every thing's going to be okay. Three of us are together now."

Piper leaned her head against his chest and slowed her breathing.

Leo gently caressed her stomach.

"I love you Piper." He breathed.

Piper didn't say a word.

She hugged him closer before pulling him down on to the sofa to curl up in his arms.

"I love you too." She said settling close to him to listen to his heart beat.

Leo pushed her hair back behind her shoulders completely mesmerized by her beauty

Piper looked up at Leo and tilted her head back for a kiss.

Leo dropped a long loving kiss on to her lips as she smiled against his lips.

He pulled back and ran his hands over her stomach.

He had his family back.

* * *

"Leo!" Anna yelled his name.

He snapped out of his daze.

He wouldn't get Piper back.

She wasn't weak.

She was strong and independent.

In control.

Always in control.

She wouldn't let her self be that weak.

Never.

Sure she'd been bullied to with in an inch of her life at high school.

She'd been far from strong then.

But she was strong now.

It had always taken a lot to make her cry.

What people had said to her in high school had been cruel.

It had made her cry a lot.

Most of the time.

He'd hated to see her like that.

But now she was above them all.

She had a job, was learning and soon she was going to be a mom.

And she'd done it all by herself.

No mater what he did or said he'd never be able to change that.

"Leo!" Anna yelled again. "Get your butt in to the dinning room before I come and kick it in here."

"I'll be through in a minute." Leo called back.

He didn't make a move.

He was amazed he'd even managed to reply.

Moving was out of the question right now.

If I told Piper he knew about the baby she wouldn't take it well.

Like Phoebe had said.

She'd deny it.

Completely.

* * *

"Piper." Leo breathed.

He couldn't stop smiling at the sight of her beautiful face.

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"We don't have any thing to talk about."

"Yes we do. Our baby."

"We don't have a baby."

"Yes we do. That baby is ours and you know it."

"This baby is mine and Dan's and you know it."

"You and Dan never slept together."

"We did. How do you think I got pregnant in the first place?"

"When we slept together. Don't you remember that night?"

"Me and Dan slept together."

"That's not how you got pregnant. You never slept with him."

"Your sisters told me. Prue and Phoebe. They told me every thing. All the lies you've told me. Every thing. That is our baby."

"My baby. Dan's baby. Not our baby. Mine and Dan's."

"No she's our baby mine and yours. Remember that night at my house. We were together. Your Grams knew you were staying the night. Remember? We were in the same bed. We were meant to be in separate beds but my parents knew that wasn't going to happen. They let us spend the night together. Just like they had done before. We were together all night. I held you. We were close all the time. We're having a baby together."

"We're not. Don't fool your self Leo. My sisters just can't except what's happened."

"I won't except this. I have every right to know my child. Our child has every right to know her father."

"And my child will know her father. She already does. Dan loves his daughter more than you'll ever understand."

"I'll fight for." He threatened.

"Leo she is my daughter. I love her and you have to except the fact that I never loved you. I loved and still do love Dan."

"You barely know him."

"I've known him for years. We've been together for years. We've both had other people but we're completely together now. Like we promised each other we would. Why do you think he transferred here?"

"His dad moved."

"He could have stayed with his mom. But he came her to be with me."

Leo was finding it hard not to choke on the sobs rising in his chest.

"This baby." He whispered. "She's ours Piper."

Piper didn't say another word.

She slammed the door in his face.

Shutting out of her life and her daughter's life.

For good.

* * *

That's what would happen.

She'd push him away.

Shut him out of her life.

He knew that she could and would do that to him.

No matter how much he wanted her back.

She'd do it.

"Leo!" Anna yelled again. "Come on already!"

This time Leo didn't have the strength to answer.

His little girl was going to call another man daddy.

He knew he was having a little girl.

Phoebe had told him.

He was going to have a daughter.

He had no idea how certain she was but it seamed to be a Halliwell tradition.

There were all women in the Halliwell family.

Sisters.

No brothers.

First born in his family tended to be female to.

He had an older sister.

His dad had an older sister.

His granddad had an older sister.

His great granddad too.

It went back for generations.

On his mom's side of the family too.

Girls and very few boys.

He couldn't help but think of all the things he was going to miss out on.

* * *

"Daddy!" A small girl of five or six through her arms around Dan's neck.

The girl had Piper's looks.

Dark hair.

High cheek bones.

A beautiful smile.

All the things he loved about her mother.

Apart from her eyes.

She had his eyes.

His dazzling blue eyes.

She was defiantly his and Piper's child.

There was nothing of Dan about her.

"I did it Daddy. I won." The girl babbled.

She proudly held a gymnastics ribbon.

First place.

"Wow." Dan picked her right up off the ground. "I am so proud of you baby. You were so good out there I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Piper smiled and hugged her daughter too.

"Daddy's very proud of you. We both are. You did so well. We're going to take you to see aunty Paige and aunty Phoebe then the five of us will go show aunty Prue and uncle Andy your ribbon."

The little girl beamed.

Piper's grin.

Her eyes glinting just like his did.

Piper took her daughter from Dan and kissed his cheek.

They were a family.

* * *

Leo couldn't believe it.

That was what was going to happen.

It was his future mapped out before him in black and white.

Clear as the light of day.

He was going to have to stand by and watch another man raise his child.

Dan would be the one giving boyfriends the third degree with Piper.

No one would ever be good enough for his little girl.

Going to school plays and concerts.

Be the proud father.

Get to see her first steps.

See her crawl.

Hold her.

He'd be the one cleaning her cut knees.

Teaching her to ride her bike.

He'd be her father.

Leo would be that guy your mom used to date.

A stranger to his own flesh and blood.

He didn't want that to happen.

But Piper would deny that she was his daughter until the cows came home.

She'd have two lawyers on her side too.

And Leo wasn't even meant to know.

"Leo!" Anna screamed. "Dinner!"

Leo dragged his reluctant body towards the dining room and the sound of his sister's voice.

"It's my baby." Leo told her flopping lifelessly into a chair.

Both their parents were out.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Piper's baby. She's mine. Our Daughter. Her sisters just told me."

He spent the next two and a half hours telling Anna every thing and how he couldn't be evolved with his child's life.

Then he went to bed.

More dreams of a life that could have been.


	61. Chapter 61

Piper was felling completely crap today.

Okay it had to be said she felt like complete crap every morning since she split with Leo.

But today it was just some how worse.

She flushed the toilet to get rid of the discussing evidence of her vomit and washed her mouth out with water.

The baby was really messing with her today.

She remember the time she'd spent with Mrs Harris in the bathroom when she first found out she was pregnant

It was Wednesday today and she was going to be alone all day.

A thoroughly depressing thought.

Adam was off work until Saturday because he couldn't do any more to the summer house until he received a delivery.

Prue still wasn't talking to Piper.

The rest of her family was still the same.

Then to make matters worse her friends has a science test in biology tomorrow so they weren't coming to check in with her.

Jessica was meant to be coming to see her but she had really bad flu and Piper didn't want to catch it while she was heavily pregnant.

She leaned forwards to throw up again.

"This is worse than the flu." She muttered whipping her mouth.

She seamed to be feeling worse by the minuet.

"Two spoonfuls of cereal and I'm bring it up for the next hour." She ranted at the empty room. "I don't know why I bothered to get up this morning."

Then she remembered.

She hadn't.

She'd had to get up because she needed to be sick.

Eating had just made things worse.

A lot worse.

She groaned and flushed the toilet once again.

"Positive thinking." She told her self. "Go watch some TV."

Her cell phone rang.

She retrieved it from her dressing gown pocket and lent back against the wall.

"Hello."

"Hey Piper its Nathan. You don't sound too good."

"I don't feel too good. What's up?"

"I'm just checking in with you. You alright?"

"Fine. Just normal pregnancy stuff. Sickness. You know just the norm with me these days."

"Yhea I know. I'm bummed for you Piper I really am."

"Thanks for the sympathy vote. Now, distract me tell me about how you're going to rid the world of all cheer leaders."

"I'd really love to but there's a large group of them standing just behind me and with their supper sonic hearing and razor sharp claws and tongues I kinda sorta really don't wana piss them off."

"Okay but just talk to me. I need some element of normality in my life."

"Oh crap, crap, crap."

"What is it?"

"Mr Read."

"What about him? You don't have him for English. You got Hanford don't you?"

"Err, sir….." She heard Nathan's voice a little fainter than before. "I know I'm not meant to be using my phone but….."

"What's the excuse this time Nathan? The school on fire and you were just calling 911."

"No sir. I am checking in with Piper."

"Likely story. The sky's about to fall too you know."

Piper heard a small scuffle then the line disconnected.

"Uhg!" She gowned.

She trough her cell phone back in to her pocket.

She walked back in to the bathroom to wash her face.

"I need to feel human again." She muttered.

She felt sick and needed some one to keep her company.

She needed adult company.

Piper stood in front of the mirror and pulled her hair off her face.

She looked awful.

Pale.

White.

Large black bags forming under her eyes.

No.

They weren't forming.

They were already there.

She was completely run down.

"Thank God this is almost over. Less than eight weeks."

She made it feel like a jail sentence.

She knew she could be a signal mom when her daughter was actually here.

But it looked like she really needed some one to look after her while she was pregnant.

"You're a mess." She told her reflection.

She continued to talk to hers self as she splashed clod water on to her face.

"You needed to lean to look after your self. Stop pushing every good thing away that happens to you."

She went back to look at her reflection.

"I need Leo."

_

* * *

Hello._

_I know most of you want Piper and Leo back together._

_I agree they are made for each other._

_We are getting towards the end now._

_I've almost got it down._

_So all will be reveled soon._

_In the mean time you must review and make me very happy._

_But let's just say Piper's going to work out what she really wants soon…………_


	62. Chapter 62

Piper fingered her cell phone nervously.

Since her epiphany in the bathroom she'd been trying to work up the courage to call Leo.

She needed him.

Like air.

But she couldn't make her self call him.

She'd tried his cell several times.

She knew he'd be in school.

She couldn't bring her self to talk to him.

She needed him.

But it was so hard for her to talk to him.

What if he rejected her?

He could reject her.

Turn her away.

Leave her alone.

Alone to raise 'Dan's brat'.

That's what Prue said he'd called her baby once.

Tears poured down her face.

She'd convinced her self to call his home.

The Wyatts would all be out.

Anna at SFU.

Leo at school.

Mr and Mrs Wyatt at work.

She'd be able to leave a message.

She wouldn't have to hear his voice.

She could just say what needed to be said.

So far the plan wasn't going to plan.

All she'd succeed in doing was sobbing in to the answer phone.

Well it was better than what she'd managed to do with his cell.

She had only allowed her self to let it ring oh what it was for four seconds on her longest attempt.

Not long enough for Leo to answer.

Or for voice mail to pick up.

She pressed the speed dial for his house again.

That proved it.

She really did need him.

She'd got a new phone since they had split.

A phone so he couldn't contact her.

And she'd still programmed his numbers into speed dial.

His house and his cell.

It proved how much she loved him and how much she had always wanted to be with him.

"Come on," She coached her self gently. "This is what you want."

It was.

She wanted him.

She really wanted him.

It was more than that.

She needed him.

So many times she had thought about doing this.

Calling him.

Alright it was leaving him a message.

But it was a step in the right direction.

A step along the path to getting Leo back.

Or just having him look after her.

Just for a little while.

Even if it was just until the baby was born.

After that she'd be able to cope on her own.

She didn't want to have to.

But she could if she had to.

But now, for now she needed to be looked after.

By Leo.

She needed to have him with her.

Just for the next eight weeks.

For her well being.

Then after that she would have to accept what ever happened.

But if she had Leo for a little while……

She was getting ahead of her self.

She had to leave a message first.

She was thinking something a long the lines of she needed to see him soon.

That way she didn't have to get in to the really emotional bad stuff.

Stuff she needed him to help her deal with.

That was of course assuming he was able to deal with it him self first.

Then they would meet up.

Then, then…. …. …..

Then she didn't really know what was going to happen.

She knew what she wanted to happen.

He would hold her.

Whisper to her softly like he always did.

He's kiss her.

Keep her cuddled close to his body.

Run his fingers along her jaw line.

Look deep in to her eyes.

Stoke her hair.

Cup the back of her head.

He would make every thing alright.

He had to make every thing alright.

The baby.

He would just some how magical know about the baby.

Know Piper's daughter was really his baby.

Not Dan's.

His.

Leo's.

Leo's baby.

Their baby.

He'd know about all the lies she told him.

But he wouldn't be mad at her.

Not at all.

He'd just love her.

He'd just love her like he had before all this had happened.

But that wasn't going to happen.

He wasn't just going to know every thing like she needed him to.

She was going to have to explain every thing to him.

Then he wouldn't hold her.

He wouldn't be loving towards her.

He wouldn't just want to hold her and make her feel better.

He wouldn't make every thing alright.

He wouldn't be able to make every thing alright.

He would get mad.

He had every right to.

Piper had lied to him.

Told him their child wasn't his.

When she really was.

He might not ever believe her.

Leo might think she was lying to him.

Lying to him again.

Again.

And again.

And again and again.

And again and again and again.

And again and … … … … … … … … … … …

It scared her.

It scared her a lot.

She took a deep breath and got ready to say the six simple words.

"Leo, I need to see you."

The answering machine was going to kick in soon.

Maybe she should tell him it was her.

But those six words were going to be hard enough to get out.

"Leo, I _need_ to see you."

Let alone saying two more.

"Leo, its Piper. I _need_ to see you."

But he should recognize the sound of her voice.

Shouldn't he?

It had been a long time.

Another thought crossed her mind.

She should let him know it was urgent.

"Leo, its Piper. I _need_ to see you _soon_."

She didn't have time to deliberate that one.

A female voice interrupted her thoughts.

Anna's voice.

Anna Wyatt's voice.

Leo's big sister.

The Anna Wyatt and big sister who was meant to be at SFU.

"Hello?"

Piper instantly disconnected the line desperately trying to remember if the Wyatts had caller Id or not.

She let her cell drop from her shaking hands.

She burst in to tears.

"This should be the point Leo's arms wrap around me." She whispered helplessly.

She shouldn't have just done that.

Anna was going to be her baby's aunt.

She picked up the phone again.

She hit speed dial again.

This is to get Leo back where he belongs she mentally chanted.

The phone only rang once.

"Hello?" Leo asked.

Piper let a sob escape from her lips.

She silenced it.

It was him.

She couldn't find the words to talk to him.

"Hello? Is any one there?"

Piper listened to his voice.

Even that was reassuring to her.

Assuring her that she needed him.

She wanted to tell him every thing.

But she couldn't stand the thought of him truing on her.

Yelling.

Scramming.

Getting angry.

She needed him how he was now.

How he had been with her.

She was about speak.

Just to say hello.

The phone rang.

The cordless.

Piper turned off her cell phone.

She picked up the cordless.

Cleared her voice of all evidence of tears even though she was in floods of tears and answered.

"Hello, Harris residence. Piper Halliwell speaking. Can I help you?"

"Piper, hi honey, it's Prue."

"Oh hi Prue." Piper replied rigidly.

Prue's voice sounded strange and unnatural.

"How you going out there?" Prue asked.

"Err fine I guess. Prue are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know it just sounds like you're crying and you don't sound normal. Your voice is all shaky and uneven."

"Don't be silly Piper."

"Prue, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how you and my little niece are doing."

"Okay."

"And Grams wants me to ask you to come over here." Prue sounded even worse.

"No. But why? What's she going to do?" Piper panicked.

"Nothing. She says you just need your family to look after you now. She wants to make up."

"Why isn't she telling me this herself?"

"Because you'd hang up if you heard her voice."

"Okay, I guess she is right there."

"Too right."

"I just don't want to come."

"You don't have a choice." Prue said quietly. "She doesn't want you to drive and has sent a cab to come get you. See you soon sweetie."

"I can't do it Prue."

"Please."

"I can't."

"You can. You want your child to know her aunts and her great grandmother. It's the only way Grams will ever let us ever see you."

"I don't know if I can."

"You can. I know you can. And I'll be right here as soon as you get through the door. I promise."

Prue hung up.

"Does she know?" Grams asked.

"She knows."

"Is she coming?"

Prue nodded.

"Then you may have your locket back." Grams handed Prue her mother's locket.

Prue held it tightly in her hand almost crying.

The locket had been left to her by her mother.

Her dead mother.

It was the only connection she had to her mom.

Grams had taken it.

She'd said she'd sell it and she would.

Grams had made Prue get Piper out here.

So Grams could do something unspeakable to Piper.

Prue had lied to Piper.

She wasn't going to be there for her when she walked thorough the door.

She couldn't see Piper being destroyed.

"May I go now?" Prue's voice broke.

"Of course you may." Grams replied. "Piper should be here soon. I'll call you down when the cab comes."

Prue nodded.

She ran upstairs and clasped on her beds sobbing loudly.

What had she just done?

* * *

Mr and Mrs Johnson sat together on the wicker love seat in the Halliwell sun room.

They were going to meet the mother of their child soon.

The woman who was going to give them her child.

Piper that was her name.

She had three sisters.

Prue, older and two younger Phoebe and Paige.

Phoebe and Paige were lovely girls.

They were both sat in the sun room too.

They had been telling them about Piper and how please she was going to be to meet them.

They were going to be good parents.

Piper had chosen them personally.

They were who she wants to have her baby.

It was an honour.

Penny, the girls' grandmother entered the room.

She was smiling brightly.

"Piper will be here soon." She announced.

Phoebe and Paige scurried off to look out for the cab.

Mrs Harris took her husband's hand.

It was finally happening.


	63. Chapter 63

Piper was so scared.

She was going to see her family again.

She lent forwards in the cab to talk to the driver.

"Excuse me, could we take a slight detour please."

"1329 Prescott Street." The driver replied. "No extra stops. I have my orders ma'am."

Piper sank back in to the seat.

Why did every thing so difficult?

All she wanted to do was go see Leo.

He was home.

If it hadn't been for Prue phoning she would have got up the courage to talk to him.

The chances were she'd have been in his arms now.

She had been longing to see her big sister.

Wanting to see Leo had been a momentary phase.

Now she was going to see her family again.

To reconcile.

She wanted him here and now.

That was the only thing she knew.

"I'm a friend of your Grams little' lady," The driver said. "Known her for years. Never mentioned you were pregnant though. When you due?"

"Just under eight weeks." Piper shifted uncomfortably. "We haven't exactly been on the best of terms recently."

"Because of the baby?"

"Yhea," She was on the verge of tears. "Because of the baby. She doesn't approve of my decisions."

"Penny Halliwell always has been a tuff woman to please. The reason she gets hitched so often you know, never been able to just steal with one man. She's too choosey that's her problem. So you are giving the baby up then. Penny would never like that idea. But don't worry, she'll come round. She always does. Any way you have to do what's best for you."

Piper fought back the tears.

"So the father's not around. Never are."

"No. His around, not as much as he could be, but that's my doing. He doesn't like my decision too much either."

It seamed easier to go along with the idea she was giving up her baby to some one else.

Too difficult to explain to a virtual stranger.

She wanted to go see Leo.

She had to deal with her grandmother first.

It would be good to have her family to fall back on if Leo knocked her back.

As much as she hated to admit it she needed them.

Prue most of all.

She needed her big sister.

"I don't want to do this any more." Piper suddenly let it slip out of her mouth. "Will you take me home please?"

"Nearly there now miss. It'd be a waste if you turn back now."

Piper looked up to see the familiar pink house.

A lump built in her thought.

"Would you wait?" Piper asked. "I want to go see my boyfriend after. I'll need him after this."

"I'll be right here waiting for you. Take as long as you need."

"Thank you."

Piper got out of the car and began to walk up the steps to the front door.

Her cell rang.

She answered it before it had the chance to ring again.

"Hey." Natalie said. "Just wanted to cheek up on you. Nathan said you sounded pretty down earlier. His had his phone confiscated."

"I'm fine. About to see Grams."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh. She sent a cab to get me. Could you call me in like half an hour? Give me an excuse to get out if I need to."

"Sure. Sure. Sweetie are you sure you can do this?"

"I have to."

"Do you want to wait there for one of us to come with you?"

"No. Um, it's fine. I'm going to see Prue. She'll look after me."

"If you're sure."

"Yhea. I'd better go now."

"Okay. I'll ring okay."

"Thanks."

She didn't want to do this any more.

She wanted to run.

Run away to Leo.

She needed to feel safe with him again.

Like only he could make her feel.

But she couldn't.

Not just yet.

The problem of her family had to be dealt with first.

Even if she did Leo more than them.

Piper put the phone away and reached for the door bell.

_

* * *

Okay I know this chapter is short._

_But I wanted to separate it from the next one which I am writing slowly._

_I have got GCSEs coming up so I have limited time to type._

_Thank you to you all who pointed out the mistake I made at the end of the last chapter._

_It was meant to be Mrs Johnson, not Mrs Harris._

_It was gone two in the morning when I wrote that._

_I promise I will update again as soon as I get the chance but things have been a little hectic here so…… I will when I have the chance and some thing to give you guys. _

_If it's any thing to you guys I have the next few chapters all planed out almost to the end I need to get them from my brain to the computer._

_Thanks to every one who has reviewed._

_I'm going to spend the next couple of hours on the computer._

_Please, please, please review and I'll make a very special effort to get the next chapter up very soon tomorrow or Monday if I get enough reviews._

_Please Review!_


	64. Chapter 64

Penny Halliwell smiled hearing the door bell ring.

The couple sitting opposite her gripped each others hands.

Mr and Mrs Johnson were finally getting the baby they wanted so badly.

"It's her!" Phoebe squealed skidded into the room on her socked feet.

"Piper!" Paige confirmed. "It's her. She's really here."

"Do excuse my granddaughters Mr Johnson, Mrs Johnson, they don't mean to be rude. They're just excited to see their big sister." Penny said. "Excuse me a moment I'll go get the mother of your child for you. Paige, Phoebe will you tell Prue to come down and see Piper please."

"Race ya!" Phoebe yelled taking off up the stairs.

Paige squealed as she took suite.

Penny smile warmly at the couple before she left to answer the door.

Some part her had said she'd never she Piper again.

She wouldn't believe she was here until she saw her with her own two eyes.

Piper was the most stubborn Halliwell.

Next to herself of course.

She'd never have agreed to come.

Good thing she'd sent the cab.

Must have been what made Piper agree to come.

Penny smiled.

She soon she was going to have her family back together.

Her and her four girls.

How it was meant to be.

Of course she didn't mind Piper working for the Harris'.

But living with them?

No.

Piper needed to be at home.

With her family.

Now that boy wasn't in the way.

Piper might actually spend some time at home.

Penny had the feeling Piper wouldn't want to work for the Harris for much longer after this.

Then she would be back home.

Studying.

Sleeping.

Cooking.

Eating.

All with her family.

Penny needed her family.

And Piper needed her family.

Her grandmother just needed to show her how much.

Piper's form could be seen through the glass of the door.

Hands on her pregnant stomach.

Penny caught a glimpse of her smiling face in the mirror before she turned to open the door.

* * *

Out side the Halliwell mannor Piper waited for Prue to open the door and wrap her into her arms.

The baby was moving a little bit.

A few sharp shots every now and then.

Shouldn't Prue be waiting for her?

She knew she was coming.

She should be waiting for her little sister.

She had promised she would be.

Piper knew some thing was horribly wrong.

She could feel it.

Even scene it.

The air felt too cold and seamed to be difficult to breath.

She was panicking.

She'd be fine as soon as Prue opened the door.

"Come on Prue." Piper muttered under her breath.

She placed her hand over the latest kick and the baby kicked again.

She felt it.

She placed her other hand under her stomach.

Tears were thronging to spill from her eyes.

Leo would love to feel the baby kick.

He had done once before.

He'd loved it then.

She'd watched a large smile spread across her face.

In those few minutes when she'd been happy.

When the truth had been revealed to Leo.

Before she had clouded it with lies again.

He'd love to feel it again.

She was sure of it.

When she told him, she was going to tell him very soon, she knew he would just want to keep her in his arms and his hands on her stomach.

That's how she wouldn't it to be.

Life just has a habit of taking one hell of a lot more than it gives.

She rubbed her stomach gently.

Leo had to be with her soon.

She knew that was how it was going to have to be.

The door suddenly flew open.

Piper gasped and stepped back in horror.

Grams stood in front of her.

Not Prue.

Grams.

Where the hell was Prue?

She needed Prue.

Not Grams.

Grams had tried to kill her baby.

How was she supposed to face her after that?

"Oh look at you Piper!" Grams said. "Come here and let me look at you."

Piper didn't step forwards.

She was frozen to the spot.

It was now that she needed Leo.

Right now.

This exact moment in time.

This is exactly when she needed him.

She should get in the cab and run to him now.

To her Leo.

Grams took another step towards her.

Piper backed away.

"Where's Prue?" Piper some how managed to say.

"You'll see her in a little while. She's just making you some tea."

"I'll go see here."

"No. Stay with me. I want to see my grand daughter again. I haven't had a hug yet."

Grams wrapped Piper in to her arms.

Piper struggled but Grams held firm and hushed her.

"Aren't you getting big?" Grams said releasing her. "What is it 12 weeks now?"

"No, less than 8."

"Honey I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I tried to do to you. Of course you didn't want to kill your baby. I shouldn't have tired to force you."

"Grams I just want to go back home."

"You are home."

"No, back to my home. It's good that you're sorry. There's just some stuff I have to get sorted before we can start to do any thing about you getting to see your great grandchild."

Penny struggled not to chock on the words.

That baby was _not_ her great grand child.

"That would be lovely dear. But your sisters are so looking forwards to seeing you. It would be such a shame to disappoint them."

The other stuff Piper wanted to get sorted was talking to Leo.

But then again she wanted her sisters.

Prue, Phoebe and Paige back in her life too.

She nodded and let Grams lead her into the house.

"Good girl," Grams said closing the front door. "There are some people Here I'd like you to meet as well. Their going to make every thing alright for you."

* * *

Up stairs Prue was lying on her bed sobbing.

She had told Leo about Piper being pregnant.

With his child.

She'd managed to sort that mess out.

Well Phoebe had.

They were closer now.

Piper's life with her baby was safe.

She was going to be a great mom.

She didn't need Leo for that.

Piper had said she didn't want Leo in her life and Prue knew she had to respect her decision.

But now.

Now she'd as good as given away Piper's baby.

Piper was going to be destroyed.

It was what Grams wanted to happen.

What she had talked Phoebe and Paige into.

Turning them against their own sister.

Giving their niece away to complete strangers.

How was she going to make this mess go away?

Leo.

She suddenly realised he could make this alright.

He wouldn't see his baby taken away from Piper.

It would bring him back in to Piper's life but at least she'd have her baby.

That was all that mattered.

She picked up Paige's cell phone.

The cell phone that Grams had taken form her and given to Paige.

She dialled Leo's home number.

Leo had to come over here and save Piper.

Save Piper and his baby.

* * *

Grams lead Piper into the sun room.

Pushing her ahead into the room first.

A couple were sitting on the wicker love seat.

They smiled at Piper and stood up.

The woman advancing on her.

"Mrs Johnson, Mr Johnson," Grams said. "I'd like you to meet my grand daughter, the mother of your child, Piper."

_Oh no cliffhanger._

_What am I going to do next?_

_You have to review._

_I may hold the next chapter to ransome if Alyssa Halliwell doesn't update soon._

_For any of you guys who get upset by this I'll put her email adress up with the next chapter._

_You have been worned Alyssa._

_Please Review and I may update very soon._

_I've nearly finshed the next chapter..._


	65. Chapter 65

Grams lead Piper into the sun room.

Pushing her ahead into the room first.

A couple were sitting on the wicker love seat.

They smiled at Piper and stood up.

The woman advancing on her.

"Mrs Johnson, Mr Johnson," Grams said. "I'd like you to meet my grand daughter, the mother of your child, Piper."

The mother of your child.

The word rang in Piper's ears.

Your child.

She was hearing things.

Grams didn't just say that.

The baby was hers.

She wasn't going to give her baby away.

The woman moved closer to Piper.

Piper wanted to back away.

Scream.

Cry.

She wanted to yell.

Yell at them.

Tell them she wasn't giving away her baby.

She'd been through so much for her baby already.

She was her daughter.

Her baby.

Her child.

Piper was her mother and it was going to stay that way.

It had to be that way.

* * *

"Prue!" Phoebe squealed happily as she bounded up to the bedroom door her sister was behind. "Piper's here! Come on you have to come down and see her. Grams wants you to."

She tuned the door handle.

The door wouldn't open.

She slammed her body against the door with full force and ended up on the floor.

"It's locked." Paige said dryly.

"I felt that. Now what do we do?"

"It's my room too." Paige said producing a key.

"You can't. Prue will kill you."

"Like I said it's my room too."

* * *

Prue listened to the phone ringing.

Leo had to pick up.

"Pick up. Pick up." Prue muttered. "I don't wana talk to the damn answer phone."

Ring……………….

Ring……………………….

Ring………………………………..

Prue used all her mental strength not to throw the phone out the open window.

She hadn't even given him the chance to answer yet.

She'd only let it ring once before she started to get impatient with the whole process.

Surely it would be quicker for her to run over there.

After what Leo had found out the other day and about his friend lying to him she knew he wouldn't be in school.

The amount of adrenalin she had pulsing threw her body would probably of made it quicker for her to run the Wyatt house and drag him back to Piper and their baby and the mannor.

He could ultimate the evil witch that was her grand mother.

Plus she wouldn't have to explain him how she'd let this happen.

"Hello."

"Anna?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Prue. Prue Halliwell. I need to talk to Leo. Don't lie to me I know he's there."

"Yes Prudence my little brother is here. But if you think I'm going to let you talk to him you have most certainly got another think coming. You're family has already done enough damage."

"This is important."

"What like telling him Piper is having his baby but he'll never get to see or hold his own child."

"That wasn't my decision."

"Didn't have to tell him."

"Look I need to talk to him. It's about Piper. She needs his help."

"According to her the baby isn't his."

"This isn't about being petty and vindictive any more Anna." Prue said sharply. "I've just destroyed my little sister's life, as good as given her baby away for her. Leo needs to come her and help me save the both of them."

"Prue we're not playing matchmaking games any more. We're too old for that sort of thing."

"I'm serious. My grand mother has a couple sat down stairs. She's signed the baby over to them from the moment she's born. It's going to kill Piper."

"She's going to lose the baby?"

"Yes!" Prue nodded profusely even though Anna couldn't see her.

"Good. Then she'll know who Leo feels. Couldn't happen to a more deserving person."

"Prue!" Phoebe bellowed. "Piper's here! Come on you have to come down and see her. Grams wants you to."

Prue engorged her.

There were two bangs at the door and then she could hear Paige and Phoebe talking.

The door opened.

Unlocked.

Paige walked in holding a key followed by Phoebe.

"Hey!" Paige yelled snatching the phone from Prue's hand. "That's mine!"

Prue was about to snarled at her youngest sister when Phoebe cut her off.

"Piper's here!" Phoebe beamed bouncing on the end of Prue's bed. "And she's glowing. She looks really well. The baby's coming soon. I'm going to be an auntie. Aunt Phoebe. Auntie Phoebes. Auntie super cool, my niece's favourite auntie, Phoebe Amanda Halliwell."

"You're not." Prue said.

"I'm not." Phoebe said quietly. "We've helped Grams to give Piper's baby away."

Prue nodded gravely.

* * *

"Anna?" Leo asked sleepily.

"I'm here honey. It's okay. Go back to sleep."

He wasn't feeling well.

Anna had told him to go to bed.

He had refused to and then fallen asleep on the sofa.

He was worried about Piper.

He didn't know why.

He just felt like some thing was terribly wrong with her.

He didn't know what.

But he just knew some thing was going to happen and he couldn't be there for her.

"Who was that?"

"It was just Prue."

"What did she say?"

"It's nothing to worry your self about. Go back to sleep."

"What did she say Anna?"

"Nothing really."

"Anna!"

"Alright, but I didn't want to tell you this. I'm so sorry honey."

"What? Why?"

"I'm getting to that. It's Piper and the baby."

"What happened to them? Are they okay? Oh my god Anna. Where are they?"

"They're both fine. Prue phoned because she wanted to set the record straight. Piper never lied to you. Phoebe, Prue and Paige were playing a sick joke on you. The baby is Dan's and he and Piper are very happy together."

"What?"

"Piper's sisters lied to you. They were board and rang you and told you that bunch of lies. I am so sorry sweetie. I know how much you want that baby to be yours and for you and Piper to be together. But it's just not going to happen. I'm sorry."

Leo curled up and pressed his face in to the sofa closing his eyes and suppressing the raging river of sadness and tears.

* * *

Phoebe whipped at the tears streaming down her cheeks to no a vale.

It had just dawned on her what she and Paige had helped Grams to do.

Grams was giving Piper's baby away.

Their little unborn baby niece.

They were the world's worst aunties and the baby wasn't even born yet.

"What have we done?" She sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"We've given our niece away!" Phoebe cried.

"No, no, no." Paige shook her head. "Piper can say no. She can say no right?"

Prue shook her head.

Paige broke down too.

Prue wrapped them both into her arms.

"At last you get it." She whispered. "What you've done. What we've done."

"It's not your fault." Paige said in a very small voice. "You didn't do any of this willingly. Grams forced you."

"It's our fault." Phoebe said. "Grams took the locket mom gave you. That was low. You didn't have a choose."

"She'd have found another way any ways." Paige said. "You were just a porn in her twisted little scheme. She wants rid of Piper's baby."

"She'll do any thing to get it." Phoebe continued. "Including truing her little sisters against her."

"I'm a bad big sister." Prue cried. "I've told Leo about the baby. Now I've taken Piper's baby away from her."

"You haven't." Phoebe and Paige said in unison.

"I have." Prue said. "It was only a locket and I shouldn't have let it get that far in the first place. Worst part of it all is that I let her turn you two against our sister."

"We didn't have to do what she wanted." Phoebe said.

"She used you." Prue said. "When you were down and upset and mad at Piper. I should have protected you until we could all go back and look after Piper when you were calm."

"We should hav-" Paige began.

The guilt-fest was cut off by a scream from down stairs.

The three girls instantly got to their feet heading towards the source of the cremation.

* * *

_OMG_

_Evil cilff hanger. I have to say there's a lot more of them comming up._

_Thank you for finally updating Alyssa. For the record I am enune to puppy dog eyes._

_The next chapter may take a little longer to get out. I'm part way through writing it. But it is friday tommorow so it may get updated if i finish it._

_Thanks to every one who reviewed._

_Gave me a real buzz._

_Now hit the review button again and the buzz will help keep evil writers block away._

_Please review._

* * *


	66. Chapter 66

"Mrs Johnson, Mr Johnson, I'd like you to meet my grand daughter, the mother of your child, Piper."

Mrs Johnson moved closer to Piper.

She was still a child herself.

This beautiful girl was giving her something she could never have.

A child.

The baby inside her was going to be her child.

She wanted to show Piper just how grateful she was.

Penny Halliwell her grandmother hadn't told them how pregnant Piper was.

She was obviously due very soon.

That meant she was going to be a mom soon.

She could finally fill the nursery in her house and the hole in her heart.

Her relationship with her husband would be complete.

They would finally be a family.

"Piper, my name's Mary Johnson. I'm sure you know a lot about us."

She advanced on Piper, reaching for her stomach.

"We are so thankful you are doing this for us," Mr Johnson continued. "We have tried so long to have a baby of our own. Thank you so much for choosing us and making our dreams come true."

"You'll have to come see our home," Mary babbled. "It beautiful. A little smaller than this place but a good welcoming family home never the less. Perfect for us to raise our child. We have this big garden with this one old oak tree right at the bottom, we're going to have it all fitted out with play equipment and build a really sweet tree house for our little one to use when their older."

"And the nursery." Mr Johnson said.

"Yes, we had it all professionally designed. We've got every thing ready. There is every thing we could ever need. A cot, toys, diapers, changing table and this grouses little night light that projects these cute little fish on to the walls and ceiling. Our baby is going to have every thing she could ever need. You grandmother did say you were having a girl."

"We're having a girl." Mr Johnson corrected. "This is our baby Mary. This is really happening."

"Oh right." Mary smiled. "It is. I can't believe I'm finally going to be a mom."

Penny smiled as Mary touched Piper's stomach.

There was an electric spark.

Mary wanted to be a mom so bad.

She and Paige and Phoebe had really chosen the right couple.

They would take away the brat that had taken every thing from her.

Her grand daughters would all be her grand daughters.

And now it was only a matter of time until she managed to get rid of Andy.

Prue hadn't been aloud to speck to him in such a long time he probably thought their relationship was over.

"I'm glad some good could come of this horrible situation." She said. "And yes you are having a little girl. Halliwell women always have little girls."

"Yes a horrid business." Mr Johnson agreed.

"What that boy did to you was beyond belief." Mary said.

She was still rubbing Piper's stomach.

That was where her baby was.

None of them noticed Piper was getting paler and paler with every passing moment.

"He just left you when you were having his baby." Mary went on as if she knew every thing about the situation. "Wanted you just for sex. Refused to marry you. I mean he proposed just so he could get a good girl like you into bed. Then when you found out you were pregnant he just dropped you like a tone of bricks. Even refused to admit the baby was his. Your grandmother is right Piper that was rape. Honestly I think you are so brave how you've handled this."

"Piper are you okay?" Grams suddenly asked noticing her face. "What is it? Is it the baby? Talk to me."

Piper let out a small scram and fell to the floor clutching her stomach whimpering some thing about the baby.

Mrs Johnson flew in to a panic and started to sob in to her husband's shoulder.

* * *

Piper was frozen to the spot.

She wanted to whirled around and slap Grams hard in the face.

She wanted to yell and she wanted to be clam all at the same time.

She wanted to talk to the Johnson's calmly.

Tell them she was sorry for their situation and wasted trip but this was her baby and there was no way on earth she was going to give up her daughter to them.

Then after they'd left she wanted to yell and scream at Grams.

Grams the one who had done all this to her.

Her sisters would be in on this too.

Phoebe and Paige had been giving her the cold shoulder just like Grams had.

Then Prue.

Prue was the only one who had been there for her.

She must have been at the heart of Grams' plan.

The one who Piper could trust unconditionally.

The one she'd never suspect.

The one to get Piper back to the mannor.

Lure her here to have her baby taken away from her.

Piper felt this was the moment she most needed Leo at.

She needed him right now.

All she wanted to do was run to him.

But she couldn't.

She was paralysed on the spot.

Mary, that was Mrs Johnson's first name, was babbling none stop.

Piper couldn't understand a word of what she was saying.

All she knew was this was the woman who wanted to take her baby away form her so badly.

No.

No was the word Piper needed to say.

She opened her mouth but the word escaped her.

The one word that was scramming round her head refused to pass her lips.

It needed to be said.

Where were her sisters?

Someone had to save the day.

No one was here to save the day.

Piper felt like she should be crying at what was going on.

All she could do was stand there emotionless.

This was wrong.

Things were a lot worse than she ever imagined they could be.

Mrs Johnson touched Piper's stomach.

It hurt when she did that.

It almost burnt.

The three other people in the room continued to talk.

Piper began to feel unsteady on her feet.

Mary was still rubbing her stomach.

She managed to pick up on bits of the conversation.

They were talking about how she got pregnant.

Leo.

They were talking about him.

They didn't use his name.

But it was him they were talking about.

Mrs Johnson was saying about him proposing.

Piper's mind flashed back to the moment he had shown her the ring and talked to her soothingly and got so upset when he thought she had said no to him and then him asking again and saying yes with out a second thought and being so happy.

She remember him slipping the cool metal of the ring on to her finger then taking her in his arms and kissing her.

When she tuned back in to the discussion in front of her the only word she heard was rape.

Then the next thing she heard was Grams' voice.

"Piper are you okay? What is it? Is it the baby? Talk to me."

Piper was not alright.

She pushed away Mrs Johnson's hand.

There was an unbelievable pain in her stomach.

Like nothing she'd ever felt before.

She screamed and clutched her stomach as her legs gave way from under her.

"The baby," She mumbled. "The baby, some thing's wrong. My baby."

Prue gasped when she saw the whimpering mess of Piper on the floor.

She was crying about the baby.

Mrs Johnson was crying into Mr Johnson's shoulder.

Piper was crying.

Paige ran to Grams in tears demanding to know what was going on.

Grams seamed to be in shock.

Piper was distraught Prue knelt beside her.

She tried to soothe her little sister.

Piper pulled away from her attempted touch.

"I've called an ambulance." Phoebe said with watery eyes.

"The baby." Piper cried. "My baby."

She was losing her baby.

* * *

_So? What am I going to do now?_

_Any one want to kill me for the cliff hanger?_

_Thank you all for your reviews._

_Please keep them coming._

_I'm on a role right now. So I'm going to go start the next chapter._

_Wonder what will happen..._

_Please review and I'll update as soon as I can._


	67. Chapter 67

Every one in the hospital relatives' room was shocked.

Prue was fighting back her own tears as she held a sobbing Phoebe in one arm and a weeping Paige in the other.

Grams could only sit on the chair opened mouthed.

Mr and Mrs Johnson were both completely devastated.

No one was willing to believe what had just happened.

Each and every one of them felt like their hearts had been ripped into a thousand tiny pieces.

Mr and Mrs Johnson had lost their baby and Grams and the girls had lost the baby and Piper.

Piper was gone.

She'd never be in their lives again.

"Miss Halliwell," A nurse put her head around the door a small sympathetic smile on her face. "Some one's here to see you."

The four Halliwell women all looked up at the mention of their last name.

Prue burst into tears the moment she saw Andy.

Andy walked into the room and the nurse closed the door behind him.

"I came as soon as I got your phone call." He told Prue. "I was so worried are you alright?"

Prue shook her head and flung her self in to his arms.

Phoebe and Paige collapsed into each other, their big sister no longer there as a support for the two of them.

Prue was sobbing quietly in to Andy's chest as he surveyed the sea of tear stained faces.

He could only assume the worst.

"Hey, hey, hey," He whispered gently in to Prue's hair. "It's okay. It's going to be alright. You're going to get through this. I promise. Piper wouldn't want you to be so sad."

"It's not Piper." Prue whispered.

"The baby?" Andy asked his voice cracking a little; Prue was clinging to him tightly and was really upset, some thing bad had happened. "Why aren't you guys with her? Have you asked to see her?"

"Of course we have." Grams snapped.

Her harsh tone caused all her grand daughters to recoil a little.

"Is it the baby?" Andy asked Prue quietly. "Did Piper lose the baby?"

"They won't tell us." Prue sobbed. "But we've lost Piper and the baby. What ever."

Andy kissed the top of Prue's head and held her tightly.

Paige let out a small whimper.

Mrs Johnson looked at her kindly.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked Paige.

Paige pulled her hair from her damp face and shrugged pressing closer to Phoebe.

"Are you girls okay?" Andy asked lowering Prue in to a chair.

He was going all big brother on them.

Paige pushed her face in to Phoebe's shoulder and Phoebe shook her head.

"Is there any thing I can do for you?" He asked. "Any of you?"

"You're a sweet boy Andy," Grams said coldly. "But the best thing you can do is leave me and my family alone from now on. We need to be alone."

Andy looked to Prue for affirmation.

She shook her head, no, her eyes begging him not to leave her.

He nodded to her promising he wouldn't.

Prue let a few more sobs escape.

"Do you want me to go see if they'll tell me any thing about Piper's condition?"

"They won't." Phoebe said in a very small voice. "Piper told them not to."

"She doesn't want us in her life any more." Paige cried. "She told the nurse she doesn't want us here."

"They tried to have security remove us." Prue told him. "They say their going to call the police if we don't leave."

"We just want to know Piper's alright." Paige and Phoebe wailed in unison.

Prue opened her arms to her younger sisters and they all huddled together crying.

Andy watched on helplessly as they wept in to each other.

Penny watched the Johnson's in each others arms.

She'd destroyed that couple.

No.

That was wrong.

Piper had.

"Honey." Prue suddenly piped up.

"Right here." Andy said.

"Could you get the Johnson's a taxi please?" She asked. "They've been through quite an ordeal to day."

"Sure." He said. "Will you be alright here?"

Prue nodded.

"Make sure they get home safe." She pleaded. "I'll give you some money. Pick us up some sodas too."

She was about to sit forwards to find her purse when Andy stopped her.

"It's okay. I've got some money." He assured her.

"Thank you." She said the tears silently falling.

"I'll be back soon." He promised.

Andy guided the couple out of the room.

He didn't want to know about their situation.

Things were always too complicated with the Halliwell family.

Prue would explain it all to him later.

Paige mouthed a silent sorry over Prue's shoulder to Mr and Mrs Johnson.

"I want Piper to be alright." Phoebe whispered to her sisters.

"Me too sweetie." Prue said hugging both her sisters closer to her.

Paige looked in her grand mother's direction.

Her face was blank.

The small cruel smile of late gone.

Now just unreadable.

She had no idea what she had done.

She showed no remorse.

She was evil.

"It's all her fault." Paige told her sisters.

"She did all this." Phoebe agreed.

"Evil bitch." The two of them said together.

They both expected Prue to scold them.

It had been with in Grams' ear shot.

But Prue would go off on this whole she may be an evil cow but you have to respect your elders kick for the sack of it.

She didn't.

"The evil vindictive bitch." Prue corrected.

Paige and Phoebe both gasped and gave Prue a shocked looked.

"You were both thinking it." Prue retorted. Then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "She made piper hate the lot of us. She hates to see any one else but her self happy. We have to promise we're never going to let her split the three of us up. Because that's what she'll try to do now."

The three sisters promised they would never let that happen.

They had already lost Piper and they did not intend on losing each other.

"Sisters stick together." Prue said in a hushed voice. "And we're sisters. Forever."

None of them said it but they weren't giving up on each other and they weren't ever going to give up on Piper.

_

* * *

I know that was a short chapter but it was just a little filler._

_We are now heading towards the end of this fic (sniff sniff) and I needed to wrap up with the Halliwell sisters._

_Soon every thing will be reviled._

_So long as you all review I'll update as soon as the next chapter is ready._

_I am planning a sequel so I'll hope fully get that out after the exams._

_(Updates may be slower as I'm about to start all the icky written papers so please bare with me people)_


	68. Chapter 68

"Miss Halliwell."

Piper slowly opened her watery tear filled eyes to look at the woman who had spoken her name.

The nurse.

"Your family are asking to see you again. What do you want me to tell them? They want to know if you're alright. Do you want to see them yet?"

Piper lay her head back in to the pillow and closed her eyes again.

"I said I never want to see them again." She spat her voice dripping with invented anger. "Forever would be too soon. Tell them to get out and stay the hell away from me. I thought you were going to have security remove them."

"We tried." The nurse said. "The Johnson's left but your grandmother bit the security gaud when he tried to make her leave. She actually drew blood, his refusing to go any where near your family."

"They're not my family."

"Well those people then. That's what he said."

"I'm glad the Johnson's left."

"Didn't you want to see them?"

"I whish I'd never met them. They were the people she wanted to have my baby. They can't have my baby. No matter what Grams says. The baby's mine. Not hers."

"Hey," The nurse said. "Stay calm remember."

"I know." Piper said opening her eyes. "For the baby."

"Can I do any thing for you?"

"Slap her."

"Who? Your Grams?"

Piper nodded.

"She really tried to give your baby away?"

"They were the people. How could she do that to me? I get that she doesn't like the fact that I'm pregnant in the first place. But this is my decision; my baby is her great grandchild. How could she do some thing so horrible to her own flesh and blood? I know that it was stupid to get pregnant in the first place," She hugged her self as she spilled out her heart. "And it's not like I wasn't careful. But no contraception is completely effective. The baby's her now and she nearly made me lose my baby." She dropped her voice to a soft tear broken whisper. "I still could."

"You won't lose your baby. The doctor said you'll both be fine."

"No." Piper didn't mean to snap but she did. "He said I was going to be perfectly fine, and the baby most probably would. There's still a chance that the baby might not."

The nurse leaned in to a hug with Piper.

"I know," She said softly. "You just need to have faith. What the doctor said was very positive. You need to rest and let other people take care of you for a little while. You do need your family around you at a time like this. Maybe your sisters. One of them. Or maybe you could milk your grandmother for sympathy, show her how much pain she's caused you. Just one of your family. I know it's hard. But everyone needs their families. They pull together best at time like this. Family."

"My family caused all this. I'm sorry. You don't need to waste all your time on me when I'm so down. I'm sure you've got much better more important things to do."

"No, not really, you'd be surprised what they'll have us nurses doing. I'd much rather sit with a patient who's a little down than go chase up some bitchy pregnant woman's notes. You're a lovely kid. The nurses will be fighting over who gets to look after you by the end of the shift. Trust me, I'd much rather bag you than have to fight for you later."

Piper gave her the tinniest half smile.

"Did I detect a smile then Missy?"

Piper nodded and the smile grew a little.

"Glad I can still do that for my patients. So Miss Halliwell…"

"Piper. Please call me Piper."

"Okay then call me Nicky."

"Alright."

"So mad family are compliantly off limits to use as a support network for causing this whole sorry crappy situation."

"Right."

"Okay now speaking figuratively as my new friend can you, Piper Halliwell help me with a major problem?"

"Oh what is this problem you speak of Sophia?"

"Well I could tell you about my good for nothing husband who's idea of doing the dishes is to order take out and then say I cooked so you clean then when I refuse strops for the next 72 hours because he had to press a button on the dishwasher and throw away a few card containers then has the cheek to moan about his day in the world of sitting behind a desk watching sectaries in little belt like skirts. Or the two demonic type little angles that pose as my children."

"How old?"

"The baby other wise known as my husband is 34, my eldest is just about to turn 11 and she is as strophe as hell, actually hell might be a nice vacation. Any idea where I could get a brochure?"

"Ask my grandmother. She's an evil witch and goes there every summer once a year. And you're youngest?"

"8 going on about oh let's say about 25 and thinks she knows every thing. She may have found a cure for the common cold now."

"Always the way. Bet you wouldn't change them for the world though."

"The kids no way. Hubby, not so much. He could do with be a little more help you know with the girls and around the house and with his attitude and you know in the kitchen with everything. But I do love him really."

"Sounds like a cozy little family."

"They are most of the time. Though I can still rant to save world piece about them. I think they call it middle age."

"Ha. And me here still just a youthful pregnant teenager."

"Yhea just don't rub it in."

Piper wiped her eyes and wanted to cry yet again over her whole life and struggled to hold it together.

"Please Piper, no more tears."

"So what is the problem you do want help with?"

"I have this wonderful little sweet perfect little girl just about 18 lovely and just been screwed around by her family trying to take her unborn baby away from her. They're desperate to see her but she doesn't want to see them which before you snap at me I do completely agree is a wonderful reasonable opinion for the adorable child to have. Although personally all I want to do is bitch slap the evil vindictive diabolical woman but I would lose my job if I did that so that's really not an option. The previously mentioned hubby would kill me. So back on track Sophia. This girl needs all the support people can give her at the moment to stay as sugar sweet as she is at the moment. How do I get her this support?"

"Ask her about it straight out. Sophia I don't really want to play little games like this. All I really want to do is go home. It's the best thing for me. Please as my new best friend and alley can you help me do that?"

"You need to stay here. You'll keep me sane for a while won't you." Sophia gave Piper a very soft sympathetic look and pushed her hair out of her face. "I know it's very boring just lying in a hospital bed but it's better than loosing your baby. You must have some friends I could call for you to come keep you company. Maybe get you some magazines to read and comfortable to wear from home."

"I just wana go home."

"Ahw, but doesn't that mean going home with your grandmother and sisters? Or you can just call me stupid."

"You're not stupid. But I don't live at home."

"Where do live then?"

Piper sat up and rubbed her stomach trying to reassure her self that the baby was still there and was defiantly safe and with her mama.

"With this amazing family I work for. Have for a while now. I'm kind of their nanny but they're more like the closet family I've ever had. They're the kindest and the coolest people I know. They've been so good to me, I'd never have been able to serve the last few years with out them and there the only ones who've been completely there for me from the word go with this pregnancy thing."

"I should call them and get them over here for you."

"No, you can't do that."

"And why's that?"

"Because they're on holiday, all three of them, for the first time in a very long time, gone to visit her mother. I've been nagging them for a absolute age to do it and now they've finally done it, I don't want to go and ruin it all now."

"Sweetie I know you don't want o ruin their vacation, but you do need support and if you ever hope they will do this again you need to tell them about this and say you need and want their support here and now for the sake of their child and yours. This set back is not your fault but it will completely ruin their vacation if they come home and find you are or you have been in hospital and haven't told them about it."

"I know. I have to tell them, sometime soon, well soonish, but I don't want to let them know or think about letting them know just yet. I just want to let them have one last day of their vacation together. Besides, the traffic will be worse than hell if they leave right now and they'll be all stressed out. I don't want them to get in to an accident because of me. I'd never forgive my self. I'll get someone to do it later."

"You're just being advice Piper. But don't worry, I'm not going to let this drop. I promise you, I'm like an elephant, I never forget."

"You're a mother, unless you're a signal mother I promise you will forget. If you don't, I'll have to distract you."

"We will finish this discussion later if not I'll just call every number in your cell until I find them and when I tell them things will not be pretty Mrs."

"Like to see you try."

"Don't you even tempt me."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Are you anything like your grandmother?"

"Not really, it's kinda worse. I'm like my mother, squared, or maybe even cubed, or squared then cubed then squared then cubed then squared and cubed several more times to make things really interesting."

"And your mother is?"

"Worse than Grams. She probably would have decapitated the security guard and they'd be a trail of dead nurses leading to my bed with in five minutes of getting here."

"Your mother!" Sophia's eyes lit up. "Wait a minute, I'm not even going to put my foot in it this time. You tell me straight of the bat why she's a none option for support."

"I wish she was here."

"Then let me call her for you. I'll have her here in record time I promise."

"If only you could. You won't have much luck with her."

"Why ever not?"

"She's six feet under. Has been for a long time now."

"You poor little angle." She hugged her again. "Let me introduce myself again. I'm Sophia Carlin and I have a habit of putting my foot in it if you haven't noticed."

Piper closed her eyes again, pushing back the tears that were fighting to get out.

"I'm sorry. So were off those subjects that make you cry. I won't even ask about your father."

"He walked out on us about two years before mom died."

"Oh honey."

"It was a long time ago."

"Do you have some people or special person I can call for you?"

"No. You can call my teen support group later."

"And why exactly can't I call them now."

"I may have been leaning from home while I work for the last two years but they on the other hand still have to go to school. I'll give you their numbers as soon as they get out. I do want them here."

"Finally we have a break threw. Lady you are one tuff cookie. Any one I can get you in the mean time?"

"A ride home. Please. Pretty please. I'll love you forever. I'll look after your kids, your two little demonic angles. As soon as I get the kid out of here. I promise."

"You need some one to go home to. Besides have to keep you in for obs until at least tonight."

"I just want to get into my bed and not get up this morning."

"I have to ask again. You aren't going to like it. Are you sure you don't want to see your family? You could slap your Grams for me."

"You said I need to relax."

"Slapping her would be stress relief."

"I love you're thinking."

"Me too. There is a new guy who turned up and is asking to see you."

"A guy?" Piper's face lit up; maybe Prue had called Leo for her. "Who?"

"Yes, a guy. He's been with your sisters for the last hour and a half. He said his name is Andy."

"Andy." Piper grimaced. "His my big sister's boyfriend."

"Do you want to see him?" She sounded hopeful.

"No. Tell him to go away. Far, far, far, far away and to take my sisters and devil of a grandmother with him and never to come back."

"Why don't you want to tell him?"

"His too close to the evil family of mine. They'll just use him against me to take what I have for myself and my baby. I want to go home. When can I go home?"

"Stop whining now, I've already told you that you can't."

"I'm sorry. I just really, really, really hate hopeless."

"You don't say."

"I loath hospitals."

"Ha! Tell me about it. Me too. These places will be the death of me. I just know."

"Not very encouraging. I wana go home now."

"I know you wana. Do you have any one you can go home to? Seeing as your boss or other nice hopefully semi sane family are away and you won't let me call them."

"You could call my friend Adam, a.k.a. the handy man and get him and his girlfriend to stay over."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes! He won't mind staying over. He can't wait to be a uncle."

"He's your brother?"

"No. A good friend of late."

"Are you messing with me lady?"

"Nope. I want you to call him."

"Yes please. He'll help me through this and make you laugh your head off."

"So I can tell this Adam everything?"

"Just get him here for me."

"Okay so can I have a telephone number? Or would you like to watch me phone every A someone or other in this fair city until I find your Adam and then what his girl friend's name?"

"Mandy."

"Then I can move on to the M and pose the question does your boyfriend work with Piper Halliwell."

"Can I have my cell?"

"Only if you promise not to use it to phone a taxi to break your self out of here."

"Damn you Sophia. You foiled my plan. No, I just want to get his number for you."

She handed Piper her phone and a pen and a note pad.

"Write it down for me thank you."

She wrote down Adam's cell number and two more numbers.

Dan's number.

And Leo's number.

"Can you call my boyfriend for me too please."

"Sure. But first tell me about him first."

"No. Just call him and tell him the Piper needs him, nothing more."

"What's his name?"

Piper thought for a moment.

"When Adam gets here you can call my boss. Mr. Harris and tell him I'm here."

"Okay and the boy friend."

Piper took a deep breath and crossed out one the numbers on the pad of paper.

She announced the name of her man.

"His name's…"

* * *

_Please tell me honestly how many of you are hitting you computers right now?_

_Sorry it's taken me a while to update._

_But I have to say it the exams are evil._

_Even though I did enjoy the RE one._

_What? It was good fun, in a strange warped kind of a way._

_So don't yell at me, sue the exam bords._

_I probably should have updated sooner._

_I wanted to get this chapter right._

_But look at it this way._

_I spent two hour writing this on my lop top in frot of big brother, which by the way i am adicted to and all next week i have half term. I have finaly got my lap top back off of my mom and bb is on every night._

_In other words just review and I will update._

_Promise_.

_Monday or it could be sooner._

_I know what's going to happen in the next chapter._

_HEE HEE HEE HEE_

_Thankyou to every one of you who have reviewed._

_If i had more time, like two hours extra in a day i would thank you all personaly._

_One of these days i will get around to it._

_Promise._

_A big thank you to all of you who have wished me luck in all my exams._

_Good luck to any of you who are taking exams._

_Now just click the little button and review and i'll be updating soon._

_Soon if you don't you'll be left with that evil cliff hanger._

_Who's name will Piper say?_

_Just Review._


	69. Chapter 69

"Hey," Adam said gently. "Piper are you alright honey?"

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Sophia said. "Try and get some sleep Piper."

"You can call Mr Harris now." Piper said.

"Good girl," Adam said. He pulled a card out of his pocket. "Here's his cell phone number." He wrote another number on the card. "Can you call my girlfriend too please. Let her know where I am. Is that alright Piper?"

"Yhea I don't mind Mandy even though she's standing in the way of our passionate love affair."

Adam laughed and handed over the card.

"If you didn't get that her name's Mandy." He said with a smile. "Is she okay?"

"She is….."

"Still here." Piper said. "You can talk to me you know."

"Sorry." Adam said. "But seriously is she alright?"

"Yhea, she should be just fine, she needs to rest for a bit and slow down. But I don't think that will be a problem for her, will it Piper?"

"Providing you keep my family away from me Adam." Piper said. "I don't wan t them taking my baby."

"I promise you I will never let that happen." Adam hugged her. "That's never going to happen."

Piper hugged back clinging tightly onto him.

"Oh Piper and I called your boyfriend," Sophia said.

"Your boyfriend?" Adam asked razing his eyebrows. "Who's this?"

"Shush." Piper hissed. "What did he say?"

"His on his way over. Do you want me to send him straight in when he arrives?"

"Please."

"Who'd you get her to call?" Adam asked when Sophia left.

"Someone I need to see."

"Dan?"

Piper remained silent.

"Alright. You aren't going to tell me. Do Natalie and Nathan know you're here? They'll be worried about you."

"Not yet. I need to get some stuff sorted first."

"So who did you say your boyfriend is?"

* * *

Dan passed up and down getting more and more adulated by the second.

"I'm really worried about her." Dan said to his friends.

"She sounded so tired earlier." Natalie said. "She's probably asleep."

"Any way," Nathan sat in the dining room pushing his lunch away from him. "It's not a crime not to answer your cell phone. Not that I have one to answer and I have to explain that to my wonderful father who will promptly kill me for that. I have I ever told you guys that the food in this place completely sucks?"

"Every day for the last five years give or take about fifteen or sixteen days." Rick told him with a cocky smile.

"No guys listen to me," Dan said. "The phone didn't just ring and then go to answer phone. It went straight to her voice mail. That means she's tuned off the phone. Piper never turns off her cell phone. I mean never. She always has it on."

"Maybe she had a doctor's appointment." Darryl said. "You have to turn the things off in there. Right? Am I right?"

"Yes you have to honey." Sheila said. "You're right babe."

"She doesn't." Natalie jumped up. "I go with her to all of them. She doesn't. The next ones tomorrow afternoon. I've got fifth period off to go with her."

"You said about her grandmother." Maria suddenly gasped.

"Do you think she's okay?" Natalie, Dan, Rick, Nathan, Maria, Darryl and Sheila asked each other at exactly the same time.

They looked at each and then to the door of the dining hall.

Teachers were all around them.

"Cool and calmly." Rick told them. "We're going to go find her."

"When we're on the move I'll get Adam to check for her at home and see if she's called him. You know how close they are her him and Mandy these days. If she didn't want to talk to us she would talk to one of them." Natalie said.

They began to walk towards the door.

"Should we split?" Sheila asked as the cleared all the teachers and headed out side to the gates.

"What do you have in mind?" Dan asked.

"We go in two cars." Sheila said. "Me and you, Dan, we both have our cars. You take Natalie home so she can set up HQ there. She knows all Piper's friends' numbers. Jessica and all that lot. Call them and try and locate her. Call Dan or me the moment you know any thing. Darryl, Rick and Maria can come with me and you take Nathan with you then go to the mannor because both of you will have no prejudice against hitting any of the other Halliwell family who stand in your way or who've upset Piper. My lot and me will go look around the park and what not for Piper okay. Make sure Adam goes to the Harris place Nat."

* * *

Leo raced in to reception.

"Where's Piper Halliwell?" He demanded.

"Excuse me sir there is a line." The woman behind the desk told him.

"No!" Leo almost yelled. "I will not wait. Just tell me where she is for God's sake. I need to see her."

The woman engorged him and went on with her work.

"Where's Piper?" Leo asked again. "Piper Halliwell. She collapsed at home."

"Leo!"

Leo turned around to see who'd called his name.

Andy stood by the elevator doors holding several cans of soda.

Leo's mind was racing a mile a minute.

He must be here with Prue.

"God I hope Piper's alright." He whispered as he made his way over to Andy.

"Leo what are you doing here?" Andy asked. "Umm, you might want to sit down for a moment."

Andy led Leo away from the elevator doors towards some seats.

"I need to tell you some thing." Andy began slowly. "Prue told me all about Piper and the baby. I know it's yours and well that Piper doesn't want you to be evolved. But umm, well, I don't know how to tell you this but, but, but Piper collapsed at the mannor."

"I know," Leo said. "A nurse called me. Is Piper alright? And the baby? Where is she?"

"They haven't told us. We don't know. Her sisters are going out of their minds with worry. They won't tell us a thing, and Piper doesn't want them to see her."

"Where is she?"

"Haven't got a clue about that either. Come up with me, one of the nurse can tell you where she is. If Piper asked them to call you she obviously want to see you."

* * *

Prue was beginning to get worried.

Andy had been gone an awful long time and she was about to go in to full on panic mode.

"Where is he?" She asked to silent room.

Grams sat in the furthest corner from the door wearing a dark scowl.

Phoebe and Paige were both asleep.

It was getting late.

Prue looked at her watch again.

Nearly seven o'clock.

They'd been here over five hours.

She really needed to move.

Pace around the ward just to see if she could get the slightest glimpse of her little sister.

Piper had to be alright or Prue would never forgive herself.

Unfortunately any movement Prue made would wake he two sleeping sisters.

Poor things, they'd worn them selves out crying.

That meant Andy had to go on another soda run.

Then they'd just fallen asleep.

"Where are you Andy?" Prue muttered. "I need you now."

* * *

In her hospital bed Piper was whishing something similar of Leo.

She wanted him here with her.

As much as she hadn't wanted to admit it over the past, however many month it had been, she really did need him.

Adam had left to go pick her some stuff up from home.

The doctor had seen her and told her she had to spend the night in hospital.

Maybe longer.

She didn't care so long as her baby was going to be alright.

There was no sign of Leo yet.

Sophia said she'd tell Piper the moment he arrived.

"Come on Leo." Piper willed him to her side. "I need you here with me. You've never let me down before. Please don't make this the first time."

She had no idea how he was going to react to her and the baby.

But just having him in her sights and being close enough to smell him would make her stronger.

Strong enough to handle what ever life wanted to throw at her next.

She knew that wouldn't be enough to handle his rejection.

But he wouldn't reject.

He couldn't.

Could he?

They needed each other.

He needed her as much as she needed him.

Right?

_

* * *

Okay so in the next chapter we get to see Piper and Leo in the same room again._

_Wonder what will happen then?_

_Let me just be really evil and say what goes around comes around._

_Please review._

_I know what's going to happen in the next chapter._

_I have to say we are getting nearer to the end._

_Then you lucky people will get to read the already forming sequel._

_I'll start work on the next chapter._

_Now hit the review button._

_I love all your comments._


	70. Chapter 70

Leo was worried about Piper.

He had no idea how he was supposed to react to her when he saw her.

He knew she was having his baby, but she didn't know he knew.

All he wanted to do was to take her in to his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright now because he was going to look after them.

Part of him thought that maybe his friends were with her and she was really ill or maybe she had lost the baby and they had got a nurse to call him.

He wanted Piper to be alright.

God knew he needed her to be alright.

He didn't know what he should do when he saw her.

Would it be wrong to kiss her the moment he got close enough?

Or should he pretend he didn't know about the baby and get mad at her?

Andy walked him to a nurse's station and the nurse rolled her eyes at him.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times." She said. "Miss Halliwell does not want to see you, her sisters or her grandmother. Now would you please kindly leave or I will have to get security to remove you."

"No I'm not going to ask that question again unless Piper's changed her mind." Andy said. "Has she?"

The nurse picked up the phone on the desk.

"Wait a minute," Leo cut in. "Some one phoned me to tell me Piper was in here. Can I see her please?"

"And who would you be?" The nurse replaced the phone.

"He's Leo." Andy said. "Leo Wyatt."

"Is Piper alright?" Leo asked.

"Sophia!" The nurse called then she turned to Andy. "You can go now. We'll look after Mr Wyatt from here on out."

"But-" Andy protested.

"I'll tell you how she's doing later." Leo promised.

"I'd watch what you say in front of her family if I were you." The nurse warned him as Andy walked off to Prue and the rest of the Halliwell rabble. "They are the ones who put her in here."

"Oh my God," Leo muttered. "What did they do to her?"

"Yes Jenny," Another woman walked over to the desk. "What is it?"

"Ah, Sophia, this young man would like to see Piper Halliwell. Would you like to deal with him?" Jenny asked. "Or should I page her doctor? Or security?"

"Leo Wyatt?" Sophia asked. "The Leo Wyatt I spoke on the phone with?"

"Yes." Leo said.

"Would you like to see Piper?"

"Please."

"Follow me then."

Sophia led Leo towards Piper's room.

"I-I-I-Is Piper alright?" Leo asked stopping outside the door.

"She's a little shaken up." Sophia replied. "She needs to rest. But she should be fine."

"And the baby?"

"Like I said Piper needs to rest. Go on in and see her now. She has to spend the night. You can stay with her if you would like to."

"Dose she really want to see me?"

"Did you two have a fight or something?"

"You could say that."

"Well whatever's happened she wants you with her now. She asked me to call you."

"Thank you."

Leo pushed open the door and walked in.

Piper was lying in bed with her head turned away from him.

"Piper?" He asked softly.

He moved closer to her.

She was a little pale.

She looked so vulnerable.

"Leo." She looked straight into his eyes and burst into tears. "I'm sorry."

Without thinking Leo moved in and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay." He whispered comfortingly in to her hair. "You don't have to cry. What are you sorry for?"

"For being so stupid." She whispered clinging onto him. "For being so awful to you."

"Shh." Leo tried to sooth her but she pushed him away and cried into her hands.

"I've hurt you so much," She said not willing to look him in the eye. Destroyed you. Destroyed us. What we wanted. Our hopes. Our dreams. The life we were going to have together. I've lied to you."

"What about?"

"The baby."

"What about the baby?"

"Our baby."

"I know. Prue and Phoebe told me."

She dropped her hands and looked at him.

Leo leaned in and stroked her hair off of her face.

She leaned into his touch when he cradled her cheek in his hand.

"Leo," She whispered. "I've been so awful to you."

"Shush," He simply rubbing her soft skin with the pad of his thumb. "Just calm your self down."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly pulling him in towards her.

Leo willingly took her back in to his arms and breathed her scent.

Piper closed her eyes and held onto him burying her face in his strong chest.

"I am sorry I let you go Piper." Leo said holding her tight. "I shouldn't have let you go so easy."

"None of this was your fault." Piper replied.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked worried.

She nodded into his chest before pushing him away a little to look up to his eyes.

"I'm scarred and never want to see my family ever again," She said softly. "I've got to stay here for at least tonight and I hate hospitals but I am physically fine."

"The nurse told me you need to rest."

"Uh-huh, but that's not going to be a problem. There is no way I'm going to lose my baby, not after all I've been through with her."

Leo fell back a little more than she had pushed him, planting a firm kiss onto the side of her head, and ran his fingers lovingly through her long hair.

"How about mentally?" He asked as he sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"I don't know. Today's been traumatizing. I don't know how I'm meant to feel about it. About what happened. But I've got you with me. I feel safe now. I feel safe with you here."

"What happened?"

"A whole bunch of stuff I don't want to go into just yet."

"Okay. Is," He nodded towards her stomach. "You know, okay?"

"The baby?"

"Yhea, the baby."

"If I'm okay she's going to be just fine. Me collapsing was her reaction to my reaction."

"Good."

Leo placed Piper's hand in his and squeezed.

She smiled for the first time and squeezed back before pulling his hand onto her stomach.

"Now there is a proud father if I ever saw one." A loud female voice said behind him, Sophia, on observing the wide grin on Leo's face.

Piper had one to match.

She looked up at Sophia and smiled even more widely.

"Okay," Sophia rolled her eyes. "So I spoke to the Harris'."

Piper's smile faded and she bit nervously on her bottom lip.

"You never told me they were lawyers." Sophia continued. "I don't like lawyers. You should have told me."

"Are they okay?" Piper asked.

"After a fashion. They are all very worried about you and on their way here. Their little girl, Cassy, is heat broken and desperate to see you. Mrs Harris is completely hysterical and Mr Harris, I think he is going to go straight to the relatives' room and strangle your grandmother and maybe your sisters. He was totally furious."

"What about the security guy?" Piper asked.

"After the bite your Grams gave him and the trouble your sisters helped cause? I think he might help in. They recon they'll be here by morning."

"Thank you." Piper said.

"It's my job. And now it's quitting time and I'm going home to the husband-baby, the stropy-girl and the know-it-all." Sophia said. "Jenny's going to keep an eye on you until morning for me. I will see you then. Get some rest and I think Adam will be back soon, now he has had his stitches done."

"What happened to Adam?"

"Your two little sisters attacked him. Paige slapped him pretty hard and Phoebe tackled him to the ground. He ended up with a good amount of burses and a black eye with a cut from one of their claws just above it. He needed fourteen stitches. To get rid of that evil deadly family of yours I think we're going to need a hit squad and the feeds."

"See you tomorrow." Piper said. "Just lock them in the room if they cause any more trouble."

"Good idea." Sophia said. "Sleep well."

Piper rested her head back on the pillows and covered Leo's hand with her own.

"Getting big in there huh?" He asked. "How long?"

"32 weeks, but it's more like 32 ½ now." Piper told him. "7 ½ weeks until she's due."

"I can't believe how big you are."

"Are you calling me fat?" She teased.

"No, you're pregnant. I'm just saying I can't believe how long it's been. I know it feels longer to me, but it has been such a long time."

"Too long. " She said firmly.

"But only long enough for you to be this far a long."

"Yhea." She whispered. "It's kinda scary." She found his eyes and gave him a small smile. "When Dan and Natalie come to my doctor's appointments it really scares them and Dan he can't believe how fast the last couple of trimesters have gone by. Completely freaks him out. But say that, his the only reason I'm here with my baby."

Dan.

Leo's heart turned to stone.

The bastard.

Leo remembered how he felt when Piper had first dumped him.

How he had felt he had felt ever since she had dumped him.

He'd been mad.

Upset.

Furious.

She had chosen him when she could have gone out in to the real world, outside of high school, and had her pick of every guy.

Jealousy had consumed him for months and moths and months on end.

He knew she had another guy.

A guy that was better than him.

One who she actually loved.

That guy was Dan.

He remembered.

He remembered just after she dumped him, it couldn't have been more than two weeks after, he had seen her with Dan.

At that underage club night.

He'd seen her with Dan.

He'd seen her with Dan and they were kissing.

She was kissing him.

It wasn't just any old kiss either.

It was deep.

Passionate.

Meaningful.

The sort of kisses he only ever gave Piper.

And Dan.

Dan.

He'd been close to Piper.

He'd been holding her.

He'd been holding her close.

Putting his hands on her.

Moving his filthy hands between her hips and the small of her back.

Far to interment.

They'd been too close.

They were together.

An item.

Defiantly an item.

An unmistakable item.

He was being used.

He was being stupid again.

He pulled his hand sharply away from Piper ………..


	71. Chapter 71

Piper let her breathing slow as her whole body calmed from having Leo so close to her.

Each and every tense mussel in her body gradually and the skin of her stomach began to tingle intently from Leo's light touch; even through the hospital gown and blanket.

She hadn't felt so safe in a very long time.

It felt right now.

This was exactly what she'd needed since the moment she had woken up this morning.

This was exactly who she'd needed since the moment she had woken up this morning.

Leo.

With her.

Close.

Now she had him.

He was here.

Right next to her.

Everything was right for her.

He knewthe baby was his, he had known before he came into the room and he was alright with it all.

He'd held her and comforted her and shown her the sweetest affection.

She knew she was safe and he was protecting her.

After the day that she had had she needed the safety and protection he was offering.

It kept her calm and relaxed and most importantly of all it kept their baby safe

His hand was resting on her stomach and he was sat on the chair next her bed.

Her hands covered his hand.

She knew they were in this together from now on.

She wasn't alone anymore.

She didn't have to constantly be strong.

Leo could be the strong one of them now for their future together.

He would be strong for her now.

She had spent the last 7 months away from him stopping herself from falling apart.

Now Leo was here with her.

So he could be strong instead of her and he could support her if she fell apart.

He was, as Sophia had put it, a proud father.

She wasn't going to be so naive as to think they were back to how they used to before, before all this stuff happened, she didn't think that every thing was going to be perfect between them like it was before and they could forget ever being apart.

That wasn't going to happen.

Not straight away.

It would take time for them to settle back into a relationship like they had before.

They were going to have issues.

Of course they were going to have issues to resolve.

But for now, no matter where they stood in terms of their relationship together, he was the father of her child, a very loving father, and here because she wanted him with her.

He had told her that she had nothing to be sorry for.

That had made her feel a lot better.

He'd insisted on making she was alright.

And then their baby.

It had made her smile so much as he asked about the baby and telling him about the baby was all she'd wanted to do since her birthday.

Their baby.

She'd told him a little about told him a little about Natalie and Dan looking after her.

He would be pleased when he head how the two of them and the rest of their friends had looked after her for him.

Because they knew how much he loved her.

She'd tell him soon.

But just not yet.

She was starting to feel tired.

Leo wouldn't mind if she fell asleep.

She would tell him a little later on.

When Adam got here.

She'd need to explain who Adam was.

For now she needed to rest.

For their unborn child.

His had on her stomach was reassuring her.

He wasn't going anywhere.

He was staying here with her.

She let her eyes close softly, her hands loosening slightly on Leo's, and began to drift slowly off to sleep.

Suddenly Leo pulled his hand coldly away from hers.

Her eyes instantly popped opened.

"Leo?" She asked seeing his harsh expression. "What's wrong?"

"You!" He yelled.

She jumped and for the first time she had known him actually felt scared of him.

"Please, Leo, you're scarring me."

"Who's is the baby?" He asked coldly ignoring her plea.

"What?"

"Who is the god damn father of that thing, your baby?" He screamed.

"You. You are Leo. She's your baby. Our baby. Ours."

"No. You are lying to me. Don't lie to me."

Piper felt tears burn in her eyes.

How could Leo be doing this?

How could he have changed so suddenly?

"That thing's not mine!" He yelled. "It's Dan's or some other guy you've screwed you slut!"

"No, no Leo. Please don't do this. The baby is yours. She's ours. Just like you said. Just like Prue and Phoebe told you. Like you said to me. You know the baby is ours."

"It's me, Leo, you're talking to Piper. Not Dan. Leo. Me and you. We aren't having a baby. You and Dan. You're the ones having the baby. You told me that. Remember? You told me that. You and Dan are having a baby. We're not. You and Dan are."

"But you said." She whimpered. "Prue and Phoebe told you."

"They were board. Playing mind games. Lying. It's what they do. It's all you Halliwells are good for."

"Leo I lo-"

"Don't say it." He cut her off. "I'm not Dan. Don't lie to me any more. I saw the two of you together. Remember? That night in the club."

"Leo no, please Leo," She cried hysterically. "Don't do this."

"I will damn well do what I damn well please."

"Please." She tried to put across just how much she loved him and exactly how much she needed him right now in one word.

"No."

Leo began to stand from the chair.

Piper flung her arms around his neck and pulled him down to him, clinging tightly to him.

She willed him to wrap his arms around her and hold her close again.

Like he did when he came in to the room.

She wanted him to hold her.

She needed him to hold her.

He wouldn't.

She pushed her face in to the side of his neck.

Her whole body shook from her sobbing.

Tears spilled relentlessly down her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Leo. It's you I want. It's you I want Leo. Not Dan. Please don't do this. The baby is _yours_. _Not_ Dan's. Please don't do this." She pleaded. "I'm sorry. So, so, so, so, so sorry. I lied to you. I told you Dan was the father of _our_ baby. His_ not_. You are. Dan doesn't mean any thing to me. You're the only one I love. I do love you. You're the father of _our_ baby. This is _our_ baby. She's _our_ baby."

"Piper." Leo seamed to calm his voice and it sounded like he was going to be more reasonable towards her.

The Leo she knew and loved.

"Piper."

He reached up and gripped her wrists attempting to loosen her grip around his neck.

"Piper. Piper. Let go."

He tried to pull her arms down.

"Let go of me Piper. Piper. Let go. Let go of me."

Her body shook violently as she continued to sob, still clinging to him.

He couldn't leave her.

He just couldn't.

She wouldn't let him leave.

"Let go of me now Piper."

He managed to pull her hands away from his neck and held her at arms length from his body.

"Piper," He hissed her name like it would poison him if he let it linger too long on his lips. "You are such a stupid little girl. You screw around with guys behind my back and you expect me to take you back. You get pregnant and expect for me to take care of you and be a father to your brat because the biological father has seen scene and left you in the lurch after you dump me and introduce me to the scum bag that got you pregnant. You think you can make every thing go away by just lying to me. You probably even got your sisters to call me and lie to me and our friends. Sorry, I forgot, they're your friends now. They lied to me too. What did you do? You got them to lie to me as well. I bet you slept with Nathan. Phoebe told a very elaborate little sob story. She should be an actress. Prue. Not so much. She was very see through. You still want me to take you back now? You still expect me to do that for a God can only guess how many timing bitch like you?"

"Leo, I love you."

"You don't. You just have to keep lying to me. You can't help your self. Well I've got news for you. It isn't going to work any more Piper. You can't use me any more. I'm not going to take it. I don't have to take it from you. I have absolutely no responsibility to you any more. Just because Dan decided to finish with you don't go thinking Leo will come in and pick up the pieces."

"Dan didn't finish with me," She insisted. "There never was any me and-"

"Shut up!" Leo barked. "Stop it now."

He shook her hands slightly.

She was really frightened of him now.

He was really mad at her and he was shouting and had a tight hold on her hands.

He'd never been like this in front of her before.

She just wanted her loving Leo back.

"I don't care what happens to you any more." He hissed. "You are completely on your own. I don't feel anything but disgust for you anymore. I don't believe that I used to think I loved you. Well I don't any more. I don't think I ever truly had any feelings for you. You were one fling gone far too far. And do you know what I'm going to do now. I'm going to walk out that door and I'm not going to look back. I'm going to go home and I'm going to go to my family who love me and I'm going to be happy with them. I'm going to forget about you and I'm not going to feel guilty at all. You did this all to your self Piper Halliwell. It's your fault you've ended up on your own. I hate you and I hate that kid of yours I only hope for her sake she's absolutely nothing like her mother and her father, who ever he is, if you even know that."

"Leo please. She is yours."

"I don't want to hear it."

He pushed her back into the bed letting go of her wrists.

"You really shouldn't be aloud to keep that kid." He said calmly turning on his heel. "They have laws for child protection. Must be against Halliwell women. Just look how bad your Grams screwed you up."

He walked out slamming the door behind himself.

* * *

_hey so i finally updated_

_yay me_

_i only have three exams left to go so i should be able to update a lot more after next friday_

_i've just published my first story on love for you guy to take a look at it and tell me what you think_

_my profile adress is_

_ reveiw this chapter and after i finsh some french and history revison i will start work on the next chapter_

oh yes and will you also metion how much you want to hurt me for what i've just done


	72. Chapter 72

"You! Who's is the baby? Who is the god damn father of that thing, your baby? No. You are lying to me. Don't lie to me. That thing's not mine! It's Dan's or some other guy you've screwed you slut! It's me, Leo, you're talking to Piper. Not Dan. Leo. Me and you. We aren't having a baby. You and Dan. You're the ones having the baby. You told me that. Remember? You told me that. You and Dan are having a baby. We're not. You and Dan are. They were board. Playing mind games. Lying. It's what they do. It's all you Halliwells are good for. Don't say it. I'm not Dan. Don't lie to me any more. I saw the two of you together. Remember? That night in the club. I will damn well do what I damn well please. No. Piper. Piper. Piper. Piper. Let go. Let go of me Piper. Piper. Let go. Let go of me. Let go of me now Piper. Piper, you are such a stupid little girl. You screw around with guys behind my back and you expect me to take you back. You get pregnant and expect for me to take care of you and be a father to your brat because the biological father has seen scene and left you in the lurch after you dump me and introduce me to the scum bag that got you pregnant. You think you can make every thing go away by just lying to me. You probably even got your sisters to call me and lie to me and our friends. Sorry, I forgot, they're your friends now. They lied to me too. What did you do? You got them to lie to me as well. I bet you slept with Nathan. Phoebe told a very elaborate little sob story. She should be an actress. Prue. Not so much. She was very see through. You still want me to take you back now? You still expect me to do that for a God can only guess how many timing bitch like you? You don't. You just have to keep lying to me. You can't help your self. Well I've got news for you. It isn't going to work any more Piper. You can't use me any more. I'm not going to take it. I don't have to take it from you. I have absolutely no responsibility to you any more. Just because Dan decided to finish with you don't go thinking Leo will come in and pick up the pieces. Shut up! Stop it now. I don't care what happens to you any more. You are completely on your own. I don't feel anything but disgust for you anymore. I don't believe that I used to think I loved you. Well I don't any more. I don't think I ever truly had any feelings for you. You were one fling gone far too far. And do you know what I'm going to do now. I'm going to walk out that door and I'm not going to look back. I'm going to go home and I'm going to go to my family who love me and I'm going to be happy with them. I'm going to forget about you and I'm not going to feel guilty at all. You did this all to your self Piper Halliwell. It's your fault you've ended up on your own. I hate you and I hate that kid of yours I only hope for her sake she's absolutely nothing like her mother and her father, who ever he is, if you even know that. I don't want to hear it. You really shouldn't be aloud to keep that kid. They have laws for child protection. Must be against Halliwell women. Just look how bad your Grams screwed you up."

Leo couldn't stop his own words from ringing in his head as he sat in his bedroom.

What he had said had felt so good.

It was revenge for everything Piper had put him through.

She had done so many awful things to him.

Anna had been right.

They'd grown very close since she had moved back home with him and his parents.

She had told him that even if the child was his he had absolutely no responsibility towards it after what Piper had done to him.

She had done horrible things.

But what he'd said was revenge.

The dish that was best served cold.

He'd certainly given Piper the cold shoulder.

It had felt really good.

It was karma.

What goes around comes around.

It had just come back and hit Piper bang smack in the face.

After every thing he had done to him she deserved everything he had given her and more.

He remembered every thing she'd done to him.

That phone call.

The night after they'd got engaged.

He'd called her up just like promise he would when he was alone so they could have a long mushy conversation.

"Hello." He'd said. "I finally got them all to leave. All your charges still asleep?"

"Uh-huh." She sounded like she was crying.

He noticed the shakiness in her voice and was instantly worried about her.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"It's nothing Leo. I'm fine."

"Piper you're crying. What's happened?"

"Nothing Leo. Really." She'd insisted. "Nothing's happened. Nothing's going on. Every thing is fine here honestly."

"No. No. No. Piper, you're not doing this. I'm not going to take this. Some thing has upset you and I want to know what it is."

"Leo. I'm fine. Look I've gotta go now."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes I do. But could you do some thing for me?"

"Any thing."

"No matter what happens remember that I love you more than I'll ever be able to say."

"I love you too Piper."

He thought back to that night and thought she'd probably had Dan or some other guy with her.

He'd called her up again later because he'd been so worried.

He'd spoken to Cassy.

He could still remember what the child had said.

"Hello," She said.

"Hello Leo. Yes, Piper is here. She needs to talk to you. She's crying. I don't know why she's crying. She is crying a lot. She won't tell us why. Us is me and Lilly."

Then Piper had hung up on him with out saying a word.

She had done that to him a lot when they were together.

Forget him.

Then dumping him by that email was low.

Re: I want you to know…….

She probably hadn't meant one word of it.

Maybe even done it as one of her course assignments.

Creative writing or something like that.

Then he'd seen her at the nursery some time after that.

Cassy had told him Piper was pregnant which she must have been.

She'd lied to his face and told him she wasn't.

That was another blow way below the belt.

Then the lowest of the low was when he'd seen her at school.

In that biology class.

Leo got up and gently wrapped his arms around Piper holding her tight and close to him, caressing her stomach.

Piper nestled against his chest.

He planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"We're going to be alright now. We're together. It doesn't mater what people think. I'm going to look after you now. Both of you."

"I'm sorry Leo."

Piper had pushed him away.

"You don't have to be sorry."

She'd sat down.

Leo had knelt in front of her.

"You've got no thing to be sorry for. I'm going to look after you and our baby. I've got responsibilities and I have to face them."

Piper dropped her head.

"Your Grams must of flipped when you told her."

"She did. She tried to get me to have an abortion, I couldn't go through with it, I never intended to. I don't speak to her too much any more."

"I'm sorry baby."

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

"Baby."

"Okay."

"It's alright. She's too busy trying to get the baby adopted."

"Oh. Are you?"

"I am not going to let that happen."

She'd inhaled sharply and sat up adjusting her position and rubbing her side.

"Are you alright? The baby?"

"Fine. Just doesn't like mommy being so on edge. I'll be back to normal in a minuet."

Leo sat up on the chair next to her and rubbed her stomach.

She closed her eyes and leaned into him.

Leo continued to rub her stomach.

He'd just felt the baby kick.

"You don't have to worry about your Grams." He'd promised her. "You don't have to worry about any thing any more."

Piper had leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to look after you. My parents will be cool with the idea of the baby, they'll probably freak at first. But we'll win them around. You can come live with us."

"I'm working for the Harris sweetie."

"You're having my baby. You're going to be a mom. You've always said that's a full time job in it's self."

"We need the money. You've got no idea how expensive a new baby is."

"My parents will help. I'll quit school. Get a full time job. Work."

"No."

"Piper I have to look after you and the baby. I'll do what ever it takes."

"No, you won't. I won't let you. You can't do this for me."

"I can Piper. I'm doing this for us. The three of us. We'll be a family. Together. Like we always said we would be. Only it's just come a little sooner than we thought it would."

"Leo."

"Piper you and our baby. You're all that maters to me. You. Us. Our baby."

"Leo. We're not having a baby. There is no us. We aren't having a baby."

"What?"

He'd starred at her in disbelief.

"There is no us Leo. There is no baby."

She'd pushed his had away from her stomach.

"I just felt the baby kick. There is a baby. You can't say there isn't."

"Yes. There is a baby. But not our baby. My baby. Not yours. I'm having a baby. You felt my baby kick. Not your baby. This isn't your baby. You're not the father."

"What? Who is?"

"Dan." Piper's voice had lifted.

Then Dan had walked into the room and she'd moved right away from him and forced herself into Dan's arms.

That had nearly killed him.

Remembering all things she'd done to him he whished he'd said something more along the lines of what Anna had said to Cassy.

He'd been too neutral.

"You know Piper's no angle." She'd snapped angrily. "She telling lies to every one. Making people think the worst of good people. Lying to Leo making him think they were going to have a family together. Having sex with a bastard like Dan. Screwing him and god only knows how many other guys. Taking away my little brother's dreams. Making him cry. Destroying him. Letting him get close to her. Think they were going to have a life together. Letting him hold her and promise her the world. Making him think he had her back. Then pushing him away. Kicking him while his down. The stupid scheming little bitch deserves to burn at the stack. I hope a bus hits her and that she and that brat of hers get killed. I want her to lose every thing like she made Leo. To lose the peruses little demon she's going to give birth to. To feel like her hearts been ripped out while it's still beating. She should suffer for what she's done. You shouldn't love her. You shouldn't love that thing. The baby. You tell her exactly who she is. A prostitute. A cheep hooker. Some one who shouldn't be aloud near children? She shouldn't be aloud to work with you. She shouldn't be aloud to have a baby. Piper's the devil Cassy. Do you hear me? She's evil and vindictive. She isn't capable of love. All she does is use people. She uses people and throws them away. Kills them. She's blood thirsty. She sucks the life out of every thing she touches. Don't you ever trust her. She'll do it to you. Take every thing away from you. You can never ever trust her. Run away from her. Call the police. 911. Just keep away from her. Get her out of your life. She'll leave you eventually. Don't listen to any thing she says. She'll break all her promises to you."

If Piper had head what Anna said it would have upset her so much.

Leo felt a small pang in his chest.

What he said must have hurt Piper too.

He dismissed it.

She'd deserved it.

She'd deserved it.

She'd deserved it.

It was only what she had done to him.

She'd let him hold her and make her feel like she shad him back, like they were going to have a family together.

He'd only done the same to her.

Only it wasn't as bad for her as it was for him.

He'd promised her the world.

He hadn't let her do that.

It wasn't going to be hurting her as badly as it had hurt him.

Of course it had hurt him more.

She hadn't been wanting him back for five months when she did that.

And he hadn't taken another woman in to his arms in front of her.

Any way, she'd got his old so called friends to support her.

After what she did to him he'd had no one.

Where had they been when he saw her?

He knew they'd be with her if she was in hospital.

She'd have wanted them there.

Why weren't they there?

He pushed the thought away.

He wasn't going to think about it.

When he'd left her in the hospital he'd said he was going to go home to his family.

Where ever they were now.

The house had been empty when he got home.

He had no idea where they were.

And he'd told her he wasn't going to feel guilty.

But something was nagging at him in side.

Something he had to keep pushing away.

Something that tasted suspiciously like a guilty conscience.

He shook his head clearing the thoughts away and reminded himself that she deserved it after every thing she had done to him.

After every thing she'd done he had the right to revenge.

It wasn't working.

He couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling.

"Leo! Anna!" His mother's voice called from down stairs.

The front door closed.

"We're home!" His father called.

Leo pulled himself from his bed and dragged his body down the stairs towards the sounds of his parents' voices.

"Oh good Leo you're here." His mother said turning around to see him as she took off his coat. "It's alright Mathew his here."

"What's wrong mom?"

"Don't worry Leo. We just thought you might have head about what happened to Piper and done something stupid like going to see her." She said.

"Or beaten that scum bag Dan to a bloody pulp like he deserves." His father put in.

Leo had gone to see Piper but he wasn't about to admit to his parents what he had done.

"What's Dan done to Piper?" Leo asked.

If he'd finished with her too she was only getting what she deserved.

"His gone." Mathew said. "Or is going. Moving back home. To his mother."

"We saw your friend Nathan," Linda went on. "He said that Dan just up and left because he got a phone call, not one word to Piper, said nothing about the baby just left. He didn't seam to care for Piper or his child. So sad for that poor girl."

"Hope what you head at work today isn't true." Mathew told his wife.

"I'm sure it wasn't, but form what Nathan said I hope she's alright." Linda replied.

"What did Nathan say?" Leo demanded a little louder than he had intended.

"Easy son." Mathew said. "I know you still have feelings for Piper Halliwell."

"Oh we may as well tell the boy what we heard Mathew. I mean Nathan does have the tendency to over react a little." Linda said. "When we saw him he was with your friends dear and they were pretty worried about Piper. They said something about her not answering her cell phone and Natalie was ranting and raving about Penny Halliwell. She said that Prue had called Piper and said the family wanted to reconcile with Piper and be a family again and now Piper was no where to be found and wasn't answering her cell or any thing. Well I told them it's only respect if you turn your cell phone off if your doing some thing I portent and that Piper's a polite girl and would have turned the phone off to talk with her grandmother and the rest of her family."

"Leo!" Anna opened the front door and walked in. "Sorry I didn't wake you before I left. I went to get the worked your school work and my uni…" She trailed off seeing her parents. "Ma, you'll never guess what happened to that Halliwell bitch." She cringed at her own words and the look both her parents gave her. "Sorry, but that's what she is."

"Anna." Her father warned indicating towards Leo. "Watch what you are saying please."

"But ma," Anna persisted ignoring her father's words. "It seams that she's finally gotten what's been coming to her."

"Anna what on earth or you going on about?" Linda asked.

"Piper. She's finally been give what she deservers." Anna said.

"You mean Dan leaving?" Leo asked.

"No." Anna shook her head and looked intently at her mother. "To get to college form Leo's school I had to drive past the Halliwell mannor. Well it was all going off outside there. Piper was being wheeled into an ambulance, Prue was screaming at Penny, Phoebe and Paige were crying and fighting with the paramedics about not being aloud to go to hospital with Piper, and there was this random couple. The woman was crying and wailing something about loosening their baby and the man was trying to clam her down he kept saying that Miss Halliwell was a healthy young woman and at this term of pregnancy the doctors could deliver the baby by c-section and it wouldn't affect their baby. The thing was the woman was pregnant. The only one there who was pregnant was Piper. So I was just going to drive past because you know that stuff is between Piper and her family and completely none of my business when I hit this guy who was wondering around in the middle of the road."

"You hit a guy?" Mathew demanded. "You sure of hell better of stopped missy."

"Chill dad of course I stopped." Anna said. "Just let me tell my story will you and you'll find out what happened. So I hit this guy and he like bounced off the front of my car and hit the road, lucky I wasn't going fast or I would have run him over and killed him."

"So you stopped in time?" Mathew asked.

"Yes dad, I stop and he got straight up and started to pace in the street again just like he had been before he achieved body contact with my car."

"Was he alright?" Linda asked.

"He seamed perfectly fine ma," Anna said. "But I wasn't going to take that chance so I bungled him into my car and took him to the ER, stayed with him the whole time he was there and even drove him home when they discharged him."

"Was he hurt?" Linda inquired. "His not pressing charges or anything?"

"He was pacing around in the middle of the road of course he isn't pressing charges. He had a mild concussion and had sprained his wrist. Any way if any ones going to be having charges pressed against them it's that Penny Halliwell and the three granddaughters she's managed to keep at home and in line in some sort of fashion."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked his brow creasing in deep worry.

This was about Piper.

That's what his big sister had said.

That Halliwell bitch.

That's what Anna always called Piper since she found out what had happened between him and Piper.

It hurt Leo deep in his heart when she called Piper that.

"The guy I hit was a cab driver and a friend of Penny's. I should probably say an ex-friend of Penny's though now. After what she's done."

"What's she done?" Leo asked trying not to sound agitated.

"I was talking to this guy when we were waiting in the ER and he was telling me about a whole new side of Penny. He was really traumatized. Apparently he and Penny had an affair a good decade back when he and his wife were going through a rocky patch in their relationship and ever since she's been holding him to ransom, getting him to do things and pay her money and some other stuff I don't fell it would be good to repeat ever because the metal pictures I got when he told me were degusting enough and I don't think my parents and little brother too, and she told him if he didn't do all of these things she would tell his wife. So she's been getting him to do all these things and today she got him to do her another favor today and it involved Piper. She made him lie to the little bitch and tell her that her grandmother was keeping it quite about her having the baby and she really, really, really wanted to be involved with her great grandchild's life and stuff like that when really all he was doing was driving Piper to meet the couple Penny had chosen to adopt her baby. Piper like knew nothing about that and he thought that she would be just fine with it and give up the baby because she was going to be a signal mother and just hadn't been able to bring herself to get rid of the kid herself and would give up the baby to this couple after seeing how disparate they were for a child. But it looks like she collapsed when she as told and he thinks Penny is going to have to keep her in hospital until the baby is born and hold her to the contracts she supposedly signed. Btu apparently penny forged them and she took some girl she'd hired to this counseling thing to pretend she was Piper and didn't want the baby. So over all it looks like she's gona lose the baby to this couple." Her eyes lit up before she spoke the next part. "I hope she didn't lose the baby when she collapsed; she deserves to see that brat taken away from her and given to some one else. I whish I could be there to see it."

"Anna!" Her mother and father scolded her.

Leo couldn't believe what he had just heard.

He needed to get away from them.

"Anna is that the school work you picked up for me?" He asked.

"Yhea." She handed him a bag. "Here it is. Are you okay Leo?"

"Fine. I'm going to go upstairs and get on with this."

He plastered a fake smile on his face and left.

He heard his mother and father exchange hushed word and could feel his father glaring at Anna.

He sat heavily down on his bed.

Now he felt incredibly guilty over what he had done to Piper.

Earlier that day Anna had told him Piper wasn't having his baby and that Prue and Phoebe had been playing a sick joke on him.

When the nurse had rung him about Piper he'd forgotten about it.

He just wanted to be with her.

Anna hated Piper.

She wanted her to pay for the pain she had caused Leo.

Leo had made her pay.

He couldn't think about what he'd done.

He knew now that it had been very wrong.

He pulled out one of his pieces if work.

A biology assignment.

A case study.

A case study of pregnancy.

Stapled to the front of the task sheet was a sheet of sonogram pictures.

From Piper.

Her baby.

He pushed it away and pulled out the English work he had missed.

'Write about something you love and where you want to see yourself in ten years.' Was scrawled on a piece of paper in Miss Vanier's handwriting.

He picked up his pen and a pad of paper and began to write.

What did he love?

All he could think about was Piper.

Where did he want to see himself in ten years time?

With Piper, married with kids, the baby she was carrying now. Him working as a doctor, her running a day care center from there home. Them together.

No.

He couldn't use either of those things.

He didn't have them anymore.

He'd made sure of that.

This wasn't working.

It was meant to be stopping him from thinking about Piper.

All he could think of was her now.

He could hear her insisted the baby was his.

That the baby was theirs.

"You. You are Leo. She's your baby. Our baby. Ours. No, no Leo. Please don't do this. The baby is yours. She's ours. Just like you said. Just like Prue and Phoebe told you. Like you said to me. You know the baby is ours. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Leo. It's you I want. It's you I want Leo. Not Dan. Please don't do this. The baby is _yours_. _Not_ Dan's. Please don't do this. I'm sorry. So, so, so, so, so sorry. I lied to you. I told you Dan was the father of _our_ baby. His_ not_. You are. Dan doesn't mean any thing to me. You're the only one I love. I do love you. You're the father of _our_ baby. This is _our_ baby. She's _our_ baby. Leo please. She is yours."

It was all he she could hear.

Her begging him.

Then he heard her say something different.

"Leo, I love you."

He knew what he had to do.


	73. Chapter 73

"You! Who's is the baby? Who is the god damn father of that thing, your baby? No. You are lying to me. Don't lie to me. That thing's not mine! It's Dan's or some other guy you've screwed you slut! It's me, Leo, you're talking to Piper. Not Dan. Leo. Me and you. We aren't having a baby. You and Dan. You're the ones having the baby. You told me that. Remember? You told me that. You and Dan are having a baby. We're not. You and Dan are. They were board. Playing mind games. Lying. It's what they do. It's all you Halliwells are good for. Don't say it. I'm not Dan. Don't lie to me any more. I saw the two of you together. Remember? That night in the club. I will damn well do what I damn well please. No. Piper. Piper. Piper. Piper. Let go. Let go of me Piper. Piper. Let go. Let go of me. Let go of me now Piper. Piper, you are such a stupid little girl. You screw around with guys behind my back and you expect me to take you back. You get pregnant and expect for me to take care of you and be a father to your brat because the biological father has seen scene and left you in the lurch after you dump me and introduce me to the scum bag that got you pregnant. You think you can make every thing go away by just lying to me. You probably even got your sisters to call me and lie to me and our friends. Sorry, I forgot, they're your friends now. They lied to me too. What did you do? You got them to lie to me as well. I bet you slept with Nathan. Phoebe told a very elaborate little sob story. She should be an actress. Prue. Not so much. She was very see through. You still want me to take you back now? You still expect me to do that for a God can only guess how many timing bitch like you? You don't. You just have to keep lying to me. You can't help your self. Well I've got news for you. It isn't going to work any more Piper. You can't use me any more. I'm not going to take it. I don't have to take it from you. I have absolutely no responsibility to you any more. Just because Dan decided to finish with you don't go thinking Leo will come in and pick up the pieces. Shut up! Stop it now. I don't care what happens to you any more. You are completely on your own. I don't feel anything but disgust for you anymore. I don't believe that I used to think I loved you. Well I don't any more. I don't think I ever truly had any feelings for you. You were one fling gone far too far. And do you know what I'm going to do now. I'm going to walk out that door and I'm not going to look back. I'm going to go home and I'm going to go to my family who love me and I'm going to be happy with them. I'm going to forget about you and I'm not going to feel guilty at all. You did this all to your self Piper Halliwell. It's your fault you've ended up on your own. I hate you and I hate that kid of yours I only hope for her sake she's absolutely nothing like her mother and her father, who ever he is, if you even know that. I don't want to hear it. You really shouldn't be aloud to keep that kid. They have laws for child protection. Must be against Halliwell women. Just look how bad your Grams screwed you up."

Every word Leo had just said rang in Piper's ears.

Just like the slamming of the door.

She knew he was right.

She was a stupid little girl.

But not for the reasons he had said.

She was stupid because when she found out she was pregnant she had dumped the guy who had just asked her to marry him, who adored her and who was the father of her child.

She was stupid because she kept it from him when Cassy told him the playground of the nursery.

She was stupid because she had told him another man was the father of their child.

She was stupid for being scared about their future together and not letting him know he was going to be a father.

She was stupid because she'd got sucked in to an ever thickening web of lies that she hadn't been able to get out of and that had just backfired on her.

Now she was completely alone.

Leo had left her.

He had gone.

She never even dreamt he would leave her.

Not when he knew he was carrying his child.

A loud sob escaped her lips and she hugged herself tight.

She had no idea what to do now.

She didn't notice the tears that ran relentlessly down her face.

The door opened and a smiling nurse walked in.

"Now what on earth is the matter with you?" The nurse asked putting her hands on her hips. "What are all these tears in aid of?"

This must have been Jenny.

Sophia had said Jenny was going to look after her until morning.

Jenny was a rather bright woman who looked Jamaican and had a stereotypical Jamaican attitude.

She probably would have been better off working as a preschool teacher.

Piper thought her opening words to her to be too patronizing by far.

"Com'on tell your aunty Jenny." She said. "We won't have anyone in such a state in my ward."

Piper was not a four year old.

She hugged herself tighter and dropped her head to her chest.

"Ah, ah, ah," Jenny walked up to Piper. "Now just tell me what's gotten a pretty young girl like you in such a state as this."

Piper didn't want to talk to her.

She was far too overpowering for Piper.

She just wanted for some one to hug her and let her cry.

This didn't feel right.

It just felt awkward and made Piper want to cry even more than she was already.

Jenny came up to Piper and pushed the hair back off her tear stroked face.

"Oh what are we going to do with you?" She asked shaking her head.

Piper pursed her lips together and stopped the sound of her sobbing from escaping.

"You should be resting." Jenny said her tone changing slightly and becoming much softer.

She sat down on the end of Piper's bed and put her hand on Piper's leg in an attempt to comfort her.

Piper didn't find it very comforting.

"What's wrong now then?" Jenny asked.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no- no-nothing." Piper managed to get that one word out just about.

She whished she hadn't sent Adam to go get her stuff.

A hug from him right about now would have helped a lot.

"Now don't you give me any of that missy. There has to be something wrong for you to be crying like this. It will help if you tell me."

Piper was silent.

"Can I just be left alone please?" She asked in a very small voice. "I don't want to talk to anyone. I just want to be left alone. I really don't want to talk about it at all."

"Nonsense." Jenny said. "What do you think Sophia would say if she knew I left you in a state like this?"

Piper shrugged.

She couldn't care less.

She wanted to be left alone or she wanted Leo.

Correction.

She wanted to be in this room with anyone but this woman, her Grams or her sisters.

"I want to go home." Piper said.

At that moment she realised that was what she really wanted.

She wanted to go home.

"Are you home sick duck?" Jenny asked.

"No, I just want to go home."

"Well you can't go home. You need to stay here so we can keep you monitored to make sure you're okay."

"The doctor said it was stress." Piper snapped.

She sat up.

She didn't want to go home.

She was going home.

"Miss Halliwell." Jenny got to her feet. "Get back into bed. What about your baby?"

"It stresses me out to be here." Piper said wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. "Stress is bad for me and it's bad for my baby. I'm going home."

"No. You're not aloud to leave. We haven't discharged you."

Piper froze for a moment.

She was upset by what Leo said, over crowed by Jenny and all she wanted to do was to go to a place where she felt safe if she couldn't be with the people who made her feel safe.

"I just want to go home."

Piper put her head in to her hands and cried as the cold chill of being alone took over.

Jenny put her hand on Piper's heaving shoulder.

It wasn't even close to what Piper needed.

She needed someone who would just let her be.

She needed Adam to come back and for him to make her laugh.

He would tell her about his near death experience with her evil sisters about how he was going to be scared for life by the experience.

He'd make her laugh and make all her problems feel like they weren't relevant then he'd cal up Natalie or Maria or Shelia and get one of them to come to talk to her.

Then Dan, Nathan, Rick and Darryl would find out about what had happened.

Nathan would go yell at Prue and Phoebe and Paige for what they had done and probably need stitches after the encounter.

The rest of them would probably go see Leo and talk some scene into him.

Well maybe not Dan.

Leo had been so mad at him and her Dan should start for the hills or go visit his mom.

"You can't go home." Jenny said firmly.

Piper closed her eyes against the new hoard of salty tears.

All she wanted to do was to call Leo cell phone and talk him round.

Even if it was just into being involved with their child's life.

He had made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with her any more.

She didn't know what to do now.

She just wanted her warm loving Leo back.


	74. Chapter 74

Adam walked towards the apartment door with Mandy following close behind him.

Mandy was in a fit of rage at that exact moment in time.

Adam was in the process of storming out.

"You two timing bastard!" She yelled.

He began the unfruitful search for the keys to his truck.

"Talk to me then," She ordered. "Don't just lie down and take this if you don't defend yourself it will only be confirming the affair."

"Mandy," He sighed. "You know that I love you and you are the most important thing to me but for once in my life I have to do something that is very important to another human being and I am not going to let her down."

"Who is she?" Mandy screamed. "Do these belong to her?"

She pulled various garments from the bag on Adam's shoulder.

"Yes. Mandy, have you seen my keys?"

"You didn't answer my question. Who is she?"

"Her name's Piper."

"Oh so she has a name this woman, your bit on the side. Come on tell me, out with it, how long has this been going on?"

"Nothing is going on." Adam struggled to keep his temper in check.

His girlfriend had a fiery red temper to mach her fiery red hair.

She had seem red with him the moment he walked into their bedroom.

"Who the hell are you kidding Adam?" She hissed. "I've seen all the signs. How the hell can you stand there and just lie to?"

"I'm going now Mandy. There's no use trying to talk to you when your like this. I'll be out of your hair just as soon as I find the bloody keys to my damn truck."

"When I'm like what?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Seriously Adam, what am I like?"

"Mandy I'm trying very, very hard here not to lose my temper with you which would be so much easier if you weren't yelling at me. Just get out of my face until I find my keys. Okay?"

"Don't you think I have the right to know who my boyfriend is screwing around with behind back with?"

"Your boyfriend is not screwing around behind your back Mandy."

"Then who is this Piper and why've you got a bag full of her clothes?"

"She's a friend who needs my help."

"A friend with benefits?"

"No, just a good friend, she never yells at me like this. Where the hell have my keys got themselves to? Mandy?"

"I haven't seen your damn keys." She spat. "So tell me more about this Piper you're screwing."

"I'm not screwing her."

"What does she need your help with then?"

"She's just a friend who really does need help from me, she's my responsibility, I'm not about to let her down."

"Why is she your responsibility? What have you done? Oh my god she isn't like four and your kid is she? Why haven't you ever mentioned her before?"

"Because I knew you'd over react just like your doing now."

"I'm over reacting am I? Am I? Tell me how on earth can you say I'm over reacting? I just found out my boyfriend has a daughter. Oh my God Adam, how could you do this to me?"

He took a deep breath and put the bag on to the floor.

He emptied the content of his pockets on to the coffee table.

Surprise.

His keys weren't there.

"Aren't you going to deny it?"

"Mandy. I'll talk to you later when you're less likely to kill me."

"How could you do this to me?"

He looked up in to her eyes and saw the rage and uncontrollable anger from her quick temper had gone and was now replaced with hurt.

"I didn't. I haven't. Piper's 18 years old. She's not my daughter."

He left her and walked into their bedroom still in such of his keys.

Mandy followed him.

"Want to tell me who Piper is?" She asked quietly.

"She is a very scared 18 year old girl who needs someone to look after her."

"Why?"

"Because. Just because she does."

"What sort of a reason is because?"

"A very good one. This is going to hell. I'm gona call a cab. My bloody keys have disappeared off the face of the earth."

Mandy followed him back into the living room where he gathered up the clothes she had pulled from the bag and began to shove them back in to the bag.

She dropped to her knees to help him.

"Come here, you'll crease them if you just shove them in like that. Let me do that."

Adam got back to his feet and decided to accept that as her apology.

He ran his hands over his pocket.

He felt a lump in the back pocket of his jeans, his 'lost' keys.

"I found 'em Mandy." He said giving her a sheepish grin. "Thanks for your help babe."

He reached for the bag she had repacked.

"Go on then get outa here then," She said. "I need to change the locks and you need to get to your baby's mother?"

"My what?" He turned to face her in shock.

"The mother of your child Adam, Piper." She said. "Your baby's mother."

"What the hell Mandy? You've just completely lost it."

"No, it's so obvious now. You've got this Piper pregnant."

"What? No Mandy, listen, that's not true. Yes, yes, you're right; she is pregnant, 32 or so weeks. She's having a baby. She is having a baby, but I'm not the father. I haven't known her that long. I just met her a month and a half, two months ago at most. She's a friend. Just a close friend. God help me I'm starting to see her as my little sister."

He pulled out his keys and looked in to her disbelieving eyes.

"Come with me Mandy," He said. "I can tell you're still pissed at me and I can't leave Piper for much longer. I don't want to leave you alone either."

Mandy folded her arms and looked distinctly annoyed with him.

"I'll explain everything on the way. Please, Mandy."

After five full minutes of Adam begging on his knees she grabbed her coat and walked out the door asking him if he was coming or not.

On the way to the hospital Adam explained everything to Mandy.

About Piper and Leo getting engaged, Piper finding out she was pregnant, dumping Leo, seeing Leo, what had happened on her 18th birthday and how much she missed Leo.

Then finally he recalled the day's awful series of events with Piper's grandmother and her sisters and that couple they had chosen.

"Oh the poor girl." Mandy said. "She's had so much bad stuff happen to her!"

Adam pulled to a stop at the traffic lights outside to hospital and waited for them to change.

"I think she's going to be okay, she had the nurse to call Leo and when she's asleep I'm going to call social services and tip them off about her grandmother. I just hope Leo is here and didn't react badly to her."

"He doesn't even know the kid's his." Mandy said.

Adam drove into the car park and abandoned his truck not caring if he was given a parking ticket or not.

"I know, but she loves him and even though she knows his not going to want to be anywhere near her when she tells him the truth, it's still going to destroy her when the inevitable happens."

Mandy nodded and let Adam drag her along with him.

When they reached a room he stood in the doorway in shook.

A large nurse was stood with a sobbing woman not even attempting to comfort her.

Mandy walked over to the woman and wrapped her arms tightly around the stranger and pushed the nurse away.

Adam very impolitely showed herto the door and closed it behind the hideous woman.

He walked over to Piper's bed.

"It didn't go well." He stated.

"Don't worry," Mandy whispered her eyes contacting with Adam's. "We'll look after you now."

* * *

_To all of you out there, exams are now finished and I am free._

_I'm working on the next chapter, where lots of things should be put into perspective, but is being very difficulit._

_Thanks to every one who has reviewed._

_Keep them coming, I love to hear what you think and they really do help get the chapters out of my head and on to paper a lot faster._

_Please review and I'll keep writing_


	75. Chapter 75

Adam looked through the small window into Piper's room.

He had been slightly irate so Mandy had kicked him out into the hallway until he calmed down a lot.

That wasn't happening.

Mandy and Piper was talking.

His girlfriend had managed to calm Piper down a lot.

He kicked the wall and took a deep breath.

As luck would have it there was pay phone just outside Piper's door.

Adam had decided to make some phone calls.

Piper's friends.

He tried all their homes and cell phone but nobody answered.

Well that wasn't strictly true.

Dan had answered his cell or it had picked up but all Adam had got was a load of static and no response when he spoke.

That had been a bad idea.

Piper needed her friends at a time like this.

Adam couldn't get them for her.

He'd started to scream at the pay phone and threaten to kill it if it didn't do as it was told.

This had earned him some strange looks from the nurses and other people.

Jenny, the nurse he had found in Piper's room, had told him if he didn't calm down she didn't care who he was or if Piper wanted him here or not she was going to have to ask him to leave.

He had cursed under his breath and turned back to the pay phone giving the false appearance of being a calm and reasonable human being.

Currently he was on the phone to social services.

Just like he said he was going to do.

It was possibly not the best time for him to be doing this because the lady on the other end of the phone was working on his last nerve, already raw from the day's events.

"Sir, are you still there? Sir?"

He's only been quite for a moment.

The woman must be blond, he decided in a fit of spite.

"Yes, I'm still here. I'm not planning on going any where. What are you planning to do about my friend's grandmother?"

"Miss Halliwell's grandmother has no rights to her or her child as she is over 18 years of age."

"Yes, I already knew that. She tried to have the baby taken away. Can you tell me what you are going to do about that?"

"Does Miss Halliwell want to press charges?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know."

"We can only do something if Miss Halliwell wants to press charges against her for what she has done. I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Penny Halliwell is the legal guardian of two more under 18s I'm worried about their safety and welfare."

"How old are they?"

"Um Phoebe is 15 and Paige is about 13 I think."

"Phoebe and Paige." The woman repeated. "Why are you worried about their welfare?"

"Because they have a sico grandmother who has tried to give her baby away. I'm worried about what she could do to the poor girls if she's left alone with them until they turn 18."

"Can you tell me anything in particular?"

"Um, I know she has a tendency to leave them with their older sister and she does like to drink a little too much recently from what I've heard."

"Alcoholic is she?"

"Yes, well maybe and she has no control over the girls, they were obviously upset about their sister and she left them alone and let them attack me."

"They attacked you?"

"The needle the nurse thrust threw my head said so. Very painful it was."

"Would you like to press charges against her?"

"No, I just want you to make Piper's sisters are alright."

"We will do that sir do you have a contact number and would you like to be updated on our progress with the case?"

"No."

"Do you have a contact number for Miss Halliwell we may want to look into her case?"

"Um, it's not really my place to give out details like that; I only wanted to report Penny Halliwell. I'm sorry I can not be sure Miss Halliwell would like to press."

"Well, then you must pass on her case reference number to her incase she would like to press charges."

"Err, yhea sure. What is it?"

"DJ345 XFT673."

Adam wrote the number on his hand.

"Do you have that down sir?"

"Yes, thank you. You have been some kind of help to me."

"That's my job."

He suddenly heard a panicked voice on the end of the phone talking to the woman.

"Sir," She suddenly sounded just as panicked. "We've received another complaint about Penny Halliwell and want to take her grand daughters in to protective custody. She's going to be arrested for black mail and we think she may be an unfit parent. You wouldn't happen to have any idea where she is would you?"

"Here, she's here at the hospital with her grand daughters. Just ask where the sico crazy woman is and you'll find her."

"Thank you sir."

The line went dead.

Adam was happy that Penny Halliwell was going to get what was coming to her but was still as pissed as hell.

He was mad at him self.

He never should have left Piper alone before even though she had almost screamed at him to go.

He slammed his fist into the hard wall in front of him and let out a low curse at the pain.

"Excuse me, sir," A nurse said.

He looked around, expecting to see Jenny glaring at him and telling to get out of the hospital if he couldn't control his temper.

"Sir, are you alright?"

It wasn't Jenny.

Lucky.

He might have done some thing he wouldn't regret later on.

Hit her.

He would call it stress relief.

"After a fashion." He murmured.

"Um, there's a drinks' machine down the hall, you might want to get your self something to sooth your nerves. But I'd steer clear of the caffeine if I were you. Okay?"

Adam nodded his thanks to her and even attempted a weak smile.

He looked back threw the window to where Mandy was sat with Piper.

She appeared to be talking soothingly to a still distort Piper.

What would he have done with out her tonight?

Probably would have been arrested by now.

She'd saved him a night in the cells.

She looked up at him.

"Coming back in now?" She mouthed over Piper's shoulder.

Adam shook his head.

"No," He mouthed back. "I don't want to upset her anymore. Stay with her?"

Mandy nodded.

"I'm going to get us some drinks."

She nodded again and he walked off knowing Piper was in safe hands.

He grabbed a bottle of ice cold water and made his way out of the hospital for from much needed cool off time in the fresh air.

When he had finished the water and had a good long argument with a squirrel in one of the larger trees he felt much better.

Now he was ready to return to Piper.

On his way back he walked past the room where Penny Halliwell and her granddaughters were lurking.

A police officer was wrestling Piper's Grams to the floor as he and his prater desperately tried to hand cuff her. A woman who he assumed to be a social worker was ushering Phoebe and Paige towards the door as they desperately tried to get to Prue and stared in fear at their grandmother. Prue was being restrained by a sea of police officers and screaming about how they couldn't take her sisters away from her.

Adam smiled and walked past.

He looked over his shoulder to see Penny Halliwell being dragged away from the family she was going to lose.

He was greeted by Mandy at the door.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and closed the door.

"She's asleep." She told him. "You should go sit with her. I'm going to get us something to eat and call Joe and get him to watch the flat for us."

"Thanks Mandy," He pulled her into his arms. "I don't know what I would have done with out you tonight. You're my angle. I love you babe."

"I love you too Ads."

He pulled her closer and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Stay with Piper incase she wakes up." Mandy said softly. "She'll want you there."

"Thanks for looking after her for me. I wouldn't have been able to help her."

"Just you being here has helped her."

She kissed briefly on the lips and left.

Adam sighed again and reached for the door handle.

His hand contacted with another hand.

He looked up to see another man with bond hair and blue eyes who looked extremely stressed.

"Excuse me." The man said.

"No, what do you think you're doing?"

"Visiting someone."

"Well you've got the wrong room. My friend is in there and doesn't want to see anyone."

"Piper, I'm here to see her."

"She's asleep."

"Please. I need to see her. I know she'll want to see me."

"Who are you? I'll tell her you dropped by in the morning."

"A friend."

"I know all of her friends. You're not one of them."

"Obviously not, I really need to see Piper myself, now. Please let me see her."

"Who are you?"

"Leo. Leo Wyatt."

Adam's fist clenched.

"Get the hell out of my sight before I do something I'll regret."

"I can't leave her again."

"She doesn't need any thing from you. You've done enough damage already. We're looking after her now."

Leo screwed his face up.

He needed to do this.

"I can't let you hurt like you did before again."

"I'm sorry."

"What I'm saying is you can see her again when hell freezes over and over my cold lifeless body then you'll still have my Mandy to get through before you'll ever get with in shouting distance of Piper."

"Please."

"You are not ever going to hurt again. Get out and don't come back."

"I shouldn't have said what I said to her," Leo said. "Please, give her these. I won't bother her again. She just needs to know."

He handed Adam a bunch of flowers, red roses and walked away with his head hung low.


	76. Chapter 76

"Hello." Leo said. "I finally got them all to leave. All your charges still asleep?"

"Uh-huh." Piper muttered trying not to sound tear chocked and failing miserably.

He noticed the shakiness in her voice and was instantly worried about her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked his voice full of concern. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing Leo." She lied knowing it wasn't even in the slightest bit believable. "I'm fine."

"Piper you're crying. What's happened?"

"Nothing Leo. Really." She insisted. "Nothing's happened. Nothing's going on. Every thing is fine here honestly."

"No. No. No." He said. "Piper, you're not doing this. I'm not going to take this. Some thing has upset you and I want to know what it is."

She whipped her tears and took a deep breath.

He had the right to know and he was going to have to support her through the next nine months while she was carrying his baby.

"Leo?"

"Yes."

"I have to tell you something really important."

"What is it?"

"Leo, I'm, I'm, I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

"What? What did you just say? I'm sorry, can you say that again?"

"Um, my period this month didn't come and I'd been feeling a bit sick and I just thought and then I took a test and it was positive. I'm pregnant."

Her ears were met with silence.

"Please say something Leo."

"Wow!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"We're having a baby. Was that what all the stuff was about in the car this morning?"

"Kinda."

"Oh my god Piper. When did you find out? How long have you known?"

"Last night, when you were playing with Cassy. I took the test then."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only just got up the courage to look at the test and then it was positive so probably for like three minutes before you called."

"You're crying."

Piper gave a small sob in reply.

"I'm coming over."

"I'll be waiting."

Piper leaned back against the bath tub and smiled.

She got up and washed the tears from her face.

She was going to be a mom and Leo was happy.

They were going to be parents.

She made her way down stairs to find all the kids were still sleeping peacefully.

She waited by the front door for Leo to arrive.

Hearing a car pull up and stop she rushed out in her slippers to hug him.

"What took you so long?" She demanded as he opened to driver's door. "Where-"

He cut her off with his lips softly covering hers.

"I stopped to get these." He whispered quietly pulling a bunch of flowers out from behind his back.

She smiled and closed her eyes leaning against his chest.

"Come on," He gave her a gentile push towards the front door. "You've got like five kids in there." He placed his hand in the small of her back. "And one out here with us." He added quietly. "Our baby, baby."

She let him guide her back into the house.

"So you'll alright with this?" She asked as she stood watching him remove his coat in the hall way.

"I love you." He replied. "I love you and we're going to have a baby together and that means I'm going to be a dad." He drew her back to him. "Of course I'm alright with this. You're my baby and you're having our baby."

She snuggled up close to his warmth and tilted her head up for a kiss.

* * *

Piper sat up breathing rapidly.

"Leo!" She almost screamed. "Leo!"

"It's okay," Adam's voice suddenly cut in. "It was only a bad dream." He soothed. "You're safe here. I'm not going to let Leo get to you."

Piper touched her face and realised tears were flowing freely down it.

She tried to tell Adam that it wasn't a bad dream.

But all her words came out as ragged gulps for air and sobs.

"Clam down," Adam rubbed her back. "Take some nice deep breaths for me. Good girl."

Before she could protest or regain enough composure to speak she was unwilling plunged into darkness as she fell asleep.

* * *

Adam leaned back in his chair uneasily watching the door.

He didn't trust that Leo charter not to come back.

He glared at the glass panel.

Piper was asleep; he kept half an eye on her to make sure she was.

She suddenly sat up breathing heavily.

Adam move in towards her trying to wrap his arms around her.

She pushed him away.

""Leo!" She sounded terrified. "Leo!"

"It's okay," He soothed. "It was only a bad dream. You're safe here. I'm not going to let Leo get to you."

He watched her realise she was crying and listened to her hysterical noises.

"Clam down," He rubbed her back. "Take some nice deep breaths for me. Good girl."

Then he felt her body go floppy and her sobbing subsided.

She was sleeping.

He lowered her body back into the bad and sat back down going back to his glaring duty.

There was a soft knock on the door.


	77. Chapter 77

The next morning the sun rose almost defiantly waking Piper almost immediately.

She had no idea how the sun could shine into her life when every thing was going so wrong, when everything had gone so wrong.

She closed her eyes against the light and sat up.

"Hey," Adam's voice was soft and gentile. "How you feeling this morning sleeping beauty?"

Piper didn't answer but looked out towards the window.

She noticed Mandy was asleep in a chair on her left side.

"You didn't have to stay." Piper told him weakly. "You could have gone home."

"I wasn't going to leave you." Adam replied. "Not after last night and I wasn't going to give Mr Harris the excuse to fire my sorry butt before I finish the summer house."

Piper almost gave him a smile and he smiled back at her warmly.

"Thank you."

"Don't than k me yet. Try and get some more sleep sweetie."

"I can't. I want to go home. I'll sleep when I get home."

"You should rest now."

Piper glared at him.

"I was only saying." He held up his hands in surrender.

Piper hugged herself and thought about how much she missed Leo.

Was it going to be like this every morning for the rest of her life?

Adam leaned in and hugged her.

"It's not the same." She said quietly. "Every thing feels different this morning."

"Every thing's changed for you, your Grams tried to give your baby away and your sisters helped her. You thought they loved you unconditionally until this all happened and you'd always be together because you were family, sisters."

"Yhea but they've been lost for a while now. I lost them a long time ago. Before you knew me. Grams went first, and then I lost Phoebe and Paige when I did something I promised my self I would never do and then Prue was bound to follow sooner or later. I knew that anything I kept with my family was too good to be true and I'd lose them. Just like I had."

"It doesn't stop the feeling of lose Piper. You love them, all of them. Penny: your grandmother, she tried to give your baby away and you ended up in hospital because of it. She hurt you. Your sisters: Prue, Phoebe and Paige, you say you know you were going to lose them, but they still shouldn't have done that to you. Phoebe and Paige stopped talking to you and turned against you. Just like Prue did, then as the only sister you felt you could trust still, the one that still loved you and your baby, she used her status with you to get you to the mannor to give your baby away."

Piper closed her eyes to compose her self.

What Adam was saying was deep and it hurt.

But deep down inside she knew everything that had happened was her own fault.

She needed Leo and she'd pushed him out of her life.

She'd been definite towards her grandmother, refusing to have an abortion, kill her baby, that was wrong of Grams but it was an option she had refused, then not telling Leo and lying to Leo when he did see the undeniable truth.

Telling that stupid lie about Dan being the father and not Leo.

Not telling Leo and lying to Leo had caused her a lot of trouble.

Paige had gone to find Phoebe after the class Leo had been in when she left them alone to talk, she had assumed they were back together and told Phoebe this who had instantly pulled out her cell and called Grams and Prue.

Half an hour later they had found Piper in tears as Dan put her and Cassy into Piper's car and assumed Leo hadn't been willing to take reasonability for getting her pregnant and had rejected her.

They'd told this to Grams and there had been a massive show down with the Wyatts from what Prue had told Piper.

Piper had written note to her sisters explaining about what she had told Leo and Phoebe and Paige had stopped talking to her after that.

Prue had said something about them understanding why she wanted to keep it from Leo but they couldn't respect her as a mother, sister or friend after she lied to him about his baby being someone else's.

Then it must have gradually built up on Prue and she must have realised what her two youngest sisters were on about and what was screaming in Piper's head and the pit of her stomach and finally left Piper alone to go at things on her own.

"They took away that offer of unconditional love that you needed it one by one when you needed it most," Adam said. "They're your family you should have been able to trust them."

"They should have been able to trust me."

"Trust is a two way thing. If you Grams hadn't done what she did in the first place, trying to force you into having an abortion, things might have played out differently. Your family are meant to love you and be there for you no matter what, not hurt you, there meant to be there even if they don't agree with what you want, they should just keep on loving you and be there to help you and pick up the pieces if everything goes wrong for you."

"Adam-"

"You thought they loved you unconditionally until this all happened and you'd always be together because you were family, sisters."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath fighting back threatening tears before she began to speak.

"I felt the same way about Leo and I have no right to feel that way for him or them, it's my fault. But I pushed him away and his changed so much that we're never going to be able to be together again," She said as tears started to build in her eyes. "He showed me that last night. I never thought he could act that way. It was cruel and cold and how I'd never seen him before."

"I didn't mean it."

* * *

_Sorry for this crappy chapter (but maybe you liked it, me, I didn't)and how long it's taken me to update there was meant to be more but I thought you guys would like an update this week instead of next._

_I am working on the next chapter I swear._

_I've been so busy and I am all next week so please bare with me._

_But you never know if I get enough review I may just stay up all night to give you the next chapter and get rid of thei horrible cliffy._

_Please review._


	78. Chapter 78

Leo closed his eyes as he listened to what Piper was saying to Adam.

"I felt the same way about Leo and I have no right to feel that way for him or them, it's my fault. But I pushed him away and his changed so much that we're never going to be able to be together again he showed me that last night. I never thought he could act that way. It was cruel and cold and how I'd never seen him before."

He hadn't meant to hurt Piper the way he did.

He never meant to hurt Piper.

He'd come back last night, needing desperately to see her and make up with her.

She had been asleep and Adam had insisted he leave.

Leo hadn't been able to leave.

But he had tried and only made it as far as the car park.

Then he'd come back and sat next to Piper all night even with Adam's protests.

He couldn't stand to hear what Piper was saying.

He needed to make this better for her.

This was Piper.

His Piper.

The love of his life.

The girl of his dreams.

The mother of their soon to be born baby.

He loved her so much and had hurt her.

Now she was blaming herself for something he had sworn he would never do.

He'd hurt her and made her cry.

Leo couldn't see her face, but he was sure that it had tears streaming down.

He had to let her know it wasn't her fault.

He had to tell her.

He worked up the courage to voice his presence.

"I didn't mean it."

_I'm sorry; I'm sorry, so very, very, very sorry._

_I k now that was far to short, but I am really suffering with writers block and there was meant to be more to that chapter but I thought you guys might like an update._

_The next one will be better I promise._

_I hope I can get the next chapter finished and up before Saturday when I have to go on a family holiday, so please don't think I've forgotten about you._

_I've just got a really busy life until the 2nd of September but I want to get this finished soon._

_Please let me know what you think of this very short chapter, what you want to happen and what you think will happen._

_(It gives me so much inspiration when you guys tell me what you want)_

_How do you think Piper should react to Leo being there and what should Leo do?_


	79. Chapter 79

"Are we there yet?"

"Cassandra Penelope Harris if you say that what more time I swear to every god damned god on this planet that I am going to completely lose it with you my girl." Martin Harris said rapidly losing his cool with his daughter.

"But Daddy,"

"I said no buts!"

"Daddy."

"Not now sweetie," The sweet old woman in the back seat next to Cassy said. "Let your father concentrate on the road and I'm sure we'll be home very soon."

"Okay Grandma Margaret." Cassy said.

Martin Harris was sat in the driver's seat of his very expensive car with his wife at his side, his six year old daughter behind her and his mother in law behind him.

"You really didn't have to come mother." Alison Harris said. "You know your doctor would have stopped you coming if you had told him about him."

"A quack that man, wouldn't listen to a word he says, nothing but a fraud."

"But it's only been a few months mother, you were really quite seriously ill."

"Nonsense Alison." Grandma Margaret shook her head. "I'm as fit as a fiddle and you know it. In fact I've never felt better in my life I'm thinking of running the New York marathon this year you know. I think it might give me a bit of a challenge, something to work towards. Yes, I think I will, I defiantly will and you, Martin and Cassy must come support me dear, have your selves a nice vacation."

"Mother!"

"Don't you 'mother' me Alison Gammaton."

"You'll out live the lot of us Margaret." Martin said with a dry laugh. "That's for sure."

"Don't encourage her Martin."

"Leave him alone Alison." Grandma Margaret said. "The boy's right. I will and you must come and watch me run. You just have to and you must bring Piper along, a lovely sweet girl that one, you're so lucky to have found her for Cassy, she's always so polite and has such a lovely telephone mannor, and her boyfriend, who is he, Luke, Liam, Lee? Hum…yes. That's it, Lee. You just have to bring Piper and Lee."

"It's Leo." Cassy corrected rolling her eyes. "Not Lee, Grandma Margaret. Piper and Leo."

"Oh yes, of course dear, Piper and Leo. They just simply must come. You're going to come and cheer me on when I run aren't you Cassy?"

"Run what?" Cassy asked fidgeting in the back seat.

"The marathon sweet heart."

"What's a marathon?"

"A very long run baby." Ali said. "And Grandma is not going to run it but maybe we'll take her to watch it huh."

Cassy shrugged and went back to watching the signs of the road go by.

"Grandma Margaret will be running."

"Mother, its 26.2 miles. I don't want you to do something like that. It's far too much."

"I'm as fit as the day I was born Alison. Aren't I Martin?"

"Leave me out of this ladies." Martin said. "I'm only driving you guys, I'm not going to get involved with your mother daughter unsafe for husband and son in law argument of yours. I am simply driving and working out how many ways I could strangle, no let's make that broader, knock off Penny Halliwell and not get done for murder and end up on death row. Because I don't mind going to prison if it means she is burning in hell for what she's done to Pi-"

"Martin!" Ali cut him off sharply jerking her head towards Cassy.

"Daddy," Cassy said slowly. "Piper's Grams is evil and horrible and mean and tried to give her baby away, can she burn in hell with this Penny person too?"

"Urmm….." Martin trailed off and looked sheepishly at his wife.

"What did Penny do too Piper?" Cassy asked her eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Did she hurt her too? Because if she did I think we should lock them both in a room together, Penny and Piper's Grams, for ever and ever and ever."

"Baby girl Penny Halliwell is Piper's Grams." Ali said. "The same person Cass. Piper's Grams name is Penny."

"Oh," Cassy looked confused for a moment as this new information sunk in. "Okay. Well then can we just lock her in the room for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever amen? Or put her on that death row thingy bob daddy was talking about?"

"I like that idea!" Martin exclaimed. "That is a very good idea princess. Daddy is very proud of you. You're going to be a lawyer just like me and mommy when you get big."

"I am big." Cassy protested. "I'm not a baby."

"No you're not sweetie." Grandma Margaret said with a laugh. "You're a very big girl."

They drive in silence as Martin thought up how many ways he could sue Penny, get the rest of her Granddaughters taken away from her and put her on death row all in one spectacular hour in court. It would be a landmark case. The best in his career.

The car remained silent until Cassy spoke, and by this time Martin was hitting six figures in the ideas stakes.

"Are we there yet?"

Martin slammed on the breaks and all the adults spun around to look at Cassy who had an angelic smile plastered on her face.

_This chapter is just a little filler to give you guys a fix after my hols._

_The next chapter is almost written and I wrote this because it is taking so long to get it all down perfectly on paper, in black and white. Plus I wanted to bring the cute little Cassy Harris back in. _

_The next chapter will be up shortly, I promise._

_Aren't kids so annoying when they ask 'Are we there yet?' repeatedly when you're on a long journey. My little sis is 11 and still hasn't grown out of it yet. Grrr so annoying being in a car with her._

_Please let me know what you think._


	80. Chapter 80

"I didn't mean it."

Piper's breath caught in her through as an all too familiar voice uttered the four small words.

Leo.

She didn't need to look around to know it was him, but she still did.

Slowly she turned her head to the left ripping her eyes away from Adam's reassuring and supporting eyes and looked at Leo.

Messy blond hair, deep aqua eyes and serious expression on his face.

"Wh-wh-what do you w-w-w-want?" She managed to stutter.

"We need to talk." Leo said in as softer tone as he could muster.

Piper still found it intimidating.

"Decide what we're going to do." He continued. "What we're going to do about what's happened." He reached out and touched her stomach. "About this, what we're going to do. What I want to happen."

Piper jumped back and pushed his hand away as if his touch had scolded her.

"Piper?" Adam asked.

She got out of the bed and backed away from Leo towards the window.

"I don't want to talk," She said quietly. "I don't want to. Get out!" Her volume increased. "Get out! Get out! Go away! Leave me alone!"

Mandy woke up with a start at the yelling.

"I warned you this would happen." She said moving in towards Piper.

"Piper," Leo said. "I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to be here until you talk to me. I have just as many rights to that child as you do."

Piper began to sob loudly and shake as she pressed her self against the wall.

"You're not taking my baby." She murmured sinking to the floor and shaking her head. "You can't take her away from me. I won't let you."

"Piper, baby," He moved in towards her to take her into his arms and comfort her. "Please."

She scrunched up into a ball as he moved even closer.

"Alright I've had enough of this." Adam snapped as Mandy crouched down next to Piper. "His not staying in here for a moment longer. You heard what she said. Get out. She doesn't want to talk to you ever."

He looked down at his girlfriend trying to soothe Piper then up at Leo.

"I'm not going any where until I've talked to her alone."

"Well you do not have a choose in the matter. Last night you said you just wanted to see her. Now you've seen her so you can get the hell out and leave her alone."

"We need to talk to each other. You have to let me talk to her."

"No. No, I don't."

"That's her decision, not yours."

"She's already told you to get out. She doesn't want to talk to you. She doesn't have to talk to you." Adam yelled moving towards Leo and clenching his fists. "She doesn't want you to be here. She wants you to leave her the hell alone, with us, her friends."

"I have to talk to her. Piper, I need to talk to you."

"Get out!" Adam yelled even louder.

"No!" Leo yelled back.

"Out!"

"No way!"

"Get out!" Adam grabbed Leo's collar. "Get out or I'll put you out."

"Hey!" Mandy screamed to be heard over their yelling. "Get out of here now both of you."

Leo and Adam turned to stare at her in shook.

She was still on the floor with Piper leaning on to her crying very hard as she tried to hide her face in Mandy's shirt to block out all the yelling.

"Piper?" Adam asked coarsely.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked.

"Mandy is she okay?" Adam asked.

"No, she isn't. The two of you are scaring her. Get out and let her be. She doesn't need to watch the two of you yell at each other over her like she isn't here."

"Yes Leo." Adam said. "Get out."

"Both of you!" Mandy yelled. "I said both of you. Or do you want me to really lose it with you?"

Adam's mind flicked back to the previous night's events and grabbed Leo's arm pulling him out of the room.

* * *

"Here we are sweetie." Mandy said soothingly. "Have a little drink of this. It will help you to calm down."

Piper refused to take the glass of water from Mandy's hand.

"Oh please Piper this isn't good for you or the baby. You need to be clam and collected."

Piper stifled a small painful sob.

"Are you alright?"

Piper shook her slightly and whipped pointlessly at her tears.

"Wana talk about it?"

"What does he want?"

"Who?"

Mandy knew she meant Leo but wanted Piper to talk.

"Leo. Why has he got to be here? I don't want him around."

"Why not?"

"Because…."

"Come on tell me. I'm sure it will help if you tell me what's on your mind."

"Leo."

"That's not much of a surprise. What about him?"

"How much I love him."

"That's not exactly news either. What else? You look really scared of him, Adam told me you had a big show down last night and that he came back. I know all about the show down, well more than Adam does. Helped you to pick up the pieces after. Is that what this is about?"

"A bit."

"Well what else is on your mind?"

"Every thing. I don't know who I can trust any more, every one who's ever been around for me has suddenly changed so I don't know who they are. Grams, Prue, Phoebe, Paige and worst of all Leo. They've all changed."

"Sweetie……"

"Don't. I don't deserve it. I know I've hurt Leo. His got every right to be mad at me but what he said and did last night just hurt so much and I don't want to have him around anymore because his not the sweet caring Leo I met and fell in love with. Not the one who protected me and made me feel like I was worth something. Last night it was like he wanted to destroy me and stoop me from feeling strong."

"What did he say?"

"Lots of stuff."

"What sort of stuff? You didn't tell me last night."

"Things that hurt. Things about my family, things about me, things about us, things about the baby. He said the baby wasn't his."

"Oh Piper."

"I know I told him so much that she wasn't his but she really is and it hurt so much to hear him say that about his own child. He told me he knew the baby was his and he held me than he took it all back and I was so cut up from the rest of the day it just made all the things he said hurt so, so, so, so much more."

She covered her face with her hands and let herself cry softly into them.

Mandy sank down next to her and began to talk soothingly as she made a metal note to not stop Adam next time he wanted to kill Leo.

* * *

Leo sat on one of the horribly uncomfortable hospital waiting room chairs and uneasily watched Adam pace up and down out side Piper's door. It was very clear he wasn't going to be aloud in there again.

He couldn't believe how much he had scared her.

The Piper he knew was strong and independent, well now that she wasn't in high school she had been, really strong, she wouldn't cower away from anyone. She always stood up for herself.

Always.

She didn't need other People to fight her battles for her.

She was a fighter, she didn't know the meaning of giving up and she certainly didn't see the point in it. She wouldn't give up.

She didn't need have Adam or Mandy or any one to fight for her. She could do it herself and always would.

He didn't understand why she hadn't stood up for her self, she had told him to get out but that had given up when he didn't. She wouldn't ever do that.

She would make him leave her self.

She was stubborn that way and he loved her for it.

After she'd escaped from 'the hell hole' nothing was aloud to get the better of his Piper Halliwell.

"You happy now?"

Leo looked up to see Adam standing in front of him shifting his weight between his feet, finding it impossible to stay still.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Are you happy now?" Adam nodded towards the door that Piper was behind. "Now that you've hurt her some more."

"I never meant to hurt her. It was the last thing I ever wanted to do."

"Well you bloody well did hurt her. Last thing you wanted to do or not."

"I only want to tell her how sorry I am for every thing I said. I was really out of order and I knew how much it was going to hurt her at the time and I still said all those hurtful things to her and I know how wrong it was. I just wanted to hurt her like she hurt me before."

"You know she didn't set out to hurt you." Adam sat down next to him. "Good god where do they get these chairs from? Hell? Any ways that's getting off point. Piper only wanted to protect you. She did what she did so you wouldn't get hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"She's told me a lot about you."

"Who exactly are you?"

"Me, I'm Adam. I'm the Harris' handy man even with Mr Harris' protests and seriously scary love of power tools which kinda constantly makes me want to quit and I also seam to be falling nicely into the role of Piper's over protective big brother quite nicely too. But it's not what I'm paid for. If I'm truthful I don't even think I'm really paid for the work I do, you know build a summer house, bits and bobs like that, more like to be eye candy for Piper and Mrs Harris. Took them a month to learn my name after they interviewed me."

"That's nice."

"They're fun people, interesting but very good fun to be around and little Cass is just so sweet."

"What about Piper?"

"She's amazing, crazy but amazing, mind you Iam a little out of this world. She is so not human; I'm telling you the amount of studying she still dose is freakishly scary and super human. Want to know what else I know about Piper?"

"What?"

"How much she loves you."

"How do you know that?"

"By how much she talks about you. Constantly. Babbles like a brook. She always tells me how you will one day find a wonderful girl and fall deeply, madly, truly in love with her and you'll get married and you'll have lots of children together and you'll be really, really happy together for the rest of your lives and you will forget all about her."

"Never." Leo whispered. "I've already found my girl."

"I'm sorry."

"Pardon."

"I didn't hear what you said."

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing important."

"Alright if you're sure."

"Positive."

"You know Piper was pretty upset last night when we arrived and you obviously scared her big time from the reaction you got when she saw you. What exactly did you say to her?"

"A lot of stuff. Horrible stuff. Mostly because I was hurt and angry."

"Well why did you come if you were so hurt and angry at what she'd done? Her chooses, not always right but done out of love each and every time. You knew she was in hospital and that must have told you she was in a fragile state. That she didn't need to have certain things said to her."

"I know. But I came because I was worried and I wasn't angry with not at first. I was just so relived she was safe. And about the baby."

"Yhea. Tell me, what about the baby?"

"I was so glad she hadn't lost her."

"Her?"

"Yes, I think the baby's a girl at least that's what Phoebe and Prue kept referring to the baby as and Piper yesterday kept saying her."

"Mmmm, her sisters, while they were still on speaking terms thoughtthat she was having a girl, not that I've met them apart from when they attacked me, but I think it's kind of a family tradition."

"Oh well boy or girl, I don't care so long as the baby and Piper are both healthy. I just want the both of them to be safe and with me."

"Both of them?"

"Yes, the both of them."

"You don't want to take the baby from Piper?"

"What? No. Hell no. Never. Why on earth would I want to do that to Piper? To my child?"

"It's just what Piper said in the room. That she wouldn't let any one take her baby. That she wouldn't let _you_ take her baby. Sorry no, it's me what with Penny and her sisters yesterday and that couple they found, the Johnson's. I think her jumpiness and suspicion has rubbed off a little on me."

"I know. The you part probably has something to do with me. Something I said yesterday to her. Mean. I'm sorry for now. I told her she didn't deserve a baby and it was people like her and her family that they had social services for and thus implied she was going to be a bad mother."

"Oh, ow, that must of hurt her a lot."

"I know, but I didn't know about everything that had happened when I said that, with her Grams and those people and then Dan just up and leaving her with out a word."

"Oh yes Dan. His good, a good one. Why's he leaving?"

"Something about his mother." Leo said clenching her fist and clenched his teeth. "Can we not talk about him please."

"Does he get up your nose? Look at you of course he does. His the one Piper said was the father to you."

"I know it's not true. But I never knew she could say stuff like that to me. I thought she was always truthful with me and wouldn't ever lie to me. Even though looking back I can see every time that she was all the tell tail signs I knew that gave her away when she wasn't telling me the exact truth or wanted to avoid telling me something."

* * *

Saying this Leo's mind wondered back to one insurgent back in high school, when she was still there, he'd been dating her for a good few heavenly months but she was still being bullied to with in an inch of her life. He had heard from some one, some idle gossip that their had been a big insurgent in first period and Piper had rushed off completely hysterical and disappeared completely from school. He had really been worried sick and wanted to find her. He walked around and around and eventually found her a little way a way from school in some coffee-house.

He closed his eyes he remembered her face.

Her big brown eyes were lined with the red spindles of blood from crying, blood shot. Her cheeks were tear stroked and her fingernails were visibly gored, a tell tail sign she was or had been nervous. A little of her hair had stuck to her face and she was trying to hide in the corner away from him. He'd walked towards her and she's started to walk away from him.

He had of course run after her. Eventually he'd managed to catch up with her and had wrapped her in his arms, very close against him. She'd tried to push him away and get away from him. She always did that when she didn't want him to know something. He had sat with her on park bench and had tried several times to put his arms around her and pull her close to his chest.

When Piper relaxed and pulled away from him and they began to talk. He had asked what had happened. She had gone all shifty and quite and just wanted to distract Leo by simply kissing. Not that he'd had any objection to having Piper in such close contact to his lips.

It was one of the things he loved about her. How she knew all his weaknesses. Her being his biggest one and the one she constantly used against him and he loved her more every time she did it.

* * *

"What you thinking about?" Adam asked.

"Me. Piper. The past. Together. Happy. At least happier."

"Yep. What time? Tell me about it. Let's see if I've heard it before."

"This one time a while a go. One of the school bitches, Missy had torn strips off Piper's confidence, around her mother's birthday and made her feel completely crap. Like I was saying about knowing when she was lying. She made up all these things about having large tests and an argument with her sisters and loads about Paige because they've never really gotten on well at all because of, well I don't really understand all the reasons my self and Piper did tell me in confidence and I can't break that."

"Not any more. I think they got a lot closer, well Prue and Phoebe to Paige since Piper told them she was pregnant. I got the impression they wanted to support her because she wouldn't let you in to do it for her. But now it looks like because they were plotting against her. Never mind. That's history now. Stuff she needs to forget about because they've hurt her with what they did. So much. Please, get back to your story. Truth be told I need the destruction."

"But I could read her like a book and she was so easy to understand. I got to hold her and comfort her and make her feel really safe. Thinking about it now, that's what I really want to do for her now. Hold her. Kiss her. Cuddle her. Make her feel safe again. To tell her I'm sorry and I really love her and I didn't mean it."

"You really do love her don't you?"

"I love her so much."

"What you were saying, before. The thing you muttered. What you thought I didn't hear. About you already found the girl you want to steal down with. Is that true too?"

"Completely."

"And you really want to be with her? For the rest of your life? And you're not going to hurt her?"

"Yes, yes and never if I can help it."

"What you said last night. Why did you say it? What were you so mad about?"

"No. I don't want to say. I can't get so mad about it again. I don't want to let myself hurt like that anymore tell me."

"Tell me."

"What is this? The Spanish Inquisition?"

"No. This is the over protective big brother routine. That I already told you. You need to listen if I'm ever going to let near my darling little sister oh in like the next twenty zillion years and that's if I'm in a good mood that is."

"Make that the scary, almost mad enough to be foaming at the mouth with rabies, over protective big brother act."

"You're right. That's probably more like it. But I don't like people who hurt Piper so bad that she cries her eyes out and can't work out what she does and wakes up shaken and exhausted in the middle of the night scared to death from some nightmare she's too scared to rationalise it and too tired to be able to tell to anyone what has scared her so much to let us help her."

"Did I really make her do that?"

"That's up to what your conscience is telling you."

"It's telling me that you're trying to guilt trip me. Have I hurt her that much?"

"As far as I can see you've hurt her a lot worse than I can see at the moment and then you put that with what's happened to her family."

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I need so much to tell her that I love her and that I am really, really for sorry for what I said to her and how much I hurt her. Ask her to forgive me."

"Prove to me you love her and I'll convince her to let you to see if you don't make her stressed."

"I won't. I promise, not if it will make her or the baby ill. What do you want me to do?"

"Tell me what made you so mad so we can make sure it doesn't happen again."

"In a word, Dan."

"Dan as in the guy Mr Harris introduced Piper to and has been looking after her like a good friend would ever since and even took the responsibility of being the father of her child even though she was two months gone when he first met her so she could try and keep some sort of control in her life. That was Nathan's crazy plan by the way, but seriously where did you get that guy and how did you make friends with him and why exactly haven't the cheer leaders hung drawn and quartered him yet?"

"Yhea Dan. It was all alright between me and Piper and I was so happy just to be with her until she said his name."

"Why was that?"

"I felt this was all his fault. Me loosing Piper. I felt like it was his fault. I know he was only trying to protect her. But I still wanted to blame him. I wanted none of that to stuff to have happened between us. She said his name and just kept flipping back to remembering how I felt when Piper first finished with me and how I was sure there was someone else. Some one better than me who gave her more. Then I saw her with this some one else and the some one was Dan."

"That night at the club." Adam nodded. "You saw her when she was kissing Dan."

"She told you about that?"

"Yhea she did the other day, she and Dan did, when I went on strike. Please don't ask about the strike part."

"Both of them?"

"Uh-huh. They told me a lot about it between the bad blue jokes and laughing at pointless things. There was nothing between them."

"How can you say that? They were kissing and he had his hands all over her body."

"She was feeling low. She had just dumped the man of her dreams. She was pregnant, she is pregnant and she had shut the one person she wanted to be with and share every thing with she had shut out of her life. So you could live your dreams, become a doctor. All she wanted was to be with you then. She wanted to be comforted by you and be close to you. Dan was around and you were out of her life. She was imagining it was you because she missed you. She kissed Dan and he kissed back. He didn't even know she was pregnant and when he found out they became friends and he would come and visit her because it would be you who normally would and she was getting lonely."

"I would have been there for her."

"And I can believe that you would have been. She just couldn't see you being together and you still being able to achieve all the dreams you told her about."

"Didn't she get it? My dreams are all worthless with out her. They all were about us. Being together. Being a family and having children. They all centred around her."

Adam looked at the door and suddenly stood up.

"I think I'll go see if things have calmed down a bit in there. Um, wait here for a bit."

* * *

"Hello," Adam said brightly as he walked back into Piper's hospital room. "How are my three favourite girls doing in here then?"

"Three?" Mandy questioned.

He looked down at the two women sat in front of him; both sat on the floor. Piper wasn't really sobbing any more but was leaning against Mandy with relentless tears pouring down her face. Mandy was sat down next to her with her arm wrapped loosely over Piper's shoulders.

"Yup, the three of you. Who may you be you ask? Well my Mandy, Piper and the baby."

"Think I'm having a girl too then?" Piper asked through her tears.

"Pretty much the popular verdict wouldn't you say." Adam smiled kindly. "Is it alright for me to be in here?"

"You going to start yelling again?" Mandy asked.

"Nope, but I do think I have some problems with anger management, sorry I got a little out of hand back then. Maybe Piper could give me a few relaxation excursuses or something, when you're feeling a bit more human or before I end up on death row. What do you say sweets?"

"There's room for an other one down here." Piper said softly. "Come sit with me please." She held her hand up to Adam. "I need you to be here for me. And I need you to promise me you're not going to kill any one. You're little niece needs her uncle Adam around as well as her auntie Mandy."

"Yhea, I'll agree with that." Mandy squeezed Piper's shoulder. "Well said, very well said. Ditto."

Adam looked at Piper then the bunch of roses and back at Piper again.

"Mands," Adam said coarsely. "I'll sit here with Piper why don't you go get me and you a little some thing to eat from the cafeteria." He pulled out his wallet. "Go on do that for me and if you get your self some coffee for gods sake don't bring it back here. And I'd eat like two packs of breath mints, or things in here will get seriously messy and icky and the ew factor will be just plain discussing."

"You could just say it triggers her morning sickness." Mandy complained.

"Where's the fun in that?" Adam grinned cheekily.

"Bite me." Mandy muttered. "Will you be alright here with Adam?"

Piper nodded and Adam helped Mandy to her feet and showed her exactly where the door was explaining that it had been a few hours since she used it and she may have forgotten where it was and how you use it.

"How you feeling?" He asked turning back to Piper.

"Is he still here?"

"Leo? Yhea the guy is still here but he isn't going to come in here if you don't want him to."

"Please don't let him." She whispered her voice cracking and her eyes filling with hot salty tears. "I don't want to see him again, not for a very long time."

"I know sweets and you don't have to and I won't make you. Don't like the guy at all. You're like my little sister and he hurt you a lot, there should be some law against it and I should be able to hurt him very badly, break at least a lot of bones, shatter them. Do you want anything?"

Piper shook her head.

"Come on, get up off the floor, sit up on the bed or something. You look a right royal picture down there."

"I feel safest here."

"I'm not going to let him in unless you want me to and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

She slowly got to her feet and sat on the chair by the side of the bed.

"Can I get your friends over here?" Adam asked after a long silence. "I bet they're all really worried about you. You never turn your phone off."

"Please, but only the girls."

"Got it. I'll do it now. Oh and I almost forgot," He placed a large bunch of red roses at the end of the bed. "These are for you, they came last night. I'll be back in a few."

Piper picked up the small plain card from in the flowers and looked at the had written message.

'_I'm sorry._

_I love you too.'_

Her heart stopped beating for a moment.

She traced over the note, each and every carefully formed letter, with her finger as tears started to fall from her eyes.

The note was unsigned but she recognised the handwriting instantly.

Leo's.

She pushed the note and roses away from her with shaking hands. Once they were out of the way she hugged her self tightly and ran her hand up and down her stomach.

Leo had sent her flowers and he had been there when she had woken up; so he loved her or this was Adam's idea of a very sick joke.

She picked up the card again and gazed at the writing for anything that told her it wasn't Leo's. It was perfect and his.

"I'm sorry." She could hear his voice ring in her ears. "I love you too."

She grabbed at her stomach looking at the door thinking he was standing behind her.

He wasn't, she was alone.

She wiped the tears from her eyes even though more poured relentlessly down her cheeks.

"From Leo." Adam said walking in and sitting down next to her. "I've left a message on Natalie's voice male."

"He doesn't mean this." She shoved the card into Adam's hand. "It's not true."

"I know he hurt you last night."

"He didn't too much," She sobbed. "More like scarred me to death. I never thought he'd be able to scare me."

"Come here." Adam put his arm around her and she sobbed and cried into his shoulder.

She sniffed and tried to dry her eyes from her hot tears.

Adam fingered the card and looked at the words.

_I'm sorry._

Adam knew Leo meant that, or he thought he meant it.

If Leo didn't he was going to seriously regret making him think other wise, because if he hurt Piper in the slightest or said anything to her again that made her cry like she had, was and probably was going to do until she and Leo were together and both looking forwards to the birth of their first child, he would have to pay heavily and Adam knew he would be facing a murder charge.

_I love you too._

He had no idea what the too part was all about but it still seamed to be heart felt.

When Leo had talked to him earlier about Piper Adam had seen something in Leo that reminded him of himself, when he was apart from Mandy and wanted to see her.

Leo obviously felt that for Piper.

Adam loved Mandy so much.

If Leo felt that way for Piper he deserved a chance to talk to her.

He gave Piper's arm a comforting rub and pulled away from her.

"Sweetie, you know, I think he might actually mean it."

* * *

Mandy walked down the stairs from the cafeteria towards Piper's hospital room sucking on an extra strong XXXX breath mint after her morning cup of wake up coffee.

She knew Adam was going to be looking after Piper, she had seen the fear and regret in his eyes when she had told him he was scaring Piper. He wasn't going to be in any hurry to put her in that position again.

The sun was shining brightly and it looked like it was going to be a good day.

The sort of day that would help Piper gets over the ordeal she had suffered yesterday.

Leo wasn't going to be aloud with in a hundred feet of her, she would be able to go home just like she wanted to as soon as the doctor gave her the all clear and she and Adam would stay with her most probably until the baby was born, and then the Harris' were on their way back to her. Seeing Cassy would cheer Piper up no end. Grams and her sisters were out of her life for good and Penny evil bitch I'll take my unborn great grandchild away from her granddaughter. She was going to get what was coming to her.

"Good morning!" She said brightly to cleaner as she walked through a set of double doors. "Lovely day."

"Yes dear," The young woman said in a bright bubbly Irish accent. "Just hope it doesn't get too hot in here."

"Why's that? I happen to like the heat."

The woman laughed dryly.

"Me too, but pregnant women get pissy in the heat and I'm working a long shift."

"Nice, my boyfriend's pregnant little sister is in here. She had a bad day yesterday. She's a real sweet kid."

"Oh if I see you I'll make sure I say hello."

Mandy smiled and hugged her self.

"Piper would like that. I better get back to them now; I've been gone for a while. They'll send out a search party soon and things might get messy. The rest of her family were attacking security last night."

"Oh Halliwell by any chance?"

"You heard?"

"Your boyfriend's family is the talk of the hospital. But I think the stories are getting a bit exaggerated as they go around the grapevine. I particularly like the one about her shouting I will never be taken, never as she ran away from the cops in handcuffs, she is now known as Penny Halliwell the mad woman in the suburbs."

"Never!"

"I think there is a man hunt on for her."

"Don't you mean witch hunt?"

"Yhea, better description by far."

"So I'm gona go and do me a favour and if you see a kid named Piper Halliwell who's like 7 ½ months pregnant don't mention any of that stuff to her."

"Hey XP!" A guy yelled at the cleaning lady. "They caught that Halliwell woman. She was hiding in some woods near a cliff. Took six big men and tranquilliser gun to bring her down."

"You mean that was true?" XP the cleaning woman exclaimed.

"As true as the nose on my face."

"So your boyfriend's grandmother has been caught then. So you might wana go tell him."

"Okay, nice to talk to you."

Mandy walked off smiling even more than the coffee fix had made her.

Adam was going to love this, Penny Halliwell finally getting what was coming to her and in comic style, but best not mention it in front of Piper until she's safe at home and given birth to her baby.

Good plan.

She quickened her pace and made it down one more flights of stairs and into the maturity waiting area and there she saw a sight she didn't believe.

Adam was showing Leo into Piper's room, willingly letting him in, the guy that had had the poor girl crying her eyes out last night and cowering on the floor in complete terror this morning, to her room and laughing with him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Adam?" She hissed pulling him away from the door trying to see through the glass that was now blocked by Leo's back.

"Ma-"

"Don't even start me Adam have you got any idea how much he scares her right now? How much she didn't want to see him because he terrified her so much she wants to be away from him at her home, safe and where she knows, away from him?"

"Ple-"

"I'm going in there to save her from that boy, that stupid little pig headed, ignorant boy, who thinks it's alright to yell at her because his had a ruff few of months and he can blame it all on her and make the complete hell she's been through in just as much time. With every thing she's done to protect him. That stupid boy went out of his way to hurt her as much as he possibly could."

"You've got to let her to talk to him, you can't interrupt them."

"And you can't seriously want to leave them alone in there. I'm going in and you're not going to stop me."

"Oh yes I am. You're going to sit with me and let them talk."

He dragged her over to a seat and made her sit next to him.

"Ha!" She muttered under her breath. "That's what you think mate."


	81. Chapter 81

Piper played nervously with the hem of her pyjama top.

She couldn't believe what she had just agreed to.

She was going to let Leo talk to her.

That was one of the last things she wanted to do, it was right up there with seeing Grams ever again, letting Grams hold her baby, and giving up her baby.

All things she was never going to let happen.

Fidgeting she couldn't seam to get comfortable.

The baby was moving around a little bit too much for her liking like it knew what she was about to do and how it was going to decide the future for her mommy.

She pulled her hand through her messy un-brushed hair and sighed.

It was going to be another long hard day.

Why had she even bothered to get out of bed yesterday?

Oh right, she thought dryly, I was throwing up.

Completely deflated of energy by the thought she dragged her body over to gaze mindlessly out of the window and wrapped her arms tightly around her large stomach.

This was going to be a rough day all round.

* * *

Leo couldn't bring himself to open the door to Piper's room.

He looked through the glass window and paused.

Mandy was right behind him and she would stop him from going into see Piper.

He really needed to see her, tell her that he loved her, no matter how she was going to react to that after last night.

Push herself into his willing arms.

Or laugh at him and stop him from ever seeing her or their child.

He hurt her so much last night.

Adam had told him to go easy on her and go with what ever she said to him and not fight it because at the end of the day the baby, their baby, her baby, was always going to be better of alone with Piper than take away from her.

Leo got that, he would never take Piper's child away.

She was going to be the world's best mother.

He wanted to be them, her and their child, but Piper was the one who got to decide if that could happen.

Leo glanced up at Piper for a second longer.

He could hear Mandy and Adam fighting behind him.

It was now or never.

In the room Piper looked so vonrable.

Stood by the window, starring out over the rest of the world, holding her stomach.

Most people would think he should be the one acting like the victim.

But no matter what anyone said she was the one who was hurt most by this.

By her grandmother, her sisters and worst of all him.

He needed to try and make this right.

He took a deep breath, preparing for the inevitable fireworks, and pushed the door open.

"Piper?"

* * *

_Oh my god, another cliff hanger for you guys._

_I'm going to try and up date sooner with the next chapter and maybe you'll find out what happens with Piper and Leo._

_Idon't even know yet. _

_Ha! I'm the one writing this._

_For those of you who asked I have no idea how many chapters this fic has left in it._

_But saying that I am trying to wrap it up here._

_I've already started planing for a follow up so... watch this space._

_Please reveiw and I'll make a real effort to update even if I have to stay up all night to get the next chapter out._


	82. Chapter 82

"Piper?" Leo asked as the door closed behind him with a click.

He couldn't bring himself to look at her after he'd hurt her so much.

He could hear a few small and half stifled sobs escape her lips and each was like an ice dagger to his heart.

Instead he stared a spot on the floor just in front of Piper's heel.

"Piper."

When she didn't answer him, he slowly began to look up at her.

She still had her back turned to him, gazing intently out the window. His eyes made their way up her body. Bare feet. Pyjama clad legs and body. Beautiful long, slightly messy hair flowing down her back, like liquid chocolate.

His eyes burnt into her back and she could feel him watching her, it scarred her and it was hard to not let her body shake.

Leo looked closer at her.

She was shaking slightly and her shoulders were heaving with sobs. He looked at her hands. Wrapped tightly over her stomach, her knuckles turning white as she grasped onto the sides of her top.

It was hurting him to look at her like this.

So scarred.

Scarred of him.

Piper wasn't doing well either.

It was getting harder and harder for her not to sink to the floor and cry her heart out.

She watched him move his eyes between her back and the floor in the window.

"Piper," He said again. "I need to talk to you."

He watched her take a deep shaky breath and hug her stomach even more tightly.

She was scarred he wanted to take her baby away from her.

Every one wanted to take her baby away and she wasn't even born yet.

"Please Piper………just for a minute……….and when I've said what I want to say………I'll leave………..if you want me to. Please Piper."

"I know," Her voice was very soft and told him tears were streaming steadily down her cheeks. "So talk."

"I need you to look at me, please, I need you to know what I'm saying is true."

"I don't want to do this, I don't want to do this," She muttered over and over again, not quite loud enough for him to hear, as she tried to recall Adam's soothing words when he had been sat with her. "I don't want to do this."

"Please Piper just look at me." He said, finding him self wanting to drop to his knees and beg for her to take him back. "You've always been able to see if I'm telling you the truth by looking at my eyes and every thing I'm about to tell you is true."

She turned to face him with a tear streaked face and her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

After a few moments she opened her eyes and dropped her chin on to her chest in an attempt to hide her tears from him.

"Piper," He began slowly. "I am really sorry for what I did to you last night."

He stopped and waited for her to respond to what he had just said or at least look at him.

"I am sorry." He said again. "I need you to believe me baby."

"Don't," She uttered the noise barely coming out a whisper. "Don't call me that."

"Piper you have to believe me I am so sorry."

He heard her sob a little louder and watched her bring a hand from her stomach to cover her mouth.

After a moment of suffocating science her eyes flicked up and contacted with his.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you." He said not breaking eye contact.

She dropped her head into her hands and let her self cry.

Leo had no idea what to do.

He always comforted Piper by holding her when he saw her like this.

He couldn't hold her now could he?

They weren't together and she was crying because of something he'd done.

What was he supposed to do?

* * *

"How could you do that?" Mandy demanded. "How, Adam, how?"

"Look, Mand, I am so sorry, but you didn't talk to him, you didn't see how much what he said to her is hurting him. He really loves her. Like I love you."

"Adam, don't even go there. I don't want to hear that right now. That guy scares that poor girl half to death and you've left him in there alone with her."

"I know, but-"

"No buts Adam. If he hurts her any more than he has already. I swear Adam I'm going to finish with you on the spot and I'm going to, I'm going to, I'm going to hire a hit man and have him take you out. I swear Adam, it's you or Leo."

"Look Mandy, if he does hurt her we're both going to be here for her and I will, he already knows this, take great pleasure in killing him one failed attempt to break t a time."

"It's been a long time." She said looking her watch. "I should go in. We should go in."

"Piper asked me to let him in. She wanted to say what he had to say. Then I plan to throw him out of a well placed window head first whatever her reaction to what he has said. Then my truck and me may have a small amount of business to finish with him."

"Still, maybe one of should go sit in with them. It has been more than five minutes and he can still talk to her one of us will just be there to keep an ear on what he is saying to her."

"Alright, you'll just stress if I say no, I'll go cooler heads and all."

"I thought you wanted to chuck him out the window and run him over."

"No, no, no, shhhh, shush. No I don't. I'm going to teach him to fly and then my breaks are going to repeatedly fail. It's not murder. Just a cruel twist of fait and one that on no account will happen in front of Piper."

"Alright," Mandy agreed. "Go on then."

Adam walked over to the door and placed his hand on the door handle.

"Mandy," He called over his shoulder. "Look at this."

"What?" Mandy asked. "What's he done to her?"

* * *

Leo couldn't stand to watch Piper cry like she was for a moment longer.

He had no idea how he was meant to calm her down.

So he did the only thing he knew that might help her.

He reached out for her and when she didn't resist he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her heaving shoulders.

"I am so sorry." He whisper rocking gently back and forth with her. "I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I was so awful. I shouldn't have said any of that stuff."

He headed her sniffle into him and he pulled her in closer.

"I am so sorry Piper I really am. I am so sorry and I love you Piper. I'm sorry and I love you."

She kept her hands over her face and pushed herself deeper into his chest.

Leo brought one hand to the back of her neck under her hair and rested his chin on top of her head.

* * *

Outside the room Adam and Mandy witnessed Leo pull Piper to his chest and whisper to her as he held her tight to him.

"Think we could give them another ten minutes huh?" Adam asked.

"I just want to watch for a little longer."

"See I was right."

"Shh, don't rub it in. Just look at them. I think they'll be happy from now on."

"Mmm," Adam wrapped his arms around Mandy's waist from behind. "They will be. Now say that you're never going to doubt your wonderful, perfect, handsome, cleaver, smart, super intelligent, macho boyfriend ever again."

"Where is he?" Mandy asked. "This wonderful, perfect, handsome, cleaver, smart, super intelligent, macho boyfriend of mine. But I promise I'll never doubt you with out good or sane reasonable reason."

"Good."

"Ahw, Adam look at them."

Leo leaned his head down ready to kiss Piper.

Adam turned away and covered Mandy's eyes before either of them could see the reunited lovers kiss.

"And now we give them some privacy." He said pulling her back to the seats. "For at least ten minutes. Understand?"

Mandy pouted and glared at him.

Ten minutes, she though to herself, and not one second longer.

She was desperate to go in there and congratulate Piper and worn Leo she would not stop Adam from hurting him if he ever made her cry the way she cried last night ever again.

Adam pulled her down into the seat next to him and wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

* * *

Leo held Piper to him.

She seamed to be calming down a lot.

She wasn't pushing him away either and seamed to be calmed by him after being made so afraid.

He moved his hand from the back of her neck and moved her hair away from her face.

Then he leaned down to do something he wished he'd done last night when he had the chance.

Something he'd been waiting to do since the day she took him into high school the day after he proposed and told his friends in the common room when he ad told them they were going to get married.

Kiss her soft lips.

His face edged towards hers.

Suddenly she stopped him.

"No. Leo. We can't do this………."


	83. Chapter 83

Leo held Piper to him.

She seamed to be calming down a lot.

She wasn't pushing him away either and seamed to be calmed by him after being made so afraid.

He moved his hand from the back of her neck and moved her hair away from her face.

Then he leaned down to do something he wished he'd done last night when he had the chance.

Something he'd been waiting to do since the day she took him into high school the day after he proposed and told his friends in the common room when he ad told them they were going to get married.

Kiss her soft lips.

His face edged towards hers.

Suddenly she stopped him.

"No. Leo. We can't do this. I can't let you do this. We need to talk first. I can't do this. Not yet." She pulled herself from his arms and moved to the bed sitting down on the edge. "We can't do that after all that's happened. We can't go back to how it was just like that."

Leo pushed back the emotion rising in his through and took a seat next to her.

"Alright," He began. "I know what I said last night was horrible and it must have really hurt you. It was wrong for me to say what I said but I only did it because I was hurt and angry and confused. But even with that I shouldn't have said what I said."

"Leo I know that you're sorry for what you did, but last night, you did say some awful things and you scarred me, a lot."

"I didn't mean any of them. I was being vindictive and I never meant or wanted to say any of them because I knew how much they would hurt you. But I just didn't know what I was saying until I heard my parents and Anna talking at home. I was so stupid, I finally had what I wanted, you back and us, we were together, and then I went and screwed it all up and took the most important thing in my life, you, away from myself."

Piper pulled his hand into hers and looked down at his fingers.

"You said I didn't deserve this baby." She whispered.

"I know. But you do and you're going to be such a good mother, the best, you have to be, I've seen you with Cassy enough times to know that. Then all the kids you've sat for over the years you have to be good or their parents wouldn't love you so much."

"That hurt."

"It was cruel. I didn't know your Grams had tried to take the baby then. I didn't know about your sisters and her finding that couple who wanted your baby. If I'd have known that yesterday….."

"You wouldn't have said anything. You'd have been to busy walking on egg shells to think about it and it would have come up later."

"No, it wouldn't, because I'd be so happy watching you and our baby together, I'd be seeing you being the perfect mother in action. And if I'd of known I'd have been busy holding you and killing that no good family of yours. I'd of love to have strangled your Grams."

Piper laughed for a second and showed a hint of a smile which made Leo beam until her face turned serious again.

"I sorry I didn't tell you about the baby and I'm sorry I told you she wasn't yours. I was asking for trouble when I told you that."

"No, you weren't."

"Yes I was. I lied to you. About something so important. A baby a tiny, poor, innocent child." She cried loudly then dropped her voice to below a whisper. "Our baby, Leo, our first born."

Leo couldn't help but smile at her words.

"I still shouldn't have said that stuff to you. Your sisters told me about the baby being mine and about everything that had gone on with you. I believed them, and when I saw you yesterday, I believed you; I had the both of you safe and close to me, all I wanted. But then everything got messed up in my head. All the stuff that's gone on. Then I messed up big time. Anna had told me the truth, or what she said was the truth about the baby and what your sisters had said. Nothing to do with me and I couldn't get that picture out of my head."

"I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this stuff to happen between us. We were meant to be happy and together forever. The two of us against the world."

"I know, I just couldn't get him out of my head. I could see him touching you."

"Dan?" She asked timidly almost afraid of his reaction. "That night you saw us at the club, just after……you know."

Leo nodded and took his hand from hers.

"Adam….. Adam said he was nothing to you. I need you to tell me about that night. What happened?"

"It wasn't good." She told him. "I'd had a bad night before and not slept much because I was sick a lot, really early in the first trimester, and was feeling really bad and down about lots of stuff. I remember Alison found me in the bath room and spent ages comforting me and I think I might have cried. No I didn't. Nope. I wouldn't let myself. I'd made a stupid promise to myself I wouldn't cry over you because I was the one who finished with you and I didn't have the right to feel hurt about it. But that had gone to hell as Cass will tell you if you ask her because she caught me balling over my books loads. So Ali tried to get my mind off the morning sickness and we ended up watching like a million and one tear jerkers that I laughed my way through. She was slowly and steadily getting more and more drunk and Cassy was at work with Martin. I had to call Grams back and she told me I was getting Paige and Phoebs for the week while she went to see Aunt Gail and when Martin came home with Cass she told me about Dan. And Martin sent her away and told me about the son of a new client and ho when was having trouble stealing in here after moving. He pretty much told me I was going to the club with Dan weather I wanted to or not. So I ended up going. Before I went I had to go change and me and Cass had this tragic talk about me and you and how I always got really sad and weepy now. She told me how she was to blame for breaking us up because she told you how I felt about you and helped with all the stuff you did. I had to assure her it wasn't her fault and stuff which made me how much I missed you and wanted you to be around desperately. At the club Ali was still completely out of it, Martin had made her come so he could spend a day alone with Cassy, and I felt completely out of place."

"Why?" Leo asked softly bring her hand into his and squeezing it tightly.

"I'd never been like this with out you or knowing it was for work, well like it was, and after it was over being able to claps onto my bed and call you to tell you every thing and tell you how I wished you were there by my side. There were all these couples kissing and loud music; you know what it was like, the sort of thing……"

"We would stay for five minutes at and then slip out of the back door to go spend some quite time alone. Then end up making out for hours before going home to rant about the music for hours on end to the people who thought we were going to dance not kiss all night."

"Exactly." She gave a small nod. "And after all the stuff I talked about with Cassy and Ali disappearing on me all I want to do was run away and go hide from the world and escape into the book I was reading with Cassy. So I was meant to be all bright and bubbly and show Dan this amazing time for Martin and all I wanted was to be with you. Be held by you and tell you how awful life felt right now, I had to put this front on like I was having a good time and somehow I slipped like into a daze and just kept thinking about you when I was dancing with Dan. Then later on we got to kissing. And I just felt so bad like it was some nightmare I couldn't get out of. I wanted to be with you not Dan but I'd stopped myself from being able to see you and stuff like that and I felt so bad. Then when I saw you. I couldn't cope. I knew I could survive without you if I didn't see you. Because that would break me and it did. I went home eventually abandoning Dan at the club and breaking the promise I made not to cry over you for good."

"Then…." Leo was chocked by emotion and the image he had of Dan kissing her. "What happen after that night?"

"Ali and Martin and Prue were off to Pairs that afternoon and Dan was meant to come over to keep me company when they were away because I didn't have you around anymore to do that. And he did. He got round to asking me about the night before and I broke down telling him everything. He was really nice about it. About everything, even the part about me not telling you. I think he got how scared I was of the whole thing and he was just there for me, like you would have been if I had let you. He was the first person who didn't disapprove of what I was doing. Then I guess we got close when he would come help out with stuff and just be around but nothing more. I know he was completely shocked when I told him. Last night he'd been making out with a care free 17 year old, then got beat up for doing it, next thing he knew he was dealing with a pregnant hormonal teen who'd dumped the father of her baby as soon as she found out she was pregnant. There wasn't and isn't anymore between us than just friends. You don't have to worry about him."

The image Leo had of Piper and Dan kissing was replaced with the image of Piper alone and scarred which made Leo feel worse. He was glad Dan had been there for her.

"Are you sure all that's all it is?"

She nodded.

"I was so jealous when I saw you with him; it's how I felt last night."

"I was just low," She said quietly. "He was the only comfort around and he turned out to be a really good friend to me."

He nodded this time and out his arm over her shoulders letting her snuggle close to his chest and rest her head on his shoulder.

"You do know this baby is yours." She said after a moment. "We could have a DNA test done after she's born if you like."

"No." Leo said. "I know you're telling the truth. If not this is what I want to be the truth and I'm going to believe that."

"It is the truth."

"You know Dan's leaving, mom told me last night."

"No? Why?"

"I don't know. She said he was going back home and leaving you."

"His mom must be getting worse. She's real ill. Poor woman. Before he moved her he like spent five months by her hospital bed and never left the state since he was little in case she got worse. She's always been ill."

"Poor guy." Leo said. "Piper I don't want to upset you but why didn't you tell me about the baby when you found out? I'd have supported you 100 you know."

"I know you would have. I told every one you would have and the thing is I don't think you're going to like the reason I told you. I think it's stupid."

"Why? What is it?"

"I think I was scarred, I knew with a child holding you down at your age you would want to support us and would do anything to do that, no mater the cost to the dreams you've always had." She offered him a small sad smile. "You'd have given up on becoming a doctor and I didn't and don't want you to do that."

"You and the baby are more-"

"No, Leo let me say this. Dreams like that don't just go away. You want to be able to help people not be stuck in some dead end job you hate for the rest of your life. If you gave up on that you'd always regret it. And that day at school when you saw me, when you first saw I was pregnant, you proved me right. You said you'd give up school, leave. I didn't want that for you."

"So you stopped us from being together?"

"Stupid, if you hadn't have said that we'd have been together and I'd have been happy to have you back and all this horrible stuff wouldn't have seamed so bad because I'd have had you by my side all the way."

"That's when Nathan told you to say that Dan was the father and you were with him. Adam told me it was his idea."

"It was his idea of a get out of jail free card."

"And Dan just went along with it? Like that?"

"Well would you go up against Natalie, Rick, Nathan, Maria, Shelia and Darryl? Because they would have maimed him if he didn't go along with Nathan's plan."

"They were all in on this?"

"Yhea and I thought they would never talk to me after how I hurt you. But they said they were looking after me for you and you'd hurt them if they didn't."

"You know, Cassy told me all this before and Nathan point blank denied it."

"He never said."

"Are we going to be alright now?"

"No." She pushed herself away from him and turned to face him. "After every thing that's gone on I can honestly say we aren't. You've been with another girl, you're friends and me have lied to you and we've both hurt each other. We can't go back to how it was before. Too much has happened."

"What do you mean? What's going to happen?"


	84. Chapter 84

"I want you to be around." Piper replied softly. "You've got the right to see your child. Now you know I don't want to keep you away."

"What about us Piper? I want us to be together. I want to be with you."

"I want to be around you but it's going to be difficult, I want us to be us again but I don't know how possible that is."

"We've always wanted a family together Piper." Leo got up and walked towards the window running his hands through his hair. "We're going to get that, we need to be together. I've gone crazy the last few months without you."

"I still want to be with you Leo." She said looking at the floor. "But it's going to take time to build ourselves up again. And I know I've lied to you but last night you were the one person I felt safe with. I wanted you there and when I got you I felt safe. But then when you said what you said what you said, no matter how sorry you are for it now, you scarred me. And after everything else I went through yesterday it destroyed all the faith I had in the one person I thought I would always have there for me if I needed them. Last night you really scarred me and that makes me feel like I don't trust you and I can't. It's going to take time for me to put any amount of trust in any one. You included and it's probably going to take time for you to trust me completely again."

"I get that. No one should have to go through what you went through yesterday. I think it's reasonable that you're going to have a hard time trusting people seeing as everyone you thought you could trust turned against you. It'll take time."

"What about you?"

"I think I get that you were scarred and I guess I get the reasons you did everything for and I think I should have been around for you more and not accepted what you said because in my heart I know you'll never cheat on me. I do trust you still and I'll even go as far as saying I still trust the people who've been helping you and I think I'll be able to stay friends with them, good friends once I've talked to them about this."

He moved back towards the bed where Piper now sat hunched up.

"I want to be with you Piper so we can be a family and together. I think you're right in saying it's going to take us time to steal together again. But I also think we can never hope to get back to how it was before."

"So we shouldn't even try."

"No, please don't say that. We should try but it will always be different now because it's not just going to be us. We're going to have a baby so it's going to be different and difficult at times but good different and difficult because we'll be together."

"You think?"

"I know. Well I don't but we owe it to ourselves and to the baby to try. You owe me that much and I really want to be with you. So what do you say? Can we try it?"

Piper didn't answer him in words.

She got out of bed and walked over to him falling happily into his waiting arms.

"I know we're going to have issues," She whispered nestling against him comfortably. "And I'm not going to pretend it's not going to leave scars in our relationship, but I do want to try and make things alright with us."

Leo held onto her tightly fearing it might be a dream.

After a few moments when he was sure he wasn't dreaming he tilted her head up for a kiss but stopped with is lips hovering above hers.

"Last night," He said. "There's one more thing I want to clear up. I said you didn't love me. I kept telling you not to tell me you did."

"I remember."

"Well if I ever say anything like that again promises me you won't listen to me. Yell at me and tell me how stupid I am. Because you know what, I love you too."

"That's what you said on the roses."

"I mean it. I love you and I always will and nothing is ever going to change that baby. I promise."

"I love you too." She whispered back pushing her face down into his chest. "As long as you mean that, always tell me."

"I will always, promise and you'll tell me."

He felt her nod into his chest as she nuzzled closer to him.

"I'll always be here for you now." He promised. "And I'm never going to give up on us again."

Piper looked up at him.

"I know you mean that." She said. "Never forget you told me that."

"I won't."

Leo looked down at her and smiled.

Finally he did what he wanted to for months and months on end and no one interrupted them.

He brought his lips down onto hers in a sweet loving kiss.

No one interrupted them, it was just the two of them, and together at long last they were with each other again.

When the kiss ended Piper rested her head on Leo's shoulder with a contented sigh.

"I've missed you so much." He said simply rubbing her back.

But they weren't alone for much longer.

Mandy knocked softly and walked into the room.

"Hi," She said smiling brightly. "You two look very happy. You alright Piper?"

Piper nodded silently gripping tightly onto Leo's shirt.

"Oh wow I am so happy for you." Mandy gushed. "You make such a sweet couple. Oh yes, why did I come in here? Oh right, Piper Sophia said you can come have a shower if you want she brought you some relaxing herbal shampoo if you want."

Piper pushed herself from Leo's arms.

"Defiantly!" She said.

"And Leo," Mandy said. "Sophia said you can take her home this evening."

Leo pulled Piper back into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"I can't wait," He said. "We're going to be alright."

Mandy whisked Piper out of the room leaving Leo alone but happy.

_

* * *

Hi, hope you liked._

_You must have………………… come on admit it._

_This isn't the end…yet…there is a little more to come…a few lose ends I have to tie up._

_Please review and I'll do it quick._

_Well once I've read up about John Bowlby and written a report on him for course work._

_Thanks to every one who has reviewed and I hope you all keep reviewing and I'll work on the next instalment._

_Then the follow up, which is half written on scraps of paper, and you lot are going to want to kill me……………_


	85. Chapter 85

"Oh my God!" Adam rushed into Piper's room to find Leo alone there waiting for Piper and Mandy to return. "Leo quick! Turn on the Tv."

"What's gotten in to you?" Leo questioned getting up from his seat to do as he was told. "Want to know what happened with Piper?"

"No need, I saw you two hugging, everything must be fine. Put the news on and turn the volume up."

"What's up with you?"

"Look." Adam nodded towards the Tv. "Look at that. Look at what that woman's done now."

"……. tried to have her great grand child adopted with out her granddaughter's knowledge. Penny Halliwell was recaptured this morning in a dramatic chase through the woods after her violent escape from police last night when they took her two youngest granddaughters in the care. Three police offices were injured last night one of whom spent the night in hospital before being given a clean bill of health earlier this morning. She is now in custody and will be held without bail while the police investigate possible neglect and one definite black mail charge. Her two youngest granddaughters, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews, have been put into protective care by social services until further notice. They asked their foster parents to issue a statement of apology to their older sister in which they apologised for helping their grandmother and for causing their sister so much pain. They also said they would like to be aloud contact with their niece or nephew when she or he is born and begged for their sister's forgiveness."

"They were in on it?" Adam asked Leo shocked. "I know they weren't speaking to Piper but to go that far to hurt her…."

"Look, that's Prue." Leo cut him off. "She looks awful."

"She's going to say something."

Prue was on the TV outside a house, not the mannor, with Andy stood next to her, his arm draped comfortingly over her shoulders.

She was pale and her raven black hair was flat and her eyes looked red and sore form crying.

"I, I, I, I want to make a public statement to all three of my little sisters. Phoebe and Paige I want to say I'm sorry for letting you be drawn into Grams' plans and I should have protected the both of you and Piper from her. I am going to look after you properly as soon as we get all this stuff sorted out." She took a deep breath and sobbed out loud for a few seconds. "Piper, I am so, so, so, so sorry I let Grams nearly take your baby. Ever since she started her plans, her evil plans to take your baby away from you I've known and I should have stopped her. I know yesterday I caused you a lot of pain and hurt, I phoned you up to get you over to the mannor yesterday as the only family member you trusted. I am sorry and I hope you can find it in your self to forgive me. And, please, sweetie, know this, if you ever need me for anything I am going to be there for you. I love you. Leo, if you're watching this, forget everything me and Phoebe told you, Piper and your baby need you more than ever now. Go to her."

Andy led Prue into the house behind them as she sobbed into his shoulder unable to go on a moment longer.

They went back to the studio.

"We have been told by our sources in the police force that Penny Halliwell is going to under go physic treatment and is showing no remorse for her accused crime towards her second grandchild. I can quote her as saying 'I will not let that boy and his brat ruin her life, she was pressured in to that and is not going to be aloud to keep that child. I am her grandmother and I know what is best for her. She is too young for the responsibility and I will find away to take that chi…."

"You're also an evil vindictive witch Penny." Adam said using the remote to turn off the TV.

"I've always said she was a witch." Leo agreed.

Adam looked around him and then at Leo.

"Where's Piper?" He asked.

"Mandy took her to have a shower about 15 minutes ago."

"Sorry, I did tell her to leave you two alone for a while longer. Incurable my girl is if she wants something she'll do anything to get it. I thought that you might like some time alone with Piper."

"She said Piper could go home this evening. Do you know what time?"

"Um, Sophia said when her doctor gives her the all clear. Personally I think that woman just hates lawyers. She spent the past half hour ranting to me about them and the Harris' are on there way here. They arrive in about an hour and Cass is going to mob Piper so you might get pushed way out the picture for a while."

"That's good. That Piper will get to see them I mean."

They were silent for a moment until Leo asked a question.

"Do you think she'll be able to take the baby?"

He was talking about Penny.

"I think she might think she can but I know me and Mandy and you and Mr and Mrs Harris won't let that happen. Then there's Natalie and that lot who would murder anyone who tried to take your baby."

"You've met them."

"Yes and I think I might need theory to get over the experience. I think the girls and sorry I have to say his name, Dan, are good fun and a laugh a second to be with. All be it they are not normal and if I met one of them in the dark I would jump further than the sun out of my skin and scream like a school girl as I run for my life. Then there were the others. They scare me. Horribly. They love power tools too much. The first time I met them they were trying to hot wire my truck and break into the cage at the back where I keep the tools. Nathan was directing and keeping watch, Rick was clinging to the cage as he tried to get it open and Rick was in the cab trying to get it started with out the keys."

"Power tools?" Leo asked raising an eye brow. "Are you sure you've got the right guys?"

"Um, defiantly. Mr Harris, Martin too." Adam cringed. "They've got the bug of being power tool mad bad."

"Power tool mad?" Leo asked again his expression becoming more and more sceptical by the minute. "I doubt any of them have ever touched a power tool in their lives. Too much like hard work."

"Okay you know this kid of yours my baby sister is having, well before they drooled over me in the interview the boys and Martin tried to do the nursery for it by themselves and Piper's got the video footage to prove how miserably they failed, the girls minus Cassandra all ended up doing it. Me, I'm trying to build a summer house the boys who are hopeless wanted to do but they are trying with all their might to stop me."

Leo laughed.

"I'm so glad I wasn't there."

"Me too. I just enjoyed watching the video."

Leo smiled broadly as Piper and Mandy walked in to the room.

"You amazing baby." Leo said. "Wow, you really take my breath away."

Piper was dressed in comfortable maternity clothes; a baggy t-shirt and sweat pants, and had her hair swept back off her face in a French plat.

"I look washed out." Piper told him lying back on the bed. "But I haven't felt so good in a long while."

"I still think you look beautiful." He said moving nearer to her.

"Ahw so sweet." Mandy said smiling at Adam. "Aren't they just the sweetest?"

"Okay Mandy they are sweet, but they are also 18 years old not three year olds." Adam replied.

Leo was looking at Piper in ore and smiling happily at her.

Their fingers slowly intertwined as the young couple held hands.

"Ahw," Mandy cooed again. "You guys just look so adorable and you're going to have a baby and be a proper little family together the three of you and you're going to have a perfect life and just be so happy. You look so, so, so sweet."

"Mand seriously enough with the gushing already. You don't need to gush at them." Adam told her. "They don't need to be told they look sweet. I do not need to be told they look sweet. Sorry Piper, there's a reason I don't take her out in public much. At all."

Piper smiled at Leo and then looked at Adam.

"That's alright honey bunch." She said sweetly. "She's alright. She can say sweet as much as she wants. Any ways I thought you never introduced me to her before because I'm the other girl. That's what you told me."

"Always sugar." Adam shoot back with out thinking. "You're always gona be my number one girl."

Piper laughed.

Mandy's eyes blazed and she let out a low cures under her breath referring to something Adam wasn't going to like at all, in fact that he would find very painful.

Leo looked worried until Piper pulled him in closer to her so he was punched on the edge of the bed and snuggled up to him under his arm.

"Crap!" Adam exclaimed. "We're only joking Mandy. A joke that's all it is. Nothing's going on between me and Piper."

"But Adam, you lied to me," Piper protested. "Remember you're the eye candy, it's the reason Ali hired you. You're my boy and my eye candy."

"Please don't kill me Mandy." Adam begged. "We're just flirting, nothing more. I swear. Dump me and bad mouth me to you're mother who will probably try to kill me but please don't kill me and don't look at me like that."

"Sorry Adam." Piper said after a moment. "His telling the truth. All we do is joke around, go shoe shopping and flirt."

"And you gush none stop about Leo." Adam added. "And Brad Pit for some reason. I hate that bear by the way. His way too big."

"Brad Pit?" Leo asked. "A bear?"

"Don't ask." Piper and Adam said together.

Mandy laughed.

Then Piper and Adam and Leo spoke together.

"Cassy." Piper and Adam said.

"Cassy?" Leo asked at the same time.

Mandy laughed at them and shook her head.

"Your little sister?" She asked.

"Damn straight girl." Adam said. "My little sister."

"Well, I have to say it again; you guys make the sweetest couple ever."

"Mandy!" Adam fumed.

"Just wait until the baby comes." Piper teased. "Then the gushing of sweetness and cuteness will be none stop."

Adam looked at Leo and rolled his eyes.

"And then she'll start to get broody." Piper continued. "And you'll be going to doctors appointments, running out to the grocery store in the middle of the night, then be decorating a nursery and before you know it having a little baby of your own calling you 'dada'."

"No!" Adam managed to bark out. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No!"

He staggered backwards and fell over a contently placed chair landing flat and hard on his back still continually stuttering the word 'no'.

"Scarred?" Leo asked, amused as Piper laughed into his hand until tears poured down her face.

"Never." Adam got to his feet. "I'm not scarred of anyone or any thing….."

"Apart form Mr Harris with power tools." Piper put in still laughing.

"Yes, apart from Mr Harris and, or teen age boys, with power tools. Come on Mandy, I'm meeting some one in reception. Let's leave these kids alone for a while."

With that Mandy and Adam left.

Well actually Adam left dragging Mandy with him.

"They're nice." Leo commented absently running his fingers over her wrist in an intricate paten.

"Huh?" Piper shifted over on the bed slightly to make enough room for him to half lie on the bed with her.

"They're nice." He repeated. "Are you tired?"

"No," She snuggled up to his chest. "I'm just happy and content and safe."

"Good." He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"So you like them?"

"Yhea, I think so. Adam is psycho scary and Mandy is too. But Adam was pretty reasonable when I talked to him and anyone who can make you smile and laugh like he just did can't be bad. Then Mandy, she made him gave me a chance last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Well last night when what I did had sunk in I came back with the roses to make it up to you and say sorry. I saw Adam first and he said you were asleep and I asked him to give you the flowers and tell you I was sorry. He made me go. But I couldn't leave. I went away from the door but I didn't even make it as far as the parking lot. I had to come back because I didn't want to let you think that you were going to be a bad mother and that the baby wasn't mine and, and that I didn't love you. Adam nearly had a stroke when I came back. He went mad at me. Mandy talked him down and convinced him to let me come in and see you, just to see you were safe to let me come back in the morning to see you when you were awake. But once I saw you I couldn't walk out on you again for the second time in one day. Mandy warned me and Adam that you would get so scarred like you did this morning but she didn't stop me from staying by your side all night."

"You're so sweet." She looked up at him. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Standing up to Adam. Not leaving."

"Anytime. I don't want to leave again for a good long while."

"Mmm, you have no idea how relaxed I fell right now."

Leo leaned his face down to hers and slowly kissed her.

They continued to lie there and kiss each other until a bubbly voice interrupted them.

"Well, well," Sophia said from the door way. "What do we have going on here?"

Leo quickly moved away from Piper and sat in the seat going bright red.

Sophia laughed as she went about taking Piper's obs, her temperature, blood pressure and such.

"I hear you two and Adam caused some fire works last night." She said. "You're obviously alright together now from what I just saw."

"We're getting there." Piper said reaching out for Leo's hand.

"Do you two want some breakfast?" Sophia asked. "Well I don't care if you do or you don't, I brought you both some toast and you will eat it or I will happily tell Adam and my two kids that you didn't and set them on you."

"Okay." Piper agreed.

"Is she okay?" Leo asked as Sophia updated Piper's charts.

Sophia looked at Piper.

"What he said."

"Piper's doing just fine and you should be able to take her home soon, well before tonight."

"That's not soon." Piper complained. "I hate hospitals."

Leo brought her knuckles to his lips kissing them and squeezed her hand.

"Well you're going to have Cassandra Harris and her parents and you've got Leo here." Sophia reasoned.

"I still hate hospitals and want to go home." Piper told her.

"The let me tell you what will happen. You're doctor is going to come see you at about five o'clock and he'll check you over and do a sonogram and if he gives you the all clear then you can go home. But until then you need to stay here so we can keep an eye on you and baby."

"Alright then." Piper serenaded.

Leo kissed her knuckles again.

"Anything I can do for you?" Sophia asked. "Because I don't wana go deal with the bitchy pregnant women on the wards."

"Break me the hell out of here." Piper said pathetically. "Please?"

"Apart from that."

"Call my friend Jessica and explain what's going on to her." Piper said. "And maybe Leo's mom and dad."

"No!" Leo said. "Not them."

"They'll be worried about you honey." Piper said.

"Yhea but they'll freak out unless I tell them what's going on myself." Leo explained. "You know how much they freak and panic."

"Okay," Sophia said. "Want me to ask her t come visit then I get to sit around and wait for her."

"Oh no," Piper shook her head. "Not unless you want a ward full of bitchy pregnant women."

"Defiantly not."

"So just explain to her where I am. Thanks."

"That's okay and you know if you thin of a long lost relative somewhere far, far away that you want to see just call me and I'll make some calls. Please say there is."

"Sorry." Piper said. "Doesn't ring any bells."

"Leo?"

"Nope, unless you wana try to get hold of my ninety something great aunt in London who's as death as a bat."

"If I get desperate I might try." She put a plate pf toast on the bed. "Enjoy your breakfast."

Piper and Leo ate the toast she had left them and Leo preached back up on the bed with Piper snuggled back against him.

"What do you think Adam meant by he had to meet someone in reception?" Piper asked.

"I don't know." Leo kissed Piper and drew her closer to him. "That he had to meet some one in reception."

"Yhea," She returned his kiss momentarily smiling against his lips. "But who?"

Leo simply kissed her again and shrugged.


	86. Chapter 86

"Daddy," Cassy asked quietly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"As long as it isn't 'are we there yet' you can ask me anything." Martin told his daughter glancing at his sleeping wife and mother in law. "What is it honey?"

"Is Piper going to be okay?" Cassy asked even more quietly than before.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine and we're going to go straight to see her once we've dropped Grandma Margaret's bird off at our house."

"But she's all by herself right now and she's going to be really scarred and she really, really, really hates hospitals and she shouldn't be by her self now."

"Well Piper's a very brave girl you know. And she isn't going to be by herself, remember I phoned the hospital when we stopped for some food and to use the bathroom and the nurse told me that Adam and his girl friend are with Mandy. They're looking after her. Then there are lots of doctors and nurses looking after her too and when we get there. We'll be able to look after her too and make sure she's all better. It's why Grandma Margaret chose to come with us so she can help Piper."

"But what if Piper's not okay? What if something's happed to the baby and she really upset and, and nasty stuff?"

"She not sweetie, she and the baby are both fine. Nothing's going to happen to them now."

"What if Piper's not happy?"

"I know she isn't very happy at the moment Cass because she's really scarred because of what happened to her yesterday but that'll all change when she sees you because you always make her smile."

"Really?"

"Yep, really."

"How long until we get there?"

"Is that a code way of saying are we there yet?"

"Nope, but are we?"

"Are we what?"

"Are we there yet?"

Martin laughed heartily which woke his wife.

"I wana know!" Cassy demanded waking her grandma. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet sweetheart." Grandma Margaret said. "But it won't be too long now. And you promised not to ask that anymore."

"But daddy said it first!" Cassy complained stubbornly folding her arms.

"He did now did he?" Ali asked eyeing her husband.

They were silent for a while as a few miles flew by.

"Mother." Alison began slowly.

"Yes dear." Margaret said.

"I need to clear something up with you. It's very important."

"I've already told you Alison, I running the next marathon and that's that."

"Mother…."

"I do not want to argue about this young lady."

"Mother…."

"Alison Gammaton I am going to run the marathon what ever you say or do."

"Mother…"

"Now I want to hear no more on the subject."

"Mother…."

"Alison!"

"Mother will you please let me get a word in edge ways."

The woman held her hands up in surrender and nodded for her daughter to go on.

"Thank-you, now mother I need to talk to you about something very important. It's about Piper."

"Alison do you really think we should be having this conversation with little ears present. Little ears may hear certain things and get upset by them."

"Cassandra already knows about this mother."

"You mean about Leo?" Cass asked her head popping up a little.

Ali nodded and gave her mother a smile as Cassy began to babble at them both.

"Piper's having Leo's baby Grandma Margaret but she hasn't told him and when she found out she was going to be a mommy she told Leo to go away and not come back ever, ever, ever and to leave all of us alone because she never really loved him. But she does really and wants him back but won't take him back because of the baby. Because if he has the baby around he won't want her to look after me and will stop going to school so he can bring home the bacon and stuff for them and she'll have to move out and live in some apartment and look after her baby and stuff and Leo won't be able to go to the special school you go to, to become a doctor and he'll never be able to be a doctor and she told Leo to go so he would be able to be a doctor and help other people. I told Leo once and she got all flustered and upset and told him she wasn't really having a baby and I just wanted them back together which I do because he makes her so happy and she talked to me about him living his dreams and having babies of his own with someone else and her having her baby so she still had him with her. And then when you could see the baby in Piper's tummy she saw Leo at his school and he found out she lied to him and then she told him that the baby was Dan's and they were going to be a family and he couldn't have anything to do with them and her or something like that but he really is the daddy and he doesn't know it, but everyone else she loves, us, me, mommy, daddy and her sisters and all her friends and Adam know that Leo is. I've tried to tell Leo but he don't get it and he never will and he has a horrid big sister who hates Piper and is evil and yelled at me about loving Piper when I went with her to play Leo but I got her back and I don't go see her anymore. But when you see Piper Grandma Margaret you can't talk to her about Leo cause she gets all upset and cries and cries and cries until her eyes get all real sore and red and puffy and she has to put little drops in them so they don't hurt her no more and she gets shaky and don't really talk and wants cuddles off me and it makes her real sad so we no talk about Leo in front of Piper and we don't let other people talk about Leo and if she gets really, really bad and can't feel good about anything we watch titanic and call Dan or Adam or Natalie or get Maria to beat up Rick or we talk about what we're gona do for my next birthday and how she's really my big sister and how mommy is like her mommy and daddy is like her daddy and I'm her little sister and best friend in the whole wide world and how I'm gona be aunt Cass to the baby and I'm going to be a real big girl and help with everything and we try to make her smile again. So we no talk about Leo so we keep nice happy smiley Piper who no cries. Kay?"

"Did you breath when you said that Cassy?" Grandma Margaret asked.

"A little." Cassy told her breathlessly. "Out of breath now."

"I bet you are now kido." Ali said. "So did you get that mom? We just try to avoid talking to Piper about Leo so she doesn't get upset because she's always very hormonal at the moment."

"It's a shame they made such a lovely young couple." Margaret sighed regretfully. "They are more than meant to be."

"Been looking in your crystal ball again Mrs G?" Martin asked playfully. "Hey Cassy we're almost back in San Francisco no sweetie. There's a little place I know where we could stop and get some breakfast and you could take mommy shopping to get some presents to take to Piper and stuff to make her bedroom look nice for when we take her home. What do you think?"

Cassy nodded intently and shot her father a million dollar smile.

"We're going to have to look after your nanny little miss." Grandma Margaret said smiling. "Good thing I've got my nurse's training under my belt. So you'll help me look after Piper won't you sweetie?"

"Yep!" Cassy agreed. "Course I will."

"Good girl," Ali said. "You'll be Grandma Margaret's little helper and look after her and Piper while mommy and daddy are at work."

Martin pulled into the parking lot of the mall he had been talking about and killed the engine.

Four breakfasts and 90 minutes later they all met back at the car and Martin stared in horror at the amount of bags Ali and Cassy and a random store assistant had in their hands and then at the trunk of his car, already heavily laden with luggage and bird cage.

"Did you two really have to buy the entire produce of this place, other people need stuff from this place too you know," He said and then he pointed at the store assistant and added. "And him, no, no, no, there is no way on earth you are keeping him. Over my dead body is a wonderful phrase that springs to mind right about now."

Ali laughed nervously and glanced to her mother and mouthed an apology.

Then suddenly what Ali had been apologising for appeared out of no where.

A woman in an apron could just about be seen from behind a reasonable gigantic flower arrangement and was heading straight for the car.

"Where do you prose we put all this stuff dear?" Martin asked through heavily gritted teeth as the woman set down the arrangement. "Shall I go see if they sell juggernauts here?"


	87. Chapter 87

Piper rested her head comfortably in the crock of Leo's arm as she listened him talk about nothing in particular, she just lay still and enjoyed the sound of his voice.

"You alright baby?" He asked gently nudging her.

"Fine." She replied slowly. "I love having you back."

"Good and you better get used to it because I'm not going any where for a very long time beautiful."

"How long?"

"Well how does for ever sound?"

"Perfect." She murmured snuggling closer to his warmth. "Like heaven."

Leo laughed and she listened to the sound reverberate in his chest.

He ran his hand over her hair and delivered a sweet kiss to her lips before pulling away from her to sit down.

"So I was thinking when we get you all rested up and safe at home I could take you out somewhere really nice," He said reaching for her hand. "Romantic. What do you say?"

"I say you're crazy, but I still love you, and no."

"No? Why no?"

"Have you looked at me recently?"

"Yes and you're absolutely beautiful, breath taking."

"And the size of a whale."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're having my baby and you're glowing."

"I don't want to go out to some fancy restraint where every one will be looking at us."

"People can't take their eyes off you, I know I can't."

"Yhea and when they look they see a pregnant teenager."

"Alright, then we'll go somewhere private. A picnic on the beach, by moon light, it'll be so romantic."

"Mmm, sounds good. But not on the beach. We should have it on the terrace, where we can be alone and there is an amazing view and a hot tub and we're close to a bathroom and we can stay out as long as we like."

"That does sound good." He said bringing her delicate fingers to his lips. "And we don't have to wait to do it."

Piper lay her head back on the pillows and smiled at him giving his hand a squeeze.

"So you're going to come home to the Harris' with me?" She asked turning to face him.

"You think I'm going to let you alone after all the horrible stuff that's happened the past 24 hours?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"No way. Any way ever since I stayed with you last I've dreaming about holding you again and watching you sleep. I don't want to dream about it anymore."

"Good. I want you there. You're going to have a fit when you see the place now."

"Yhea? What's it like?" He moved back onto the bed with her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders deciding she had been too far from him before.

"Well it's like a building sight out side and most of inside is the same but there's loads more clutter around and a few too million pairs of shoes Adam and me brought on one of our madder days. But upstairs I've got two rooms a bed room and a nursery for the baby and they're both amazing. You'll love the nursery, it's wonderful and perfect for the baby, our baby."

Leo smiled at the words, 'our baby', and brushed his lips gently across her forehead.

"I love you, you know." He told her. "I'm never going to stop."

"I know you do. I love you too."

* * *

"Okay Adam," Mandy said. "I love you and all but you are completely crazy and I'm going back in side."

"Oh come on Mandy, they'll be here any minute, I promise and they're going to make Piper even happier than she is now with Leo."

Mandy raised a questioning eyebrow and looked pointedly at him.

"Honest." He insisted. "They really will."

"Who are they? They better not be her sisters because if they are I'm going straight up to the crazy people ward and committing you."

"No, what do you think I am? Stupid?"

"Well frankly, yes. I think you're an idiot. And that you shouldn't have let Leo stay with her last night because Piper reacted just the way I said she would react. If you've invited her sisters, I'll, I'll, I'm going to leave you."

"I haven't. I've called up her friends; I said I'd meet them out here so they could get in to see her. They don't know she's back with Leo yet. They're going to be over the moon."


	88. Chapter 88

Natalie held on to Nathan's hand tightly as they and the rest of their friends, Rick, Mari, Darryl and Shelia made their way through the busy hospital car park.

"Thank god she's alright." Natalie babbled. "And the baby it would have killed her if she'd lost her."

"Ow!" Nathan pulled his hand from Natalie's grip and shook it out attempting to resurrect the flow of blood that had been cut off ever since he woke up that morning and told Natalie to check her voice mail. "Nat I need my hand you know, you squeeze it like that and you'll break it."

"At least we're going to a hospital." Rick grumbled. "I don't see why we had to come in right away." He complained as Mari's glare bore into the back off his head. "We spent all of last night phoning up every person in every part of the known and unknown universe asking about Piper. We hardly slept."

Mari hit him and began to walk faster than the rest of her friends to get away from her boyfriend.

"Piper's our friend man," Nathan said relishing to fact he could keep his hand out of Natalie's. "She needs us right now, she's in hospital and pregnant."

"Her Grams must have really upset her." Shelia commented. "We should have tried the hospitals yesterday."

"I'm sure she's fine," Darryl assured her rubbing her shoulders. "We need to be positive."

"Adam's meeting us." Natalie piped up. "I wish Dan were here."

"Tell you what," Rick stopped dead which was met loud groans from all his friends. "I'll go get some nice stuff for Piper, like a fluffy hotel robe and some of that herbal tea she loves and meet you back here in like three hours."

"Can I hit him?" Nathan asked. "Or is that something Mari has patented?"

"Oh I get to hit him," Mari said balling her fist. "Then you do."

"No! Don't! Not the face! Don't hit me! Don't hit me full stop! I surrender, I'll come, I'm coming with you." Rick said throwing his hands up to protect himself. "Just don't hurt me. I want to see Piper. She's my friend, our friend, we're looking after her for Leo."

Mari threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Good let's get going." Natalie said. "We need to get to Piper. Adam's waiting for us."

The group didn't move, well all but Nathan, who moved about six feet until they released he was still stood still.

"Nathan!" Natalie whined.

"We should call him." Nathan said.

"Who?" Darryl asked.

"Leo?" Shelia said thinking it was the only reasonable answer.

Nathan nodded.

"His got the right to know," He stated. "The baby is his child too, not just Piper's and we shouldn't have lied to him. He's our friend and he wants to be a good father."

"We don't have the right to make that decision for Piper." Rick said. "You were the one who said that. The rest of us wanted to tell Leo. You said Piper should tell him if she wants him, if that hasn't happened we just need to look after her."

"But she's in hospital now." Nathan protested. "That means she's ill. Piper should have Leo there to support her."

"And what do you think we're going to be doing?" Mari demanded. "Sitting around looking pretty like potted plants? We can support her. We can give her all the damn support she needs. We can give her more than Leo."

"Yhea!" Rick hurried to agree with her before she could try to hurt him.

"Of course we can." Darryl said. "We, the six of us can look after her no problems. Any way there's Adam too."

"And the eye candy's girlfriend." Shelia added.

"Who's the eye candy?" Rick and Darryl asked their girlfriends together.

"Adam." The three women sing-songed.

Nathan laughed then turned all serious again.

He pointed to each of them in turn and reminded them they were spoken for.

They all pouted at him.

"Okay, I'm calling Leo if you guys like it or not. He has every right to be here because she is carrying his child." Nathan told them. "Piper can't keep him away from her anymore and it's not right that we let her keep it from him and it is so wrong that we helped her to keep it from one of our best friends."

"We should ask Piper what she wants," Maria said. "It's the best thing to do. She's told us so much of what she wants and that not being Leo over the time we've known she's pregnant. We should ask her again what she really wants and if she says Leo we get him for her and make him understand why we let her keep their baby from him and make sure they're all right together and screw anything that back fires on us. But we have to let her decide for herself."

"I suppose so." Nathan said moving towards the hospital again. "But you guys didn't hear him the other week he really wants to be there for Piper and he didn't want to be a dad that wasn't there for his kid when it was growing up. Piper's baby is his too and Leo wants to be a father and we all know how good he would be at that and just how much he would love his kid."

"Yhea, yhea, yhea, whatever," Natalie said speed walking in font of the rest of the group. "We'll sort our friend's love life out later after we make sure she's alright and let her know we are here for her after what her family have done for to her and her baby. She needs us. We're her friends and all she has right now."

"Any ways," Nathan swung his arm over her shoulders to slow her down and let the rest of their friends catch up with them. "Things won't stay this way for long when the news get out Nat Piper will have to come clean when it get out on the gossip grape vine."

"What gossip?" Sheila asked.

"That Natalie and Dan got together last night!" Nathan announced.

"Oh my god!" Rick screamed. "The poor guy really doesn't know what his getting into."

"Hey!" Natalie protested. "And that's not telling anyone until I say so Nathan."

"You and Dan?" Maria asked. "Wow!"

"It's defiantly news." Sheila said. "Good gossip and defiantly news. Are we the first to know about this?"

"Apart from me and Dan of course." Nathan said.

"Yhea or you might just get know as the biggest bitch in school." Darryl said receiving five cold glares from his friends. "I'm only saying. Every one in school thinks Dan fathered Piper's baby, Nathan managed to convince them of that much with the posters and little booklet things he spread around school along with the ones about how every one should kill the evil cheer leaders, to them it will look like you're dating the father of your heavily pregnant friend's baby. Or even worse that you've stole him from her and that really would be being a complete bitch. By anyone's standards."

"Nice Darryl, real nice." Natalie said sarcastically.

"Hello oh loud ones of the I have no idea what realm you're from but I defiantly heard you coming." Adam said. "And guys before you ask my power tools are locked safely up at home and girls, this is my _girlfriend _Mandy. Mandy these are very scary people."

"We're not scary," Maria said. "Nathan, Rick or Darryl any where near power tools are scary but we're not at the moment. Wana hear some really cool news?"

"This is what all the screaming was about." Natalie said. "And it's really not that important or interesting. He doesn't need to know. They don't need to know. He does not need to know. Nathan don't you dare say it."

"I'm gona tell him any way," Nathan stuck his tongue out at her. "Natalie and Dan have got together. Dan's left the state but he got with Natalie and they're together. Just like Piper kept saying they would be."

"Good." Adam wrapped his arms around Mandy and led them towards the door. "Let's go get you guys up to see Piper and let her now the good news. Natalie, sweetheart, you owe her a lot of money. You and Dan are gona keep her kid in diapers for a long time. And she wants to see you and there might be a little surprise for you lot up there. A good surprise."

"Oh my god," Sheila gasped. "Has she had the baby?"


	89. Chapter 89

"So," Leo moved his arm down his girlfriend's side and pressed his lips on her silky hair. "I've finally got you back where you belong, that's with me sweetheart, and we're alone. I think this is undoubtedly the best morning of my life."

"Yhea?" Piper asked hugging his arm that held her. "Well you see the fact you've got me to your self is a miracle because I never thought Adam would let you near me."

"Oh and then Mandy and all her gushing."

Piper laughed.

"That's the best sound I've heard in a long time."

"What?" She questioned.

"You laughing baby."

She nodded and toyed with his fingers as he held her hand tightly in his free hand.

"Piper, you do know I'm never going to leave you, right?"

"Mmm."

"And you do know you can trust me, right?"

"I do, but like I said it's going to take time. I think I feel safest with you right now. Safer than I feel with any one else. The rest of the world really, really, really scares me now because of what I has happened with my family."

"I'm not going to let any one hurt you like that again. What your Grams and sisters did to you was evil and trying to take our baby away from you that is just too horrible. I'm not going to let anyone get to either of you again like that. I'm going to keep both of you safe. You, baby, and our baby. Okay?"

"Fantastic. Oh wow, Leo," She moved his hand to her stomach. "Feel here. That's our baby you can feel."

He felt their baby kick and move an even broader smile pulling at his lips.

"I've felt that before," He told her tears building in his eyes. "But it's just as amazing each time. We're having a baby together, baby, and it's just so amazing to know that our baby's in there. I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a father. Me and you are having a baby Piper and that means so much to me."

Piper reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It means the world to me too." She whispered. "It really does honey."

He slid his hand under her top to her stomach and leaned his head down against hers enjoying the strong bond they had together silently.

* * *

"So what's going on?" Sheila asked as the group of friends, led by Adam and Mandy exited the lift. "Has something good happened?"

"Yup," Mandy held onto Adam's hand tightly. "Something really good has happened."

"What?" Natalie asked.

"You see Nat that's why they call it a surprise." Adam said. "If I told you what had happened it wouldn't be a surprise. But I have to say Mandy's right it is really good what has happened."

"Why've you left Piper alone?" Rick asked. "I should really beat you up for that. You aren't meant to leave her alone."

"Tell Martin and he can get fired." Darryl said.

"Then we could finish the DIY we started and his messing up." Nathan said. "That's a good plan, if we could some how work out a way to kill the cheer leaders in that plan it would be even better, but as it is it is a good plan."

"No, you can not do DIY again." Sheila said.

"Haven't you learned anything from the nursery fiasco?" Maria asked. "Only us girls and Adam can actually do DIY. You boys are hopeless."

"Why can't you be more like my Dan?" Natalie asked. "He know when to give up."

"Alright then," Adam stopped in the ward's waiting area. "Here we are. Piper's in room 406, umm, you can go in and see her and me and Mands are just going to go tell her nurse, Sophia, that you are here and you can be after yesterday's events with her Grams and the whole biting of the security guard thing and the black eye her little sisters gave me then the big messy business with the police."

"Yhea, don't mention it to Piper. She shouldn't be stressed out by that." Mandy said. "So no mention of the G word or any of the three P words please. She's had enough to deal with for some one so young and so heavily pregnant. Far too much."

"Note taken," Nathan said. "I'll only blurt about the fact Natalie and Dan are together I swear, cheer leader haters honour."

"Okay, good. Go on in," Adam instructed. "She'll really be pleased to see you. Come on Mandy, lets leave these kids to it darling."

Nathan and Natalie took the lead and found room number 406.

"Come on then guys, put on your happy faces." Natalie said. "We're meant to be in a biology test right now with Anderson."

"Oh think of the ways we could be torturing him right now, that evil, evil, evil biology teacher for Piper's 18th birthday." Sheila said. "It'd be so much fun. You know we're all going to pass his class with flying colours after what he did to Piper, I bet Leo will too, just so we don't make a fuss about the blackmail aspect of his plan."

"Come on babe." Darryl said.

"Hey Piper," Nathan said. "You have no idea how much you scared us last night. Well since lunch time yesterday when we ran out of school and went AWOL so I hope you're worth it."

The group took in the room.

Piper was sat up in bed with Leo sat on the edge of the mattress, one of his hands under her top on her stomach and his forehead resting against hers.

* * *

_So there's the chapter guys. Sorry it took so long to update. I've just started BND Early Years and I have a lot of work to do already. I had this chapter written when I last updated but I've only just manged to get a second to update. _

_I've got the next chapter half written on my laptop so I'll see what I can do about finishing it for you. _

_Thankyou to every one who had reviewed._

_You guys are the best._

_Hope you enjoy and sorry about the cliff hanger...(not too much)_

_Please review and I'll finish my assignment and may to get on with the update if you review..._


	90. Chapter 90

"Hey Piper," Nathan said. "You have no idea how much you scared us last night. Well since lunch time yesterday when we ran out of school and went AWOL so I hope you're worth it."

The group took in the room.

Piper was sat up in bed with Leo sat on the edge of the mattress, one of his hands under her top on her stomach and his forehead resting against hers.

"Oh wow," Natalie beamed. "Guys you're back together."

"Congratulations." Rick said.

"About damn time Piper." Darryl said.

"Ditto." Sheila smiled. "Both accounts."

"Why exactly didn't you call us?" Maria asked moving in for a hug. "Excuse me for a moment Leo I need to give this lovely girl here a hug, then you can have her straight back."

"Sure thing, you guys have a moment." Leo said backing off but giving Piper a smile when she caught hold of his hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

Maria hugged Piper as did Sheila and Natalie.

Rick leaned down and squeezed her shoulder.

Darryl gave her a friendly hug and Nathan gave her full on tight hug.

"I didn't want to worry you guys last night," Piper told them. "Yesterday afternoon when I was brought in you were in school and by the time you were out I had Leo here and I just wanted to be with him."

"We were worried sick Piper." Darryl said. "Don't you ever scare us like that again understand?"

Piper nodded and laughed, reaching out for Leo to bring him back closer to her again.

"I got some news for you," Natalie said sitting on the opposite side of the bed to Leo placing her hand on Piper's stomach. "Dan and I are an item now; sweetie and he said to give you his love just before he left. Told me to tell you to call him if you ever need any thing or the boys want to do DIY again and he'll be back soon."

"His mom bad again?" Piper asked slightly on edge by the coldness of Leo's arms since their friend's entered.

"She's taken a turn for the worse but she should be alright. But he still really wanted to go see her and I think she wanted to see her son because she's given herself a bit of a fright." Natalie said. "So what about you two? Dish. What happened?"

"Us?" Piper asked. "No. What about you and Dan? I told you you'd get together."

"I know you did." Rick said from the end of the bed. "Please say you're going to make her pay up."

"Oh she will honey," Maria said. "How's she doing Leo?"

"Umm, err, alright." Leo said awkwardly moving Piper nearer to his chest holding her protectively from his friends almost uncomfortable with their presence. "She really needs to rest and can probably come home tonight if her doctor gives her the all clear. Right baby?"

"Mmm, right." Piper replied laying her head down on his chest. "I can't wait to go home."

"Good," Sheila said to him and Piper giving him a gentle smile. "I take it the Harris' are on their way home."

Piper nodded.

Darryl laughed.

"I can just image the car journey; fell real sorry for then being stuck in a small space with Cassy." He said. "'Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?' That's all they're going to have heard since the moment they left."

Leo shifted uncomfortably under Piper but her grip on his wrist made him keep her as close as possible to him to keep her as calm and relaxed as possible.

"You guys are going to be inseparable from now on aren't you?" Rick asked glumly.

"And that's a bad thing?" Leo asked.

"We never get to see Piper." The six friends said together.

"Yhea but you never used to come visit me." Piper told them. "Leo always did so Leo always got to see me."

"Ah, but we didn't know where you were before." Darryl said. "A certain someone never told us."

"You never told them?" Piper asked catching Leo's jaw in her hand.

"He never did." Nathan confirmed jumping on the end of the bed to talk with them. "He may have even given us some false addresses to keep her off the trail."

"So talk to us then," Maria said. "We want to know about all the cute doctors you've met. Scores out of ten please."

"Girls, you three are all spoken for, you can't eye up the sexy doctors, Maria you've got Nathan, Sheila you've got Darryl, and Nat you've got Dan now, finally, just like I said you two would, always." Piper laughed. "But I haven't been eyeing up the doctors or the creepy male nurses that work with my normal doctor for normal appointments work that make my skin crawl."

"Ew," Natalie exclaimed. "The one who looks like he should never go any where near a camera because it will shatter once he gets within million miles of it. Wears the creepy and totally icky rabbit's foot around his neck."

"Yhea and has that tattoo of an open eye on his forehead."

"Always has a black strip of god only knows what down the back of his blue hospital top."

"And the creepy eye and icky rabbits foot."

"Yes the one with the creepy third eye tattoo and rabbit's foot."

Leo listened to them talk and laugh for the next fifteen minutes as he numbly held his girlfriend against his chest.

They had looked after her but that should have been his job.

He knew it and he knew he had missed out on so much of what a father to be should go through.

"So okay," Nathan said. "I've told you about the latest plan to rid the world of the evil cheer leaders and Nat's not going to tell about how she got with Dan and Shelia and Maria are going to die with out good gossip."

"Please tell them how you got together last night." Rick whimpered as Maria pulled his arm back behind his back and twisted it up painfully. "Ow, please before she hurts me more. I mean no, no, no. Maria, I love you. Ow, ow, ow! Ouch! Maria!"

Piper laughed as the seen unfolded and brushed her fingers over her swollen stomach.

"Maria," She giggled. "Quick, make him promise not to do DIY ever again."

"Good idea," Natalie cheered. "Or incapacitate him so he can't ever try to do it again."

"Then I can move on to Nathan then Darryl." Maria said. "I like that idea, I like it a lot. Almost as much as the fact Piper and Leo are now back together."

Leo smiled that was the best thing he had heard in a long time.

Piper giggled and pulled Leo's lips down to hers in a soft sweet kiss making obvious that she was more than happy with that fact too.

"Ahw!" Shelia sighed. "Now that's how it's supposed to be."

"The two of you together." Darryl continued. "It's just natural."

"I was beginning to think the apocalypse was coming." Nathan said. "Things were really starting to look hairy for the world."

"He was jumping at every horse he saw, I think he ran like twelve miles the other day with out stopping when horses came on the documentary channel." Piper said.

Leo was staring down at Piper not playing much attention to the rest of the people who called themselves his friends as they talked at him.

When he thought it was appropriate he grunted and nodded as he stroked Piper's hair lovingly and planted kisses onto her forehead when ever possible.

He knew she hadn't slept well last night and was now starting to relax completely in his arms and if it wasn't for the entertainment of 'their' friends she would already be asleep in his arms and nice and warm and safe with just him.

Nathan looked at them and smiled.

"You want to rest Piper?" Darryl asked. "Or is that just the look of contentment from having Leo back here for you?"

"I'm not tired." She shot back. "You guys are just exhausting when you talk none stop."

Leo gave her a gentle squeeze and she looked up at him.

"We aren't going to tell you about last night," Leo said pulling Piper closer to him. "But you never did get to tell them about the night I proposed."

"No, that's something just for us." Piper told him. "Jess recons she's found a girlfriend for Nathan."

"Me?" Nathan asked. "Nathan can have a girlfriend."

"Nate, mate," Rick clapped his hand over his shoulder. "She was probably a cheer leader."

"No!" Nathan jumped off the bed and ran round to hide behind Leo. "One of the evil hell bitches. I'll never date one of them I said never. They're evil and horrible and want to dominate the world and be bitchy to every one and they all want to kill me and use my bones to, to, to build a shrine to their glory and commemoration the defeat up of their one and only opponent me, Nathan."

Piper burst out laughing and shook her head with tears glistening in her eyes.

Maria cracked a smile.

Rick turned away to smirk and Darryl took a great interest in the floor as he smiled to himself.

Shelia giggled as Nathan peered over Leo's shoulder shaking.

Natalie smiled evilly.

"You know Nathan," She said her smile only growing. "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you. I'm a cheer leader really, always have been always will be I'm really just a plant they sent in to second grade to stay with you all this time to figure out the best way to kill you."

"See, see, see." Nathan babbled. "I told you they were evil they've even turned Natalie against me, against us because you're with me, I'm the ring leader, but you're with me, all of you are, Piper, Maria, Shelia, Darryl, Rick and Leo of course."

"I'm going to drink all of your blood Nathan." Natalie struggled to remain serious and the whole group could tell she was on the verge of collapsing with laughter. "Because we are all very evil and that's what we do. You see, all these years you've got us wrong. We are going to drink every last drop of your blood."

Leo looked around him and suddenly he didn't feel very comfortable at all being there.

"Err, guys," He quickly removed Piper from his arms and headed for the door with out looking at any of them, even Piper. "You know I didn't tell my parents where I was going last night and I spent all night out with out calling. They're going to be worried about me. I should go call them. I'll be back later."

"Leo." Piper protested hugging herself tightly.

The door slammed shut in reply.

* * *

_Sorry it's taken so long to update guys, I only just this moment finished this for you and the next chapters probably gona take a while._

_Thanks for all your reviews you lot are the best and really make me smile. If any of you ever want to talk or just nag me into updating and it does work with enough emails as Shell knows please feel free to email me._

_For nowplease review and I'll try to find some time to write the next update for you._

_P.S for any one who wants to know I think I'm going to have 100 chapters to this story then finish it there is I get all I want in. Then you have my evil sequle to look forwards to._

_P.P.S for anyone who has mentioned my spelling, sorry for it but I am dyslexic and it's my weakest piont on the scale so please try to mange with what I write I am working on it but spell check isn't a 100 effective so there may be mistakes. It's just the way the words look right to me because all the evil little letters get jumbeled up, but you can normaly see what the word is meant to be._


	91. Chapter 91

"Err, guys," Leo quickly removed Piper from his arms and headed for the door with out looking at any of them, even Piper. "You know I didn't tell my parents where I was going last night and I spent all night out with out calling. They're going to be worried about me. I should go call them. I'll be back later."

Piper felt a sudden chill now Leo's warmth was gone.

"Leo," She protested hugging herself praying he would come back and wrap his arms around her.

The door slammed loudly behind Leo.

"Okay," Natalie said. "That was strange."

Piper starred at the door in shook her mind racing and images of the previous night flooding in into her head.

"Oh he won't be long sweetie." Rick said moving to sit where Leo had been only to receive a glare from Maria. "Sorry babe."

Maria sat down next to Piper and wrapped her arm over her shoulder.

Piper shuddered and pressed her lips together.

Leo had just walked out again and she couldn't help but feel it was her fault and part of her was crying, screaming and yelling that this time he wasn't going to come back to her again.

"Hey," Maria said softly. "How you feeling these days?"

All her friends glared at her.

"What?" She demanded. "Don't look at me like that. I'm only asking I want to know. I said stop looking at me like that. I'm Maria I can and will hurt you. Stop it."

All friends suddenly took a great interest in the floor beneath their feet.

"You look very pretty." Sheila told Piper pushing Nathan off the end of the bed sitting there herself. "Your hair looks nice."

"Hey!" Nathan protested as he got up off the floor.

Piper just continued to stair at the door hot tears burning the back of her eyes.

"What's wrong with Leo?" Adam asked coming in.

Piper bit hard on her lip and appeared to be on the brink of bursting into tears.

"Not a clue." Rick said.

"Did anyone mention Dan to Leo?" Adam asked.

"Please, Adam," Piper pleaded quietly looking directly at him. "Don't. Can you just go after him please."

Adam walked over and held her tightly.

"Hey Piper," Nathan said. "Don't worry. I'll go talk to Leo."

"He loves you to bits darling," Sheila continued. "His going to be back before you know it. I promise."

Piper snorted a laugh and sunk down in the hospital bed, pushing her friends off the side of the bed and kicking Maria.

"Sorry Maria." She murmured pulling the covers up to her shoulders.

"Sweetie," Natalie ran her hand over Piper's platted hair. "You look really tired."

"Yep," Nathan agreed. "So the rest of these guys apart from Natalie because she really, really, really scares me and unlike Maria has actually attempted to kill me. Maria probably would kill me but needs to kill Rick first and keep him in line until she can find the perfect moment to kill him. Me, Nathan. Nathan is going to go find your boyfriend and Adam is probably going to stalk me and make me think I do have a death wish if I say one little tiny, tiny thing wrong."

"Damn straight, scary guy who tries to steal my power tools from the back of my truck like a mad man and also plots to kill the cheer leaders in crazy, bloody ways."

Piper curled up in bed hugging her stomach tightly.

She needed Leo to come back right this second and for him to take her home away from this room that she hated so much.

Mandy put her head around the open door and wrapped gently on the doorframe, her eyes screwed shut.

"Piper, is it safe to come in?" She asked. "How many of them did your big brother kill? Is it very disgusting?"

"I have NOT hurt any of this good for nothing lot. Although I think I should hurt them very, very, very badly." Adam spat. "Come on you lot out!" He yelled. "Mandy stay with Piper and don't let anyone but me and Leo back in here or the Harris' because Cassy wants to see Piper so badly."

This encouraged Piper into a small smile to form on her lips.

"My sweet little baby girl, I don't envy her parents when they get here," Piper whispered. "How long until they get here?"

"Urm, I spoke to them a little while ago honey," Adam said. "Martin was having a little trouble fitting the family back in the car after he let Cassy and Ali loose in a mall with out supervision and with his credit card. Oh and the fact they've got to keep the budgie and people in the car alive. He was muttering something about having to pay so much to hire a truck and driver to get it all home."

* * *

Cassy bounced up and down on the car seat and looked at her mom and dad in the front of their now slightly more cramped car.

"That was a rip off I tell you Alison," Martin was ranting to his wife. "Honestly, what point was there in buying all that stuff? That cost a damn fortune."

"It will cheer Piper up." Ali protested. "She's going to be down and so depressed after spending a night all alone in that hospital bed."

"What she wants is that Leo of hers," Margaret said. "See those two are made for each other."

"Grandma Margaret." Cassy laughed.

"Mother!" Alison scolded her. "Please, we've told you about this already."

"I know I'm only saying darling, Piper needs that boy," Grandma Margaret reached across to ruffle her granddaughter's hair. "Even my little Cass knows that. Don't you Cassandra?"

"Leo makes Piper real happy." Cassy said beaming. "Some one should make him come back." She thought for a moment and twirled her hair around her finger. "We should. You and daddy should pay him to mommy."

Alison gasped and Martin let out a dry laugh.

"Out of the mouths of babes huh." Margaret said.

"Can I call him mommy?"

"Who Cassy?" Alison asked without thinking.

"Leo." She said. "Please mommy, daddy."

Both her parents just looked dead ahead and focused on the road.

"Oh look Cassy a big blue car just went by." Her father said pointing out of the window.

"I'm six," Cassy said deliver a glare to the back of his head. "Not six months."

"Oh and see, see there's a red one, and a green one and look, look, look Cassy, look at that, see, see, see look at that, look, look, look, look there's even a purple car, you like purple and look at that there's a wonderful purple car. And oh no, look its gone now, never mind. There's another red one."

"There's five white cars, and more red and blue and green and pink and yellow cars. Dad, and guess what, there are two vans behind us following us home, a green one from the florists and a white one from the mall home delivery."

"I never should have let you go back in that place." Martin muttered half to his companions in the car half to himself. "I never should listen to a word you say when it comes to going in to places where they sell things. 'Don't worry Martin, it will only take two minutes Martin, we'll just go get some one to drive the stuff home for us, it won't cost much more. We'll be back before you know it, I swear.' My foot you'll be two minutes and my foot you'll just get some one to drive the stuff home and my foot," His voice was getting steadily louder as he was getting more and more angry. "My foot it won't cost much more, my foot, my foot, my god damn foot! You spent god only knows how much on god only knows what and for god only knows what reason. My foot you'll be back. Of course you'll be back another hour and 45 minutes later!"

"Well I'm sorry!" Alison yelled back balling her fists in frustration. "I'm worried. You know I shop when I'm worried."

"Alright, guy and gal time out." Grandma Margaret cut in for Cassy's sake. "That's enough the both of you. You're scarring the little one. She doesn't like her mommy and daddy fighting in front of her."

They both looked to the back seat and saw Cassy with her face buried in her sweater and both her arms brought up over her head.

"Look kids,"

"Please mother,"

"I've already told you not to call me that dear, it makes me sound so old, I'm not old so please don't make sound it."

"Yes mother."

"Alison. Look kids, the both of you are worried about Piper. I think you think of her as your daughter any way, no where near you're only kids nanny and think now she going to start seeing you as her mom and dad, the poor child not having them in so long. She's going to need you as she knows you normally. The cool, calm, collective people who have supported her so much in whatever she has done. So you've got to be there for her and do what ever she wants you to do for her."

"But she's going to be so sad still." Cassy said lifting her head from her lap. "Please don't yell any more."

"We won't sweetie." Her mother and father said together. "Promise."

"And Cassandra," Grandma Margaret said pulling on a lock of her hair. "Mom and dad are going to take care of Piper as her adoptive mama and dada, but that doesn't mean her newly grandmother is going to play by the rules. Do you know Leo's cell phone number?"

"Uh-huh." Cassy nodded. "But his going to be at school right now. I can give you his home number and get the school number from someone there and then call his cell."

"Ah my little angel……………"

* * *

"Hey so distraction." Natalie thought aloud. "Distraction."

Piper sat in between Natalie and Mandy on the bed sobbing into her hands helplessly.

Not long after her friends had left she had started to cry and she was still crying as hard as ever.

Mandy simply had her arms wrapped around Piper's shoulders and rocked back and forth a little with her. Natalie was much more panicking and wasn't quite sure what to do, Dan was normally around to distract her and make her smile when she was this bad.

Then again Natalie didn't remember seeing Piper this upset in a long time, probably never.

"Hey, hey, hey," She tried to soothe her distort friend, smoothing some of the hair, that had come out of the plat of and stuck to her now damp cheeks, from her face. "Come on not so many tears sweetheart don't do this to us. Now what do I say to make you feel better? What can I use to distract you? Distraction, distraction, distraction."

Then it hit her like a bolt of lightening.

Dan.

He was the prefect distraction.

"Come on, please Piper. So listen to me, I'll tell you how Dan and me got together last night."

Mandy continued to rock as she held Piper's trembling, sobbing form.

"We were all worried sick about you and had resorted to calling round every one listed in the phone book but stupidly not the hospitals, which after I spoke to you on the phone and you stopped, no turned off your cell phone, which by the way is one of the worst things in the world and you sure as hell better never do again. After so long up at about 9.30 most of us had passed out dead asleep. But Dan and me were still awake and he was still really quite like he had been since he got a call that afternoon. I asked him about it and he broke down crying to me about his mom and everything that has been going on recently. I comforted him and then he went off on this whole romantic speech about him having feelings for me and him having seen me looking at him the way I always did and about how maybe you were right about us being together and how it would be good for you to have a reason to talk with Leo again. Then he pressed me up to him and kissed me and it was all so romantic but then that all went to hell when Nathan and ruined everything."

At this Piper just cried harder pressing her face into Mandy struggling away from Natalie.

"Oh, oh, oh," Mandy rested her head on top of Piper's as she cried and sobbed and clung to her. "Okay, okay, okay now. It's alright. Err, Natalie please can you go track down some fruit tea for Piper. It'll help her to calm down."

"I think what she needs is Leo right now."

"Then go help find him for crying out loud."

"Besides, I wouldn't trust her with hot liquid right now, she burn herself badly if we give her something like that. Just look to the state she's in, she'll scold herself by just shaking alone."

"Well you're not helping! You're just making the poor child worse! Go! Just go! Go! Go! Go! Get out!"

"Oh my."

"Please don't do this." Piper said. "Don't fight and don't yell at each other."

"Sorry Piper." Mandy said rubbing her back in a soothing motion. "Sorry Natalie I just got carried away. Could you go find Adam please I don't think I really trust him off by himself, he might scare Leo away and that would do us no good at all."

At the remark Piper sobbed louder.

"Oh I know, I know."

"Alright," Natalie agreed. "I'll go, I think I might need to protect Nathan from Leo any way."

"Come on then," Mandy said softly. "Tell me why you're so scarred."

Piper pulled away from her and shook her head.

"Look sweetie I can guess mindlessly or you can tell me."

Piper still refused to answer.

"Alright what did he say to you this time?"

"What am I doing wrong?"

"What?"

"What am I doing wrong Mandy? What does everyone have against me?"

"Sorry."

"Grams, Prue, Phoebe, Paige and the Johnson's. Even Leo."

"What? Sweetie no one has anything against you. Leo loves you and your Grams she's just plan evil. Forget about her. Please."

"His walked out on me twice in the last 24 hours. Why does he hate me so much?"

Mandy drew Piper back into her arms.

"He's got every right to hate me. I've done terrible things to him but why doesn't he just leave me all together. I wish he'd just leave me if he is going to keep walking out when I need him."

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewd._

_You lot make my writing worth while._

_Thank you so much Heather for making this chapter possable, it is dedicated to you my helpful and wonderful friend and student in evil ways._

_Please review and I have a week to write if i get enough reviews I'll update in the next two days._


	92. Chapter 92

Leo wondered aimlessly through the corridors of the hospital.

Inside he felt nothing.

Empty.

Not the empty he had felt for the last few relentless months that he had been separated from Piper.

But drained of all emotion it was possible for him to feel.

His brain was slowly was beginning to come back online.

He had felt so lonely in that room with Piper.

She was meant to be his and he had been separated from her for so long he had just wanted to be with her.

When his, her friends had come in they had just messed it all up.

He had become an outsider.

Piper was supposed to be his and he had wanted her with him so bad.

He hadn't wanted then there.

He'd just wanted it to be like it was before everything had happened.

Just him and his girlfriend.

That's what made him complete and happy.

Having Piper, his Piper, all to himself.

What he had with Piper was so special and he knew, he had always known, they were meant to be.

Slowly his stomach began to churn when he thought of her.

He'd just walked out on her.

He hadn't intended to.

God, he'd never in tended to let her out of his sight, out of his arms, if he had a choose in the matter.

He closed his eyes.

Guilt.

The cold and ragged emotion gripped and tore at his throughout like cold ice fingers.

Piper had been through so much, her family had distorted her and he knew what had happened between them last night hadn't helped her at all.

To her, his walking out must have been a horrific instant replay in slow motion of what had happened to her last night at his hands.

The love of his life was going to be sitting there terrified.

The worst part of it all was going to be that she was too sweet, too independent to tell anyone that she was feeling scarred so she was going to be suffering alone.

He wished he was still there with her now like he should be.

But he wasn't and he had other matters to attend to.

Once he had done what he told her he was going to do he was going to go straight back to her and tell their, her friends that he wanted time alone with her.

Time they had taken away from him.

He was going to make this phone call as quick as possible so he could get back to her and more than speak his mind.

It wasn't healthy for him to keep all this stuff inside.

He couldn't risk scarring her again like he had done last night.

She had already been through too much for his liking.

He was meant to protect her.

She was the mother of his child and the love of his life.

It was his job.

Piper fully on his mind he made his way quickly to the nearest exit.

He turned on his cell phone.

It informed him he had missed 45 calls from 'home'.

He selected the first on his display and pressed return call.

He was going to tell them.

He was going to tell them.

His parents were about to know they were about to become grandparents.

The phone rang three and a half times before it was answered.

"Leo?"

"It's me Anna."

"Oh thank god Leo. Where are you? Are you alright? What happened? Ma's been going spare. She's worried sick and all panicky. She went up to your room last night to check on you because all the stuff that went in with Piper. She wanted to make sure you were all right but you weren't there. Your window was open and you weren't there."

"Slow down sis. One question at a time."

Leo couldn't help that his mind kept wondering back to Piper and the ticking of his watched seamed to drown out his sister's voice.

He wanted to be back with Piper.

He sat down hard on the ground knowing he needed to explain what he was saying properly so that Anna could explain it to their parents with out him on the line, meaning he could get back to holding Piper.

To making her feel safe.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Thank god."

Then he heard Anna call out to his parents.

"Mom! Dad! It's Leo! His safe!"

Her attention turned back to him.

"Where are you?"

"At the hospital."

"What? Leo, no. Leo, that Halliwell whore is just using you. You better not be there for her and you sure as hell better not be with her."

"Anna I love her, she's carrying my baby. I'm not going to let anyone talk about her like you are and I'm not going to let anyone hurt her anymore than they already have."

Anna began toiling out abuse about Piper and how she was using him and she never once gave her little brother the chance to interrupt or defend Piper.

Leo screwed up his face.

He couldn't stand to listen to her.

He wanted to make her stop.

He wanted to shut her up.

His blood was beginning to boil and pulse through his ears at a rate of notes.

Piper was his, his girlfriend.

The only person who made him happy.

The woman he had been miserable over not having for months.

The only one he was willing to die for to make her happy, to protect her, to prove that he loved her.

Anna had no right to talk about her like that.

He and Piper had been through so much.

Piper had been hurt so much over the past 24 hours.

Anna was someone else who was trying to hurt her.

He couldn't let.

He wouldn't.

He exploded at her.

"How dare you!" He screamed into the phone. "How dare you! Don't say that about Piper. I lover her. I love her Anna. You have no right to talk about her like that. You don't know her. She's mine. She's my girlfriend and is going to be the mother of my child. Your niece Anna. She beautiful and caring and sweet and sensitive and perfect. You don't know her. You can't if that's what you think of her. She's amazing she couldn't and wouldn't hurt a fly. She's been hurt and abused so much by her family. She needs protecting and she doesn't need you saying, saying what you are saying about her. Anna you are being a bitch. Piper is so sweet and innocent."

"After what she did to you?"

Leo closed his eyes and cursed her under his breath.

"Anna!" He heard his mother voice call. "Anna, get off the phone!"

"Leo might be trying to call." His father continued. "You know you're mother's worried sick."

"It's alright, Ma, Pa, it's Leo."

"Let me talk to him."

"His at the hospital Ma, with Piper."

"Leo?" His mother asked. "Leo is that you? Are you alright?"

"It's me mom," He replied after a few moments. "I'm okay. Sorry if I scared you last night. I just had to be with Piper."

"Is she okay honey? The baby?"

"They're both fine mom."

He felt so relieved that her first instinct was to ask about the two people who were most important to him in the world, his girlfriend and child.

"Are you coming home any tome soon?"

"No, I can't, I don't want to. I need to stay with her mom. I just wanted to let you know I was safe."

"You do know that Piper and the baby aren't your responsibility Leo, don't you?"

"Mom,"

"Just listen to me honey, please, Piper and her baby are not your responsibly anymore, they are Dan's, but I understand that you still love Piper, but she is having another man's child sweetie."

"Mom, she isn't, the baby is ours mom. She told me about everything and look the baby is mine and I just want to be with the two of them. Can you understand that?"

"Leo, this is a shook. Are you sure? Is she telling the truth?"

"I think she is mom, no, I know she is. I can tell when she's lying to me, she's telling me the truth. She wouldn't lie to me about this, I know she did before but she was just scared back then. What her family did to her scared her even more and she really needs me to protect her and help with our child."

"She could just be scared because Dan has left her."

"Please, mom, I trust her. Please don't doubt her, she said when the baby's born she'd have a test done to prove I'm the father if I wanted."

"Is this really what you want?"

"I want to be with her, with them."

"I don't know how much of what she has told is true honey but it's your decision."

Leo felt his relief grow and he almost managed to smile.

"I trust her mom, she loves me, I know she does, and I love her."

"Then I'm going to be a grandmother."

"Yes, you are."

"Wow!" He could hear the excitement in her voice. "You make sure you look after her and my little granddaughter."

Leo smiled.

"Mathew!" He heard her called out. "You're going to be a grandfather."

A plate crashed in the background, someone stumbled over something and hideous cursing.

"What the hell!" His father suddenly screamed down the phone.

"Dad,"

"Don't you dad me!"

Leo cringed at his father's tone.

"Get the hell back here, you better be back within the hour or I am going to come and drag you all the way home."

"I am not going to leave her."

"Yes, you damn well are!"

"D-"

"Listen to me! Come home, now, your mother and me have been worried sick. You are not going to go anywhere near that poor girl Piper Halliwell. She is not carrying your child."

"She is."

"She is not. She told you herself, stupid boy. You need to leave the poor child alone."

"I'm not coming back, I'm staying with her."

"As soon as you get home mister I'm going to give a slap around the ear hole."

"She is my girlfriend and I love and she is having my baby. Your grandchild! Your first grandchild!"

"You got her pregnant!"

"You know I did I just told you that."

"You stupid boy, she's no good for you. Not any more. She's ruined her life, your life and what about that poor child. Oh god you're a idiot."

Leo listed to his father rant about how he was disappointed with him.

He couldn't stand it any longer.

He needed Piper back in his arms.

He didn't bother to tell his dad he was going to hang up; he just turned off his cell phone.

He walked back into the hospital and straight back up to Piper's room.

She was sat up in the bed crying.

"Honey, honey, honey," He whispered wrapping her into his arms. "It's okay, I'm sorry I left like that. I didn't mean it. Don't cry sweetie."

Piper clung to her boyfriend as he soothed her.

"I told you it would be alright." Mandy said with a smile. "You okay Leo?"

He nodded into Piper's hair and presses his lips into the side of her neck.

"I shouldn't have left like that," He told them. "I'm sorry. I felt terrible."

He brought Piper's face up to look at her and brushed away the last of her tears.

"You alright?"

She nodded and wrapped her fingers around his.

"I called my mom and dad. Mom's really excited about the baby, baby."

Piper spent the next ten minutes in the safety of his arms before pushing him away.

"Can you go find Adam and Nathan please they went to find you."

"I don't want to leave you." He admitted quietly.

"Mandy can stay with me." Piper replied. "I kinda go in a state when you left like that. I didn't think you were going to come back."

"I could never leave you. I love you too much."

"I love you too, but can you go find them. I think you and Nathan need to talk. His your best friend."

"Okay," Leo pressed his lips to hers. "But I'll be back soon."

"I know."

Mandy sat on the edge of the bed and hugged Piper.

"So can I ask you about baby names then?"


	93. Chapter 93

"Please mommy!"

"I said no Cassandra."

"But I want to. Please!"

"Your mother said no." Her father's voice chimed in.

"Daddy!"

"Cassy!"

Grandma Margaret shook her head and reached into her pocket producing a cell phone. She dialled a number and talked to someone on the other line.

"There you go angel, you cheer Piper up." She glared at the adults in the front of the car. "Be nice to your little girl."

"Why oh why," Martin muttered under his breath as he drew near to home did that woman, demon," He sighed deeply. "Mother in law have to come with us?"

* * *

Piper and Mandy sat in her hospital room waiting for Leo to return and debating baby names for Piper's unborn, as popular demand had decided, baby girl.

Mandy was starting to scare Piper, she was sat on the end of the bed reading a list of names from a baby name book she had had stashed in her bag, 'in case of emergencies' she had said. They had already gone through all the baby names and now Mandy was reading from the list of girls' names.

"She's going to be a girl." Mandy said simply shifting to a more comfortable position on the bed. "Right lets get started." She looked down to the book and started to read. "Aislinn, Angharad, Aoife, Blodwen, Brighid, Brownwen, Carrean, Caitlin, Carys, Delyth, Dilys, Erin, Fionnohuala, Glynis, Morna, Nerys, Niamh, Nuala, Sian or Siobhan."

"Excuse me?" Piper question. "What language was that?"

"Say here they're Celtic." Mandy replied pouting. "They have beautiful meanings. Okay so none of those, I can tell by that glare, I'll move on. Abigail?"

"Hrm."

"Little Abi?"

"Maybe. Don't you think I should be discussing this with Leo?"

"No, he's man, what does he care? I'm so much better for this stuff."

"Alana? Alexa? Alice?"

"Mandy I said I didn't want to choose a name yet. Not until HE or she is born."

"Let's try B. Barbie?"

"NO!" Piper had to stop her self from yelling. "No way Mandy, never in a million years."

"Bridget? Brittany? Buffy? Buttercup? No?"

Piper let her glare on Mandy become harsher as it might actually freeze her.

"Cady? Calla? Candy? Carmel? Cleopatra? Cyrilla?"

"Mandy?"

"Don't like any of them? Um, next page. I give up; you look like you might hurt me."

"Who in their right mind would call their child Barbie or Candy?"

"Barbie Candy Halliwell? Or would that be Barbie Candy Wyatt? Or even Candy Barbie Halliwell-Wyatt?"

Piper was about to reply when the phone in her room started to ring.

"Saved by the bell." Mandy laughed.

* * *

Ring, ring, ring.

Cassandra Harris sat behind her father with her ear pressed to her grandmother's cell phone waiting for Piper to answer the phone in her room at the hospital.

Her father Martin Harris was driving along giving his wife and mother-in-law very shifty looks and nursing a rather nasty red slap mark on his face. He knew he shouldn't make comments about his wife's family.

It was always a bad idea and normally ended in pain for him.

"Cassy honey, Piper might be asleep." Her mother said. "She is in hospital and does need her rest."

Cassy glared at the phone and then at her mother and then back at the phone again.

Piper was there and she was going to answer.

She'd never let Cassy down before and Cassy knew she wasn't going to now.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Piper!" Cassy squealed the moment the phone line connected. "It's me!"

"Hello me. Which me is this exactly little miss Cassandra Harris?"

"Cassy, Piper don't be silly."

"Hey hon, where are you?"

"We're almost home; we have to go show the delivery men where to put all the stuff."

"Ah, sweetie pie, was daddy being stupid again? He let you and mommy go shopping after a long car tip didn't he?"

Cassy burst into wild fits of laughter.

"So that's a yes. See your dad is right about attracting loonies."

Cassy suddenly began to sound serious.

"Piper?"

"Yes honey?"

"Are you really alright?"

"I'm perfect darling."

"And the baby is, is she okay?"

"Just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I miss you Piper."

"I miss you to Cassy but honey don't make me all weepy."

"Oh sorry."

"No honey don't be, it's just me remember?"

"Yhea and Titanic makes you laugh!"

"Right!"

"When you come home can we watch it together with mommy?"

"Sounds good, and maybe we could make daddy too."

"Yay! Piper when are you getting to come home because mommy and daddy were really frightened last night."

"The doctors are going to do a scan of baby this afternoon to double cheek everything and if they say so I should be able to come back home this evening. We can watch a film together with mommy and daddy and then we can have a nice bedroom story in your room and tomorrow we can spend so time sorting out all the baby stuff."

"Cool!"

"Cassy, can you keep a secret?"

"Maybe."

"If I tell you something really special you can't tell mommy or daddy yet."

"Okay."

"Me and Leo are back together."

"Yay! I won't tell we'll let them find out."

"Good girl."

"I'm a little angel."

"Yhea girly I know you are. So are you bringing mommy and daddy to visit me?"

"And Grandma too! She's come to look after you."

"Oh yay."

"Cassandra, let you mother talk to Piper please." Martin's voice chimed in. "And say good bye to Piper too. We're just coming up the drive."

"Okay daddy. Mommy wants to talk to you and I've got to go bye bye now. I love you."

"I love you too Cassy, see you soon."

"Bye."

"Piper?"

"Hey Mrs. Harris."

"Child, you are like mine and Martin's little girl. You know by now to call me Allison, Ali please."

"Ali, I can't wait to see you all. I've missed you guys so much. Urm just make sure you watch out for Martin, Adam's got some of his tools still lying about."

"We'll come in as soon as we've unpacked Piper the four of us to you. You need your family around you right now. We're family Piper. So we just pulled in at home now, so I'd say we'll be with you in about 40 minutes. Okay darling girl, we'll be with you as soon as we can."

* * *

When the Harris's had finally managed to unpack and changed into fresh clean clothes the four of them, Alison, Martin, Cassy and Grandma Margaret climbed back into Mr. Harris's car and started out for the hospital.

The three adults we're all worried about Piper being alone in the hospital with nothing but the handy man and his girlfriend for company.

The youngest occupant however knew better than this.

The whole journey to the hospital she beamed and smiled and giggled clutching the white fluffy teddy bear that she had brought for Piper to cuddle to her.

She just knew they were going to work on a happy Piper cuddled up to her boyfriend smiling, whispering and kissing him. Her parents would be so happy but definitely not as happy as Piper was going to be. Oh Leo must be over the moon; he must have been the happiest of the lot.

They arrived at the hospital and they climbed out of the car and started into the main building of the hospital.

* * *

_Thank-you to each and every one of you wondeful people who have reviewed._

_I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, but stuff has been going on here, boyfriend, pre-school, work, new god daughter..._

_I promise I am working on the next chapter and it will be up really soon, if I get enough reviews._

_Feel free to nag me for your update via personal message or email... it will get you the update sooner, prmoise._

_Please review and keep reading..._

_plot teaser: her sisters are comming back_

_Only 7 more chapters left!_


	94. Chapter 94

Nathan jogged through the corridors of the hospital.

His mind was racing. People were going to kill him if he didn't find Leo and bring him back to Piper he knew heads were going to not roll but fly down these corridors.

His head.

Piper and Leo were perfect together, _everyone_ knew that, all but Piper it had seamed recently.

He could see their future together as clear as the light of day. Everything.

The past was something he wished he could rewrite for the both of them. Let them be together.

It was like a fairy tale, how it should have been all along.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo held tight to Piper's hand.

This was it, the first time they were going to get to see their baby, well on a small black and white computer screen. But that didn't stop it from being as magical as it was going to be, as it was right now.

She squeezed hard on his hand as her doctor called them in from the waiting room.

Since she had told him that she was pregnant things had gone so fast.

Her grandmother had been furious when they had told her, but Leo had been right there next to her, holding her hand tightly, just like he was now.

He had been next to her like he had promised her he would, there with her through everything. The two of them against the world.

The night they had both found out she was pregnant he had promised her he was going to look after, her and there child. Through the short time that had passed he was doing that.

They had talked about their fears.

Piper had been scarred that he would ruin his future if he was looking after her and their baby. She didn't want him to give up his dream for her; it was his future, their future.

He had reassured her. He would give up school if it was necessary. But not if she didn't want him to. What ever happened they were going to make this work for them.

It had only been two weeks, she had found out she was pregnant when she was eight weeks gone.

Now fourteen days had passed. They had told their families about the baby and had mixed reactions from both; they did that together, supporting one and other. Then they had told the Harris family. They had been truly wonderful.

Of course both Mr and Mrs Harris had been shocked at first but they thought as Piper as a member of the family. She was like Cassy's second mother, a big sister to the child. They were going to look after them all, Piper, Leo and the baby. Letting Piper keep her job and promising to provide her with any extra help that she needed. Leo had moved in with them and was too becoming one of the families.

Piper's fears about Leo falling behind in his studies were ill founded. He was well on top of everything, making sure he made time for both them and Piper. Making sure she was a priority. He even sat up with her at night, soothing her and holding her hair back when she was suffering with morning sickness.

Hand in hand they were now going to reap the rewards of what was certainly the most stressful two weeks of their lives to date. Piper was going to have her first scan, now ten weeks pregnant with their child. They were going to get the first gimps of that precious little life for the first time.

Hear that baby's heartbeat for the very first time.

The doctor shook both their hands and congratulated them.

Piper was asked to sit up on the bed. Leo took her hand again, pulling her hair away from her face and leaning his mouth close to her ear and whispering.

"We're going to be alright baby." He pressed her lips against her forehead and then pulled back a little way as the doctor started to ask Piper questions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan sighed.

Life had screwed up. His little day dream was how it was supposed to have been for the heavenly couple, two of his best friends. The ones that were made for each other.

He felt bad for all Leo had missed.

The first times in the pregnancy he should have experienced or heard about. As soon as they happened. When the magic was still fresh in their minds. Not when the pregnancy was nearly over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper and Leo stood in the play ground of the nursery together.

Leo had the last couple of lessons of school and had wanted to spend some time with Piper.

They were stood together waiting for Cassy to come out of her class. She would be so hyped to see them together.

Piper's pregnancy was now starting to show. Being in the second trimester the ghastly morning sickness she had encountered in the early stage of her pregnancy was less frequent although did creep up on her from time to time. But now closing in fast on her 19th week of pregnancy she was starting to venture into the unknowns of maternity clothing.

Leo stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her, gently holding her, her back against his chest. His hands cradled her stomach protectively.

She leant her head back onto his shoulder with a contented sigh and closed her eyes relaxing in his warm presents. He placed a sweet kiss on her cheek rubbing her stomach absent mindedly.

Moments like this were just perfect. Time when the rest of the world just seamed to melt away and it was only them, safe and secure in their love.

Piper suddenly felt something. Her eyes popped open and her hands flew to her stomach over Leo's.

"Leo!" She gasped a wide smile pulling at her lips. "Did you just feel that?"

"I think so." Leo grinned readjusting his hands on her stomach. "Wow!"

"That's our baby." Piper whispered as Leo pulled her closer to him pressing his face into her hair.

"I just felt our baby move." He said in a hushed voice filled with tears.

"I know." She moved a hand up to the back of his neck. "It's magic."

She felt him plant soft kisses on the back of her neck and a few warm tears from his eyes touch her skin. She turned around in his arms and gave him a passionate kiss before pulling away to wipe away the few tears and their tracks that had escaped his eyes.

"I love you Piper Halliwell." He looked directly into her eyes. "You're everything to me. You and this baby."

"I love you too Leo."

He didn't let her say anymore and tilted her head up to look at him dropping soft, loving kisses on to her lips.

"Piper!" A little voice called excitedly across the playground and Piper felt Cassandra Harris' body barrel into her legs. "Hi Leo." She looked up at the adults and screwed up her face in disgust. "Ewwwwwwww!"

Leo laughed at the small girl's reaction and kissed Piper once more and ran his fingers down her jaw line before pulling away causing Piper to grown in complaint as he grew further away from her.

"Hey Cassy." Piper offered the girl her hand and bent down a little way very slowly to hug her. "What's with the 'ewwwwwww'?"

Cassy pouted as Piper stood up and crossed her arms.

Leo bent down and scooped her up into his arms causing her to giggle wildly. "Did you have fun today at school?" He asked.

The little girl made a sour face like she was sucking lemons. "It was so boring, we had some boring substitute teacher and he was no fun at all. He made us sit still and be quite for ages!"

Piper laughed and smiled shaking her head a little. "Cassandra Penelope Harris still and quite? I think I'd like to meet this guy. He sounds like my type of man. Do you know if his single Cass?"

Cassy glared at Piper and Leo looked hurt.

Piper couldn't help but laugh. She reached up and caressed his cheek letting him bring her fingers to his lips and kiss them before ruffling Cassy's hair.

"Want to know something special?" Piper asked toying with the ends of Cassy's hair. Cassy nodded and Piper went on. "Leo and me just felt the baby move."

"You did?"

"Yes." Leo confirmed letting Cassy down.

Piper took Cassy's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Is that the baby moving?" Cassy asked. Piper nodded. "It," Cassy paused to consider her words. "It feels like bubbles. Is the baby blowing bubbles?"

Piper laughed. "Maybe."

"Lets go home." Leo said taking Piper's hand.

"Okay." Cassy said. "We can tell mommy and daddy about the baby. Can I have a piggy back _please_ Leo?"

Leo stopped and crouched down to let Cassy get on his back. He used one hand to support her as he stood up and started to walk towards Piper's car. He took her hand tightly within his free hand.

"I feel like ice cream." Piper said suddenly. "Let's go get some ice cream."

"Yay!" Cassy cheered.

"You _always_ feel like ice cream." Leo teased.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan shook his head to clear his mind of the latest day dream.

He sat down on a conveniently placed chair to give his tired legs a rest.

Running around this hospital looking for his best friend, maybe ex best friend, was a lot harder than it looked, especially since he hadn't slept much last night.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose wondering how much it would cost him to get some head ache pills of one of the nurses.

Before he could stop himself he was sucked back into his own little dream world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After putting Cassy to bed with help from Leo Piper was exhausted.

For the last two weeks running she had been in and out of bed every ten or twenty minutes. When ever mommy wanted to sleep baby would be moving around to much and mommy wouldn't be able to sleep. Or mommy would be bent over the toilet throwing up. Or having to get up to pee. Or not being able to get comfortable in bed. Or worrying about her parenting skills. Or suffering from heart burn. Or cramps in her legs. Or … … …

The list just went on and on.

All in all, Piper was not getting a lot of sleep.

She clasped on to the couch followed swiftly by Leo whose lap provided a very nice pillow for her head.

Leo held her hand securely and used his other hand to stroke the stray strands of hair from her face. He let out a contented sigh.

"Not long to go now baby," He whispered staring down into her hazel eyes. "We're going to have a baby of our own."

"The sooner the better!" She exclaimed. "How much longer do I have to be like this Leo?"

He couldn't help but smile at her. "You're due in a couple of weeks."

"That's ages." She whinnied. "I don't wana be pregnant any more."

"Yes dear." He murmured smoothing the pad of his thumb over her cheek.

She lifted her head to glare at him then settled her head back on his lap and closed her eyes.

"Leo …"

"Mmm …"

"What do you think it's going to be like?"

"What?"

"Being parents."

"I don't know, but at least you won't be pregnant any more."

She pulled up quite fast at his comment, for a woman in her 38th week of pregnancy, swinging her legs down of the edge the couch and onto the floor. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest looking hurt. "No fair Leo," She complained. "You got me pregnant you're meant to be nice to me. That wasn't nice."

Leo's brow crinkled in confusion he wasn't quite sure what he had done wrong. He noticed her give a small half smile at his impression. "Sorry baby," He opened his arms to her. "Come here."

She slowly crawled up next to him and laid her had on his shoulder, letting him wrap an arm tightly over her shoulders. She let out a gentile sigh and wrapped her arms around his middle. "I think it's going to be amazing." She admitted. "I think we'll make good parents."

"I know you're going to be the world's best mother." He planted a sweet kiss onto her forehead and squeezed her shoulders. "Go to sleep. You're tired."

She snuggled into him, getting comfortable on his shoulder before falling asleep.

About an hour later Piper awoke in the same position to the sound of Mr and Mrs Harris returning from their evening out. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and stretched against Leo who smiled down at her before looking up to her employers.

"Oh sorry dear," Mrs Harris gushed. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about it." Piper assured them. "Cassy's is tucked up in bed fast asleep which is where I think I'll go once I've had a drink."

She slowly raised herself to her feet and waddled into the kitchen.

"Did you have a nice time?" She heard Leo ask as she reached the kitchen and was out of ear shot.

She rubbed the side of her stomach and stretched before reaching up for a glass and taking it to the tap to fill with water. She made her way back across the kitchen taking a long sip from the glass.

She suddenly let out a startled yelp of pain and the glass dropped from her grip, smashing on the hard floor, sounding as sharp as a gun shot.

Instantly three worried faces appeared at the kitchen door.

"What happened?" Mr Harris asked.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked. "The baby?"

"I'm fine Leo." She replied unsure of her own answer. She didn't know what had just happened and she was slightly scarred. "I just dropped the glass, I scared myself. I'm sorry, I'll pick it up." She started to crouch down to pick up the broken glass.

Leo was instantly at her side to stop her and make her stand up. But before he reached her Mrs Harris moved Piper's hand away.

"None sense Piper, not in your condition. I'll do that." She said. "Go sit down with Leo. Martin will bring you some water in."

Leo put his arm around her and led her back into the living room.

Martin brought in a fresh glass of water for her but she was already asleep on Leo's shoulder again. He made a motion to hush him. Martin and Alison quietly made their way up to bed.

But Piper didn't sleep for long.

Her eyes popped open and she gripped onto her stomach sitting up, away from Leo. Her quivering bottom lip caught up between her teeth.

"Leo!" Fear was evident in her tone.

"Piper?"

"I think my water just broke." She whimpered tears starting to trail down her cheeks.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay baby. Don't worry you're going to be fine. Everything's going to be alright."

"No, no it's not Leo it's too soon." She cried out in panic, clutching onto her stomach. "It's too soon Leo. I'm not due for another two weeks!"

"Hey now, don't cry. Shush. It's alright, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, everything's going to be fine, I promise, trust me."

"I'm scarred."

"I know you are. I'm scarred too. I'm going to phone you're doctor okay?"

"Please, Leo, don't go, don't leave me. Please, Leo, I need you. Please."

He grabbed the cordless phone from the coffee table and sat next to her taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. "I'm not going anywhere." He promised. He kissed her hand once more before dialing the number for Piper's doctor and rubbing his thumb soothingly over her hand.

Several pain filled hours later, Piper and Leo we're in the hospital delivery room together. Piper had sweat beading on her forehead and Leo was stood next to her, coaching her breathing and rubbing her back.

"Good girl Piper," The doctor said. "That's it. Now just one last big push."

Piper screwed up her face and screamed as she pushed, squeezing on Leo's hand hard.

Cries of new life, a baby filled the delivery room and Piper fell back on the bed out of breath and let go of Leo's hand. The doctor held up their perfect little baby, red faced and crying.

"Congratulations kids you got a healthy little …"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was again shaken out of his day dreaming.

This time by heavy footsteps moving fast down the empty corridor.

He removed his fingers from the bridge of his nose and opened his eyes.

Directly in front of him was Leo striding down the corridor.

Nathan sat up and grabbed onto his arm.

"I need to talk to you." He said urgently. "It's about Piper."

* * *

You guys really rock.

Sorry this update took so long... loads of college work.

But the nagging did help, thanks to those who did, it kept my mind on track when I had free time.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter.


	95. Chapter 95

Leo sped down the corridors looking for Nathan, his soon to be ex-best friend.

The way Leo saw it at this moment in time was that Nathan had been his best fried, even at one point promised him that Piper wasn't having his baby when she very clearly was, and had kept Leo from being able to be there for the love of his life and their child.

He just needed to find him and tell him to leave, the hospital and to never come near him or Piper again. He'd already seen Adam so all he needed to do was talk to Nathan and then he could get back to Piper.

As he approached a set of double doors some one grabbed hold of his arm.

"I need to talk to you." Nathan said. "It's about Piper."

"Piper!" Cassy squealed rushing into the hospital room.

"Hey Cass." Piper beamed as Mandy helped the little girl up onto the bed next to her. "Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"They're on their way." Cassy gave Piper and tight hug. "We got you another teddy bear."

"Another big bear?" Piper questioned.

"Uh-huh." The child replied looking at Mandy and Adam. "Piper, why are the strange people in your room? Do they work here?"

"They aren't strange people Cassy babe, well actually they're very, very strange people, but they aren't _strangers_. You know Adam."

Cassy smiled as only a six year old who knows of the finer things in life can do and held her head to one side looking at Adam. "Have you finished daddy's summer house yet?"

"Err," Adam looked around the room and appeared to be judging the height of the widow in relation to the door. "Not quite yet sweetie pie. I've had to look after your nanny for you."

"He means he took her shopping a lot!" Mandy said.

"Who are you?" Cassy demeaned.

"I'm Mandy. I'm Adam's girlfriend."

"Okay." The six year old started to bounce up and down on the bed. "Piper when are you coming home? I've missed you. I want to play tea parties and Barbie's and watch videos and play with Dan and Leo and Nathan and Natalie!"

"Hey honey, slow down there for a second, actually breathe." Piper laughed as she brushed the six year olds' hair from her face. "Alright, sweets, did your daddy let you have lots of candy again?"

"Nope, not lots, but I've had lots and lots of sodas and daddy even let me try some of his really, really, really dark, midnight black coffee, it didn't taste very nice! But then I put lots of sugars into it and it tasted real yummy! Can I have a soda to drink Piper? Please."

"I think you've had enough sugar honey, I also think your daddy has lost his mind. Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"Talking to a man and a woman about you. They said I could come in and see you. When are you going to come home? I want you to come home! I want you and Leo to come home!"

"Me too Cass! Me too!" Piper hugged the girl close to her again – she was always so full of life, it felt good to be around her again. "Well I think I can come home tonight but we have to wait until my doctor says it's alright for me to. You okay with that?"

"Yhea, guess what?"

"I have no idea. What is it?"

"I haven't told any one about Leo and Grandma Margaret's come to see you!"

"Yay!" The girl's buoyant mood was infectious.

"Knock, knock." Martin stuck his head around the door. "Can we come in?"

"Hey Mr Harris," Adam said. "Great to see you back. You and the scary, highly over stuffed creature and your beautiful wife and mother-in-law may of course come in."

Three adults and bright lime green bear came into the room.

"Oh thank God Piper!" Alison exclaimed rushing to her. "Thank God you're alright." She shoved a large bunch of flowers into Adam's arms and threw her arms around Piper. "We were so worried about you. Martin I told you we shouldn't go and leave her all alone here. The poor child ended up in hospital because we left her alone. Oh no offence Adam – I know you've looked after her for us."

"Honey you can let her go now you know." Martin said. Alison backed off, picking up Cassy and holding her on her hip. Marin gave her a more gentile and controlled hug. "How you feeling sweet heart?"

"I'll feel ten times better once I get out of here and am back at home with you guys," She hugged Margaret and lay back on the pillows. "And Leo of course."

Adam grabbed Mandy's hand.

"We'll leave you to your family sweetie," He said waving from the doorway. "Call us when you get home. Have fun, rest up."

"Sweetie," Alison let Cassy sit back on the bed. "What do you mean about Leo?" She stroked Piper's hair lovingly. "His not around any more darling. This hospital must have gotten you all confused. Don't worry we'll make everything better once we get you home."

Leo and Nathan sat out side the hospital with a deadly silence smothering the both of them. They had been this way for several long minutes and Leo was starting to get itchy feet, wanting to go back and be with Piper.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about Piper." Leo began.

Nathan took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened with her, and us."

"Sorry doesn't give me back the months I've lost with her does it?"

"I know, I know it doesn't Leo. But I have to say it."

"You had no right to keep her from me. I thought you were my friend!"

"I am."

"No you're not. No friend of mine would let me and the girl of my dreams suffer like we have being. Nathan you were my best friend, I thought I knew you, I've known you since forever and you'd go to such lengths to keep someone so precious from me. You'll never be my friend again."

"Leo…"

"Nathan, I don't want you to come any where near Piper or our baby ever. I don't even want to see you in the same room as one of them."

"I understand you never want to see me again, but you need to understand why I helped her – to some extent put the ideas in her head. I mean I told her to tell you Dan was the father of her baby."

"What the hell!"

_Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update………_

_I've had so much on! I still do but I have felt real guilty about not updating sooner._

_Thanks for all your reviews._

_Reading back threw them has just given me the motivation to write and finish this chapter._

_Hope you enjoy – I hope the next chap will be longer._

_I'll try to update sooner this time – please just don't hold your breath………_

_Halli xxx_


	96. Chapter 96

"Leo, please, just listen to me," Nathan begged. "Here me out for a few minutes then you can go, you'll never have to listen to me or see me again. You can go back to Piper and get on with your life, just with you two if you want but you really need to understand this, why I helped her do what she did, why we all helped her. It was probably the wrong thing to do but she was so scarred Leo, she was so scared and she was all alone."

"You told her to tell me that another man was the father of our baby. You told her to tell me another man had got her pregnant. Nathan do you have no idea how much that hurt me, how bad that made me feel. You pushed her into telling me that our baby wasn't mind when she was scarred and pregnant. I don't have to listen to a word that you say!"

"Please, please just five minutes, that's all I ask of you. I'll never ask anything from you again. I don't ever expect you to even consider forgiving me because you're right I shouldn't have manipulated Piper into doing what I got her to do. I was very wrong."

"Tell me why then!" Leo yelled. "Tell me why you did it when you knew it would hurt me more than anything else ever has before, when you knew it was wrong." He sighed and looked at Nathan. "Why? Just say what you want to tell me. You say you have to explain so tell me why you would do that Nathan? How could you do that to me?"

"Leo Piper has always meant the world to you. We both know that, anyone who has seen you with Piper knows that. She's your soul mate and I was really wrong to help keep her from you. But when we found out she was pregnant she was so scared and alone and you know what her family has always been like. They don't support her, her grandmother wants her nice little prise winning granddaughter, the good submissive girl who gets good marks and can support herself. Not a girl who gets pregnant at seventeen and then won't do what she wants about the baby. She wanted Piper,"

"To get rid of the baby, have an abortion. I remember her telling me. Her Grams tried to make her have an abortion but she wouldn't do it. I would kill her to get rid of a child." He sighed. "Nathan, she'd never, ever kill a child, not one that she was carrying."

"I remember she was a state when Prue dropped her back at the Harris after Penny tried to make her go through with it. Then once she realised Piper wasn't going to go through with it she didn't talk to her much, only said what she had to, mostly getting her to give up the information that she would need to go through with an adoption that she's been trying to arrange behind the her back. She is appalling that woman, evil or something worse than that. I mean she's cutup, she tried to give away her granddaughter's unborn child. It's just so beyond low. She would do that to another human being knowing that it would totally destroy Piper."

"I know I've been told what she tried to do." Leo didn't look at Nathan as he spoke. "She's had Phoebe and Paige taken away from her and been on the news because she escaped police custody. She really is some level of evil."

"Then her sisters, all three of them, they were in on Penny's horrible, evil, vindictive plan."

"Never, I talk to all of them recently, they wanted to be aunts," Leo gasped. "They were looking forwards to it. But they did call me yesterday and they were really worried that something had happened to Piper."

"Something did happen to Piper," Nathan hissed through gritted teeth. "They and their evil grandmother introduced Piper to the couple they were planning to give her baby away to, causing her to collapse and end up in this place."

"It is actually the sort of horrible thing they would do to my Piper. But they seamed so genuinely upset by everything that had happened. Prue was on TV with Andy this morning. She was trying to tell them, all three of her younger sisters how sorry she was for everything that happened."

"But all that is beside the point, of what I did and why we all helped Piper the way we did. It does start to prove my point. Her family are horrible to her, they screwed her over so many times in the past, you know that, but what they tried to do to her baby, yours and Piper's child, that's the worst thing they ever did. When she found out she was pregnant Leo she needed people, people who knew her and knew how important she was to other people who is, was, their friend. Her family weren't going to be there for her in the way that she needed them to be. Her Grams as we have already established is just plain evil and a manipulative bitch. Then her sisters, you know how much stress and heartache they always caused her. Prue and Phoebe always at each other's thoughts and Paige well being the little stuck up madam that she always was."

"At some points when I saw them and from what others told me they were getting closer."

"Yes they did slowly, start to support Piper. But nowhere to the level that she needed. She needed someone, more than someone, some people, there from the start. She had the Harris but she needed more."

"I would have been there for her every step of the way with her. She had no need to be scared that I wouldn't support her. That was never going to happen. I would never have left her feeling alone or scarred or lost. She should have known that. I should have made sure she knew that."

"She did," Nathan said with a sigh. "She honestly and truly did." He promised. "I think it was all part of what scared her so much. She knew that you would give up everything for her and she didn't want that for you. She wanted you to have the life that you'd always dreamed of. She knew you'd support her all the way but she wanted you to live your dreams. All we could do was look after her and support her for you. We should have told you because she would have let you look after her if you'd been given the chance. But we didn't tell you and we still wouldn't have for the first few weeks after she told us or more accurately Natalie found out. She was only starting to deal with what was happening then herself and bringing someone else in the mix whose life it was going to change as much as hers would have pushed her far back in to where she had come from."

"But when I did find out she was pregnant. When I saw her and after that biology lesson she let me hold her, she was going to let me in. Let us be happy. She could have delt with it then, she had come to terms with what had happened."

"Yes she had and if there was any way I could go back in time and change what happed I would be more than happy to. But I can't and I am so sorry for that. I should never have even suggested the idea."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I found Piper hysterical in the quad and she was scared and yes looking back I know I should have gone and got you but I can't change that now. I know you would have made it all better for her and she would have been much safer, much happier and loved and protected. But I was scared because I knew what she meant to you and she means a lot to me to. I panicked, I wanted her to be calm and happy and when everyone else was with her I just came up with the idea. They tried to talk me down but I convinced them it was the right idea and poor Piper she was in such a state there was no way she could comprehend what was going on."

"I can't believe you would do that to me."

"I don't know what else to tell you but sorry man."

"Nathan, what you've done nearly killed me because it hurt so much to think that my Piper would be we someone else and screw me over like that. You made me think the worst of her and made me feel so bad for loving her as much as I do. You made me look like a fool and took away so much of my self respect. I should hate you for that."

"You have every right to."

"And Nate I do on some level I really hate you for that and I'm never going to see you in the way that I used to. I'm never going to consider you as my best friend, I will never be able to trust you like I used to. But you looked after Piper and you tried to keep her safe although I don't see really how what you did achieved that in the long run. I'm sure thought that you had the best intentions at heart and you must have helped her. She's still got a long way to go and she's stull going to want everyone around her. It's still going to be scary for her. No matter what I do and how much I am here for her."

"What exactally are you saying?"

"That she's going to need the network of the support that she's had around her all along. I'm saying that you can all still be around her and that I'm going to be there too. She is my girlfriend and again and none of you, especially not you, are going to keep me from her."

_Well there you go, I have finally updated._

_With great thanks needed for Charming Gilmore Girl, whose help with this update has been invaluable. Thank you so much. I will try to get you the next update soon!_


End file.
